Destiny beyond the dark mark
by Harmony 737
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald and the son of Voldemort wanted nothing but to conquer the Wizarding world from the shadows. Imprisonment of The Potters and Albus Dumbledore led Harry to be abandoned and labelled as a dark child.
1. The child of prophecy

**DESTINY BEYOND THE DARK MARK**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters. It is the property of JK Rowling.**

 **A/N: Hey guys it's my first story ever. English is not my first language and I'm not very proficient in it so expect few mistakes.**

* * *

The British Wizarding World was at war for more than a decade. Many wizards and witches had died and many turned to the dark side, but one group called The Order of the Phoenix was always there to stop those who were against the light. But they were losing hope too, their numbers were decreasing every day. Everyone was losing hope the force of the dark Lord Voldemort was increasing day by day. They were waiting for some miracle to happen.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, He was the one who founded and is still leading the secret organization by the name Order of the Phoenix. He was sitting in his office lost in his thoughts. His blue eyes staring ahead of him, a grim expression on his wrinkled old face.

'Why Tom?' He thought.

That question had been in his mind for many years. He still can't believe that a child he had seen in an orphanage many years ago would turn into a dark lord. A child who had been born with so much talent and skills, but Albus don't know what happened that turned a man like Tom into Lord Voldemort

'Maybe more power or maybe he was lost in the dark in the first place.'

'Hope, we only have hope now nothing else.'

He is the greatest wizard of his time, defeater of Grindelwald and many people had died in front of him because he was unable to save them. But not now, now he would do anything to as many lives as he can, to save Wizarding World.

'FOR THE GREATER GOOD.'

He was so lost in his thoughts that didn't even noticed when his magical fireplace came to life and roared.

"Albus"...no response

"Albus"...this time the voice was louder.

"Albus?"

Dumbledore stood up from his seat and went to the fireplace. He bent down.

"Aberforth what a surprise...? What I can do for you...?"

Aberforth ignored Albus questions and spoke with an edge in his voice.

"Sybill Trelawney is here...waiting for you."

"Oh...tell her I will be there momentarily."

Aberforth without giving any response left. The green flames died down died down. After putting his elder wand in his silvery robes he disappeared with a crack.

The night was cold and scary, the stars were twinkling in the dark sky and a beautiful moon was shining When Albus appeared in Hogsmeade Village the shops were still open and people were sitting, talking and doing their own business...but there was no happiness, no laughter. There was only fear, dread, and the smell of darkness. Albus started walking towards his brother's shop, Hogshead. Upon entering the shop, he saw his brother working on the shelf. He looked around the tables spotting the people sitting there eating and drinking unaware of his presence. His brother spotted him and nodded. Albus glanced towards his brother and went upstairs. There on his left side was a door slightly opened. The hallway was light with torches and he could see everything clearly.

Albus entered the room and addressed the figure sitting on the chair.

"Hello, Sybill. I hope you are well?"

Dumbledore sat down in the chair and glanced at the women who were staring him down.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, yes I am well enough to join Hogwarts teaching staff."

Her voice was dreamy and her gaze was unfocused. She was wearing ordinary witches' robes and some type of necklace around her neck. Her light brown hairs were looking wild. She had round spectacles in her eyes.

"So you are here for the job interview. Are you sure you are capable of teaching in Hogwarts as a Divination teacher?"

Albus wanted to hear what she has to say. He knew that she is more than capable of teaching Divination after all she is from the line of sheer. According to him, it was one of the most imprecise branches of magic.

And before she says anything there was a sudden change in her body language that didn't go unnoticed by Dumbledore. Her body becomes tense; her gaze becomes more unfocused. Her mouth opened and she starts speaking in the trance. When Albus saw this he becomes more serious and stood up from his seat and Trelawney spoke.

The one with the power vanquishes the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh months dies...

Dumbledore looked at him when he heard the sound of the door creaking...he saw a young man standing there staring at him, his mouth slightly opened, a fearful look on his face.

Dumbledore instantly recognizes the man and called him.

"Severus." But he turns around hastily and left. Albus knew who he is, one of his students who has joined the dark Lord Voldemort. He wanted to go after him to stop him but he looked behind and listens to the whole prophecy.

'Severus will be going to tell the dark lord about this whole incident.' Albus thought grimly.

and the Dark Lord will mark as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...

Albus stood there staring at Trelawney, whose gaze becomes more focused.

"What happened?" She said looking at Dumbledore.

'She didn't even know. So this is a true prophecy about the Dark Lord and the child that will be born at the end of the July.'

"Don't you know what happened." Dumbledore inquired.

"No." She replied weakly...Albus nodded.

'It's a good thing she doesn't know; the fewer people know about this the better but what to do with Severus only time will tell.'

* * *

 _ **July 31st1980**_

 _ **Saint Mungo's hospital**_

A man in his early twenties could be seen wandering around the corridor up and down. He had messy black hair and brown eyes covered with round spectacles. He was wearing a dark shirt and black pants. He had his hands clapped behind his back. He flinched and stopped walking for a while when he heard a womanly scream...the scream died down but he stood there.

'Please be safe Lily.' He thought as a sigh escaped from his lips.

"Prongs!" A voice met his ears that he knew very well. He looked towards the source of the voice and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Padfoot", James starts walking towards the man who was walking towards him. He was wearing black wizarding robes, shoulder length hair, gray eyes.

"Thanks, Merlin you are here. She is still in there and I don't know when they are going to let me in. I am worried about her Sirius."

"Hey don't worry. She will be fine. She is a strong woman after all." James looked relieved slightly. He turned around, Sirius on his right side when he spoke again.

"By the way, where are Remus and Peter?"

"Peter's mother was ill and he was taking care of her, according to him and Remus was still away on order business."

The door of the operation wing opened and a nurse came outside. She looked tired but was smiling. She looked around and when saw them coming to her smile grew bigger.

"Congratulations! Lord Potter. You can see your wife and children now."

James looked at her and nodded. He opened the door and saw a woman sitting in a hospital gown lying on a bed with two bundles in her arms. She had red hair green eyes that looked tired. She looked up when the door opened and when spotted her husband she grinned and mentioned him to come over here.

James looked down staring at the two small infants in his wife's arms. He bent down to examine more, a look of awe on his face.

"So beautiful!" Lily giggled and handed James one of the bundle.

"He is so small."

"Of course silly, he is only a few minutes old after all." The child opened his eyes, brown eyes met brown and James breath out.

"He is just like me. Black hair, brown eyes, everything..."

He looked at Lily who was looking at their second child. The child opened his eyes and this time Lily breathed in. The brightest green eyes she had ever seen looked at her. He stared for more than five seconds and then his right hand rose and touched lily's cheek and then he giggled. Lily's eyes softened and she kissed her son's cheeks, forehead several times...

"Looks like he is momma's boy..."Sirius commented grinning slightly.

Lily looked at Sirius and then said. "Of course he is momma's boy. After all, I'm his mother and you are his godfather." Lily looked at Sirius who was grinning.

"So what are we going to call these younglings hmmm?" James said. He looked at his wife smiling he bent down and kissed lily's forehead lovingly.

"Thank you, Lily, for bringing these wonderful children in our lives and completing our family." Lily looked at her husband and smiled tiredly. She was about to say something when Sirius cleared his throat. "So have you decided any names for them?"

Lily looked down, the child lying in her arms, sleeping peacefully, she opened her mouth and paused and the glanced at her husband who was standing at her left side and then said.

"Harry!" "Harry James Potter."

"Harry James Potter? it's a good name. I like it."

James smiled and looked at Sirius who was smiling too and nodded approvingly. Sirius looked at Lily who was barely conscious, he took Harry from her." Don't worry I will keep him safe." She nodded and then took her other child from her husband's arms. This one looked so much like James, his eyes, his hair, his face everything. While Harry looked slightly different, he has his mother's eyes and his facial structure was also different from both Lily and James.

"Almond!" "Almond Orion Potter and he is the older one and Harry is the younger one."

"Almond Orion Potter?" Yes it's a good name too. Lily smiled and then sigh, a tired sigh escaped from her lips." I am feeling so tired, I need some rest now". James nodded his head and covered lily with blankets and then kissed her forehead again. "Sleep well, you don't have to worry about anything, we are here...we will take care of everything."

* * *

 _ **1 week later**_

Severus Snape was a very shrewd person. He was in his school years when took a dark mark, He was young then, immature and a fool but at that time he was angry at Potters and Black. According to him, they were bullies and he was always at their mercy. He wanted to harm them he wanted to quench the thirst of revenge and then after gaining dark mark he become darker and lost himself in the darkness and in doing so he did the biggest mistake of his life, he had called Lily a foul word, the shock and betrayal on lily's face was unimaginable and he still regret it because after that she never talked to him like they used to be. He loved her and still loves her but he loved Lily Evans, not Lily Potter. He reminded himself, and now he heard from Pettigrew that she had given birth to twins, Harry and Almond Potter and he knew that the Potter twins, as well as the Longbottom, are the possible candidates for the prophecy, one of them are destined to vanquish the dark lord.

There are only three children that born at the end of July 'born as the seventh dies' he knows that if he told the dark lord about this prophecy then he will reward him, but the only thing that is stopping him is Lily because the Potter twins are lily's children too, it doesn't matter if they are James Potter's brats but they are Lily Potter's sons, not Lily Evans's sons and he love Lily Evans.

"Why you are here Severus?" A cold and hissing like voice that he knew very well echoed, He shuddered.

The Dark Lord was sitting on his throne like chair. He was wearing black robes, his red snake-like eyes staring up ahead.

Severus Snape who was on his knee, head bowed looked up and immediately felt the Dark Lord presence in his mind, he cleared his mind and strengthen his mind shields. I took a lot of effort but he was able to repel the Dark Lord attack.

He sighed when he saw a smirk appeared on his Lord's face. He knew the Dark Lord was not even trying otherwise he don't think he will be able to repel his attack. The Dark Lord is very good in Legilimency and that is the reason a person with a weak mind is vulnerable to the dark lord's attacks.

"Impressive very impressive indeed." the Dark Lord barely praise his servants.

Severus bowed his head in gratitude and then spoke: "My Lord there is something I wish to inform you about."

Voldemort waved his hand and mentioned his to continue. And Snape told the Dark Lord everything he knew about the prophecy. After a brief silence, the dark Lord spoke. "You have done well, you will be rewarded, and from now on you are a member of the inner circle. I want you to keep an eye on our enemies, collect information about them."

Severus hesitated but spoke "My Lord you want me to spy on them?"

"Yes Severus, you are more than capable for this job...you can go now."

Snape stood up bowed and left.

It was not unexpected. He was intending to destroy the wizarding world and then build it the way he wants it to be and along the way he knew someone will come to stop him, to destroy him. A child that was born as the seventh dies and born to those who have thrice defied him much to his long lasting irritation and there were only three candidates.

Born first, two weeks ago Neville Longbottom, a pureblood, and son of the two of the most skill Aurors-Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Born second was Almond Orion Potter, son of Lily and James Potter and the older pair of the twin. He was born a few minutes before midnight. He was a better candidate for the prophecy then Longbottom because he was born a few minutes before seventh months dies. The third and last candidate was the youngest Potter twin Harry James Potter; he was born exactly one minute before the clock announced midnight. The Potters twins were born much closer to the time frame the prophecy had mentioned and like him, they are half-blood's themselves. It had to be one of the two. The Dark Lord stood up from his throne and called his useless spy and Potters family 'friend' Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

 _ **October 31st 1981**_

Albus Dumbledore was in his office when he was informed by Minerva McGonagall entered in his office and accompanied by the Potters, the Longbottoms and Sirius Black. When everyone took their seats and greeted each other, Albus stood up from his chair and placed a privacy ward around the room. He took a silver sphere from his robes pockets and put it on the table in front of him then he waved his wand on the sphere and a voice belong to Sybill Trelawney recited the prophecy.

No one spoke; a deathly silence filled the room. Everyone was looking at each other asking questions with their eyes.

"Are you sure this is a true prophecy that was given by a true seer?" McGonagall said.

Dumbledore nodded, "This prophecy was given by none other than Trelawney herself and everyone knew she is a true seer and I myself was there when prophecy came into existence. By the way where are young Harry and Almond?" Albus questioned when he realizes the absence of the Potters twins.

"They are at the Manor; Peter is there babysitting them." Lily replied, her voice was shaky and after a pause, she asked the question that was bothering everyone.

"The one to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies; this means that Harry, Almond, and Neville are the possible candidates for the prophecy."

"Yes, I am afraid they are."

 _ **Godric's Hollow**_

With a loud crack the Dark Lord appeared. He walked with his wand in his right hand his face was covered with the dark hood; upon reaching his destination he found a large double story Manor that was looking luxurious even in the dark night. The Manor was protected with not only strong words and rituals but it was protected with a Fidelius charm too. Voldemort stood there waiting for something to happen when a door appeared out of nowhere and Peter Pettigrew came outside.

"My Lord they are on the second floor in their room." Voldemort nodded, he made a mental note to kill this filthy rat in the near future after all he feel aversion towards traitors and this no more than a squib had betrayed his own friends.

"Is there anyone else in there?" He sneered, his red eyes glaring at the coward.

The rat whimpered and bowed more deeply, "No my Lord there is no one."

Passing Pettigrew like he was not even there he strode to the stairs. What a waste of time a Dark Lord of his caliber murdering children himself, he should have asked Bella to complete this task but he has a feeling that a possibility of becoming a force to be reckoned with in the future had to be prevented now that there was still time. The door to their bedroom was opened. Voldemort walked in and stood to face the two cribs both of them had unruly thick black hair but Voldemort which was which. With a wave of his wand, he placed a silencing spell on both of them; he detested wailing babies while he was at the orphanage because according to him crying is a weakness, with another wave of his wand he levitated both of the boys in the air and shaken out of their sleep.

Two pairs of eyes, one hazel on his left side and one brightest green on his right side, shining like gems was staring at him. He never bothered to ask which one is Harry Potter and which is Almond Potter after all the both of them are going to die anyway. Voldemort observed both of the boys closely the one with the hazel eyes was not even crying he was just staring wide-eyed and the one with the green eyes was crying and wailing. He touched the skin of the hazel eyed boys with his wand his wand vibrated, indicating how much magically powerful that boy would be. The result was surprising.

'He is quite powerful magically.'

The Dark Lord then did the same to the green eyed boy on his right side and touched his skin with the tip of his wand; the wand vibrated and heated up instantaneously. The Dark Lord looked at the green eyed boy who had stopped crying with shock.

'So much magic, I have never seen a child born so powerful', coming out of his shock, Voldemort waved his wand and muttered some incantation softly, a dark brown light erupted from his wand and engulf child's body. The Dark Lord frowned when he saw the condition of the child's magical core; it was so small yet it contained magic so dense that it was making the child's core unstable not only that, there was another core or something that he had never seen before it was like a flame with different colors and was so small. The Dark Lord stood there thinking what to do next. The child has a problem with his core that can be cured with little to no difficulty and he knew that if he treated and trained properly he will become a very good and powerful wizard.

'A very powerful wizard or rather a powerful weapon.' A thought suddenly came into his mind, he mused a nasty smirk appeared on his face. And without another hand he grabbed child's left forearm and poked it with his wand, he started muttering a long incantation, his wand glowed with purple color. It took nearly five minutes to complete the spell and the Dark Lord stood there looking at his handy work.

There on Harry Potter's left forearm was a dark mark a skull with glowing green eyes and a serpent coming out of its mouth, it was three inches long glowing and slowly moving. The Dark Lord smiled, a hollow laugh escaped from his mouth and the rat standing behind him shuddered.

"Now you are mine...you will obey my commands and orders...I am your master and you are my servant, from now one you are a death eater who will become my personal weapon of destruction in the near future..."Voldemort looked into green gems who were staring at him without any fear, the Dark Lord smiled, "I think I will enjoy seeing you grow into a young invincible weapon."

With that, the Dark Lord turned to the hazel eyed boy and according to the child of prophecy, a child who was born to destroy him to give him death.

'Fools' the Dark Lord thought, 'Don't they know that I can't die. I am immortal and I have conquered death. The word 'death' detested him, despised him because there was only one thing that he feared and that was death. It was his only weakness his only weak point.

"Goodbye, the so-called child of prophecy." The Dark Lord said sarcastically as he pointed his wand at the haze eyed child. The green light belongs to a spell that had claimed so many lives before headed towards the child. And there just a moment before the light hit the hazel eyed boy a wave of powerful magic erupted from a green eyed boy that surrounded both of the children. When the spell hit the wave of magic it bounced back and hit the Dark Lord, his wide crimson eyes filled with shock and terror and then the Dark Lord saw a glimpse of death coming and claiming his soul...but a piece of soul belonging to the Dark Lord struck the hazel eyed boy and a scar resembling an arrow formed on his left side of the forehead.

The boy with the green eyes fell in unconsciousness and a lightning bolt scar formed on his right side of the forehead.

The man who once called himself Tom Marvolo Riddle, could only watched as his own magic turned against him and destroyed him and the soul of the Dark Lord fled shrieking and screaming and due to an immense whiplash of raw magic and house the traitor transformed into a rat his animagus form and fled the scene trying to save himself.

The roof of the house from one side fell due to magical backlash but the babies remained safe, one crying and one unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Hogwarts**_

 _ **Dumbledore's office**_

They were still discussing the content of prophecy when James who was sitting there talking to Frank tensed, his face become pale and stopped breathing.

"It can't be, Almond, Harry?"

"What happened to our children." Lily looked at her husband with concern.

James licked his dry lips and blinked his eyes several times. As Sirius came forward and placed his hands on James's shoulders he tensed and turned abruptly towards Sirius who frowned.

"James what happened. Please say something." Sirius requested, squeezing his shoulders slightly.

"Peter betrayed us." James whispered but he was heard by everyone.

"What?" a loud many times 'what' echoed?

Dumbledore was on his feet in an instant, "Everybody let's go...and James calm your wife I'm sure they will be fine."

James was connected to the powerful words that were protecting the Potter Manor and in other words, if an intruder tries to enter the house or try to break the wards, he will be informed instantly by a magical signal. When he felt someone tried to enter his house and after some time when he felt the wards that were around the Potter Manor disappeared he knew that this is the work of the Dark Lord and Peter Pettigrew their best friend and Potter family's secret keeper. And to think that one of their own, one of the Marauders would betray them it was quite shocking.

'No matter, you have chosen your side Pettigrew from no own we are enemies and one day I will kill you myself.'

James took his trembling in his arms and tried to calm her down while they apparated outside of Hogwarts with the Longbottom, Dumbledore, and Sirius.

Out of nowhere, six figures appeared. They took their wands and cast some protective wards around the sight. James and Lily followed by Sirius entered the Manor through the main gate while Frank and Alice stayed outside Dumbledore was detecting any magical signatures that were some moments ago.

"Almond...Harry...oh god! Please be safe!" Lily cried as she looked around the house that was covered in smoke and smell of dust. James and Sirius waved their wands cleaning the air and strode forward following the loud cries of the children, at least now they know one of them is alive. Upon reaching upstairs the first thing they saw was a window on the left side of the nursery shattered, wood splinters and pieces of glass were everywhere. There, not far away from the window Almond was sitting in his crib with a bleeding forehead crying. Lily rushed towards the son and took him in her arms feeling his hot breath on the mouth.

"Where is Harry?" she asked scared as she looked everywhere for her youngest son.

"He is here." James replied, he turned around facing Lily and her breath hitched. She saw a limping body covered in blood in James's arms.

"Is he...?"

"Alive!" James completed her sentence and she sighed in relief. She stood up when she noticed Sirius staring at the floor his hands trembling. Lily and her husband shared a look. James was about to speak when Dumbledore made his presence known. He looked around and his eyes fell on the dark black robes covered in ashes and his eyes widened. He looked at the Potters and said,

"How are they?"

"They are fine." James replied. Dumbledore nodded and levitated the black robes in the air and examined it. Sirius who was silent until now spoke.

"Headmaster is that?" Dumbledore nodded and the adult's eyes widened.

"So he was here?" Lily questioned, and Dumbledore nodded, he knew what they were talking about he looked around his eyes capturing everything anything that seems important when his eyes traveled and stopped on Harry Potter's bleeding forearm. Dumbledore cleaned the blood from his forearm and when he looked closer his eyes widened.

"It can't be...it's not possible..." he took several steps backward and stared at Harry with shock.

"What is it Albus, what did you see?" James asked as he examined his son's forearm himself...and he got his answer.

"No... NONONONO, it's not possible!" James covered face with his hands, breathing deeply and then he heard Lily's scream and there is nothing he can do Sirius who had a grim expression on his face turned to Dumbledore and said, "Isn't there anything you can do Headmaster?" He pleaded.

Dumbledore looked apologetic, "I'm sorry I don't think I know something that can remove the dark mark from his skin. There was a purpose behind it; he gave a dark mark to a one-year-old child is quite surprising and in simple words, he made Harry Potter the youngest child who received a dark mark."

"Maybe he wanted to use him against us in the future that's why he marked Almond his equal and gave Harry a dark mark." James reasoned.

"And how do you know that Almond is the boy who vanquished the Dark Lord." Dumbledore questioned.

"Because he doesn't have any injury except the mark on his forehead and Harry has many injuries as well as magical exhaustion too, that's why he is still unconscious."

Dumbledore nodded "you have a good point James and I think you are right. But I'm worried about Harry."

"And what about him?" Lily's spoke, her voice was shaky and teary.

"The dark mark was given to those who willingly submit themselves to the dark side. Harry here accepted the dark mark means that his soul and his body accepted it. And you know what this means, this means that there is a chance Harry might turn evil or another Dark Lord or Voldemort right-hand man in the future." Dumbledore was interpreted by Lily.

"But he is only one-year-old how you can say such thing about him!" and Lily was interpreted by Dumbledore "Voldemort was a one-year-old child too and no one knew that he will become the Dark Lord."

"So what do you suggest?" Sirius said.

"Keep Harry Potter away as much as we can."

And with those words, the faith of Harry Potter was sealed. He will be neglected, ignored and frowned upon not only by his own parents and family members but the whole wizarding world.

But that was the unknown mistake that Albus Dumbledore did and because of this mistake Harry Potter will become a wizard no one ever thought he would become and then a time will come and it will be up to him to him to decide whether he want to become the savior of the wizarding world or destroyer of the wizarding world...


	2. Death and Life

**Chapter 2**

 **DEATH AND LIFE**

Two days ago the Dark Lord Voldemort had been vanquished by Almond Potter now also known as the boy who lived the hero and a savior of the wizarding world. The whole wizarding community celebrated the fall of the Dark Lord. There were celebrations, parties, and whatnot but the department of the Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) were capturing every death eater and criminals they could find. As they heard the news of the fall of the Dark Lord, a team of senior Aurors sent to investigate the case regarding the boy who lived and the dark Lord Voldemort.

It took them two days to complete the reports that were sent to the ministry. The reports regarding the incident of the fall of Voldemort were published in the newspaper the daily prophet. There were many questions that were raised by the populace like, where is the body of the Dark Lord? What is going to happen to the child who was marked by the Dark Lord?

James and Lily were at a loss at what to do. They both were not aware of the burden that came with being segregated, abused or harassment. There was a possibility that there may be some individuals who will seek the death of their Child-Harry Potter. They knew that they have to keep Harry away from family matters, discussions but most of all family gathering.

Dumbledore used his influence in the ministry of magic to pass a law that states that any individual tried to harm a boy named Harry James Potter will have charged five hundred gallons and six months of stay in Azkaban. It cost him several gallons as well some favors to pass that little law but the threats on the young child's life were stopped. But he can't stop people hating him, abusing him verbally or not greeting him at all. Dumbledore never thought about it.

When Igor Karkaroff was captured by the Aurors, he tried to save his skin by barking several other death eater names and one of them was Severus Snape. But Dumbledore used his intelligent mind and saved Severus by saying that 'He is not a death eater he was a spy in the Voldemort ranks for the light'. And in this way, Dumbledore used this opportunity to grasps Severus in his hands and with little to no difficulty, Dumbledore bounded Snape by several unbreakable vows and oaths.

When Dumbledore asked Snape why he agreed so easily to become a spy for the light side his response was, "I'm not doing this for the light Sir, I'm doing this for Lily Evans I loved her and will love her always." With that, the potion master left to get some rest.

* * *

 **Four years later**

 **July 31st**

 **Twin's age: five years.**

Peace! What is peace, in this world everyone has their own agendas, their own schemes and to make sure that they succeed in their schemes they do awful things, they would harm innocents and use every method to make themselves stronger and popular? But the problem with the innocent people is that they blindly trust and follow those who have done something good for them or really are popular between them in a good light.

Albus Dumbledore asked James and Lily to keep Harry away as much as they can and they did, to them Dumbledore would never think wrong. He was right and he will always be right so just follow him without any questions and complaints.

After that tragic incident, James and Lily had gotten their jobs at the Ministry, James working again as an Auror and Lily at the charms department. Remus Lupin, the werewolf had been hired as an Auror along with Sirius and James at the Ministry because of his status as a godfather of one Almond Potter or rather the boy who lived. The newly appointed Minister, Cornelius Fudge had been very open-handed as he had made new laws regarding the werewolves so that people like werewolves work at the Ministry.

A young boy no more than five years old could be seen hidden behind the bushes. His gaze remained frozen on a pair of people in the backyard. After a moment he stood up and revealed his height to the world, the boy was three feet and two inches tall. He had short spiky jet black hair but the abnormally to his looks was his green eyes that stood out most of the boy.

It was always like this, him standing in the shadows or hiding behind something and looking at his family. His parents were always looked happier when they play, eat or spend some family time with his brother, and when he would join them their smiles and cheerfulness would wash away from their faces, they would stare and expect something to happen, and he can't describe exactly what they feel about him or what they think about him after all he is only five years old, but he knows one thing that his parents love his brother more than him and why is that? he will be going to ask his parents today.

Harry was in his bedroom sitting on his tattered bed looking outside of the window. A night full of darkness, a night full of beautiful twinkling stars and shining beautiful moon was staring at him surrounding him and giving him calmness and confidence. What a combination it was and it was rather ironic that darkness and light are opposite things, they can't stand each other but it was proven wrong by the nature in the form of night with small stars and moon illuminating the path of darkness and through those stars that travelers had been able to reach their destination, meaning they were able to reach their destination even in the darkness.

He was nervous and he should be because the questions that he is going to ask would change not only his attitude, his thinking but his family's too. He is not worried about his brother because he and his brother are very different not only in attitude but even in look. He and Almond are like dark and light, while Almond is light Harry is darkness but it doesn't mean that Harry is evil. Harry is just like a night with shining stars and a beautiful moon.

He came out of his thoughts when he heard 'Happy Birthday.' It was always like this, every year him locked in his tiny bedroom with little to no things in it. He sighs when his stomach growled. While his mind was full of thoughts and his was stomach was empty at the same time.

He touched his forearm and rolled up his sleeve, and stared at the mark, the skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth and glowing green eyes.

'What is it?' He questioned to himself, 'is it some kind of birthmark...no the birth marks couldn't be like this.'

The party was going on full spirits, wizards and witches from Noble and Ancient houses were talking, drinking and discussing political atmosphere of the British wizarding world. Some were just enjoying the low background music that was playing. The children were playing games and arguing about little things.

Almond Potter was happy. He looked around spotting so many people from different Noble and Ancient houses and as well as Ministry officials gathered together just for his birthday party. A smug smile appeared on his face. There are many children of his age to looking at him awed. Ron Weasley, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and much more...but the only one missing was his brother Harry, Almond always wanted to play with him, talk to him and wanted him to come with them whenever they go outside for shopping or picnic. But his parents always advised him to stay away from him otherwise he would hurt you and he can't go outside with us because people don't like him, and he asked why people hate him?

And the answer he got was, 'you are too young to understand such things, when you will be older then we will tell you,' and he understood and concentrated on enjoying his childhood as much as he can.

Harry was now on the verge of tears, he was hungry and there is nothing he can do. His room is locked from outside and there is nothing in his room to eat. His parents had strictly asked him to stay silent in his room otherwise he would be punished.

He was lying on his bed when with a crack a house elf appeared in his room; he knew there is only one house elf that has the guts to talk to him without his parents' permission.

"What are you doing here Misty?"

Misty was two inches shorter than Harry. She was wearing a black shirt and black pants. Bat like ears and a thin nose and had big brown eyes.

"Master Harry is hungry so Misty bring food for her Master!"

Harry sighed when a tray filled with delicious food appeared on his table. His mouth watered when the smell of the food hit his nose.

"Thank you Misty. You are more generous than my parents, and how many times have I told don't call me Master? I'm not someone's master, just call me Harry."

"You is very kind Mas...Harry... is there anything I can do for you?"

"You know what I need," Harry replied after finishing his meal and with a twinkle in his eyes.

Misty grinned and snapped her fingers and two books appeared on the table.

"They are basic books on magical theory and wand movements Harry."

Harry nodded, he was too engrossed in his books to care about, with the small shake her large head Misty disappeared.

Misty was the only one that was always kind to him. She had been in Potter family for generations and thus she knew Potter family history more than anyone. She was old but knowledgeable and whenever Harry felt lonely or scared or whenever he needed something she would appear on his side and then talk to him, recite some stories of his ancestors until he fell asleep and take care of him.

All in all, she was a mother, friend, teacher and much more. She had been teaching him not only how to write and read but also helping him healing his core. His core in simple words was not ordinary, it was broken into small pieces and the only way to fix it was to connect all those broken pieces by not only concentration-focus of mind on one task but physical durability too meaning the more fit he would be physically the easier it would be for him to fix his core.

The Potters were sitting in their living room tired, the party had been very exciting and they enjoyed but it drained all of their energy. James and Lily were lying on couches and Sirius and Remus while Albus Dumbledore was sitting on a chair near a fireplace. Almond was busy examining his expensive gifts.

"James, Lily I think Almond is old enough now to study magic, don't you think so." Dumbledore 'voice brought them out from their stupor. Dumbledore continued, "after all Almond needs all the help he can get and this is our responsibility to make sure that he survives the last battle against Voldemort." Dumbledore sweet voice starts working its magic when Lily spoke.

"But he is only five years old; I think we should wait for a couple of years so that he can enjoy his childhood as much as he can."

"I am not asking him to make him go through extensive magical theories and dueling battles, just some basic magical education and I think he is already getting muggle education yes?" He looked up from him half-moon spectacles.

James and Lily nodded. "Professor is right James, Lily, you should think about it," Remus advised.

"There is nothing to think about just do it," Sirius replied with a wave of his hand.

"But what about Harry?" Not surprisingly it was Dumbledore who asked.

"What about him?" James spoke without a concern in his voice.

"He is a magical child too but his magic is unstable and is in small quantity because his core is fractured, in simple words, he is no more than a squib, and I think you should send him to stay with your muggle sister Lily." Albus finished his statement and took a sip of coffee from his mug.

"But what about his mark, I don't want to place my sister in any danger because as you had said earlier that Voldemort is not dead and he will come one day and Harry will be his first target," Lily replied.

"Then why are you keeping him here, aren't you guys in danger." Dumbledore reasoned.

James sighed, "We will see what we can do but not right now he is only five years old."

They discussed this matter for a while before going to sleep but unknown to them Harry Potter had heard everything. His expression changed from confusion to sorrowful and to anger, anger it's the only emotion that he felt looking at his so called family members and their companions and his anger turned into fury when he felt a pain like no other around his forearm, putting his hand on his mouth he left.

He was in his bedroom on the floor when he screamed, he clutched his forearm with his right hand but the pain increased every second, he had never felt the pain coming from his forearm before where his mark is. Sometimes he had felt a prickling sensation of pain whenever he was angry or thinking negatively. The pain stopped immediately when tears came out of his eyes and when he felt someone engulf him into a hug.

"Why?" He sobbed clutching to her tightly.

"It's not my place to tell you, Harry." Misty was about to say something when the door of his room burst opened and James and Lily appeared in their nightdress.

"What happened to him?" Lily questioned when she saw Misty holding Harry like a mother and Harry was sobbing in her arms, his small arms clutching to her thin frame tightly. Seeing this, something stirred in her, 'it should have been me.' Without any thought, Lily steps forward to take Harry in her arms when she was stopped by James. She turned around and saw James shaking his head. She sighs and blinked her eyes several times to stop her tears.

Harry saw his mother coming towards him maybe examining him or...he can't think like that. They don't love him. He then heard his father questioning Misty.

"What happened to him?"

Misty instead of answering, rolled up his sleeve and showed them the dark mark on his left forearm, the mark had turned red and darker, and blood was coming out of his forearm that was instantaneously healed by Misty.

James and Lily gasped; they stared at the mark without blinking.

"How? It never happened before!" Harry heard his mother's trembling voice.

"I have a theory but I don't know it's true or not... his mark is not only connected with his body but also with his soul and whenever he feels some kind of negative emotions his mark picks that emotions and use it to strengthen its place in his soul, meaning negative emotions work like a fuel." Misty took a deep breath and continued, "The dark mark becoming stronger and stronger by consuming his negative emotions and conquering his soul." Before start explaining about the dark mark, Misty had put Harry to sleep so he was unaware of what they are talking about.

"What do you mean by 'conquering his soul?'" Lily suspiciously questioned her.

"Means that his soul would be destroyed and he will die, I don't know why Dark Lord had given him a mark at that night but Harry himself or his magic accepted the mark but his magic now rejecting it and whenever he shows negative emotions his magic fight with the dark mark and in result Harry feels pain."

James and Lily had appointed Misty for Harry to look after him and his unstable magical core as she knows how his core functions. They trusted her judgment but they have to tell Albus everything they had learned tonight. With a quick glance around the room, James and Lily left leaving Harry and Misty alone.

She was worried sick when she heard Harry screaming and she knew that it had begun. The thing James and Lily don't know is that the dark mark is a connection between Harry and the Dark Lord. Misty wanted to tell them as a Potter family elf but she knew if told James and Lily heard about this then they would do anything to get rid of that connection, even kill him.

She sighed, a child no older than five and already have a burden that was placed on him without him knowing. How is she going to tell him about it, maybe she should wait for him to grow up some more? Then she will tell him.

Another thing she is worried about is his physical health, despite eating a healthy food he is growing weaker and weaker day by the day-another side effect of the dark mark.

* * *

 **Three years later**

 **Twin's Age: eight years**

Five years of suffering, pain, nightmares, and loneliness had not been enough when Harry Potter suddenly fell ill. One month after his fifth birthday when he suddenly fell unconscious in his bathroom. Misty immediately informed his parents, they took him to Saint Mungo's for treatment and there they find out that Harry Potter is in a coma and they don't know when he will be going to wake up. His condition was becoming worse day by day. The healers of Saint Mungo's said that the only way to save Harry is to remove the dark mark because it is working like a parasite that eating Harry's magic permanently, thus killing him slowly. The news of Harry Potter 'the boy who was marked by the Dark Lord' being ill because of the dark mark got many reactions. Some were happy, happy because they were afraid that the boy would become the next Dark Lord and they were hoping that he dies before rising to power due to this unknown illness. Some were indifferent.

James and Lilly woke up early in the morning and after breakfast, they both disapparated and apparated in Saint Mungo's. They entered into the room number seven, opened the door and saw Misty sitting next to Harry's bed. Lily placed her bag on the side table and turned towards Misty.

"How is he now, any response?" Misty shook her head.

James and Lily sighed, they sat there for a while when Albus entered the room with Minerva, Sirius, and Remus. No one greeted each other because there is no need to; everyone had their eyes on Harry's thin form. His skin had turned as pale as snow while every bone in his body could be seen; he was just a skeleton who was wearing clothes.

"Madam Pomfrey will be here shortly," Albus speak softly while looking at Lily and James. They both nodded and returned their gaze towards their son. The door opened again and Madam Pomfrey entered. She took her wand and start examining Harry's magical core.

After a while, more healers came and asked them to leave them alone with their patient. Everyone was waiting outside for some news, hoping that the healers would give them some good news. Three years of waiting and hoping that one day they would give them some good news but it never came. The healers came outside together; they were two in number, both of them looking grim. Lily was on feet in an instant.

"How is he, is he going to be alright?" No response.

"Healers, why are guys not responding please tell us what happened to my son?" James pleaded.

Then one of them spoke, "I'm sorry Lord Potter, there is nothing we can do, the dark mark is one of the darkest magic that we have encountered, and we don't know how to remove it."

"Please elaborate." Albus Dumbledore stepped in.

"According to what we have concluded so far is that the dark mark is connected with his soul and that Mark was working just like a parasite, tainting Mr. Potter's soul and weakening it, thus eating his life force. I'm sorry sir we were unable to keep him alive."

"You mean he is dead," Sirius growled.

"Yes." with that the healers left leaving a broken family.

Lily was standing there like a statue; she still can't believe that her son is dead. Harry Potter is dead, her neglected son, the child who grew up without love, affection, and kindness. He died without knowing why his parents don't love him and he died without enjoying his life, life is such a bitch sometimes.

"Harry is dead...my son is dead...did you hear that James our son is dead; our neglected son is dead." Lily grave voice was heard by everyone and upon every word, James flinched. Now he knew what he had done to his youngest son. He was innocent, he was born innocent, and it was Voldemort who marked Harry without Harry's knowledge.

"Lily please, nothing will be going to happen if you cry." Remus try to console her,

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL..."

A stunner hit Lily from behind and she fell on the floor unconscious. James looked towards Sirius who shrugged his shoulders. James shook his head in disappointment.

Two days later the funeral for Harry Potter was arranged, not many people had attended his funeral because when was alive he was known as the boy who was marked by the Dark Lord, the boy who was chosen by the Dark Lord to destroy the wizarding world. The funeral ended shortly and people left James and Lily there standing by their son's grave.

"Will he forgive us, James?" Lily hiccuped, tears burst out from her eyes.

"We don't deserve his forgiveness." James longingly looked at his son's grave; he engulfed Lily in his arms and sighed. "Crying will not solve matters, Lily."

"I want him back James, please...I will pay any price, I will sacrifice anything just to see those beautiful green eyes and see him smile and..." she swallowed "and to earn his forgiveness."

"Lily I can't bring him back from dead, as much as I want to, I can't." How is he going to live the rest of his life without his forgiveness? Everything he had done to him, tears came into his eyes and blinked several times to stop those damn tears. He has to be strong for his family for his remaining son. He will train his day and night, he will teach Almond everything he knew, and he has to prepare him for Voldemort.

He separated himself from his wife and bent down, he placed his hands on his son's grave. It's not fair but life is not fair. Tears fell from his eyes; he took his glasses from his eyes and wiped his tears away.

"I don't how to say this to you, Harry. But before Voldemort attacked our family, me and Lily loved you as much as we love Almond...everybody is not perfect and when he marked you we were afraid of you, afraid that you might one day become insane and would try to kill us...because of this reason we left you to your own devices...we left you alone...and it was the biggest mistake we had ever made in our pathetic life...you didn't deserve this, everything we had done to you...please if you are listening all of this then please forgive us...please, please, please." James broke there and buried his face in the mud crying and hollowing like a wounded animal while Lily was on the other side of the grave in the same position crying.

He felt someone placed his hand on his left shoulder; he looked up and saw Sirius standing there, James could see Sirius's bloodshot eyes pleading him to stand up and with the help of his best friend he stood up.

"Sirius!" Who engulfed James into a hug tightly, and start crying silently on his shoulder while James held him, he looked towards his wife who was standing there with Remus who was looking tired and worn out because of the full moon.

The moon was shining with twinkling stars when they left, unknown to them they were being watched by a dark figure.

"Tsk tsk...what a waste, Harry Potter dead, a child with so much potential and unknown power but no matter," he took a flask from his robes, "I have your blood Harry Potter which will help me rescue my father more powerful than before and then we will send every family member to you slowly and painfully just I had done to Frank and Alice Longbottom, blood traitors."

The figure was six feet tall, he was wearing black dueling robes, black dragon hides boots, and his face was covered by a mask that had a Basilisk shape engraved on it. With another insane laugh, he turned around and left. "Soon the Dark Lord will return soon."

* * *

 **Two hours later**

 **Godric's Hollow cemetery**

Two figures appeared out of thin air without making any sound. One of them was taller than the other one, both of them wearing black cloaks with black shirts underneath and black boots.

"Are you sure about this?" The shorter figure asked, by the sound of her voice you could tell that person was female. She glanced at her partner who nodded without speaking because he was muttering something while walking. They stopped when they spotted what they were looking for, they both stared at the newly grave for a while then the taller figure spoke.

"Start the process Penny we don't have much time." The woman nodded her head and with the wave of her wand placed privacy wards around them. She then opened her bag and took some flasks containing unknown liquids with different colors and placed it on the table that was conjured by her partner. The man took the wand out of his cloaks and waved it around the grave in a circular pattern, with a rumble the grave slit open from the middle, with another wave of the wand he took out the coffin and placed it on the ground. The body was taken out of it, carefully the body of the young child placed on the table.

The woman starts examining his body when she saw a large cut that was bleeding slowly on the child's right forearm.

"It seems we are late Nic." The man in response turned towards her and examined the wound himself.

"So it seems. The child's blood would be able to give his father a new and more powerful body. But what's done is done. From now on we have to play our card carefully. I will send this child to my old friend who had been hiding, waiting for someone in his family to born with power similar to his own."

The woman's eyes widened in realization, "You will send this child to him, but I thought you wanted to keep him to yourself..."the man interpreted his partner, "as much as I want to, I can't, I have to fulfill my promise to him, after all, he is my best friend and companion." The man then turned towards her and smiled while squeezing her right shoulder, "and don't worry I'm sure my friend would allow us to see this child every now and then." The woman smiled and nodded "well what we are waiting for, as you said earlier we don't have much time." She waved her wand and the child's clothes disappeared. The man took a flask that was filled with thick silvery blood and poured it into child's mouth. The woman was waving her wand and muttering incantations quietly, she had her eyes closed a peaceful expression on her face. The man then took out a blood red stone from his pocket and touched it with his wand for a while, the stone shined brightly before start melting and turning into liquid. The man then poured the blood red liquid in the child's mouth and then massaged it on the child's chest area, his head, arms, and legs. When it was done the woman stopped chanting and opened her eyes, she then placed her right hand on the child's chest where his heart was and with her wand that was in her left hand she touched his dark mark... the dark mark exploded and a scream erupted from it then a black smoke appeared and disappeared in the black night.

The woman sighed and stepped back exhausted. The man then steps forward and followed the same procedure, this time the child's body engulfed in the white light, the child's body tensed and flinched. The pale color start disappearing, the wrinkled skin turned smooth, the flesh appeared under the skin and the bony structure disappeared. Half an hour later the man stepped back panting, hands on his knees. Sweat pouring from his skin. The silver dome of light surrounding the child's body disappeared.

"Astonishing, truly amazing, I never thought that it will take that much magic to cure his body and his core."

"I'm not surprised; he is the descendant of that man." The woman commented.

The man nodded and stood up. "Well then repair the tomb, would you? While I look after his body that still needs so many potions and healing, and makes sure to remove our presence before we go."

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

 **Unknown location**

A tall figure could be seen sitting in a chair reading a book. He was in his twenties, black hair, blue narrow eyes, and thin chin. He was quite build like and athlete; his frame was covered by night dress. He had his eyes focused on the books explaining dark rituals when the door of his room opened and an attractive lady wearing night dress entered, she sighed when her brown eyes spotted her husband studying again.

"There you are, you came and haven't even informed me." She snatched the book from his hands and placed it on the table and then sat down in his lap. The man warped his arms around his wife.

"Knowledge is power dear and to find a ritual that brings father back in his body is possible only by study and research and I think I have found what we need." The woman nodded and kissed him softly then she spoke.

"So were you able to collect the blood of our enemy?"

"Yes malady yes...and no one knows about it, we are going to play a huge prank on the wizarding world." Both of them laughed. But they don't know that while they were enjoying the moment of little victory, their enemy and their destroyer had been brought back to life.


	3. A new beginning

**Chapter 3**

 **A New Beginning**

When everything you know and love is taken away from you so easily, the only thing you can do is watch your loved ones die, the only thing you can feel is hatred and thirst for revenge. To revenge those who had taken away your loved ones from you.

What is the meaning of life anyway? Humans born and after staying in this vast universe die. Why had they born? They weren't wanted to born. We were born without our consent and now we don't want to die. Nobody wants to die. But the phenomenon of the death and life is unknown, today we are alive but we don't know that we will be breathing tomorrow; we don't even know that we will be able to wake up from our slumber. So why not just enjoy the remaining moments of our lives, in peace, in harmony. But it is impossible, humans are very different creatures, they would do anything to gain what they want, without feeling any remorse any guilt. Killing-taking away someone's life without their consent and making their loved ones suffer.

She was crushed, why, the boy that had apparently had been her son was dead. It had been a week since his funeral and life is becoming dull and dull, it was just like someone had absorbed colors from the beautiful scenery. She was not the only one suffering, her husband, and her son's godfather. Sirius had locked himself in his home. He was feeling as guilty as them.

The sun had lost its warmth; it now rained more often ever since Harry had died. It was like the sky itself had been crying.

Lily sighs and folded her arms around her body. The rain had stopped, and the clouds were departing. She looked towards the sun that was looking so beautiful hidden behind the clouds, its rays penetrating the clouds and giving her warmth. She looked towards the ground when she heard a giggle. Almond was running around trying to capture a butterfly, a small smile appeared on her face seeing him so happy. He knows his brother had died a week ago but why was he so carefree because he didn't know who his brother was. He didn't know what the, she can't blame him, she or James or Sirius themselves don't know. Remus was a different story traveling never liked Harry. He was always focused on Almond, his godson.

The sun is disappearing behind the horizon and it will appear again tomorrow in the morning with the new beginning, with new resolve and new light.

Harry was just like the sun before the Halloween night, a child full of energy and warmth, but after that night, his warmth start disappearing, his energy starts diminishing. But she knew deep inside of him that warmth that energy was locked waiting for someone to unlock it but alas nobody tried and he died just like that.

A lone tear slipped from her eye.

'I will never forget you; you will always be my son no matter what.'

She wiped her tears away when she saw her son looking at her worried.

"What's wrong mommy?"

Giving him a teary smile she replied, "Nothing son, just promise me that you will never leave me."

"Of course I will never leave you. I will always be with you and Dad...because I love you."

"Love you too honey, love you too."

Now she realized that Harry had never said those words to her because she never said those words to him. Remembering this she cried even more and hugged her son even more tightly.

James had decided to take Almond on a three years training trip, Sirius and Remus will be going too, to help Almond in his magical studies and in this way they would try to put Harry's death behind them after all that they had done cannot be changed. They would make sure to train Almond to the best of their abilities.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened it with a new resolve and determination and for a new beginning.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location**_

The Island shores, by a beautiful beach made of white sand. The beach stretched for miles on either side. There was a cobblestone pathway and at the end of it, there was massive adobe, its color was matching with white sand of the beach. Inside the Manor, the furniture and decorations were elegant done. In the center, dueling leading upper story. All in all, the entire Manor was luxurious and screaming wealth.

Deep down the inside the Manor there was a room that almost looked like an operating room; you could see torches hanging on the wall providing light. There was a boy not older than eight years, sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed. He was wearing only shorts. He was breathing calmly. There was a man who looked not more than thirty years old. He had dark shoulder length hair, long beard, and blue eyes. He was wearing expensive green robes; he was examining the boy that was lying on the bed. His female partner was waving her wand on the young boy's body tears his health.

"So how is he Penny dear?" Nicolas Flamel asked his wife.

"Hmm, it seems his body has healed properly due to Unicorn blood...and his core has also stabilized, but I can't say anything for sure." She replied without looking towards him.

"Well, that's good news, it took Unicorn blood, the power of philosopher's stone and some nutrition potions that you injected into his blood stream to heal him."

"Yes, yes you are right Nick. Now all he need is rest, he is out of a coma and I think he will wake up soon." She pocketed her wand and turned towards her husband who was looking at her and nodding his head playfully. A frown appeared on her face, her brown eyes narrowed, flipping her brown hair behind her back, she questioned.

"What is it?" The man smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing, let's go."

He was lying still when he woke up. He blinked his eyes several times to see clearly. When he got rid of his blurry vision, he looked around to see where he is lying. The last thing he remembered was losing his conscious when he was in his bathroom. He looked around the place, he could barely see anything. There was water on the floor but it was not touching him.

"Dip...dip." The sound of water drops hitting the surface of the water startled him, his eyes snapped open. He looked around; everything was so calm and silent. He can't even feel his breath it was just like...

"Where am I, a-am I de-dead?" He questioned to himself because he was not feeling any pain, physically or emotionally. He felt so peaceful...so happy.

"What makes you think you are dead...although you are mortal and it is in your nature to think like that, to say oneself dead or imagine is quite disturbing, don't you think so, young Harry."

He sat abruptly on the floor; he heard the sound of water splashing due to his movements. He looked towards his left and saw a figure that had his back turned towards him; he was floating in the air or levitating himself in the air. The ripples were forming on the surface of the water where he was floating.

"Who are you?" Harry questioned, his eyes staring at the figures back. Suddenly the figure's body turned around and revealed his form. The man had a long beard with light silvery-ish spiky hair. He had green eyes and wore a white cloak with a high collar. He looked no older than forty years old. His face was impassive and looking at Harry with so much intensity that Harry shuddered. On his right-hand side, a staff that had one ring on each side was floating, it was black in color, the figured let out a chuckle and spoke.

"My name is Potter. I am the person of the past who had died long ago".

"Potter, what do you mean 'you are the person of the past who had died long ago?' and do you know where I am? And if I am not dead do you know how to get out of this place...and" Harry stopped when the man raised his hand.

"Let me introduce myself first. You know the Potters are a very old family." Seeing Harry nods, he continued." The Potters are my descendants and I was the first Potter. I was born during the time of the founders and was the pupil of Godric Gryffindor."

"You are my ancestor." He whispered; shocked to see someone who should be dead long ago. Swallowing nervously, he questioned.

"But how are you alive, it's impossible or is that I'm the one who is not alive."

"No, you're not dead but your mind is in between this life and after life. Over the passage of time, culture, traditions, magic but most of all people humanity have changed. I have seen many people try to conquer this world for their own gains but failed."

"You are not making any sense." Harry replied dumbly.

"My body is dead but my spirit is alive traveling in time with the help of magic and you are the first one who was able to call my spirit for help. Only those who are related to me can call my spirit."

"But why you came to help me, why you saved my life."

"I did play a part in saving your life but I was not the only one who saved your life young Harry. Let me show you something to clear your confusion and that will explain why you are here."

With that, the older Potter took his staff in his right hand and waved it in front of him. The scenery changed and Harry saw Albus Dumbledore in a room with a woman, he heard the whole conservation. He was about to say something when scenery changed and Harry saw a hooded figure in black robes standing in front of Potter Manor, then he saw how he entered a room where two young children were sitting in their cribs. Harry knew who those children were and he knew who that hooded figure was. He heard what Voldemort said, how he wanted him to turn into and invincible weapon, he saw how Voldemort gave him a dark mark. He saw how the Dark Lord vanished, how his parents and Aurors came. How Dumbledore decide his fate, he saw everything.

Anger was the only thing he felt. How dare he, who does he think he is deciding his fate, and his parents hadn't done anything just accepted what Dumbledore had to say. But he controlled himself when he saw the scenery changed again and saw how people celebrating and cheering and proclaiming his brother as a hero the boy who lived and those same people calling for his execution because the Dark Lord had given him a dark mark.

The scene changed again and then he saw his body lying in hospital bed, how doctor informed his parents about his death, in his funeral how his father and mother begging for forgiveness, he snorted at that. He saw how a black figure, a vile filled with blood in his hands, and he also heard what he said.

Then two more figures appeared and placed his body on the table, how they healed him and then repairing everything left. He saw himself lying in a bed with neat clothes on and two figures one males and one female standing there looking concerned while he himself sleeping peacefully.

The scenes disappeared. He stands there still, his head bowed while his fists clenched.

"Is this true?" He whispered.

"Yes." He gritted his teeth in silent fury. He felt confusion, hatred, and appreciation but most of all anger. Something stirred in him, something that wanted to unleash very badly and he let it out and screamed. He doesn't know what is happening around him, what is happening to him. He just wanted to scream, wanted to get revenge, wanted to unleash his magic and his wrath on those who had caused him pain.

His magic exploded from his body. "boom..." Pain, suffering, and rage everything comes out of his body in waves. The water starts vibrating, a silvery aura formed around his body that turned his hair silver for a moment but suddenly he feels on the ground exhausted and lost his consciousness.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the forest of Albania.**_

A lone figure could be seen walking through the forest without making any sound. He was wearing dueling robes made of Dragon hide and on top of it, he was wearing a black hooded cloak. He had his wand in his right hand. His blue eyes looking everywhere, searching for something or rather for someone that he knew is hidden in this forest. The forest was dark; no light was coming from anywhere except his wand. He took out a book from his pockets and touched it with his wand. The book vibrated slightly and turned left, so he starts walking left. After walking for a while, the book vibrated again screeched. The figure stopped immediately. He put the book in his pocket and looked around but couldn't due to the darkness that's surrounding him.

"Lumos Maxima." He whispered, a ball of silver light erupted from his wand and lit space around him.

Then he saw a ghost like a creature hovering in the air. He smirked, dropped his hood revealing his face. The ghost-like creature moved and came closer.

"I finally found you, father," the man with blue eyes spoke, feeling proud of his accomplishment.

"Took you long enough _Tenebrissss._ " Tenebris scowled but his expression changed when the ghost like creature hissed.

"Tell me one thing my dear _ssson_ , how did you find me?" He demanded. Tenebris cleared his throat and took a familiar book from his pocket and showed it to his father.

"I took this diary from Lucius and well...you know how capable I'm in dark arts."

"Don't forget it took you seven long years to find me. Where were you?"

"In these past seven years, I was searching and finding a way to bring your body back. I was not free." He replied angrily. "You should be thankful to me father that I came. Due to your foolish actions, you lost your body. What were you thinking going after a boy no more than fifteen months old?"

"Don't forget whom you are speaking to _Tenebrissss_."

"Yes, yes I know whom I speaking to, father. The greatest dark Lord Voldemort who defeated by a one-year-old child and because of it, our plans for World domination and our fear of the British wizarding world went to hell. But not anymore," he turned around and stared into his father's red slit eyes. He took a deep breath and calmed himself and then spoke." I will bring you back in your body and you will be more powerful than before. From now on I will not work in the shadows; I will stand beside you and work for our goal."

"So when are you going to bring my body back."

"Everything is ready and prepared but..."

"But what?" The Dark Lord questioned.

Tenebriss hesitated slightly but seeing his father's gaze upon him he spoke." The way I want to bring your body back will take minimum three years but when you will return into your body, you will be more powerful than even your imagination."

"Three years...it better be worth it _Tenebrissss_ or you will regret it."

"Don't worry father I know what I'm doing."

"So when are you going to start the procedure."

"Now."

* * *

It had been almost a week since they left Britain. Their first destination was France. France magical community was more advanced than Great Britain's. They thought that Almond would learn quite a lot in here. Before they left Britain, they had purchased everything that they needed for Almond's training. Lily still remembered what Ollivander had said about Almond's wand that is made of holy wood and phoenix's feather.

"I remember every wand I sold Mr. Potter. The most curious thing is that the Phoenix whose feather resides in your wand gave another feather, just one another feather. It is very curious that you should be destined for this one when its brother gave you that scar."

"You mean 'you know who'?" Almond asked. Ollivander nodded his head. "We can expect great things from you after all he also did great things, terrible but yes great things."

"Mr. Ollivander, are you sure it is safe to give this type of wand to him after all they are relate," James questioned.

"The wand chooses the wizard Lord Potter and it seems this wand chooses young Mr. Potter its master."

"What are you thinking Lily?" she turned around and saw James, Almond, and Sirius standing there in their Quidditch gear, their brooms in their hands.

"It's nothing, James. Almond, you have ten minutes to change. It's time for your charms lesson." Almond nodded and left. Almond study has been going smoothly. After forming a study plan for Almond, it was decided that Lily would teach him Charms and Herbology. James would teach him Transfiguration and duel. Remus would teach him defense against the dark arts and Sirius would teach him potions. All in all, Almond would be in his second or third year when he'd leave for Hogwarts.

* * *

He woke up and found himself in a familiar place. Harry looked around and spotted the ancient man floating near him. Harry stood up and sat down crossed legged.

"What happened to me?"

"You fell unconscious because of magical exhaustion." Harry remained silent for a while, thinking about everything he had learned and seen a couple of hours ago. His eyes filled with tears that start falling on the ground dropped by dropped. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes while wiped his tears away.

"I have learned many things today from you, Sir. But I have many questions...I-I'm confused. Can please explain everything, like...I don't know just..." he sighs and glanced at the ancient man helplessly.

The old man nodded his head and spoke. " Before you and your brother were born, a prophecy was given by a seer, and the prophecy was..." the old man waved his staff in the air and Harry heard the prophecy. "According to the prophecy, the child with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh months dies and the Dark Lord will mark him equal, you, your brother and Neville Longbottom were the candidates. Voldemort marked you as his equal when he gave you the dark mark." Harry looked at his forearm where the dark mark was glowing greenish. "Yes, Harry this is not an ordinary mark. Coming back to our topic, after he gave you dark mark thinking that he will take you and turn you into a weapon, the Dark Lord fired a killing curse towards your brother as I had shown you before."

"But why he wanted me. Why Voldemort wanted me to turn into a weapon?"

"Because of your magic, your magic is very powerful than any other wizard. You are not an ordinary wizard Harry." Harry remained silent wondering how he is powerful or special.

"At that night it was your magic that protected you and your brother. You both got scars on your forehead and Almond was declared the boy who lived and what happened next you know already, as I had shown you before you lost your consciousness." Harry nodded his head and spoke with gritted teeth.

"Dumbledore asked my parents to abandon me and without another thought they did." The old man looked sadly at Harry and spoke softly. "Harry they did this to you because they were afraid of you. They were afraid of what you might do in the future."

"I don't care about them anymore, after all to them I'm dead and to me, they are dead too." Potter sighs and shook his head slightly.

"You don't know what you are saying do you, family means nothing to you?"

"I know very well what I'm saying and no the so called family means nothing to me, they can go to hell for all I care."

"It seems the fire of revenge is still burning inside of you. Why can't you just forgive them, if you hurt them the way they hurt you then you'll be the same like them, a coward. I'm very disappointed in them; I can't reach them or talk to them because they're not worth it."

"You came here just so you can lecture me about peace; love and forgiveness...listen to me old man and listen very carefully. They think I'm dead and to me they are dead. I will never call them my family again." Harry spat angrily, here came an old man trying to change his heart about his family who knows nothing about his pain and suffering they had thrown his way. He was fuming inside; he clenched his fist tightly and gritted his teeth.

"I'm very sorry I talked to you this way Harry. I have been watching you since you were born. Your parents were never like this, let me show you something." With that, the old man touched the ground with his staff and the scenery changed.

Harry saw his mother holding two babies in her arms. She was sitting in a bed looking tired. His father and godfather were standing beside her. Harry saw how she was smiling and playing with them but the scene that brought tears in his eyes was when his mother looking at him, just at him with so much love. He saw how he touched his mother's cheeks and how she kissed his hands, his forehead, and his nose. He heard every word that was filled with warmth and love and affection.

He fell to his knees, tears falling freely from his eyes. He felt empty, hopeless and desperate.

"Why, why, why." He whimpered. "Why me," "because you're destined for greatness, you're destined to change many things."

He remained silent, he was lost, and he doesn't know what to do. He knew his parents would love him if he returns to them. But part of his heart wanted to get revenge, to make them suffer, and another part of heart wanted to stay away from them for the rest of life. What to do.

"If you think you can go back to them then I don't think it is a good idea. You're still too young and weak. I came to you because I wanted to train you, to give you my knowledge." Harry's ears twitched at that, he turned around so that he can look at the old man.

"Wha-what did you say." The old man chuckled and smiled slightly.

"Do you know you're in this place for more than five hours Harry."

"No?" "This place where we're is out of time, meaning in here time will always be zero." Harry's eyes widened and he looked around in amazement.

"You mean to tell me that it doesn't matter how much time I spent here I will never grow older and the time in the real world will be same as it was five hours ago."

"Correct." the old man nodded his head and smiled.

"Wow. So what're you going to teach me?"

"Before I start teaching you anything, they're some disadvantage I want to tell you. You can't grow physically because your body is in the real world, you can't grow magically either."

"What then what I suppose to train in if I can't control my magic?" Harry asked sounding disappointed.

"Mind and body both are needed to control magic. In here I will not only teach you every subject related to magic, I will teach you how to control your magic through the mind. When you will go back to the real world, you can train your body to control your magic or someone will help you control it."

"What do you mean by 'someone will help me to control it?'?"

The old man chuckled "Nothing, you will know when you will meet him." Potter's expressions turned grim and he looked at Harry with seriousness. "What are you going to do with your family?"

Harry sighed; he knew his ancestor carefree ask him that question. But what he'll do with his family. Are they worthy of his forgiveness? He doesn't want to become like those who had abandoned him and failed to give him the love he deserved.

"I-I don't know. Part of me wants to stay away from them, part of me wants to get revenge but part of me wants to give them a second chance." He looked at the dark mark on his left forearm and frowned, "I don't want to become like Voldemort because of him I was left alone in the first place. I want to become what I want to become, what I want to achieve. What I desire."

Potter nodded his head in approval and gave him a small smile.

"You have a very great mind, Harry. You can think from all point of views. I like it but always remember one thing. Someday, we'll forget the hurt, the reason we cried and who caused us pain. We will finally realize that the secret of being is not revenge, but let things unfold in their own way and time. After all, what matters is not the first, but the last chapter of our life which shows how well we ran the race. So smile, laugh, forgive, believe and love all over again."

"I-I will try." He swallowed; he closed his eyes and lowered his head when he felt a warm and soft hand on his left shoulder. He looked up and saw his great ancestor smiling at him warmly. This time instead of floating he was on his feet.

"That's all I'm asking for Harry. Don't lose yourself. You're a strong kid." He nodded his head slightly. His whole body was now shaking at that point. He doesn't know how he was holding his tears back.

Potter took a step forward and engulfs Harry in a hug and Harry cried his heart out. The ancient man closed his eyes and sigh. 'No matter what you do I will always support you but I can't let you harm your family. I can't let you harm yourself.'

"You came early than I expected my dear Tenebriss." Her brown eyes searching him up and down as if expecting him to show her something, she followed her husband into the chambers and sat down on the chair beside him.

"So are you going to tell me what happened, were you able to locate him?" Tenebriss took off his shoes and changed himself into more comfortable clothes, stretching a bit he sat down on the chair. A mug of hot cocoa appeared in front of him, taking a sip from it, he spoke.

"In the forest of Albania, everything went well; he is now resting in his bedroom. We will start the ritual after three years in the future...by the way, were you able to find our daughter or not Emma."

His wife shook her head negatively. "I have searched everywhere; it looks like someone has gotten to her before me. I don't know what she was thinking running away from us." He husband shook his head and leaned forward, "We wanted her to prove herself that she is really our daughter but she failed, she disappointed me, she humiliated me in front of Lucius and other death eaters. It's better she runs away and someone took her in. To me, she is a failure nothing else."

Emma sighed and stood up from her chair. "I will not stop looking for her. I know she didn't want to become like us. I know she was weak but she is our daughter and I will not rest till I found her."

"What do you think father will say about this hmm." He placed the empty cup on the table and stood up from his seat." Emma, she is a lost cause. She can't give us anything. Have you forgotten what she had said about us, she hates us, she is a kind heart and pure soul to belong to us. Let her go. I'm sure wherever she is, she is happy."

Emma hugged her husband and cried. "It's been a year since she left Dan. I miss her so much."

"You have to forget about her Emma, for her own happiness. Father doesn't know about her, he thinks she is dead and I don't want to tell him she is alive and somewhere out there."

* * *

"The First subject I'm going to teach you is the difference between wand magic and wand-less magic."

The scene of this world had changed into a wide grass field with trees and different flowers covering the area. A small cottage had been built too that contain everything Harry needs for his training most of them are books because he can't learn anything physically. He wishes he has his body too in this place where no time exists. He would be able to become strong in no time, but it is impossible.

"In my days when I started learning magic, there was no concept of wands just wand-less magic or staffs. Wandless magic is denser and powerful than the magic we cast with wands. But it is very difficult to master the art of wand-less magic, you need your full focus and concentration on the task. You need to clear your mind from everything, and to do so I'm going to teach you one of the mind arts called Occumelancy." A book appeared in Harry's hand, "this book will give you knowledge about what are mind arts and how we can master them. When you finish reading it then you will practice it."

Harry nodded his head and sat down on the soft grass cross-legged. The wind was blowing all around him. The sky was sunny; the weather was not too cold or not too hot. He opened the book and start reading.

He doesn't know how many years it will take for him learn everything and every subject. His Master-Potter had already told him that he will teach him Potions, Defense against the dark arts (DADA), Charms, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Arithmancy and many other subjects. He can perform magic here but his magic will not grow in size because his body is not in this dimension. Well, something is better than nothing. He is looking forward to what his ancestor has stored for him. He is excited and thrilled. The next few years will be going to be amazing.


	4. Welcome back

**Chapter 4**

 **Welcome back**

A little knowledge is a very dangerous thing. That statement is quite true. Knowledge is like an ocean. Beautiful and deadly, it can be used to destroy nations and can be used to build them. We refer knowledge to the skills and information that we acquired through experience and education. We cannot misunderstand the power of knowledge with the physical strength only. Knowledge in some ways is more powerful than even physical strength. Solving mysteries, removing the darkness and providing mind strength to defeat your opponent or enemy.

A human child when born, it born not only innocent but illiterate, it doesn't know how to speak and write. With time and patients, the child learns how to speak and write. But the other species in this world has born with the knowledge of their survival, with knowledge of how to find food.

The humans choose what they want to become and thus they acquire knowledge for it. They try to learn from those who know and have more knowledge or have a better understanding on the subject.

Magic is just like that. Knowledge of magic is one thing but the practice of knowledge you have about magic is another thing. Without practice, you can't perform magic accurately and without knowledge, you can't perform magic.

 **Harry's mindscape.**

The first lesson was to master Occlumency and he mastered it very well. He knew how important these lessons were to him, to defend your mind from intruders. He knew in the future, he needs that skill to keep his secrets from others, to keep his identity unknown.

Living in his own mindscape with books on a different branch of magic got him a little excited. He doesn't have to worry about anything, like eating, sleeping and relaxing because physically he was outside of this kingdom. He had been in this place for almost five years now and for five years he was studying and learning new things about magic. His knowledge and intellect had increased amazingly. In this past five years, he learned Occlumency, Legilimency, Potions, Charms, Defense against the dark arts, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and a little bit of wandless magic and many more branches of magic. Harry wanted to stay longer in his mindscape so that he can gain mastery on those subjects but his master was against it saying he can gain mastery in the real world too.

"It's time to go." his master spoke. He was standing on the same spot and in the same place where he had found himself five years ago.

"Today you leave the safety of this place and go out into the world. Your mission is to kill and eliminate all the threats that had been living in our world for some time now. I have trained you mentally and had given you knowledge about everything I knew. Your future is very dangerous Harry and you must prepare for it. You are strong mentally but physically you are worthless.

After leaving this place I want you to go to that man. He will train you. After that, you will leave for Hogwarts, where your enemies are."

"I understand what I have to do." Spoke Harry darkly with the utmost confidence and determination blazing in his green eyes.

"What you will do about your family."

"Nothing, I'll leave them alone. They don't have anything against me but I have and if they come in my way I'll teach them a lesson." Harry replied a smirk appeared on his lips while a silvery-ish dome appeared around his body, surrounding him and making his hair longer and silvery.

His master saw all of this and shakes his head sadly. "You learned everything I had taught you but you were unable to learn one thing...and that is forgiveness, how to forgive someone, you never learned...but remember one thing Harry, if you really want to become strong then you not only need power but love too. I hope you understand soon enough before it's too late."

He closed his eyes and opened them again to see Harry was looking at him without any emotion, a mask of indifference on his face.

"Now go my young apprentice, my legacy, my heir and do not fail in your mission..." that were the last words he heard before darkness engulfed him. If Harry was hesitant about leaving his mindscape, then he wouldn't show it, hesitation was a weakness that he doesn't want to show.

His eyes opened slowly, his vision was blurry, and he blinked his eyes several times to adjust his vision. The first thing he noticed was a soft and comfortable bed beneath him, milky white colored ceiling covering the furnished room. The sunlight was coming from the left side of the window. He could hear the sound of water waves thrashing the seashore. The birds were singing, producing a musical sound. All in the entire atmosphere was peaceful and loveable. He took a deep breath and yawned. He tried to move his left arm but couldn't due to lack of strength in his body.

The door of the room opened and a woman came rushing in. Harry turned his gaze towards her and identifies her as Perenelle Flamel. He knew what she going to do and say.

And much to his discomfort, she took her wand and start examining him from head to toe. Then she waved her wand and Harry felt some strength rushing back in his body.

"How are you feeling dear?" The question was gone unanswered. The woman in question sighed turned around and left. After a while, she came with her husband. Harry was standing in front of the window looking outside.

"The view is quite lovely from here; don't you think so."

"If you say so. "Harry responded. There was a slight shrug of indifference from his right shoulder that didn't go unnoticed by the old man but he didn't say anything it.

"Why are you standing here looking outside?"

"Didn't you just say the view is quite lovely?" The old man frowned. Perhaps he should be smiling. He wanted to know what Harry Potter the heir of that man thinking. The green eyed boy didn't seem to have any interest in starting a conservation with him if that indifference was anything to go by. But the good thing was that he didn't seem to know who he was or maybe he knows; it will take a while to figure out what Harry Potter truly is.

"It's getting darker outside, dinner will be ready in an hour, and if you want to take shower...the washroom is on the far left side. Your clothes are in the wardrobe." The old man glanced at him, turned around and left. He stayed there for a while longer before taking shower.

The dinner was quite awkward. He was sitting and eating with strangers, those strangers who saved his life, healed his wounds and gave him shelter and food too. He knew everything about his past now likes why his family abandoned him, why people of the wizarding world hated him, why Voldemort wanted him as his weapon, why he died and everything else. But why these people who were sitting with him saved his life?

After finishing his dinner Harry left. He was sitting outside the Manor when both came and sat down beside him on the cold sand. He remains still. His eyes looking ahead, he knew they have many questions about his health and well-being and what he wanted to do next. And truth be told, he doesn't know how to find that person who will be going to train him for three years, and he knew it will quite troublesome to find him.

"I think it's time to introduce ourselves to you. My name is Perenelle Flamel and..."

"I'm Nicolas Flamel."

Silence... Perenelle and Nicolas looked at each other and sigh. After a while, Harry spoke, his voice was barely audible.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"We know who you are a young one, after all, we were the ones who saved your ass...we..."

"Nicolas...language!" Perenelle levelled a glared at her husband.

"It's ok Miss Flamel. I'm not a child... well not mentally."

Harry comments make them grimaced. He turned his gaze towards the ground. His life, his past, his future, what he is going to do next, where to find that man who will give him the power to accomplice his goals. He doesn't have resources, he doesn't have money and he doesn't know where he is right now.

"Do you want to go back to your parents?" Perenelle hopeful voice reached his ears. He knew he will never want to go to that place ever. Don't they know what they did to him? Don't they know there is no one waiting for him because to them he is dead?

"No." His soft, barely audible but firm voice said it all and looking at their expressions, he knew that they knew what they had done to him. He turned his gaze towards the seashore; the waves were dancing and singing, providing him relaxation.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for everything you had done for me. I'm alive because of your efforts." Harry turned towards them, facing them. They were sitting in front of him crossed legged." I still don't know how you guys knew that I'm not dead and there is a chance that my life can be saved, and the most amazing thing is that you guys were able to remove the dark magic that was inside of me. But nevertheless, I'm very thankful for everything." Off course he knew how they saved his life and removed dark magic related to Voldemort from his body but he didn't want to know them that he knew. He wants them to support him because they were the only ones who would help him and know that he is alive. His master also said that he can trust them. Why he said that Harry don't know and he never bother to know.

"You don't have to thank us, Harry. I just fulfilled my promise that I had made with my friend a long time ago and Penny here helped me with it." Nicolas words got Harry's attention. What he understood was that they saved his life because of some sort of promise.

"I don't understand what kind of promise? What're you guys talking about?" His look was curious and suspicious. He thought that they saved him because...because of kindness maybe? But no, they saved him because someone had asked them to save him. Who was that person?

Nicolas sighed and straightened his legs while looking at Harry as if was searching for something. His wife was looking at him worriedly. He cleared his throat and begun.

"It was a long time ago. I was thirty years old then. A famous alchemist and a powerful wizard, I had a beautiful wife. I only had one friend, my best friend, and companion; we were brother in all but blood. He was wise and very powerful too. I was secretly performing experiments to make a stone-a philosopher stone. No one knew about it except Penny. But one day my friend came into my house hidden under an invisibility cloak. We were outside, our house was empty. He searched for me everywhere, as he was searching he went into my secret lab and found out what I was doing and experimenting. When we came, we found him and his five-year-old son in my lab and we had an argument. We fought and even dueled. He was angry because there was something I was hiding from him and I was not angry I was just defending myself from attacks. But I don't know what happened to me, I got angry and fired some powerful spells towards him and one of them hit him on his chest head on. His son seeing this, cried and tried to shield his father from other spells by standing in front of his father's bleeding form.

The next three spells hit his son and he fell to the ground dead."

Nicolas took a deep breath as if trying to control his tears from falling. His eyes turned misty, his wife put an arm around his shoulder and tried to console him. Harry doesn't know what to make of it, why he was telling him all of this. Maybe because he was related to that man or something, that's why they saved his life. He came out of his thoughts when Nicolas starts speaking again.

"After that incident, the bond of our friendship disappeared. I knew it was my fault. He was my best friend and I killed his son. I never wanted to kill him but he came in my way and got himself killed. I apologized to him many times and he would always say 'it not your fault' and I knew he was blaming himself for his son death because I knew him better than anyone.

The days turned into weeks and weeks turned into years and a time came when I heard that he had died or disappeared from the face of the earth. Before he died he had named his second and only son as his successor and head of his noble house. That day I vowed to myself that as long as I'm alive I'll try my best to keep your heir and those who will bear with your power save.

That's the reason I saved your life, Harry Potter because you are not only his descendant but you are the one who was born with the power similar to his own."

"What kind of power are you talking about? I don't think I'm special nor have some kind of special powers. You must be taking me as a wrong guy."

"You are underestimating your abilities if you think you are not special," Perenelle responded. She leaned forward and locked her eyes with Harry's, "tell me have you ever felt some kind of unknown strength in you or a feeling that you have never felt before." Seeing Harry's shocked gaze, she smiled and clapped her hands excitedly.

"It seems that you have felt it. Tell me how it felt, I know your appearance must have changed too."

'So that means that silvery aura that appeared in my mindscape around my body was my hidden power...amazing.' Harry was amazed...no, not amazed, he was shocked that he has that hidden strength. But his ancestor had never told him about that. There must be a reason behind it, otherwise, he would have told him about it.

He came out of his thoughts when Nicolas spoke.

"Show us, Harry, show us how you look. It had been a very long time since we had seen that form or felt that power." But he sat there, not sure what he wanted to do. He wanted to hide that power from everyone but it seems they know about him more than he even realized. He swallowed nervously, what they'll think about him? He was not afraid of their opinions, no, he was afraid of what they'll do after finding out that he has that kind of power. Voldemort wanted his power, that's why he had given him his mark. But they saved him when everyone thought that he is dead, and he doesn't think he can change their mind.

Sighing, he stood up and stretched. He clapped his hands together, like he was praying, a look of concentration on his face.

A moment later a silvery-ish light appeared around his body, dancing like flames. The color of his green eyes turned darker and sharper. The color of his hair turned from black to silver and become spikier.

Nicolas and Perenelle sat there dumbfounded. Their eyes never leaving Harry's form, a look of amazement, and respect could be seen on their faces.

"Beautiful..." Perenelle whispered. Her mouth was opened and her eyes were glued to Harry's form. She had never seen something like this in her life, so much beautiful and powerful. She could feel his magic touching her skin and sending her goose bumps. Nicolas was not looking any better. It was a sight that they'll remember for a very long time. But before she could speak anything Harry's silver aura disappeared and he fell on his knees panting. She and her husband stood up and grabbed him before his face hit the dirt.

"He needs rest. He had used all of his magic." Perenelle commented. She had been nursing him like a mother does to her child. She doesn't have children of her own. When they had saved him from death, she had thought Nicolas would keep him and train him in his powers and in this way she would be able to look after him as a child. It was just a wish and still is; now it's up to Harry too, whether he wants to stay with them or want to go.

"His power is amazing and the most shocking thing is he can activate it, but can't use it. It'll take some effort to master it." Perenelle shook her head and sighed.

"Nick, we had seen him training himself to control that power, and that training method he had developed himself to master his power...it was hard very hard." Nicolas sighs and nodded his head.

"Let's just hope he'll come to us after completing his training. I'm sure when we'll tell Harry about him, he would want to go, no doubt about it."

* * *

 **One week later.**

There is saying 'what goes around comes around'. What you do in your life will affect not only you but those people who are around you by your actions. Like, if you love someone then you'll be loved too, if you'll hate someone then that hatred will be returned to you too.

Sirius Black during his Hogwarts's years fell in love with a girl who was senior to him. He had done many things for her so that he can gain her attention and he did. She had fallen in love. She wanted him to ask her out but he never did, why she never knew.

They graduated and she becomes an Auror. Sirius joined the Auror academy too. But then something happened and he changed. His appearance changed. He never told her what it was that was bothering him.

The fall of the Dark Lord changed many things; she wanted to talk to him, to know him, to make him love her. But the death of his godson Harry Potter affected him very much. She knew who Harry Potter was, everyone knew. But then one day Sirius talked to her and told her everything about Harry. Like, he was his godson, how he was neglected and all that. He told the reason behind his negligence.

That was the changing point in her life. Sirius needed someone that'll not blame him for his actions. That'll help him get past that guilt. James and Remus were another stories; they were lost in their own world.

It took some time but he changed. He starts talking to her and one day much to her surprise and glee, he took her on a date. Remembering those moments brought a smile on her face. She laughed, got to know him more and enjoyed. He was nice and polite too.

Not more than a week later he proposed her and that shocked her. Sure they knew each other for many years but to think he would propose just after their first date... she accepted, the way he was smiling and laughing after she had said 'yes', she hadn't seen him laugh like that for a long time. One week just one week and she would be Amelia Black from Amelia Bones.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Muggle London.**

One month ago she had left that hell. She escaped because she was different from them, her ideals, her motives, and her goals. She was different from them. Her parents and their pawns, she hated them with all her might. She had seen her parents and those damn death eaters killing without thinking, without any remorse. They raped, tortured and killed without even a second thought. Her father was different; he had never raped because he loved his wife very much. But he was cruel; he killed men, women, and children. He even killed those death eaters who failed to do what they order to do.

She ran away because her parents wanted her to kill an innocent so that she can gain a dark mark. To kill someone just for the dark mark, she felt dirty doing it. So she left, she ran away from home.

Her parents had never loved her. They wanted a boy, but a girl was born in her form. Their love for her was not real and she knew it very well. She knew if she would disobey their orders then they would kill her. Her mother was sometimes more kind to her than her father but she never supported her, she always supported her husband.

Hermione knew that there will be no coming back if she ran away, without any thought she left, she left to find love, to find friendship, to find power and to find someone who will be her best friend. She was in Diagon alley when she heard the news of Harry Potter dies. She saw how people after hearing the news of his death celebrated. It sickened her. He was just a child, an eight-year-old who had lost his life because her grandfather had given him a dark mark. She knew everything that was published about Harry Potter. She knew he was neglected by his parents.

Oh! How she wished to be his friend. They share the same pain, and she knew that they had seen a lot of things in their short lives.

'Harry Potter, a friend of Hermione Granger.' She sighed and shook her head. He is dead and there is no way he is coming back from grave alive and says, 'I wish to be your friend Hermione.'

She came out of her thoughts when she saw a lone figure standing in front of her that appeared out of nowhere.

Hermione stopped dead in her path. She knew only a magical person can do this type of thing. They had found her and going to take her to that place and then her father would kill her. She turned around and tried to run away but found her path blocked by another guy.

They were wearing black robes; their faces were hidden behind black masks.

"W-who a-are you?" Her voice was trembling, filled with fear and anxiety. She gritted her teeth because of anger, because of helplessness. She can't do anything in this situation. She is worthless. She doesn't have the power to defend herself.

"Relax Miss Granger; we're not here to harm you." She doubts that. The ways they came and are surrounding her, show something else.

"We're here to offer you something, something that you desire the most. We 're here to offer you power, to give you the power to protect you loved ones, to protect yourself."

Hermione stayed still, thinking about the situation as well as their offer. But what if it was a trap, what if they just wanted to capture her and take her away to her father; if they wanted to they would have done that a while ago. They know that she is helpless and defenseless.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand. What power?"

"There is an academy that recruits special children. Those with special powers or intellect, you are one of them. We know everything about you Miss Granger, and we don't care about your past."

The guy in front of her extended his hand and spoke in a soft voice.

"Come with us and we'll teach you everything about magic. We'll train you to the best of our abilities."

Hermione doesn't know what she wanted to do. A school with special children, with special powers and she is one of them. To learn and to master her hidden powers got her excited, and besides, she doesn't have anything to worry about. She is alone and helpless. This is the first and last chance that was provided by someone and if she chooses it, then there will be no hunger, no thrust, and no dirty clothes.

"Tell me more about it." Before she even thinks, the word came out of her mouth.

"Our academy is not a well-known because we take only five to six students every year around the world. And those students are vowed to never give our name and secrets to other people. And if you're powerful enough, we'll test you and allow you to graduate earlier. We offer ten years of education, in which students learn everything that they want to learn and after graduation, they're allowed to do what they want to do in their lives. We'll even allow you to live in our school quarters."

Hermione without thinking nodded her head and agreed. The idea is appealing and she doesn't want to miss it. They will allow her to live there too. They will provide her everything if they are allowing her to live there for three years.

They approached her and one of them took her hand in his, with a loud crack they disappeared.

* * *

 **One week later.**

The sky was clear. The atmosphere was moderate. People were sitting on the chairs. The ground was covered with green grass. There were seven rows of seats on her left and right side. She was wearing a long white dress that hung tightly around her body. A light makeup and a beautiful golden ring on her ring finger, she was walking towards her destination. On her right side was Lily while on her left side was James. There was a man standing there and was looking at her dumbfounded.

Sirius's breath caught in his throat as she came to him wearing white wedding dress. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her at the ceremony before, but something about the way she smiled and looked at him made him loose his breath.

Sirius coughed to cover his embracement and Amelia giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Shall we?" Sirius asked, trying to sound brave. He took her hand in his and pulled her towards him. They were looking at each other. Their eyes saying everything without saying any word, their heart beating together, they came out of their daydream when they heard.

"Please repeat after me."

Everyone who was standing sat down and the wedding begun,

"Ladies and gentlemen you're gathered here of this glorious day to witness the nuptials of Sirius Black and Amelia Bones...please repeat after me."

They without thinking and listening start saying those words that they wanted to say for a very long time...

"I do...I do!" They both said and their lips met, locking a bond that will remain forever.

Lily, James, and Remus looked at each other and smiled. They are happy for their friends. Finally, he had found a girl and settled down.

Everyone was enjoying, dancing and singing.

"That brought our memories back." James commented, looking at his wife who was in his arms dancing slowly. She raised her head and connected her green eyes with his brown ones.

"Our wedding right?" James nodded, a faraway look on his face.

"You were looking so beautiful that day. You still are and will be beautiful to me."

Lily smiled and buried her head in his chest. A lone tear dropped from her right eye. Her life was perfect until Harry died. She felt so lonely and empty now. She doesn't know why but she always felt that he is not dead. He is alive and waiting for her to come to him, to hug him and to love him.

She took a deep breath and buried her emotions in her heart. He is dead and not coming back because dead never come back alive.

* * *

 **Flamel Island.**

 **One week later.**

He had been living with the Flames for a more than a week now. In this past week, he had learned quite a bit from the Flamel's library. In this one week, Harry had told them a little bit about his past. He doesn't know why he told them, but it felt nice like someone had lifted a burden from his shoulders. Eating meals that contain nutrition portions three times a day and a little exercise every morning has turned his fragile body into a healthy one. He had gained a little bit weight and had grown in height too.

Harry was sitting in the dining room waiting for Nicolas and Perenelle to join him. The table was covered with many dishes and juices, all thanks to house elves. The food was delicious and filled with nutrients. He was about to pour orange juice in his cup when a house elf appeared with a letter in his hand.

"A letter for you masters Harry." A letter for him, He doesn't think there is someone who knows he is alive except the Flames. He took a letter from the elf's hands and put it aside. He will open it in front of the Flames. They would know what to do.

After eating breakfast Harry showed them what he got. Nicolas opened the letter and scanned it.

"Hmm...It seems there is someone who knows that you are alive...someone who will help you, train you and help you master your powers."

A look realization came on his face. Harry took his letter from Nicolas and read it.

 _Dear Mr. Potter_

 _You are wondering that how I know you're alive. It's quite simple, I know everything about you. I know those things about you that not even you know. I know where you were when you were dead._

 _I have been waiting for this opportunity for a very long time. I have been waiting for you for many decades. Someone who will be born with my powers in my family, and I know that someone is you._

 _Nicolas knows who I'm, after all, we are best friends. He'll bring you to me, just follow his instructions and do what he'll say. You can trust him. There are many people who are hiding, waiting for a good chance to strike so that they can gain your power. Even your blood contains the power that can make a squib wizard._

 _You have one week, do what you want to do. The days of your training will begin when you'll come to me after one week, make sure to look after your mark._

 _IPP._

"Who is he?" Harry questioned. He folded the letter and put it on the table. He searched their faces for some clues but found none. They were looking at him waiting for him to ask what he wanted to know. Nicolas answered.

"You remembered the story that I told you last week." Seeing Harry nod, Nicolas continued.

"My friend's name was Ignotus Peverell." Harry's eyes widened in shock, his mouth opened but no sound came. He sat there looking at them like he had seen a ghost.

"It's quite shocking, isn't it?" Perenelle commented. "That letter was sent to you by that same man. He was the first one who was born with that power, and only he knew how to control it. He ordered us to save your life. We never knew, he ordered and we did it. We never knew that you're dead Harry. Ignotus told us, he saved your life too in a way.

And when we saved your life, we wanted to adopt you; we wanted to make you our son. We wanted to love you, to give you everything you need, but Ignotus didn't agree to it."

Harry stood up in shock. They wanted to adopt him. They wanted to love him like a son. Love, how much he wanted his parents to love him, to call him a son, but they never did.

"Why you want me. Why you wanted to adopt me?" Harry' breaths quickened. He sat down and took a deep breath to calm down his emotions. He closed his eyes and strengthens his Occlumency shields.

"We know everything about you, your treatment and how your parents had abandoned you, when we rescued you, we thought that it is the best opportunity to make you our son because you're dead in everyone's eyes. But Ignotus stopped us. He is our friend and you're his descendant, that's why we were unable to adopt you."

Nicolas finished his little speech and looked towards Harry who was looking down. An emotionless mask on his face, he stood up and turned around,

"I need some rest. We'll talk about it later, and I still have to prepare myself for my journey." With those words he left, leaving a broken couple alone.


	5. Meeting at last

**Chapter 5**

 **Meeting at last**

Harry woke up early in the next morning took a shower and headed downstairs for breakfast. He found Nicolas and Perenelle on the kitchen table might be waiting for him. He took a seat and poured a glass of juice for himself. He found them eating breakfast happily; it was a strange feeling seeing both of them happy. In the past he had never seen them smile so genuinely, so properly. Harry couldn't make what happened after he left last night but they seem happy than before.

The letter from Ignotus had changed many things, not just for him but for everyone who had been in contact with him or related to him.

"Harry!" Perenelle said happily. There was none of that nervousness that she usually displayed when facing him. Perhaps she was just happy in that kind of environment or space or maybe it was because he'll be going today. But he doesn't think they'll be happy saying goodbye to him. The love and the kindness he had felt in the last week in this home had never felt before from anyone.

When emotion runs high, other things tended not to matter, emotions could be like a blindfold or a drug for a weaker mind.

Perenelle smiled at Harry. She had been worried that he might be run away after the fiasco that occurred last night. Nicolas assured her that Harry will not do such thing. She would have checked on after he left last night but she didn't want to disturb him. Perhaps what worried her more than Nicolas was his absence. But she was happy. She was glad that he had shown up early in the morning as usual and if he hadn't, it would have led to broken bonds and a relationship they were trying to build would have shattered and nothing would have changed.

"I'm so glad that you made it." Harry looked at her questionably, as if trying to make some sense.

Looking at Harry's confused gaze Nicolas smiled and spoke.

"What she is saying is that she is happy that you were able to join us for your last breakfast before you depart for your journey after what happened last night."

"Oh!" Harry said. A look realization appeared on his face. They were worried about him. He hadn't given them a proper answer last night about their proposal. A small smile appeared on his face. It seems that there are still some people who hold him precious, or there is some motive behind those kind words and behavior. He shook his head. He would have to give them the answer but he is still feeling uneasy about it. He would have to deny their proposal for now. He doesn't want to hurt their feelings after everything they had done for him. After all, ignorance is the cruelest way to break one's, heart.

He took a sip from his glass of juice and cleared his throat and looked at Perenelle.

"I don't think I know how to get out of this palace, after all, I'm sure this place is warded." Harry's logical response and the way he responded made both Nicolas and Perenelle laugh lightly.

Perenelle smiling looked at Harry and said." You look so cute when you say something with such seriousness." Harry blushed and ducked his head to hide it, but he could here Perenelle laughing.

He shook his head; he will miss these moments. The conversations, the meals and everything they have done for him, he sighed, he doesn't know what love is. He never felt it before, he doesn't know what is this he is feeling now, it was a strange feeling, a feeling that appeared in his heart like a light but suddenly disappeared. But the effect remained behind. He could feel his magic calming; he could feel the darkness that was surrounding his mind like fog disappearing but it was not enough. He liked that feeling. He wanted his magic to calm down; he wanted to remove the darkness that was surrounding his mind.

His mark was itching, he looked down at his mark, forgetting about what he was thinking and wishing. He shook his head to clear his thoughts away.

Harry finished his breakfast and went to the library.

* * *

A boy almost nine years old could be seen running, surrounded by forest that was dark enough that you can't easily recognize what is hidden behind those shadows. He had his wand in his right hand. Running and jumping and avoiding rocks. He looked back and forth, after making sure that there is no one behind him, he stopped, panting and taking as much air as he can in his lungs. He took his round glasses from his face and wiped the sweat from his face, he was about to put his glasses back on when a red light passed him leaving him stunned for a second before he waved his wand in the air and formed a shield to block other spells.

He ran and hides in the darkness of the forests. His breath had calmed down slightly. He is hungry and thirsty but most of all he is tired. He was about to stand up when a spell hit him on his chest and bounded him.

Two figures appeared in front of him wearing long hooded black cloaks. Both had wands in their hands. They levitated the unconscious boy and start walking outside of the forests.

"Three minutes and twelve seconds." One of the spoke after hitting the pebble in his path," he is getting better and better, in just six months. I still remember the day when he came here, he was afraid and crying and now he is fighting, defending himself."

The other man nodded and glanced at the boy, his son. "He is growing Sirius; I can't believe that he'll be going to turn nine years old in just a few months."

"James, there is something I want to discuss with you." James halted in his steps; he glanced at his old friend, observing how he is not meeting his gaze. He knew there is something that Sirius was hiding and now wanted to tell him.

"Sirius, if you're going to tell everyone about him then...that's a very good decision, after all, he didn't want to live in the dark anymore."

Sighing, Sirius looked at James and nodded with a smile. "You can read me very well James. I'll tell everyone about him tonight."

The other man nodded and without any further discussion, they apparated from there.

* * *

Almond woke up and found himself in his bed in his room. He looked around, seeing glasses on the right side of the table he put them on. He stood up and yawned. He was about to go to the bathroom when he heard the familiar voice coming from the Quidditch pitch.

"Ron! What is he doing here? He told me that he'll visit me next week...and is that my broom that he is riding on."

The door of the room burst opened and Ginny walked in,

"Almond, everyone is waiting for you in the..." she stopped in her mid-sentence when she saw Almond standing there, a glass of water in his right hand and without any shirt.

Ginny face turned red in an instant and she covered her face with her hands. "S-s-sorry, I should have...I shouldn't." She turned around and left like a bullet.

Almond stood there, mouth slightly opened, blinking his eyes rapidly as if he wanted to remove the memory of what he had just seen.

"Weird." He muttered under his breath. Forgetting about Ron and Quidditch, he took his clothes and entered the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Almond, after taking his shower walked down stairs and found almost everyone sitting in the living room. The thing that looked strange was that even Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were there too. And then there was Madam Pomfrey too, sitting beside Remus. Amelia was sitting with her husband Sirius. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there too.

He turned left into the kitchen. Almond found his mother working with misty in the kitchen. She was preparing coffee and tea.

"Good evening mom. What is going on? Why everyone is gathered here?" Lily turned around and face her son, smiling she approached him and ruffled his hair before responding.

"Good evening son. Everyone is gathered here for a reason Almond. So tell me, how are you feeling? Your father told me you did very well today in the forest."

"Yeah, I did." He replied and took a sandwich that appeared in front of him.

Lily nodded. "Ginny come here for a second." A little while later Ginny came she looked around and when her eyes landed on Almond her face turned crimson.

Lily looked at Ginny and then towards Almond who was looking out of the window, ignoring everyone in the kitchen. Lily gave a tray filled with snacks to Ginny and when she left Lily turned towards Almond.

"Almond, what happened between you and Ginny, tell me?" Finishing his sandwich, he cleaned his mouth with a tissue and turned his attention towards his mom. "I don't know mom. I was in my room when she came in without knocking the door. I was standing there besides the window without any shirt. She looked at me and then left like." Almond waved his hand in the air like he was trying to explain something to her and looked at his mom confused, like asking her to tell him what was this all about.

Lily smiled and ruffled her son's hair." You don't have to worry about anything ok. Just try to be nice to her whenever you meet her." Almond nodded.

* * *

When everyone finished their tea and relaxed a bit, Sirius stood up from his seat, releasing Amelia's hand that he was holding. He was feeling nervous all of a sudden. There are few people know what he is going to tell. Except for James, Remus and Lily no one knows. He looked at James who nodded. It's time to tell them what he was hiding even before the fall of the Dark Lord. Taking a deep breath Sirius was begun.

"There is something I want to reveal to you guys...or should I say I want to introduce someone to you guys. The reason why I never introduce him to you was that of the previous war. Everything was in chaos and there were few people who had my trust. James, Lily and Remus, they're the only one who knew about him. And after the fall of the Dark Lord, I married and just forgot to tell. And now I think it's time to reveal him to the world...well not to the world but to you guys." Sirius finished his little speech with a nervous laugh. He looked around, observing everyone's expressions. Dumbledore was looking at him with a curious expression. While everyone was looking at him expecting him to do something impossible, he looked down meeting is wife's gauze, who nodded. That's all Sirius wanted, a permission from his wife to reveal his...

"Edgar, please come here." The door of the guest bedroom opened and a nine-year-old boy came. The first thing everyone noticed about him was how much he looked like Sirius. He was just a carbon copy of him, the hair, the color of eyes and nose except facial structure that looked like Amelia's.

"Let me introduce Edgar Orion Black, our..."

"Son." Dumbledore finished Sirius sentence. He looked at Edgar with calculating eyes. Up and down. While everyone looking at Sirius and Amelia shocked.

"How?" A question that was hung in the air unanswered. "Now, now Molly, do you really want to tell me how our son came into this world in front of children," Sirius replied after taking a seat and placing Edgar between Amelia and him.

Everyone chuckled while James and Remus laughed. Almond, Ron, and Ginny were looking at the new boy with wonder.

Lily looked at her son who looked back at her. "Go, don't you want to become friends with him?" Lily questioned softly. Almond nodded and took Edgar with him followed by Ron and Ginny.

When they went into Almonds room, Lily cast privacy wards around them. She sat down beside her husband and looked around. She doesn't know what others will think about them and what their opinion would be about Sirius now. They had worked together in the past war. Trusted each other with everything and everyone, she couldn't fault Sirius for what he had done. He was afraid, afraid of what happened to him and his family if words got out that Lord Black had a son. Amelia and Sirius had been secretly married even before Edgar's birth. Thank God they hadn't told Peter at that time about Sirius and Amelia's relationship.

She came out of her thoughts when Molly spoke," Sirius you should have told us back then. We were your friends and still are..." Dumbledore interrupted Molly, "I think we can understand Sirius's situation at that time. His whole family had turned against him and the light. He kept Edgar and Amelia a secret and it was a very wise move...that being said I think there is nothing to discuss it. We have other grave matters to discuss." Dumbledore said while looked around for permission to proceed further.

"The situation around the wizarding Kingdom is getting worse day by day. Death eaters are becoming bold. They are attacking stores, shops and kidnapping and killing. In the past six months, we have received around twenty reports and incidents happening around the Muggle London as well." Amelia spoke, her strong voice dropping bombshells on them. She looked around. She could feel fear and tension rising around the room. Everyone had lost someone in the previous war. They don't want anyone to die in the war will be coming soon.

"So he is back...?" McGonagall whispered her eyes filled with fear. She had fought the previous. Had seen children, women, men, loved ones die. She could see the destruction that will follow if second war erupted.

The most feared wizard in the wizarding world, Voldemort. If he is back then they have to... her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Lily sat beside her and took her hand in hers, squeezing it softly. McGonagall sighed and smiled sadly. The women beside her not only lost parents in the previous war but her son as well. Such a strong woman she is, she had seen how much they had loved little Harry and how much they cherished him, but Harry was a very strange kid. She had met him on a few occasions and the look she had received from him was unnerving.

"No, I don't think he is back. Severus had been called by some death eater a few days ago. But the strangest thing is that he was called through the dark mark. Because only Voldemort has the power and control over the mark, I don't thing other than Voldemort have the control over the dark mark to call death eaters through it."

"Were he able to find out who that death eater was? If he had the power to call death eaters through the dark mark, then he would be someone related to Voldemort or as powerful as Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded his head and sigh. "Severus told me that when he went to their hideout he was not alone and almost every death eater was there except those who are dead or are in prison. They were gathered for a meeting. Then a man came and addressed them and revealed his true identity. He called himself Tenebriss, not only that he revealed himself as Voldemort's son too. There was a woman beside him who was hiding her face behind a mask too whose identity is still unknown."

"What are you talking about, Voldemort have a son?" Arthur questioned a look of shock on his face.

"Do you doubt our spy's abilities, Arthur?" Dumbledore questioned feeling annoyed because of interruptions. Without taking any response from Arthur Dumbledore continued,

"Lucius questioned to this Tenebriss guy that how he can prove himself that he is Dark Lord's son. The man in question talked to a snake and revealed himself as Parseltongue." Dumbledore said finishing his story and took a deep breath. Feeling tired all of sudden.

"So let me get this straight there is a man who is Parseltongue and is Voldemort, son." Lily summarized.

"Not just an ordinary wizard Lily. Severus told me that there was an unknown aura of power around him." Dumbledore replied.

"Not only that, a man who was able to control an army of death eaters ordered them to attack Muggle London," Amelia said while looked at Dumbledore asking him to correct her if she wrong.

Dumbledore nodded clearing his throat he continued." The thing is that to win this war we not only have to defeat Voldemort but that Tenebriss guy too. And to do that we need someone who would be able to not only stand up against them but defeat them too. Someone young and have a potential to defeat them...Almond and Edgar."

"No." Lily and Amelia stood up facing Dumbledore for their sons. In their mother mood, they even forgot to think rationally. Dumbledore sigh and looked at them as if he had expected this to happen.

"They are too young I'm not going to turn my son into some sort of tool," Lily spoke, her green eyes shining with anger, her fist clenched.

"Lily!" "No James I'm not going to back away from this." She glared at her husband who gulped and looked away.

"Fine then, they are your children. You know what is best for them, but don't cry when they'll die at the hands of death eaters. The only way to protect them is to let them train on their own. When they become stronger, they not only protect themselves, they will protect their loved ones too." Dumbledore said and took a lemon drop in his mouth.

"I think what they're saying is true Lily, Amelia," Remus spoke, everyone turned towards him. "Think about it. We are already training Almond and Edgar and in a way, we're preparing them for a war. You can take as much time as you can to think about it but I think you should leave the last decision to them, after all, it's their lives that are going to be the effect the most and they need to be protected, the next generation."

Lily and Amelia still didn't look convinced, they didn't want their children to destroy their childhood, and they wanted to enjoy them as much as they can. But what they are doing to protect their lives, their childhood, nothing.

"We don't have much time. The war is getting nearer and nearer. That's why I'm going to gather the member of the Order of the Phoenix again. From now on we're going to gather information about the death eaters and their plans and gather as much as allies as we can...I have a bad feeling about this." Everyone nodded, it's time to forget everything and remember just one thing. This war and why they are fighting for. "It's getting late now; I think we should leave now for Hogwarts," Dumbledore said while standing up, turned around and left through flow.

* * *

Not too far away from the Azkaban prison, there was an Island, moderate size, no sign of any tree or greenery. The Island was covered in darkness even the ground and soil had turned black. The sky was dark almost black around the Island. There was a large hole almost twenty feet high leading towards the base that had been built underground. Upon entrance, you could see a path covered in darkness leading deep inside. There was no light or torch that was illuminating the path. But there was large door made up of metal, on the other side of the door was a large base with various lab equipment and machines. There were stretchers at the right side of the lab while on the left side there was machines and equipment. Every stretcher had been occupied with a body of a women or men with different ages. There were large tubes connected to their bodies that were supplying some sort of energy to them.

A tall man with black hair and blue eyes could be seen working around the dead corps. Checking their state by waving his wand on them and writing some random things on the notepad that he was carrying in his left hand, he was not alone, there was a woman there sitting on a couch on the far left side.

"Any good news darling?" The woman asked while taking a sip from a bottle of wine.

"Hmm, yes, I think I can cure their weakness and make them immune to fire but I don't think I can make them into real soldiers. Of course, they'll be able to cast curses and spells but not so much stronger and efficient." The man replied and turned towards his wife who looked at him and smirked.

"Well, congratulations! Does your father know that you are creating an army of injuries, my dear Tenebriss?" Tenebriss nodded his head and took a seat beside his wife.

"Yes, he knows. I told him two days ago. He seemed happy but he wanted to turn the body of Harry Potter into a perfect inferior. I don't think I would be able to do what he had asked me to do. That's why I had started searching and doing experiments on these corps so that I can find a clue to turn a dead corpse into a perfect inferior."

"So what are you going to do then?" His wife inquired, looking curious and bored at the same time. She saw her husband shrugged his shoulders and sigh.

"Don't know but I think I need Harry Potter's corpse here in this laboratory so that I can do some experiments on it."

"Well it's getting late now; I think we should leave now." The woman stood up, taking her husband's hand in hers and dragging him with her.

They were outside of the base walking slowly on the rocky path. A ball of light floating in the air illuminating their path when the woman spoke, her brow furrowed, like she was thinking deeply, she glanced at her husband before speaking her thoughts out loud.

"I don't get it, why the Dark Lord needs Harry Potter's body as an inferior? I mean before he died he had lost all of his magic and powers and half of his mind had been close down due to the dark mark. He was useless to us and now why his body would be any use to us?"

Dan smirked and looked at his wife. She is a genius; he had never seen a woman so intelligent before. The questions she had asked now were proving of that.

"Emma, the first thing is that you don't know the whole story regarding Harry Potter and his death. Let me tell you some things you don't know about his dark mark.

That night when the father went there, he wanted Harry Potter to turn into an emotionless soldier and the only way to do that was to change his mind, to change his thoughts. To change the way, he thinks. So father came up with an idea. Before father marked him, he entered into his mind and removed all of the memories that were associated with his parents and his other family. He removed the feelings of love that he had felt and other such emotions. Father wanted to train Harry Potter's mind while he lives with his family.

Before he left his mind he placed a curse on his mind, blinding him from the love he would receive from his parents and family. And that curse was connected with the dark mark, allowing his father to enter into his mind and reprogrammed his mind, removing those weak thoughts like love, respect and such.

But the only thing that father forgot about was his age. He was too young. His mind was under development and so as he grew older loved and cherished by his family but his mind never accepted those things because of the curse.

His magic was interfering with that curse, like fighting, and in a result, we got his death. Father should never have put that curse on his mind in the first place but he did and then he never blocked his magical core. It was necessary to block his core so that the magic can be stopped from interfering with this unknown curse that he never told me about." Dan ended his story with a low grumble. Like he was annoyed, thinking about that time when his father had told him about this story and him pleading and requesting for that curse. He wanted to put that curse on Hermione's mind too so that he can change her thoughts. He knew that he had been able to convert her into a dark unstoppable witch, but alas she ran away and he still doesn't know where she is. It's just like she had been swallowed by the earth itself.

He glanced at her wife who was looking ahead. Her eyes unfocused and chewing her bottom lip. It was a sign that she is thinking deeply, about what he didn't have any idea.

* * *

Harry didn't know what to think of when out of thin air two men appeared without making any noise. He was sitting cross-legged in a garden reading a book when those two appeared in front of him. Harry didn't turn his eyes towards them. Perhaps he was bothered by the fact that they were able to cross the wards around this area so easily. He was surprised at this. He knew that you can cross wards with little difficulty but in order, to that, you have to be strong magically and physically. And their actions proving that they are not ordinary people, they were sent here for one reason and he had an idea what that reason could be.

Harry lifted his head and looked at them. He raised an eyebrow when one of them step forward and took his wand from the black cloak, pointing at his direction and fired curses at his way. He didn't move an inch. Just sat there and looking at them with emotionless faced. They were testing him, what he would do in that kind of situation. When that man fired those curses, the first thing he noticed was the small quantity of power that that guy had put in those spells. The second thing was that they were traveling slowly well not too slow but slow nevertheless.

"He was right in his assumptions. That child is brave but strange." The second man spoke while walking towards his partner.

"Harry Potter, we're here to take you away to our boss and professor Ignotus Peverell."

Harry stood up, his gaze not leaving their forms. The book in his hand disappeared. Harry folded his arms across his chest and spoke in his dead emotionless voice.

"How can you prove that you're who what you're saying yourself to be? No introduction, no letter, no message and you're here to take me away. Am I looking like a fool to you?" Harry stood there flaring his magic slightly to intimidate them, to impress them. After all the first impression is the last impression. And Harry wanted to tell them that he is not a weakling. He has power but how to control it, he doesn't know but they don't it either.

"Harry!" He turned around and found Nicolas and Perenelle running towards them. Harry turned his gaze towards the two unknown men who were standing there doing nothing.

Nicolas upon stopping looked at them and nodded then towards Harry. " It's time for you to go. They're here for you." Nicolas' voice turned into a whisper and he leaned closer," look at their cloak Harry. The sign of deathly hallows is confirmation that they're his men." Harry did and saw a deathly hallows sign on their cloak on the left side of their chest. Harry nodded and turned towards Nicolas and Perenelle.

Harry facial expressions softened, he stepped forward and hugged Nicolas who was surprised, to say the least. He then turned towards Perenelle who was looking at him with teary eyes. Harry wanted to hug her too but she was faster than him and engulfed him in a hug. Harry hugged her back closed his eyes and sigh. After a while, they separated and Perenelle bent down making eye contact with Harry who was looking at her smiling slightly. She ruffled his hair kissed his forehead.

"Take care of yourself, Harry. I'm sure we'll meet someday again." Harry nodded and put his right hand on her cheek. "I'll remember you, will never forget you. You are the first person who has been good to me." Perenelle shook her and laughed slightly." Just always remember one thing; you're not alone in this world. Strength is not in numbers; it is in quality. And true power is there where your loved ones are." Perenelle stood up and wiped her tears away. She saw Harry's confused look and she knew he'll never forget those words that she had just said to him.

Harry knew the advice and the words that were spoken by Perenelle are not meaningless. They have a deep meaning to it. He has to figure it out on his own.

He walked until he was standing near his escort. He was standing between them. After putting their hand on his shoulder, they disappeared from Flamel Island leaving Nicolas and Perenelle alone.

"Do you think we'll meet him again?" Perenelle spoke hopefully while staring at the ground where Harry was standing not too long ago.

"We'll meet him, not too soon but we'll meet him. I think we should tell Dumbledore that Harry is alive after all he can't reach him now."

Perenelle shook her head and turned her gaze towards her husband. "No Nick I don't think it's a good idea. I don't think Harry will be ok with this until he learns the truth that is. And I hope he learns soon until it's too late."

With that said they left and Harry Potter departed for his next journey. A journey filled with pain, understanding and hopefully friendship.


	6. It's up to you

**Chapter 6**

 **It's up to you**

Harry sat in his rented room staring into space lost in his thoughts. Wondering not for the first time what he is going to do with his life. He would be going to meet a person that will change his life. He knew it for sure. A man who knew he is not dead, who knew about his power, his past and everything. It terrified him slightly that what he would do if Ignotus would tell all of his secrets to the rest of the world. What would Harry do? People would come after him for answers and revenge for something he hadn't committed.

Remembering his past was a sour thing for him. But it gave him motivation and determination to never give up. To work harder and survive, survive. What he is doing in his life is survive and nothing else. He doesn't think he has something or someone to live for. Are there any people that are precious to him? Is there someone who is waiting for him? The place where he is going now, he knew that there would be other kids from all over the world too, learning and controlling their magic. He will be going to live between. Everything that matters to him is knowledge of how to control his magic. And only Ignotus know about it. He needed him and his knowledge.

' _Power.'_ He thought the only thing that matters to him. But the second thought that came into his mind is what for. That what he will do when he will achieve power.

' _To kill Voldemort and all of his dogs.'_ But what about his parents, those people who had abundant him, because of them he faced a lonely childhood. But he wouldn't be here if they hadn't abundant him, and because of them, he was able to meet Perenelle and Nicolas.

Thinking about them and the time he had spent in their home brought a small smile on his face.

He sighed, wishing to be there again. He missed them. It had been only two days since he had left them. But he will never forget the memories and the time he had spent there. He will repay them for everything they had done for him.

The door of his room opened and two familiar covered faces entered the room. The strangest thing about them was that they never talked. They would just mind their own business leaving him alone. They never bothered him. Harry wanted to talk to them and wanted to know about them. But he never got a chance. It was as if they didn't want to talk to him.

They were staying in a hotel in Badaling, a magical town near Beijing. The Chinese great wall was not too far away from Badaling. And Harry was told that they will be going to their destination from this hotel by walking. They are staying here because those strangers had some business to attend to and after that, they will be going.

"If you're ready Harry Potter then I recommend we should leave." One of them spoke in his monotone voice.

Harry nodded, stood up and prepared himself to leave.

* * *

Badaling was the first town that Harry had seen in his life. The town was covered in greenery. The air was fresh and the atmosphere was chilly. There were many buildings including hotels and restaurants. There were people from all around the world here just to see the great wall. There are houses that resembled Chinese tradition and culture. Harry had even seen two swordsmen dueling and people gathered around them cheering and enjoying.

The other thing that caught Harry's eye was a small shop made of wood. It was shadowed by the mountains. It was as if this shop had been carved into the mountain because Harry could only see its front infrastructure. Its roof was mountain itself. There were people coming and going out of the shop and most of them were Chinese, but he had seen some teenagers that were speaking English too.

Harry followed his escort into the shop, making his way around the crowd. The interior of the shop resembled an old pub. It was dimly lit. People were buzzing around minding their own business. Most of them were adults, wearing robes and other costumes related to the wizarding world. There was music playing in the background that you can hear clearly despite being so noisy. There were stairs going upward situated on the far right corner where Harry was stood. On his far left side, there was a counter filled with dishes and other utensils. Behind that counter at least two men were working and loading food and drinks into dishes and mugs. One man was sitting in a chair taking bills. All of them looked Chinese.

The empty space between counter and stairs were filled with tables and chairs where people were sitting chatting and eating their meals. Harry followed his company where they were going. There was a door made of wood just beside the counter. When they reached there, the man that was sitting on the other side of the counter looked at them. He recognized the two men that were beside him; his eyes turned to Harry's and stared at him unblinking. Harry met his gaze but not without activating his Occlumency shields. The man smirked and turned his eyes towards his escort.

"Is that him?" He asked and both of them nodded. The man nodded and waved his hand on the wooden door. There was a slight hiss like the sound produced by the door. The sign of deathly hallows appeared on the door that was shining with green light. Harry then saw those two mystery men took their wands from their cloaks and touched the sign of Deathly Hallows. There was ripple produced by the sign that traveled all throughout the door. Then there was a click, indicating that the door had been opened. The door then disappeared and Harry entered into the unexpected place.

"Welcome to the Dragon Alley Harry Potter." But Harry was not paying attention to them; instead, his eyes were roaming everywhere capturing everything he can. It was just like Diagon Alley, but much wider and cleaner. The shops were made of wood with different styles. He could see shops of everything. Like books, apothecary, pet shop, wand makers, clothes shop and Quidditch equipment shop. But there was no banner or anything that was advertising anything. People just entering into the shops and buying things, and the thing that caught Harry's eyes was a white building and two Goblin guards stationed outside of the building.

' _It must be Gringotts bank.'_ Harry thought surprised to find Goblins here too. It was located at the end of the alley, the largest and the widest place in the whole Dragon alley. As Harry traveled throughout the alley, he found out that there were several restaurant and hotels too. There were some shops that were selling fruits and vegetables. There was a Chinese martial arts dojo too. The entire trip to the Dragon alley was fun. They wondered around the alley for several hours until Harry got familiar with the place, then they apparated from there.

When Harry opened his eyes again after the apparition, he found himself standing on top of the mountain that was surrounded by a green forest. The mountain was covered in green grass. Looking around him Harry found a castle made up of white stone. Its whole color was white. There were four large towers situated on its four corners. The fifth tower, however, was in the middle of the castle that was the largest and the widest.

"Beautiful." The only word that came from Harry's mouth, shocked, surprised and excited. He can't believe that he will be going to live there for the next three years. But the most important thing is that he will be going to turn a new page in his life. A new beginning and a new start with unknown people that he hoped would be friendly to him. Harry felt the atmosphere here; it was cold as expected in this kind of place. But the air was fresh. The atmosphere was calm, no noise. He inhaled the air into his lungs. A small smile appeared on his face.

Harry appeared in front of the castle. The gate of the castle was made of iron. That was almost fifteen feet high. The golden color of the gate was shining in the sunlight. A symbol of deathly hallows was carved on the gates. The gates opened and they entered into the castle. The floor was made up of a brownstone that was covered in the green grass here and there. There was a statue of deathly hallows made of black marble and from the tip of the wand, a fountain of water was erupting from it.

There were students sitting on the benches on the left and right side that was facing the statue. They were staring at him and his escort. Some were whispering and pointing towards him. After crossing the path, he could feel their eyes staring at his back. Another two large wooden doors opened and Harry entered. The castle was huge, there were large windows all around the walls from which sunlight could be seen coming into the castle. There were torches on the walls that were burning fire and providing warmth and light.

"Now remember what we are going to tell you. This is the main section of the castle. The stairs on your left side are going towards your dormitories. You will see library too on the upper floor. You see, there on your right side, two large wooden doors?" seeing Harry nod, the man continued, "this is the great hall, breakfast, dinner, lunch, school meetings and such, everything held there in the great hall. You can study too if you want too. Now here we are standing is some sort of platform. From here you can go where ever you want to go. I know there are many places I haven't shown you yet but it will be better if someone other than us shows you around the castle. Now let's head to the headmaster's office."

Harry just nodded, not bothering to give his opinion on the matter. He knew that they were going to do what they want to do. They went upstairs and headed towards the headmaster office.

"Professor they are here." One of the portraits in the headmaster spoke. The portrait was of the dragon spreading its wings wide and staring at Professor with red eyes.

Ignotus Peverell who was sitting in his chair doing some paperwork jerked his head upward. His brown eyes met the red ones with surprise.

"Already!" He stood up and with the simple swish of his wand he arranged his office. He felt excitement and happiness rushing through his body. After so many years he was going to meet one of his own.

"Ok, allow him to enter." He spoke to the dragon while sitting in his chair. The dragon eyes glowed red slightly then turned back to its normal color.

Harry was standing outside of the headmaster's office when the door automatically opened. He remained behind and two men in front of him entered first.

"Professor Mission accomplished. We were able to bring Harry Potter here without any problem." Harry was standing behind them and therefore can't see the face of the professor.

"Very well, you can go now." They both nodded and disappeared with a small pop. Then Harry saw a man sitting behind a desk in a chair. He was wearing dark crimson robes. He had a long white beard and had shoulder length white hair. He was wearing round spectacles showing a pair of brown eyes that were staring at him. The man stood up and walked towards him. He came towards Harry and bend down in crouched position.

"Hmm let me take a look at you first." He murmured and then stared at him with glazed eyes. After his eyes scanned him from head to toe, then he comes forward and hugged Harry.

"Welcome, Harry!" Harry body stiffened but soon relaxed as he wrapped his arms around the professor. He never expected the professor to hug him and never expected him to show affection to him. After separating himself from Harry, the professor stood up and smiled at Harry.

"Sorry about that, if you felt uncomfortable about..."

"No, it's okay," Harry replied, smiling at him slightly.

Clearing his throat, the professor continued, "Oh sorry where are my manners, I am Ignotus Peverell by the way." The professor smiled sheepishly while extending his hand for a hand shake.

Harry shook his head, his smile widened slightly. He extended his hand for a shake.

"I am Harry Potter," Harry said while shaking professor's hand.

"I know who you are."

"I knew your name too; you shouldn't have told me."

"Well, you have never met me before that's why I told you my name."

Harry remained quiet. He saw a grin on his soon to be professor's face and a glint in his eyes. He knew he was playing with him. He shook his head; he never thought an ancient man like Ignotus Peverell would react this way.

"You can call me Ignotus if you want but grandfather would suit me better."

"Yes, I can see why its suits you better. Long beard and childish attitude, I never imagined that you would behave that way in our first meeting grandfather." This time Harry's voice was filled with emotions. His eyes filled with tears. He rushed forward and hugged his grandfather. His grandfather picked him up and hugged him tightly. Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his grandfather's neck.

"Shhh, everything will be going to be ok. I promise." His grandfather's soothing voice reacted in a way that he never wanted to.

He cried letting go everything and every resistant that was holding his tears back. He emptied his heart and cried for everything that had happened to him, cried for his destiny in his grandfather's arms.

* * *

He was sweating heavily. Every part of his body was aching due pain. But he knew he has to do it. He has to work hard in order to become strong for not only himself but his family too. The dark lord is not dead. He will come for his family and Almond had vowed to himself that he would protect his family and his friends. His family was Gryffindors. His father and his godfather were training him to become an excellent duelist. It had been almost a month now since they had started training him and his friend Edgar. They were the ones that were chosen for this type of training. The training sessions were brutal but effective. The training sessions designed to increase their stamina, their power behind spells, aim, and reflexes. He doesn't know much spells but the ones he knows were effective and lethal. He can cast them without any wand movements and incantations. But in the heat of duel with his father and Edgar's father he can't cast them. Because to cast spells non-verbally, you have to put your all concentration on that spell.

Taking a deep breath and wiping sweat from his brow, Almond aimed his holly and phoenix feather wand at the target in front of him.

 **"Brachiabindo."** He exclaimed. It was a binding curse. It could be used to bind and opponent with invincible strings. The light erupted from his wand and hit the target in the center.

"Finally!" Almond whined. It took him almost fifty tries to get that spell down and before that, his father had ordered him to do five laps around their training ground and then twenty push up, twenty sit-ups. And that was all a warm up.

"Giving up already." Almond looked towards his friend Edgar who was sitting on the ground breathing heavily.

"You were the one who gives up first Edgar. And you have to admit my aim is better than yours."

Edgar snorted, "Really. Last time I checked, I was the one who won the tournament."

"What about another one then. This time I'm going to win for sure."

"You seem confident Almond. The one thing that you are forgetting is that my aim had always been better than yours because of my good eyesight, you half blind child."

James and Sirius who were watching the scene chuckled and shook their heads.

' _Children.'_ They both thought with a fond smile on their faces.

"That does remind me of Hogwarts days you know. Back then we never thought of war and death eaters. All we thought of pranks and Quidditch. But look at them Sirius, they are only nine years old and we are forcing them to train for war."

Sirius turned around and looked at James with seriousness. The smile on his face disappeared.

"It's the only way to protect them, to give them power, to give them skills to protect themselves, James."

James nodded. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly and put them again. He looked at his best friend and nodded. The determination could be seen in his eyes.

"Yes. It's the only way. I won't let Almond die. I-I let Harry die but I can't lose my Almond." James' voice cracked. He swallowed and looked upward at the clearing sky.

' _Where ever you are I hope you'll forgive me and your mother one day Harry.'_ Taking a deep breath, he turned around and left leaving Sirius in his own thoughts.

* * *

"They are progressing nicely. Their aim is getting better and better. But they are lacking in stamina and raw strength." James and was sitting in Albus office in Hogwarts with his wife. Dumbledore was, as usual, sitting in his chair and stroking his long beard, lost in thought.

"Hmm, well I'll send Alastor tomorrow. He will help you guys train the boys."

James nodded. He was thinking the same thing. Alastor is a very capable author. The boys will be in one hell of training. He knew Alastor is slave driver but his method of training will be more effective than theirs.

"Have you contacted Remus yet? Were he able to contact werewolves or not." Lily's voice brought him from his thoughts. He frowned. It had been almost two weeks since Remus had gone after werewolves. They were hoping for an alliance with them. It will benefit them greatly.

"Remus is coming back; he didn't tell me anything."

"Strange...well we better be get going, I have to prepare dinner and the Blacks are coming for dinner too so..." Lily trailed off as she stood up.

"I'll see you in our next order meeting then." Dumbledore smiled and leaned back in his chair. After goodbye, they left Dumbledore office.

They were walking along the corridors of Hogwarts. The school in which they had met and become friends, many found memories events occurred here. He chuckled thinking the days when he was younger and naive.

"What's so funny?" he glanced at Lily and sigh.

"Just thinking about my school life, the time that I spent here...sometimes I just want to go back in time, to attend Hogwarts again and play Quidditch again. You know stuff like that..."

Lily expressions softened. She took James left hand and squeezed it.

"I know James. I know how you feel. I just want to live peacefully with you and Almond for the rest of my life. I know it is possible. Just forget everything and run away and maybe we will be able to live happily, but for how long? He'll come for us. He'll hunt us and he'll not rest until the day we die."

"I know that Lily I know. I just don't want to lose anyone you or Almond or any of my friends..."

They were outside of the castle near the black lake. The stars were shining. The crescent moon was smiling upon them. The water of the lake was sleeping.

They stopped and looked around, forgetting everything.

"It's..."

"Beautiful." James nodded and turned around facing Lily. He opened his arms and Lily came forward and hugged him. He closed his eyes smiling slightly.

"I still remember that night when I purposed you". James murmured.

Lily giggled. " Yeah, at the end of our seventh year, you sent your patrons to fetch me. And when I came, I saw you walking back and forth while rubbing your hands together."

"Yeah, I was nervous back then you know anxiety. And when I saw you I just wanted to run and never came back. But I still don't know why I stood there and..."

"Bent down on your knee and purposed me." Lily smiled and looked at James, meeting his eyes. Her green eyes were staring into his brown ones.

"Yes." He whispered.

"I love you, James." She exclaimed and as she had predicted,

"I love you too Lily." And they kissed.

"I promise I'll do everything I can to protect you and Almond."

"Do you really thing that I'll allow you do everything on your own. That I'll allow you to face death eaters on your own huh..."

"No we are together and we'll die together. We'll kill every damn death eaters for Harry's sake."

James nodded. "Yes, we will...for us...for Harry"

* * *

Today was Sunday, thank God. The only free day in the whole weekend for them, relaxing, playing Quidditch and doing some outing and have fun. Almond and Edgar were sitting in the sitting room playing chess. Their parents were at the Grimmauld place for some sort of meeting. They don't know anything else. Upon inquiring, their parents had told them that they'll tell them when they will attend Hogwarts.

Edgar and Almond had become quite good friends in the last week. They both love Quidditch and playing pranks. Both love and Hogwarts and Gryffindor, they like to play chess in their free time.

Ever since Edgar had become friends with Almond, he had started spending most of the time in Potter Manor. Sometimes he would even sleep in his friend's house too. The only thing that confused was that Almond and his parents that they had never talked about Harry. He knew who Harry Potter was. Almond's twin brother, But Almond had never talked about him. That was quite strange to him. He wanted to know about that boy who was the last casualty in the last war. He wanted to talk to Almond about his brother. But he knew that Almond don't like to discuss his brother.

He can ask his parents too but he knew they will not tell him anything. The adults know everything about him and how he died, and he'd bet even Almond don't the reason of his brother's death.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke in a polite voice. _'Now or never.'_ He thought.

"Almond I wanted to talk to you about someone." Almond looked up at his friend; a confused expression appeared on his face.

"Mate, we are best buddies. You can talk to me about anything you know."

" I know but I just don't want to hurt you..."

Almond put the chess board aside and looked at Edgar with seriousness. His brown eyes behind spectacles stared at Edgar.

"It-it's about your brother. We have been friends for a month now and you never talked about your brother. It's just felt strange. Like you didn't like him when he was alive."

Almond turned his gaze downward. Motionless and expressionless, he listened to every word that Edgar said with focus, and when he was finished he spoke. He knew that Edgar would ask him about his brother one day. But he had asked him about his brother when he was not even expecting. They had shared everything together. Playing, training and Quidditch, but would he be able to share his brother's life with someone else, even with his best friend...?

His eyes widened, even he doesn't know anything about his brother. He never got a chance to know him. He was little and his parents never allowed him to meet Harry. He was all alone locked in his bedroom. If he remembered correctly, the only one who was allowed to meet him and interact on daily basis was Misty-his personal house elf. Misty would surely know everything about his brother. He will have to ask her about Harry. She would be the only one who'd give him what he wants about his brother. His parents were never close to him because of the reason he doesn't know. They were never close to him because of the reasons he doesn't know. They were bitter towards him and sometimes afraid.

Coming out of his thoughts, he looked up and met Edgar eyes for a while and sigh. He leaned back and propped up on the bolster. He turned his eyes from his friend and stared at the carpet below him.

"I never knew my brother despite him living here, with us. Our parents never allowed me to interact with him. I wanted to play with him, to know him but I never got a chance. And then when he turned five years old, he fell into illness. I don't know what type of sickness it was but it was eating him from inside out. And then after three years later, he died at the age of eight."

Almond finished and glanced at his friend who was looking at him sadly. "I was alone too in the beginning. Mum and dad had never allowed me to escape from the Black Manor. I was no allowed to go outside because of me being the heir of the Black family. I knew my father and mother had many enemies and still has, but to live without any friends and out of the world was very lonely for me. I wanted to go outside, wanted to see the world. And now when I finally got a chance to see the world, they had asked me to train, to train so that I can defend myself." As Edgar spoke his voice steadily grew until he was almost shouting at the end. His gray eyes filled with anger and frustration. Edgar closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

"When I met and become friends with you I was very happy. That finally I have a friend. I knew about your brother. Every child, men, and women in wizarding Britain know about Harry Potter. I had heard mom and dad talked about your brother alone in our house. They thought I was not listening but I listened. I learned some things about Harry Potter that were known to many few people. And now why I asked you about your brother was because I thought you'd know about Harry because he was your brother." Edgar shrugged his shoulders and sigh in defeat.

"Wait, you said you know some things about my brother that only a few people knew. Please tell me, Edgar." Almond pleaded. His eyes filled with hope; hope to find something about his brother.

Edgar looked at his friend and his eyes softened. He sighed and spoke softly.

"Your brother was very close to one of the Potter's house elf- Misty. The cause of his death was the dark mark. I don't know exactly how he died but the reason behind his death was the dark mark. No one knew how and why it happened. Not even Dumbledore. I heard my dad telling my mom at that time when Harry was alive and I quote, _'Harry is the son of James and Lily. But he is very different from his parents. He is quite; he is very secretive and intelligent'."_

The both boys sat there lost in their thoughts, unaware of the pair of eyes that were looking at them with pity. _'You know nothing about my master. And you will never know...why are you not calling me to you master. I know you're alive.'_ The creature thought before turned around and left.

* * *

A dimly lit room was all he needed. With a glance one would say that this room was ordinary, but if you look at the person who was working while sitting in a chair. His eyes focused on the runic pattern that had taken him seven years to make. A rule that will change the way the wizarding world thinks. It will change the way how wizards duel and fight.

' _And one day it'll change the wizarding world. A revolution will come because of it.'_

He stood up and pushed his chair backward that produced a creaking sound. He took a brush and ink pot in one hand and wand in his other hand. With a small flick, the room lit up with white light.

It was not a room; it was a hall, filled with dead bodies of men and women with different ages. Their bodies were covered white sheets. Their heads were visible.

Tenebriss upon reaching the nearest body of a man took out a knife. He cut the man's forehead horizontally. He coated the knife in the man's blood and then he carved a strange runic pattern on the piece of paper. While at the same time he muttered dark curses under his breath. When done he placed the paper on the man's forehead and then touched the rune with his wand.

The body lit up in green flames from head to toe. The blood and the runic pattern dissolved into the man's forehead. The green flames died down.

And a pair of black eyes snapped open.

* * *

He had felt happiness for the first time in his life. His grandfather or whatever was the reason for his happiness. They were sitting on the balcony of his grandfather's office. A table filled with snacks and hot tea. Two pairs of chairs for them to sit in, Harry could see the Quidditch pitch clearly. Students were practicing for their next match. The atmosphere was chilly but due to the warming charms, they were not feeling any cold at all.

"So…how's life treating you?" His grandfather questioned while taking a sip from his cup of tea.

Harry sighed and placed his finished his empty cup on the table.

"Okay, I guess."

"Not fair huh...!"

"To me, life was not fair."

"Not only for you Harry everyone has their own problems and unfairness in their lives. To give and take, that's what life is. You are alive today but you can't promise yourself that you'll be alive tomorrow."

Harry nodded. But remained quiet, he could hear the wind howling and birds chirping while flying in the sky. He could feel his grandfather's eyes upon him, wanted to say something to him. It's up to him if he wanted to say something then say it, don't hesitate.

' _Survival huh.'_ Harry thought grimly.

"But it is on our hand how we live. It is in our hands to shape the way how we live. Problems and obstacles are part of our lives. We can't change that. But we can change the way how those problems would affect our lives by correct decisions and patients."

"Do you know why you are here?"

Harry shook his head without even taking his eyes from the sky, his eyes trailing the bird's movements that were flying in the sky.

"You are here to train. To master your magic and other magical arts and I personally teach you for the next three years. You'll not join other students for their classes. But you can interact with them and spend time with them.

This school belongs to Chinese wizarding ministry and being it in China you'll not see many foreign students except one. I'm allowed to give scholarships to ten foreign students. But this year I had only chosen two. One is you and other is a girl, Hermione Granger. She is also from Britain."

' _And I'm sure you will find many things in common with her.'_

"You are going to live, sleep and eat here. I'll give you schedule for the next three years and I want you to follow it strictly if you want to become strong.

Now about your training equipment such as a magic wand and other things, why don't I accompany you for your first wizarding shopping?"

Harry had listened to each and every word attentively and the last part had brought a grin on his face. Nodding his head eagerly he stood up from his seat and turned towards his grandfather.

Seeing his enthusiasm his grandfather laughed slightly and ruffled Harry's hair with affection.

* * *

 **Riddle Manor**

It had been almost a year since his son Tenebriss had found him in the forest of Albania or rescued him... remembering of the day when his only son had born. Remembering his mother brought the memories of the past that he had buried deep inside of his mind. He knew that his son is capable of achieving anything and powerful than him. He was proud of him and should be. He is the only follower who came after him and rescued him. And if Tenebriss would be able to grant him a new and powerful body then he'll grant him with the Lordship of the most ancient and noble house of Slytherin. It's the least he would for everything Dan had done for him. And it would please him more if he'd succeed in giving him a new and more powerful body.

' _Dan.'_ The name his soon to be wife had given to their newborn son. She was beautiful and cute in her own way. She was Slytherin by heart but she was kind too. Tom felt some attraction towards her during their last year at Hogwarts. That attraction turned into love and...

Her name was Hermione Peverell. And he was the only one who knew her true family name. Not even Dumbledore knew about that. She loved Tom, not Voldemort that he was turning into. After knowing all of his faults and sins she didn't stop loving him.

But he was thirsty, greed for power and recourses. He knew Hermione would be able to give him all of this. The three deathly hallows that belong to her family would be his and he'd become more powerful and immortal.

Then she found out about his soul anchors and what he was doing. She found out he was the one behind Myrtle Warren's death-a muggle born Ravenclaw. She was devastated. She tried to change him but he knew now there is no turning back. His soul was scattered and tainted. But then she even blackmailed him saying that she'd tell Dumbledore everything about him.

He knew she was blackmailing him but he ignored it and had tried to reason with her. But to no avail. After their graduation, he found a job in Borgin and Burkes.

After a year their son was born, Daniel. A name given to him by his own mother, when Dan turned five, he had started teaching him some magic. He wanted his son to become just like him. Powerful and ambitious, a true Slytherin and Dan was a child not knowing what is good and bad. And he loved performing some magic tricks.

At that time, he had asked Hermione to make Dan Heir to the ancient and noble house of Peverell. Because through Dan he'd be able to get all the money and Deathly Hallows for himself, but he had underestimated Hermione, she knew that he was influencing Dan to become just like him and he'd always loved his father more than his mother. She refused.

That was the reason he was unable to get the wealth and deathly hallow. It infuriated him to no end and that was the reason his wife was killed not by his own hands but by another man. His servant, Lucius Malfoy

That's why after his mother's death Dan had turned into Tenebriss. He had loved his mother too that's why he had named his newborn daughter after her. Hermione Granger. And speaking of her.

' _Where is she?'_ The dark lord thought. In his ghost form, he had seen his death eaters assembled in front of his of his son but he hadn't seen his granddaughter in this Manor.


	7. Hogwarts letters

**Chapter 7**

 **Hogwarts letters**

The school in which he was going to stay for next three years was very awesome. He had seen Hogwarts school in pictures and this school was just like Hogwarts. The students could be seen wandering around in their free time enjoying the weather or roaming around the castle.

Harry knew that he will enjoy his time here. He would play Quidditch and practice his magic with his grandfather. But for how long he'll stay here? After all, he has to go to Hogwarts one day to continue his education. He could only wish to stay here for the rest of his life in peace but he knew he can't. People will come after him looking for him when they found out that he is not dead.

It's a matter of time and one day he has to face his enemies. He could feel deep down in his heart, the feeling that screaming about the danger from his enemies.

Harry and his grandfather exited the office and made their way outside of the castle. They were on their way to the school gates when a girl not older than nine years old with bushy brown hair came running towards them. When she came in front of them she stopped and panted slightly.

"Professor, I need permission to go to Dragon Alley." The girl spoke and Harry just looked at her and the only thought that came in his mind at that time was.

' _She is cute.'_ Harry thought.

"What for Hermione?" Harry's eyes widened slightly when his grandfather spoke her name. So she is the girl from Britain that was chosen this year for the scholarship.

"I need some parchment and ink and some books." The girl replied without even looking at Harry.

"Well, we are going to Dragon Alley for shopping. Why don't you join us?" The professor suggested while directing a kind smile towards Hermione.

Hermione glanced at Harry with a frown before nodding her head.

"Well, that's okay with me."

"Perfect, well what are you waiting for? Let's go kids."

The trio starts walking again. Harry was walking right while Hermione was walking on the left side of the professor.

"So tell me to do you like Quidditch?"

"Well I never played Quidditch or ride a broom before but I would like to play."

"Well, I think tomorrow I'll ask someone from Quidditch team to teach you how to ride a broom."

"Professor who is he?" Hermione questioned. Ignotus looked at Hermione before smiling apologetically.

"Sorry kids, I forgot about the introduction... This is Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter."

Ignotus stopped and snickered when he saw a dumbfounded expression on Hermione's face. She was staring at Harry wide-eyed with her mouth opened.

While Harry was looking at Hermione with nervousness, it was like she had seen a ghost or something like that.

"Umm are you okay," Harry questioned and took her back to the real world.

"How are you alive?" Hermione questioned. She was in so much shock and surprised that she didn't even realize what she had just said.

"What do you mean 'How are you alive'?" Harry questioned a frown came on his face.

"You died; I mean...the papers, the media..."

"Forget about it. I never died. It was just a misunderstanding. I went into a magical coma and the healers thought that I had died, those fools."

"So you are Harry Potter huh."

"Yes, I am the real deal. The professor knows this as well because he is my grandfather."

Hermione nodded and stared at Harry's back as he walked past her.

It's been a year since she had come here. Studying was the only thing she had done the whole year. Studying everything and every spell she could find. Then try to practice it. There are professors who had helped her but they are all Chinese and they don't know how to speak English and she doesn't know anything about the Chinese language. It was very difficult for her first but then professor Ignotus had given her spell that could decode Chinese into English.

She had to admit that she felt happy seeing Harry alive in front of her eyes. A boy who shares the same pain as hers, a boy who she thought is dead now walking in front of her eyes. Maybe just maybe he would become friends with her. Her first friend, her best friend Harry Potter...

She felt giddy inside, on the other hand, could feel her heart beating faster. A smile appeared on her face.

Hermione saw Harry staring at her and gave him a small smile. Hermione saw Harry frowned before turning his head away while walking.

Hermione turned her eyes towards the professor who was looking at her with an amused smile on his face.

"What?" she glared at the professor.

"Oh, it's nothing, Hermione."

Harry was walking slowly in front of Hermione and Ignotus.

"So he is really your grandson professor." the professor nodded.

"Yeah, I'm his great-great-great-great grandfather. I'm sure you know what I mean." Hermione nodded her head while still staring at Harry.

"So why is he here?"

"He needs you as much as you need him, Hermione. I bring you as well as Harry here just for this reason. I wanted to train you guys for the future. To make sure you know each other and know how to defend yourselves." Hermione nodded her head.

Harry listened to every word Ignotus had said but why Hermione. What's so special about her?

He has to ask his grandfather about her.

* * *

They were standing in the Dragon alley. The sun was shining but the atmosphere was cold.

"Now I know you don't have anything to wear so we are going for cloth shopping first." Harry nodded and followed silently. Ignotus gulped when he saw a look of excitement appeared in Hermione's eyes.

' _Oh man, I forgot girls and clothes...'_ he groaned.

"Is something wrong grandfather?" Harry questioned while looking at Ignotus with a frown.

"Yes, Harry there is something wrong, very wrong."

Two hours later Harry found out what his grandfather was referring to. Hermione was the reason, her and a store filled with clothes.

First Hermione ordered Harry to do what she wants him to do. Then she gave him a pile of shirts and pants and ordered him to change into it and show her how he looks in them. After two hours she stopped sending him to changing room and then took him to the shoe department.

Now he sat there changing shoes after shoes.

"Come on Hermione that's enough. I don't need so many shoes."

"You can go if you want to. You are free. And now I'm going to look for my own clothes."

Ignotus who was yawning froze and turned his eyes towards Hermione who was looking at him with wide big puppy eyes and pouted lips.

"H-Hermione..."

"Please professor." Hermione requested innocently.

Ignotus huffed and shook his head.

"Fine but..."

"YES." Harry was looking at his grandfather amused.

"What's so funny Harry?" Ignotus questioned irritated.

"That girl surely knows a very dangerous spell."

"Every woman knows that spell even the muggle ones." Ignotus corrected Harry.

Harry had bought all full sleeves shirts in different colors. Pants, trousers and track suits and shoes for training and for casual wear. What Hermione bought...neither Harry nor Ignotus knew.

After completing their clothes shopping, Harry and Hermione with Ignotus went to a bookstore. There Hermione bought several books for herself and for Harry. Harry wasn't interested in any of the books. Because studying for five years while you are supposed to be dead gave him enough knowledge to graduate from Hogwarts with top marks. It was worth it, he had to admit it was boring but in the end worth it. Harry could tell Hermione liked to study new books and everything that related to magic. That was a plus point in his books. She is cute, studious and clever. He doesn't think he would see a girl or boy more intelligent than her.

But what about his mother, a thought of his mother who had abandoned him brought a grimace on his face; he still doesn't know what to feel about his family. To them, he was supposed to be dead. But when he will go to Hogwarts then what, his identity would be revealed to the British wizarding world. The people who hated him and called the child of the dark lord and other nonsense, how they will react to his presence, how they will behave towards him? Harry doesn't think he has answers to these questions.

Coming out of his thoughts when Harry saw Hermione and Ignotus excited the bookstore and talking about where to go next.

"What do you think Harry?" Harry looked up confused at Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned Ignotus.

"I said we should go to a wand maker shop. You need a wand don't you." Harry nodded and they headed towards custom wand shop. The wand shop was almost at the end of the alley. No light could be seen coming out of the shop windows. It was as if someone had left the shop opened.

They entered the shop and looked around. The Chinese lantern was hung in the air. There were small wand boxes everywhere on shelves. There was a large wooden table on the left side of the shop. Harry could hear the sound of footsteps that increased louder and louder until an old Chinese man with his long white beard wearing red robes with dragons on it came in front of their sight. The old man took a seat at the wooden table and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. His black eyes opened and fell on Harry.

"Well, what I can do Harry Potter. If you came for a wand, then it's the best place for you to choose the wand. Because in here we prepare wand not only from dark but light too, I'm sure you understand what I'm saying. I could feel dark as well as light magic in you. It's the first time I've seen a child with both kinds of magic's." The more that strange man spoke the more their eyes grew wide. How a Chinese man knows so much about Harry? While Harry was looking at the eyes of the man which held great power and wisdom, eyes that were showing how much the old man hold knowledge about the magical world.

"How old are you?" Harry questioned. He doesn't know why he had asked that question, maybe he just wanted to know about the old man.

The old man chuckled, an amused smile could be seen on his face.

"Now, Now, Mr. Potter why do you want to know about my age? Let's change the topic shall we, I'm sure you want to know what type of wand will choose you as your master." No one even bothered to question the old man. It was the silence that was greeted later; the old man had gone to collect wands for Harry to choose.

"Do you know who he is, grandfather?" Harry questioned Ignotus, who in return stared into space before shaking his head.

"No Harry I don't know him. I had never seen him interacting with other people. He just likes to live in this shop and make wands because he is the best at making wands. There are other wand makers too but he is the most experienced one." Harry and Hermione nodded their heads.

The old man came with some instruments instead of wands, after putting the instruments on the table he turned his eyes towards Harry.

"Now these instruments help me to create a custom wand. Before making a custom wand for you I must measure your magical core and its strength and also I would be able to know the nature of your magic too."

"What I've to do?" Harry questioned, confused about the whole situation that he found himself in.

"Just come with me and leave the rest to me." The old man spoke and starts walking towards the end of the shop. Harry, Hermione, and Ignotus followed the older man into a large room with a stretcher on one side and other wand making tools on the table on the other side. The room was light with torches that were connected with the walls.

The older man turned to Harry and spoke.

"I need you to lie down on the stretcher so that I can examine your core." Harry nodded and did what was told by the man. Ignotus and Hermione were standing by his side. The old man took a potion from a cabinet and handed it to Harry.

"This is a calming draught option. During the process, I need your body to be relaxed and calm." Harry nodded again and drank the potion. He felt his body relaxed and saw the old man took his wand and touched Harry's forehead with it. His whole body lit up in a familiar silvery glow. But this time he doesn't feel any pain or exhaustion that he was expecting. Harry heard gasps from his right side; he saw Hermione was looking at his body with amazement and shock. But the older man was looking at Harry with a smile.

"You knew about this before?" Harry questioned in a sure voice. The old man's smile widened and he chuckled.

"Why Mr. Potter you are saying I'm a seer?" The old man questioned Harry instead of answering. Harry sighs and remained quiet. The old man took his wand from Harry's forehead and step aside.

"Well, the results are not unexpected. You have a very strong magical core Mr. Potter. But the quantity of magic in it is forty percent. You need to practice your magic if you want to increase its quantity." The old man advised before start writing information on the parchment.

"Do you know what that aura was? Do you know anything about it?" The old man paused while writing and answered.

"I'm sure Ignotus knows." Harry and Hermione turned their eyes towards Ignotus waiting for him to explain the silvery aura. Ignotus cleared his throat before speaking.

"The silvery aura around Harry was a magic that hadn't been seen since Merlin. It is said that Merlin's magic was silvery. Because of this silvery magic, he was able to control his magic without a wand. Sure there are many wizards that can perform wandless magic but Merlin was the only true master of the wandless magic. I don't know if it is true or not but when he died his magic instead of vanishing remained on the earth. Many wizards and witches had tried to collect that magic for themselves but they weren't able to find it until Voldemort. How he knew that you have that magic no one knows...we'll discuss it later." Ignotus explained. He knew he has to tell Harry about it. But why discuss it in front of some unknown. There are things that he didn't want to reveal to anyone except Harry.

"I need your blood sample Mr. Potter to make a wand for you." Harry gave a blood sample to the old man before leaving him to do his work alone. Their shopping had completed and they don't have anything to buy so they left where they came from.

Ignotus was sitting in his office with Harry and Hermione in silence. Ignotus was thinking how to tell Harry the whole story behind the silvery magic. Hermione was still absorbing the information that Ignotus had told them. Harry, on the other hand, was waiting for Ignotus to tell him more about the magic that he possessed.

"So... about my magic..." Harry trailed of uncertain of how to continue the discussion and end the silence.

"Hmm...Oh yes, about that." Ignotus came out of his thoughts and sigh before looking at Harry and Hermione.

"Before we continue our discussion, I want you guys to know that the information is very rare and there are very few old people who know this. Not even Dumbledore knows about it. I said before that the silvery magic in Harry hadn't been seen since Merlin...it was a lie, I lied. The thing is after Merlin died; his magic waited for someone to attach itself to it. The first Potter almost thousand years ago, he was the first known person to me who possessed the silvery magic. I don't know if someone had come after him that possessed the silvery magic until the Peverell family." Here Ignotus paused and looked at Harry.

"Do you know the story behind the Deathly Hallows Harry?" Ignotus questioned and when he saw Harry nodding his head he continued.

"We three brothers, I and my two elder brothers were the ones who possessed the silvery magic. When we were young we were strong very strong and brave. We three decided to travel the world for more knowledge and power. During our travels we found ourselves facing a very difficult situation. We were on a ship that was travailing in the Mediterranean Sea. The ship sank due to a very big storm. Everyone on the ship drowned except me and my two elder brothers. We were able to save ourselves by doing magic. We used magic to walk on the water surface and headed towards the seashore. We were about to reach the dry land when we were stopped by that silvery magic." Here Ignotus paused and took a deep breath.

"In the Tale of Beedle the Bard, it is said that the three brothers stopped by the death itself, it is not true. Death cannot be seen. We were stopped by the silvery magic itself that had appeared in front of us in a ghostly form. It spoke and told us who it is and then told us that it will give us anything we want. Antioch asked for a wand, Cadmus asked for a stone and I asked for a cloak. After giving us the gifts it disappeared into us without telling us. My both brothers died and the silvery magic that they had in them disappeared but the magic in me remained because I was still alive but now I can feel that silvery magic killing me from inside. It wants to connect itself to Harry because more than half part of it is in Harry." Ignotus finished his tale and leaned back in his chair.

"So you don't have much time left in this world." Harry abridged. Ignotus could see sadness filling Harry's eyes. He could see Harry clenching his fists. Hermione just sat there in shock, unsure of what to say.

"You still have a family." Harry slammed his fist on the table. Hermione flinched and looked at Harry with sympathy.

"Family, what family, those people who abandoned me, who just left me because of some bloody mark..."

"There is a reason why they abandoned you." Ignotus barked before taking a deep to calm down. He then spoke in more quiet and gentle tone.

"There are many things you are not aware of. You know what happened to you at that night, but do you know what happened to your family, to those around you..." Ignotus questioned and shook his head in disapproval.

"What are you talking about, what happened to my family at that night?" Harry questioned, his anger died down, a look of curiosity and uncertainty appeared on his face.

"It's not my place to tell you. If you want to know then you have to ask your parents yourself." Ignotus stated. Harry looked at him with a frown, his eyes turned towards Hermione who was looking outside of the window.

"Does she know?" Harry questioned regarding Hermione about his life.

"There are many things in common between you two. You are clever Harry but you were unable to figure out why I choose Hermione to come here from Britain." Harry raised an eyebrow when Ignotus questioned his intelligence. He turned towards Hermione and stared at her made her uncomfortable before poking her cheek with his finger.

"She is Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born who like to study a lot and have a tendency to know everything," Harry informed Ignotus like it doesn't matter if he knows Hermione or not. Seeing Ignotus chuckled and Hermione looking at him with an amused smile on her face brought a frown on his face. He searched their faces, searching for things that they are hiding from him.

"You are not telling me everything; there is something important that you are not telling me." Harry looked Ignotus with an expected expression to tell him who Hermione really is.

"If Hermione wants you to know then she would tell you...and I think it's time Hermione you show him this castle and his room." Ignotus turned his eyes towards Hermione who nodded her head and stood up and both soon to be friends left the office.

* * *

"So when are you going to tell me about yourself, Miss Granger?" Harry asked Hermione as they walked towards the castle grounds. He was really hoping to get to know Hermione a bit more.

"When you will gain my trust," Hermione answered his questioned. She smiled slightly when she saw Harry almost pout. She shook her head. She would tell him; she will tell him about herself but not now. She still has to know about Harry, a real Harry. Who he is, what his motives are and what his future plans are. Because she doesn't know how Harry would react when he will find out that she is the granddaughter of the man who tried to kill him and his family in the past.

She came out of her thoughts when she saw Harry stopped and looked around. She saw him staring at the waterfall that was on their right side with an excited look. She saw Harry saying something to her but was unable to hear him because of the noise of water falling. She came closer to him so that she could hear him what he is trying to say.

"I have never seen a waterfall before." Hermione smiled slightly. Remembering the day when Ignotus had brought her here and she had said the same thing to him.

"It's one of my best places to relax." Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in. A small smile appeared on her face. It's a very beautiful place with forest surrounding the area and water falling from the mountain and sun giving its warmth.

"So what is your best place to relax?" Harry questioned and she opened her eyes and saw Harry staring at her.

"Hmm, the best place is..."

"Let me guess..." Hermione opened her eyes fully and grinned at Harry.

"Okay, guess." After a while...

"Library..." Harry answered with uncertainty and Hermione broke into laughter.

"I knew you would say that," Hermione said with a grin on her face.

"Because I like to study and I am a bookworm, so you thought it must be a library," Hermione told him with a bitter smile on her face and saw Harry shook his head.

"No, it's not that. I know you like to study and I know you are a bookworm but I don't think it's a bad habit...I think it suits you," Harry said and sat down on the cold grass.

Hermione stood there slightly shocked before a hopeful smile appeared on her face. Sadness disappeared from her eyes and she sat on the ground beside Harry. They remained silent for a while before Harry spoke staring at the waterfall.

"Want to know everything is not a bad habit. I don't know why you call yourself a bookworm. I know you have a lot of confidence but seeing you saying that..." Harry trailed off, uncertain of what to say next.

"No one had something like that before," Hermione whispered quietly. She saw Harry glanced at her before saying.

"Not even your parents." Hermione snorted.

"My parents," Harry's eyes widened.

Right now Hermione just wants to tell Harry everything about her and who she really is, but her mind and logical side...

She saw Harry turned around and faced her.

"Hermione, I know there are things that you don't want to tell me, but I really want to know you..." Harry said but Hermione didn't budge.

"And to become friends with you..." Harry said quietly and saw Hermione turned her towards him sharply. Her eyes wide and staring at him shocked.

"Y-you..." Harry nodded his head and saw Hermione's eyes turned moist slightly.

"I'll tell you everything about myself if you want to know but in return I want you to tell me about yourself too." Hermione nodded her head before turning towards Harry.

"Okay but answer my question first with honesty." Harry nodded his head firmly.

"What would you do if you find out that I am your enemy or related to those who are your enemies?" Hermione's questioned caught him off guard. Harry hadn't expected Hermione to ask him such a question. The question was difficult very difficult. The first thought that came into his mind was to eliminate all of them, his enemies and those who have relations with them but...

beside Harry finished his answer with a frown. He saw Hermione nodding her head. A happiness filling her eyes, a light that was so dull before light up, a smile that was pure and not fake.

Harry and Hermione sat there and talked for a while, and time flew past them until...

* * *

 **Three years later**

 **Harry and Hermione: 11 years' old**

A very beautiful morning with a sun pouring its rays on Harry's face as he ran around the forest, Harry's most favorite place. The place where he becomes friends with Hermione, speaking of her Harry saw Hermione running not too far away from him. It was their usual routine, waking up early in the morning and go for some light training before joining other kids for breakfast. Then Hermione would go for her classes and Harry for his training sessions with Ignotus. In the evening Harry and Hermione would duel with Ignotus who had been teaching them dueling for three years now. Harry and Hermione had learned everything Ignotus had taught them. Harry had also learned how to use his special magic.

Then Harry would help Hermione in finishing her homework before taking a walk around the castle grounds. In three years Harry and Hermione had become best friends and had grown.

Harry stopped when he came near the waterfall before falling on the ground exhausted, Hermione did the same.

"Today is the day when you will receive your letter." Harry heard Hermione and turned his eyes towards her.

"I can't believe that you are nine years older than me."

"Not nine years, nine months..." Hermione said annoyed. How many times she had corrected him in the past. Now seeing Harry smile slightly brought a frown on her face.

"You enjoy teasing me about my age." Harry just grinned and shook his head and the next second he was running around saving himself from Hermione's spells.

"Come here Harry Potter, you scar head..."

"Bookworm..."

Both Harry and Hermione found themselves on the ground covered with grass breathing heavily again but with grins on their faces. They looked at each other before laughing.

* * *

Ignotus was sitting in his office with his two favorite students sitting in front of. Both of them holding Hogwarts letter in their hands. Harry was reading it but Hermione was holding it and looking at Harry's letter. After finishing his letter Harry turned his gaze towards Ignotus and Hermione did the same.

"So it's time for us to go?" Ignotus nodded his head and took a stick from his drawer and handed it to Hermione who accepted with a confused expression.

"I had taught you everything that you are going to need in your lives from now on. You are going into the enemy's territory. You must proceed with caution. Harry, I know you don't like it but you have to accept it, during the sorting ceremony..."

"I know." Harry interrupted Ignotus. His green eyes staring at the Hogwarts letter, everyone will know the boy who was the last casualty in the previous war had returned from the dead. Hermione took Harry's hand in hers and squeeze it. Harry turned his gaze towards Hermione and smiled.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I'll protect you."

"We'll protect each other no matter what." Hermione corrected him and they grinned at each other.

"Well, it feels good to see how much you guys like each other." Both blushed and looked down and heard Ignotus chuckled.

"The stick that I gave you Hermione is a port key that will take you to Diagon Alley. From there you guys know what to do." Ignotus stood up from his seat and looked outside of his office window.

"Be careful there, the future is dark very dark indeed." He turned around and hugged Harry and Hermione.

"I'll miss you grandfather." Harry smiled.

"You don't have to. And remember if you need help you can contact Nicolas."

"Hermione take care of Harry." Hermione nodded her head and hugged him again.

"We'll see you again right?" Hermione questioned in a hopeful voice. Ignotus didn't answer and separated himself from Hermione.

"Now go," Ignotus said.

Harry and Hermione grabbed the portkey and activated it and disappeared from the castle, from China.

* * *

They appeared outside of the Diagon Alley. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and changed their appearance magically.

"Where are we going first, Harry?"

"Wherever you want to go first we'll go there," Harry answered his friend while looking around. It was the first time he was seeing the Muggle London, the cars and the bridges and people wearing clothes with different styles and different colors.

"Then why don't we buy some clothes." Harry nodded his head in agreement.

They entered into a muggle clothing store and bought everything they need to wear before exiting the store after two hours. Harry took a pouch from his pocket and dropped all of their shopping bags in it. From there they made their way to Diagon Alley. The bar was filled with people to brim. Harry could see muggleborn with their parents looking at everything with amazement. They entered into the Diagon Alley and went to Gringotts to withdraw some money. They entered and saw goblins on their right and left side working. Making their way towards the nearest goblin, Harry cleared his throat and got the goblin's attention.

"I wish to open a certain vault." The goblin stared at Harry for a while...

"Do you have a key wizard?"

"Yes, here it is Master Goblin." Harry handed the key that was in the envelope. The goblin bent down and took the envelope from Harry's hand and opened it. The goblin read the letter and took a key before turning his gaze towards Harry again with seriousness.

"Better be." Harry nodded and they followed goblin into a separate small room with a bowl and knife on the table.

"You know what to do. Prove your identity."

"I request you to keep..."

"Your identity will be known only to goblin nation." The goblin assured Harry and gestured Harry to prove his identity. Harry sliced his palm and blood dropped into a bowl. His palmed healed automatically and a sheet of paper appeared out of thin air. The goblin grabbed it and read it out loud.

"Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter and holder of the Peverell fortune." The goblin nodded its head and handed the sheet to Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione who had a shocked look on her face.

"I can't believe it." Hermione looked at Harry who was signing the documents with a blood quill. He then handed the quill to Hermione who had a confused look on her face.

"Master Goblin can you explain how much money I hold in my vault."

"After signing these documents you become the sole heir to Peverell fortune. Now you own seventy thousand gallons in your vault."

"Why we have only seventy thousand gallons?" Harry questioned, he had never expected to have so little amount of money in the Peverell vaults.

"Because there was no one to take care of the Peverell business and if the business is not taken care of then I don't think I have to tell you what will happen." The goblin said with a bored look on his face. Hermione signed the document where Harry wanted her to do before they left with one thousand gallons in their pockets. They exited the bank and made their way towards the bookstore.

"I still can't believe it," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"I know, we had both thought that we will find lots of gallons in the vault but...it seems we have to work hard in this area. We need money and sixty thousand gallons are nothing."

"You are right Harry but don't worry we'll find a way to earn money. Let's just focus on shopping for now." Harry nodded his head.

After three hours of shopping in which they bought books, bags, a special trunk, Hogwarts school uniform and shoes and potion ingredients. They left the Diagon Alley and hired a room for one day in a hotel under disguise. Harry was lying on a bed relaxing when he saw Hermione stood up.

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned in a tired voice.

"I just forgot to buy something I'll return in an hour."

"Bring some food for me. I am hungry."

"Okay."

Harry sighs and closed his eyes to get some sleep. After more than an hour Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione standing in front of him with a white snowy owl in a cage.

"Happy birthday Harry and this beautiful snowy owl is your birthday present." Harry saw Hermione smiling and waiting for him to say something.

"You didn't have to Hermione." He stood up and examined the snowy owl with yellow eyes.

"It's beautiful." Harry praised.

"She is beautiful." Hermione corrected Harry and the snowy owl hooted and nodded her head.

"And intelligent too..." Harry again praised and turned towards Hermione. He came forward and hugged her.

"Thank you for everything Hermione," Harry muttered in a slow voice. Hermione hugged him back and closed her eyes for a moment before separating herself from Harry.

"Why don't we eat something now? I'm feeling hungry."

Harry nodded his head and helped Hermione setting meal on the table.

"Today is the last day. Tomorrow we will be going to Hogwarts." Harry said and looked at his only friend who nodded her head. She tugged her hair behind her ear before looking at him with her brown eyes.

"Tomorrow we will start a new chapter in our lives," Hermione spoke quietly.


	8. First kill

**Chapter 8**

 **First kill**

Only a few hours had left before they will go to Hogwarts. Harry could be seen sitting in a chair staring outside of the window. The cars, buses, and traffic had disappeared in front of his eyes. Now the streets and roads are empty. He knew he should sleep now but the fear and anxiety...

He turned his eyes towards Hermione who was sleeping peacefully. He sighed back and leaned in his chair before staring at the ceiling. What he will do when he will see his mother and father after so many years. He knew it had been only three years since he had died but to him, it had been eight years. Five years that he had spent in a world outside of this world. His brother, a boy he didn't even get a chance to know.

He stood up and switched on the lights before sitting in a chair in front of a table that had some books, parchment, and quills. He stared at the ruins that he had created, Harry re-examined. He then pulled his right sleeve upward and started drawing the same runic pattern on his wrist. Harry then took his wand and channeled magic in it. It glowed and the ink disappeared into Harry's skin leaving a tattoo on his wrist behind.

It took him half an hour to do it, and that time Harry heard Hermione groaning.

"Harry! Switch off the lights would you." Harry smirked and turned towards Hermione amused.

"And why would I Hermione?" Harry questioned, his smile widened slightly when he saw her moaning in protest. Hermione rubbed her eyes slightly before looking at Harry with eyes filled with annoyance. Her annoyance died down when she saw a mark on Harry's forearm.

"What is it?" Hermione crawled towards Harry who was looking at his forearm.

"It's just a rune I invented."

"What it's for?" Hermione questioned while trailing her fingers on the tattoo.

"It's a storage rune. I can store everything in it. My trunk, my books, my wand, money and almost everything that you can keep in your pocket, it is better than a wand holster because, from this tattoo, no one can summon our wand or other things that are sealed in it." Hermione looked astonished and amazed.

"This is so amazing Harry. We can have our things with us all the time and no one would be able to summon them with magic or steal them from us." Harry nodded and chuckled again when Hermione's eyes turned wide slightly and...

"I know you want that on your forearm too, you don't have to use that spell on me." Hermione pouted and stuck her right arm towards Harry.

Harry after drawing storage runs on Hermione's forearm sat in his chair and again turned his thoughts towards the day that is coming. His father and mother would be at the station to say goodbye to Almond.

He never noticed Hermione's eyes on him. Hermione came forward and squeezed his shoulders from behind. Harry turned his eyes towards Hermione who had a worried look on his face.

"It's nothing..."

"Yes it is...sooner or later you are going to reveal yourself to the world. It will be better if you do it now. I'm with you, I always will Harry." Harry's eyes turned misty and he squeezed Hermione's hand.

"I'm more worried about you," Harry said.

"What about me?" Hermione came in front of him and sat on a chair.

"Your father..."

"Don't worry about him. I'll be fine. Hogwarts is the safest place in the whole Britain...and besides, I've you." Hermione gave him a small smile.

"I'll do anything to protect you. I'll protect my best friend."

"We'll protect each other." Hermione corrected him and they both laughed slightly.

"We should start packing now. It'll take time." Hermione nodded her head and stood up to pack her things.

"It's a good thing we brought multi-compartment trunks."

"Yeah...Hermione was you able to collect our school uniforms from Madam Malkin."

"Yes. You were sleeping so I went and collected them." Harry nodded his head and start putting his things in his trunk.

"Harry..."

"Hmm..."

"I was thinking, what should do we if were sorted into different houses."

"You are worried about sorting. Just tell that hat to put you into the house where it would sort me. And if you sorted first then I'll tell the damn hat to put me into your house." Hermione raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

"And you think it will work."

"Yes, I believe it will work."

* * *

A graveyard, a place for dead people, where living people would bury those who would lose their lives, those who had moved to another world, a place where you could find a poor and a rich sleeping and surrounded by mud.

A figure appeared in the graveyard. He was holding a small figure that was wrapped in a blanket. There was a man with black eyes standing behind him.

Tenebriss walked, holding his father closely in his arms. His faithful servant and soldier following him like a zombie. With a wave of his wand, he conjured a big cauldron with a fire burning underneath it. Tenebriss took out some potions and ingredients from his robe before pouring it into the cauldron. A thick whitish liquid started boiling, after that he turned towards the tomb of his grandfather.

"A bone from father's grave..." Tenebriss burned the bone to a crisp and then added that crisp into the cauldron.

"Flesh and part of the soul of the dark wizard..." Tenebriss threw a small figure in his arms into the cauldron. The flesh melted instantly and mixed with the liquid in the cauldron. The liquid turned blackish.

"Sacrifice of a dead wizard for power and strength." He shot a beam of magic towards the inferi standing behind him. The inferi started walking towards the cauldron and jumped in it.

"Blood from son willingly..." Tenebriss sliced his palm and poured blood in the cauldron. The liquid in the cauldron turned dark red.

"Oh my Lord, help me to bring back a dark Lord that will raise and spread darkness for you, that will spread your fear in this world..." Tenebriss stepped back when he saw black smoke started coming out of the cauldron.

The cauldron disappeared and a figure appeared out of the black smoke. He was six feet tall, with a bald head, snake-like slits for nostrils and red eyes. Black robes appeared around his body.

Voldemort stood and took a deep breath before massaging his head with his hands. He turned towards his son and smirked.

"You did it." Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue. He looked down at his body and took a deep breath and felt the power inside of him.

"My wand Tenebriss." He hissed again and Tenebriss took out a bone like a wand and handed it to Voldemort. Voldemort turned his wand upwards and shot a beam of magic into the clouds, the dark night lit with light. The light expanded and expanded until it was covering the whole graveyard. The clouds roared and thundered, and then it died down as if nothing had happened.

Voldemort turned to Tenebriss and spoke.

"You did it. You give me a body and made me powerful than before. Now I have a power of Harry Potter to me." Voldemort chuckled and laughed before gripping his son's left hand.

Exposing a dark mark that had become dark and alive, Voldemort channeled magic into it and looked satisfied when a dark mark appeared on the sky and death eaters started coming out of it.

"Welcome my friends, my fellow wizards." Voldemort nodded his head and looked at everyone.

"Eleven years, it had been eleven years since I disappeared, some said I died and some said that I'm alive but merely.

But the most ironic thing is no one tried to look for me. No one tried to find his master."

"Crab." Voldemort appeared in front of him like a breeze and waved his hand in front of his servant's face. Crab dropped on his knees in an instant.

"Macnair." The same thing happened to him.

And then everyone dropped on their knees. As if someone had sucked all the strength and power from their bodies.

"Not even you Lucius." Malfoy was the last one.

"My Lord...I-I tried to, I did everything to find you and help you." That was the wrong thing to say because the next second Malfoy was on the ground under cruciatus curse.

"But my son came to me, he found me and resurrect me to my full power and more...AND NOW." Voldemort shouted and brought his magic outside of his body. His body surrounded by a dark greenish aura. It was so intense that the death eaters that were on the ground felt heat and pressure on their bodies.

Everyone evenTenebriss looked at his father with awe and amazement. The dark lord had become more powerful than before; they had never seen a wizard with so much power before.

* * *

Harry was about to lock his trunk after putting everything in it when he felt a tingling sensation in his mark. He folded his sleeve and saw a faint dark mark getting darker and darker.

"Hermione..." Harry called without taking his eyes from his forearm. Hermione came and saw what Harry staring at and gasped.

"Harry, what is happening?" Harry gritted his teeth and replied.

"I-I don't know, t-the pain is getting worse, Hermione, do something." Harry pleaded.

"Do something to stop the pain." Hermione looked around, frightened and desperate to do something or find something to help her friend.

"Harry, try to channel magic into your arm, channel magic where you are feeling pain," Hermione suggested. Harry nodded and did what Hermione suggested him to do.

His silvery magic appeared around his forearm and surrounded the dark mark. Harry felt pain lessened until it died down. Then Harry stopped releasing magic in his arm and sighed. Tears could be seen in his eyes.

Hermione grabbed his hand squeezed it.

"Is it always like this?" Hermione whispered.

"Worse...in the past, it was worse and almost unbearable. It was like someone had cast cruciatus curse on me. But now it's like I'm becoming immune to it. I don't why it happened and why the mark is looking so dark but one thing is clear Hermione...something's not right, dark mark coming back to life...it means only one thing..." Harry grimaced and looked at Hermione knowingly. Harry felt Hermione gripped his hand more forcefully.

"It-it's related to Voldemort isn't it?" Hermione guessed worriedly.

Harry sighed and wiped his eyes. He saw Hermione's fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry Hermione; we will be going to Hogwarts in a few hours. It's the safest place in Britain." Hermione stood up sealed her trunk in her storage rule.

"We should hurry Harry. If he is back, then he will send his men in the search for me. I don't want you to get in trouble." Harry looked confused.

"Why your grandfather sends a search party for you."

"Because according to him I can access him to Peverell's wealth and knowledge that is sealed inside of Gringotts and you know he wants it." Harry nodded his head.

"And the first place the death eaters will search would be Diagon Alley." Hermione nodded her head.

After making sure to remove their traces from the room, they left. Harry took out some money and handed it to Tom with the key. He could still feel pain around his mark.

"I don't know what is happening what happened to him Hermione but he is furious and angry."

"How could you tell?" Hermione questioned while walking towards the King's Cross.

"I don't know. I can just feel what he is feeling; I can sense some unknown force trying to break my mind shields. He knows I'm dead but...it was like unintentionally he is trying to see in my mind." Harry took a glance towards Hermione who was looking frightened. He smiled and took her left hand and squeezed it.

"But you don't have to worry about anything. He doesn't know about this connection. If he knew then we would have been battling death eaters. And I can defend my mind from any intruders, you know that." Harry wrapped Hermione in a hug and disappeared.

* * *

 **At the same time**

 **Grimmauld place**

James and Lily entered the kitchen and found almost everyone sitting in chairs, talking, drinking or lost in thought. They took their seats when Molly came with two mugs of coffee in her hands and gave them.

"Thank you, Molly." Lily and James thanked the older woman. They were about to greet other members when Albus and Minerva appeared in the room. Dumbledore looked around the room and nodded his head.

"Good, everyone's here. The news that Severus had given me not too long ago was very grave and frightening. I'd never imagined that he would come back so soon." Dumbledore said and worriedly looked at the Potters.

"Voldemort is back." Gasps and questions...Dumbledore looked at everyone. They were looking frightened and fear could be seen on their faces.

"I know it is hard to believe but believe me. He is back and Severus had even seen him." Severus entered the room and sat beside Dumbledore. He took a glance at the Potters before speaking.

"An hour ago I was called by the dark mark. I woke up and checked my mark and found it burning and darker than before. I disappeared and the dark mark took me into a graveyard. Many death eaters were standing there with Tenebriss who is the son of the Dark Lord. He was the one who resurrected the Dark Lord...it is true, he is back more powerful and then before."

James leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"It was going to happen sooner or later. But now instead of sitting here with our heart filled with fear, we should do something about it." Dumbledore nodded his head and spoke.

"Yes, but we have to do everything quietly. Only we know that he is back. At this time, we cannot reveal this information to anyone. We cannot put Severus's life in danger."

"So what is your strategy, Albus?" Arthur Weasley spoke.

"First thing is to contact every member of Order of Phoenix and tell them about this. Then we have to find out how many spies he has in the ministry. We have to catch them and send them to Azkaban." Lily shook her head and spoke.

"Albus, you know that if we send them to Azkaban then they will be going to come back again after us, so instead of capturing them and sending them to Azkaban, we should send them to hell for eternity." Lily spoke and gave her suggestion in a firm and strong voice, her green eyes staring at everyone.

When Sirius saw Dumbledore shaking his head in negative he spoke.

"I think we should contact our members in the ministry."

"I'll do that." Amelia nodded her head and stood up to leave.

"It's getting late and tomorrow is a beginning of a new year. Almond, Edgar and Neville will be joining us shortly." Lily chuckled.

"Yeah, they were so eager to go to Hogwarts...it reminds me of how I was when I was about to go to Hogwarts." Lily's eyes turned to Severus who looked at her and then looked down. She then turned her eyes towards her husband who was looking at her and smiled.

"I think we shouldn't send our children to Hogwarts through the train. What if, what if the train attack by the death eaters...?"

"Oh come on Molly..." Sirius rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I think he will not reveal himself to the wizarding world so soon. He will do his dirty work from the shadows like the snake he is." Severus who was silent in the whole meeting turned towards Albus and spoke.

"There is something that I picked during the meeting." Everyone became silent and turned their eyes towards the spy. Albus sat down, seeing a grave expression on Severus's face...

"Go on..."

"During the meeting, the dark lord had mentioned about something related to Harry Potter. He said thanks to the blood of Harry Potter, I now have a power that I always desired." Lily's eyes widened and her body becomes stiff.

"Severus..."

"It's true Albus. As a potion master, I can tell that there are many dark potions that need blood to make them. I don't know how he came back but the thing I know is that he used Harry Potter's blood to strengthen his magic."

"But why Harry Potter, why would Voldemort chose Harry's blood to strengthen his magic?" Albus took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. He had never expected this to happen.

"You know something that we don't know?" Lily questioned, her eyes filling with tears.

"I don't know why he used Harry's blood, Lily. But if he'd used Harry's blood to make himself stronger then there is something that he knows about Harry and we don't."

* * *

Early in the morning Harry and Hermione appeared at King's Cross station. Harry was wearing a black hooded jacket with black half sleeve shirt underneath it and dark blue pants with gray sneakers. Hermione was wearing a red hooded jacket just like Harry's with a dark blue full sleeved shirt underneath it and light blue pants. She was wearing brown sneakers without laces.

They looked around; the station was filled with people muggle and magical.

"Stay away from muggles and stay away from trouble." They heard a lady speaking about muggles loudly.

"Really, stay away from muggles and stay away from trouble." They laughed slightly and started following that lady until they stopped when they saw her stopped in front of a pillar.

"This must be an entrance." Hermione guessed and turned towards Harry.

"What do you think Harry?" Harry nodded and was about to say something to Hermione when he was interrupted.

"Do you kids need help to go through the entrance? Don't worry my son Ron here is the first year too." Harry and Hermione looked at each other amused. They looked at the boy with red hair and another two older boys-twins and a little girl. A boy, whose name was Ron nodded his head in acknowledgment, Harry stepped forward and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure why not?" Harry glanced at Hermione who was trying hard to control her laughter.

"So you see, it's very easy, you just have to step in front of the pillar and..."

"And try to bump your head into it," Harry said

"Yes, no I mean try to cross it..."

"Upside down..."

"Yes, I mean no, you just have to. Where is your luggage by the way?"

"It is already on the train," Harry replied while looking at the woman.

"Then what are you kids doing here and don't know how to pass the barrier?"

"We were just wandering around messing with people like you, and by the way, we never said we don't know how to pass the barrier." With that said Harry grabbed a laughing Hermione and led her to the platform nine and three quarters. The last thing they heard was...

"See Ron like I told you before, stay away from muggles and stay away from trouble," Molly said.

"And stay away from being insulted," Harry shouted and saw how flushed Molly looked before disappearing into the magical world.

As Harry came into view of the steaming train he saw Hermione sitting on a bench laughing, tears falling from her eyes.

"Hermione are you okay?" Hermione nodded and wiped her tears away before looking at Harry and when she saw him looking at her worriedly, she started laughing again.

"Harry really, _'stay away from being insulted',_ " Hermione repeated the sentence and started laughing again. Sighing, he took out his wand and shot a calming spell on her. Hermione stopped laughing and stood up but still smiling. She took Harry's hand in hers walked away.

After five minutes later Harry and Hermione found an empty apartment at the end of the train. They locked it and sat there looking outside of the window. Harry turned towards Hermione and saw her reading a novel about the magical rings. The train with the last whistle moved and they were out of the platform in no time.

Harry sighed and leaned back in his seat and took out his wand and examined it.

Thirteen inches long that contained a piece of Dementor's cloak as its magical core that was coated in his blood, oak wood was used to craft it and after crafting it, it turned red. Its color was as red as blood. The wand was thicker from the handle and it becomes thinner as it goes down. Harry gripped his wand in his hand; it was like the wind is a part of him.

"What are you thinking Harry?" Harry looked up and saw Hermione's concerned face.

"You are thinking about your wand isn't it?" Harry nodded his head again.

"What do you think Hermione?"

"Just like Ignotus said, your wand describes you. The Dementors cannot be controlled; they would work for you only if they would gain something in return. Dementors suck happiness and life from a person but you have never experienced happiness in your life. You are battling and trying to gain some happiness in this world to live just like Dementors who battle and suck souls, happiness and life so that they can live." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"And you think it's a good thing?"

"Harry you are not selfish. Your personality and your magic are two different things. You are a good person and your magic will describe you when you will use it either to gain happiness from others or gain happiness with others." Harry pocketed his wand and smiled at Hermione slightly.

"Let's not think about it." Hermione smiled sadly and returned to her novel but turned her head when she saw that same boy Ron standing there with some other first years. She saw Harry stood up and opened the door.

"Sorry to bother you guys but everywhere is full so could you share your cabin with us?" Another boy spoke. Harry glanced at Hermione who nodded her head and Harry stepped aside.

"Sure why not." The boy smiled and three other boys entered after him. Harry was sitting on Hermione's right side when his eyes fell on his brother. A carbon copy of their father, same messy black hair and brown eyes with round spectacles, he turned his eyes from his brother.

Seeing his brother wasn't surprised him. He knew he will be going to Hogwarts this year. But so soon and in this train in front of him, Harry cursed himself, he shouldn't have allowed them to enter the cabin.

"My name is Neville Longbottom." The boy that was sitting in front of Hermione with a window on his right side introduced himself.

"My name is Edgar Black." The next boy with blue eyes and curly black hair introduced himself.

"I'm Almond Potter." Harry nodded again and glanced at Hermione who was staring at his brother.

"And I'm Ronald Weasley." Harry nodded again and took a book from inside of his jacket and started reading it. He saw the four boys exchanging glances, and then Hermione elbowed him.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled thinly before returning to her novel.

"Harry."

"No family name?" Edgar questioned curiously.

"Do you really want to know?" Harry questioned. They remained quiet, not sure about what they wanted to say. Everyone remained silent and busy in their own activities until the door opened again and Harry sighed.

"I heard that Almond Potter is on the train, which one of you is?" A boy with blonde hair and sneering face demanded.

"And you might be?" Edgar spoke.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The blonde stepped inside of the cabin and looked at everyone around until his eyes fell on Harry and Hermione; they were the only ones who were not wearing a uniform.

"I can't believe that filth like you are attending Hogwarts." Ron stood up but was grabbed by Almond who shoved him down in his seat.

"Get out of here Malfoy, son of a death eater." The boy turned towards Ron with a sneering face.

"Oh, look at you. I don't think you have to introduce yourself to me, red hair, dirty second hands clothe you must be a Weasley." Malfoy spat. Ron stood up and leveled his wand at him.

"Oh, a pathetic pureblood like you know how to do magic." Malfoy taunted.

"Ron, sit down. Remember what we discussed. He is not worth it, use your brain and sit down." Harry raised an eyebrow when he heard his brother's response.

"It seems your brother is more mature than I thought he'd be," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.

And then just like that, the train started slowing down. Harry frowned and looked outside of the train. He can't see anything because of the darkness of the night.

"What happened? Why train stopped?" Students opened their cabin and looked around.

"We haven't reached Hogwarts have we?" Neville questioned.

"There you are Draco. It's time to return to our cabin." Harry saw another boy; a first year took Malfoy and his cronies with him.

"I'm going to search for a perfect. They will tell us what is going on and why we stopped." Edgar was about to stand up when train jerked.

"W-what is going on?" Ron screamed, panicked and afraid. Harry heard screams coming from other cabins.

"Calm down Ron." It was Almond who spoke; his voice carried a little bit uncertainty and fear.

"Calm down, calm down, how can I calm down when."

"Shut it." Harry barked shutting Ron and looking around. He looked outside of the cabin and tried to see anything in the darkness until he saw a figure.

Wearing black cloak with a skull like a mask on his face, a wand in his hand and he was walking calmly beside the train.

Harry then heard his brother moaned in pain and saw him grabbing his forehead. Harry saw him rubbing his forehead with his palm.

"Almond..."

"It-it's my scar. It's like burning." Harry's eyes widened slightly and turned towards Hermione.

"It, it shouldn't be..." Harry nodded his head and stared at Hermione.

"They are in search for you," Harry whispered and Hermione nodded her head.

"I know you are here...come out and I won't hurt anyone. You know what I'll do if you will not come." And then the lights in the train quenched. There was darkness inside and outside of the train. First years were screaming and crying and perfect could be seen trying to keep them calm and safe.

The door opened and two older boys came inside.

"Ron, Almond, Edgar, Neville...thank God you guys are okay."

"Fred, George. What is going on? And who are they?" One of the twins locked the door and sat down with a somber face.

"They are death eaters. They are in search for someone. No one knows who they are searching for."

"What-but, what should we do."

"Calm down. The driver had already contacted with the ministry. They will be sending Aurors for our help." Harry turned his eyes towards Hermione and squeezed her hand.

"It seems you are not going to come willingly." Harry sighed in relief when he heard a familiar voice of apparition.

And then just like it, curses and shout of spells could be seen and heard. Harry took out of his wand and cast a shield around the cabin. A silvery glow appeared around the cabin before fading away.

"What did you do?" Ron questioned slightly surprised after seeing the silvery glow.

"A protective shield..." Almond answered and Harry saw Almond and Edgar narrowed their eyes on him. Harry ignored them and returned his focus outside of the train.

"Stop them from entering into the train...send a message for help." And Harry heard students started screaming again.

Fred stood up and saw a figure coming their way.

"The death eaters are in the train...someone is coming here. Prepare your wands. Almond, Edgar, Neville you guys know some dueling. So you are going to help us in this situation." Then George turned towards Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"And you three, stay behind us. You guys don't know how to do magic." With that, they turned towards the door, ready to take a death eater down.

Harry turned his eyes towards Hermione who nodded her head and stood up. Without any noise, they disappeared from the cabin and appeared outside of the train.

Harry looked around and saw Auroras dueling with death eaters and trying to stop them from entering into the train.

Harry channeled his magic around his body and changed his appearance. Now he looked taller, his face was covered with a black blank mask with two holes in front of his eyes. His whole body was covered in a black cloak that was made of dragon skin. His hands covered with black gloves and his feet covered with boots that were also made of dragon skin.

Hermione did the same thing, the same appearance but the mask on her face was different. It had red petals designed on it.

"What should we do now?"

"Hermione you go and kill every death eater that is on the train and secure it. I'll cover your back and make sure to stop other death eaters from entering into the train." Hermione nodded her head and started running towards the train.

"Be careful." Hermione smiled at him before disappearing from his sight. Sighing, Harry took out of the wand and leveled it towards the nearest death eater.

"Welcome to hell," Harry spoke darkly and his green eyes glowed in the darkness before he shot a silvery beam towards his target. It was so instanced that the death eater never stood a chance and fell on the ground dead, his body burst into silvery flames and turned to ashes.

Everyone stopped when they saw the silvery flames and turned their gaze towards Harry. Harry, who was bringing his red colored wind down after killing his first enemy tilted his head towards the right and spoke.

"The enemy of my enemy is my enemy." But he got no response from any death eaters. It was like someone had cast a silencing charm on them. Now it was time to grip his wand tightly because all the death eaters had turned their focus on him. Harry raised his wand just in time to produce a shield that protected him from dark curses. And then he turned around, his wand making a circular motion and then several wind blades shot from his wand towards the death eaters. Some had tried to raise their shields but the blades were too sharp and strong and they fell on the ground into pieces.

Not too far away from him, James and Sirius were standing there seeing him duel effortlessly. He was obviously was a man of his build around seventeen years old and he was casting spells at a rate that had both Sirius and James both in shock, they had never seen such a young boy showing such amazing skills in dueling and knowledge in the defense art.

"We should hurry James; we need to protect children too." James nodded his head and started running towards the train.

"I'm glad that he is on our side," James commented while still glancing at the dueling boy.

"For now at least, who is he? What his motives are and what he truly wants? Nobody knows."

Harry was still holding shield that was blocking spells from the death eaters when he saw his father looking at him and nodded his head in thanks.

' _If only you knew who I'm.'_ Harry thought.

James turned his eyes from the teenager with his eyes slightly wide. He wanted to look at his face but it was covered with a mask. The only thing that he had seen was his eyes, those glowing green eyes with power. Those green eyes...so much like Lily's.

Harry dispelled his shield when the death eaters stopped firing curses on him, then he moved his wand and then again everyone fell on the ground dead. But there was no sound from the death eaters. No yelling, no screaming.

"Harry it seems you are not covering my back properly. More death eaters are entering into the train."

"Hermione, I don't think they are death eaters. They are different. It was like they are dead and..."

"They are inferies."

"But how can they do magic and fight."

"It's just all thanks to my father. As I'd told you before he is a scientist and I think he'd figured out to make inferies more powerful and magical."

"I don't think they are immune to fire are they?"

"Just try it, Harry, I don't know. I'm done here almost."

Harry broke the connection from Hermione and looked around. Fire and smoke could be seen rising in the air and in this small amount of light Harry saw almost hundred inferies wearing death eaters robes and masks heading his way and surrounding him and behind those death eaters, a man could be seen standing there with his arms crossed on his chest.

"He must be Dan," Harry muttered.

"Well Harry, time to become serious." With that, Harry raised his wand in the air above his head.

"Inferno style..." Harry muttered and a small beam of red light shot high up in the sky. It stopped and then exploded and turned into a giant wave of fire that was coming down on the ground towards the inferies.

"Harry, be careful with that. You haven't mastered it yet."

"Don't worry about me, Hermione."

Hermione and everybody on the train saw the show. The dark sky lit up with red flames, the heat was so great that Hermione felt it in the train. The large wave of fire came down towards the death eaters than Hermione saw her father standing behind the inferies army. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

She swished her wand and the death eater on her right side fell on the ground dead. Hermione knew she is not as great as Harry in casting magic but she has more knowledge about magic and spells than even Harry.

Harry has raw power and she has intelligence. She has to do something about her father.

As the flames landed on the ground and then...

"BOOM..." The flames exploded and turned everything into ashes. The army of inferies evaporated and Hermione saw her father raising his wand and a large wave of water shot from his wand and stopped the flames in an instant.

"Harry! It's my father."

"I know." The flames had died down and the water had vanished and when the mist cleared Harry saw Dan coming his way.

"I don't know who you are or what your motives are but your actions tell me that you are our enemy." Dan spoke when he was sure that Harry can listen to him.

"I'm not trying to hide this fact am I?" Harry spoke in a deep voice.

"Well no, it doesn't matter who you are and how powerful you are but remember only one thing, the snake's attacks are deadly and unpredictable."

"And the movements of my hand are precise and shed blood." Harry showed his wand to Dan. It was glowing, the red color of the wand had turned darker and it was like someone had coated it with blood.

"Interesting wand you have got there." Before Harry could even speak Dan vanished from Harry's sight. Harry sighed and looked around, seeing himself surrounded by Aurors now. Before they could say anything to him he disappeared.

After ten minutes later Harry entered the cabin and found Hermione healing Almond's wounds.

"What happened to him?" Harry questioned while sitting on the berth.

"He got himself injured while fighting death eaters." Although the light in the train had returned and it had started running as it was running a couple of hours ago but the light on their faces had vanished.

"Why you fought with them?" Harry questioned his brother.

"I can't just sit here and see everyone trying to protect me. Besides in this cabin only Fred, George, Neville, Edgar and I know some spells and how to duel. So we defended other students from death eaters. My parents had trained me only, for this reason, to protect others and myself." Harry just nodded his head and averted his eyes from his brother's injured form. After healing his injuries Hermione returned to her seat and rested her head on Harry's left shoulder and sighed tiredly.

"Where were you by the way?" Edgar questioned and narrowed his eyes towards Harry and everyone turned their gazes on him as well.

"I went to the bathroom to release some steam and spill some...should I say liquid." Hermione snorted and giggled. Fred and George looked at each other amused.

"With whom...?" George questioned.

"With my wand..." Harry answered innocently. Fred and George laughed out loud.

Not even Harry knew what he had said. Although they will never be able to forget what happened on the train talking and joking will help them to change their mood.

The train stopped and Harry and Hermione stood and left the train. They saw a giant man wearing a thick coat with long black beard holding a large lantern in his right-hand shouting.

"Firs' 'ears, firs' 'ears...gather round 'ear..." When everyone gathered in front of the giant man he spoke again.

"Now, no more 'en three in a boat..." He said and turned around started walking away.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione questioned while adjusting her school robe around her. Harry glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione nodded her head.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure because I detected four spells on your armor."

"You mean they were able to hit me," Harry said trying to confirm what Hermione had said.

"Yes." Hermione nodded her head and accepted Harry's hand and jumped into the boat.

The water around them was calm and boats could be seen heading towards the castle on the water each with a lantern in it. It was like large candles floating on the surface of the water. Harry and Hermione kept their gazes around them. The tension and anxiety were getting on their nerves. There then saw a beautiful castle at the top of the hill glowing in the darkness. The towers could be seen around the castle standing proudly. The reflection of the castle could be seen on the surface of the water.

It was the most beautiful sight Harry had ever seen in his life.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione whispered and Harry nodded his head.

"They r 'ear Professor McGonagall..." Harry saw a rather severe-looking woman with a strict face who was wearing square glasses and was wearing a green cloak. Her black hair was tied into tight a bun.

"Thank you, Hagrid." She then turned towards the students and addressed them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Before we start with the sorting ceremony there are few things that I would like to share with you.

There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You are going to stay in this school for the next seven years with your housemates. While you are here your discipline and a good attitude will give you house points, while breaking rules and disobeying will earn punishment and points will be taken from your respective house. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." With that McGonagall left. After a while, she came and everyone followed them into the great hall. They strode into the hall that was buzzing and filled with students on the tables. The roof of the great hall was reflecting the stars and clouds. He saw McGonagall turned towards them and spoke.

"Before we start Professor Dumbledore would like to share some things with you." The old man with a long white beard and half-moon glasses on his face stood up and spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm very relieved to see that all of you have been able to reach Hogwarts safely. Other people don't want me to share this with you but as Headmaster of this school and as a teacher it is my duty to inform my students about the danger. Outside of these walls and outside of this castle, there are dark forces waiting to take us down, waiting to destroy us. But remember this, even in the darkest times, you can find light and hope. If we are together then we are stronger than them.

By attacking innocent children on the train shows us that they fear us, they fear you. They fear that someone might come who will be able to take them down for forever." Dumbledore sat down in his chair. There was silence; it was like someone had cast a silencing charm on the students. Harry looked around and saw how first years looking down, he could see fear and uncertainty in their bodies. They were all shaking and trying to hold back tears.

"As long as Dumbledore is alive we are safe." Harry heard Ronald say this loudly, that was heard by the rest of the first years.

"Yes, you are right." Other first year spoke.

"You-know-who only fears Dumbledore."

McGonagall cleared her throat and spoke.

"When I'll call your name you will step forward and sit on this stool and I'll put this sorting hat on your head. The hat then will sort you." She unrolled a long list and spoke the first name on the list.

"And you were saying that you have to fight a troll for sorting."

"Almond Potter..." The students started whispering again, some even pointing towards Almond too as if he came and belong to another world.

"Slytherin..." He stood up from the stool, still in shock; he started walking towards the Slytherin table, head down, not even confident to look into his friend's eyes. The Slytherin table was clapping politely, even Snape was clapping.

"Edgar Black."

"Slytherin..." Harry saw his brother staring at his friend with shock. The Slytherin table clapped again lightly and Edgar sat down on the Slytherin table with Almond.

"How is this possible? I thought we will be in Gryffindor."

"I don't know Almond but Slytherin is our house now. We will make our house proud and remember what our parents said if we ended up in Slytherin." Almond thought what his parents had said to him and nodded his head in realization. He looked towards the Gryffindor table and students were looking at him with sympathy and pity. Some even were glaring at him and Edgar.

"We were chosen as Slytherin because of a very good reason."

"Hermione Granger." Harry turned his eyes towards Hermione who hitched.

"Oh come on Hermione, it's just a sorting." Harry pushed Hermione slightly forward getting a glare from her.

Sitting on the stool and hat on her head, she glared again at Harry who smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, I see Miss Granger. Very talented and have a Ravenclaw brain. I have never thought that I'll see another Hermione Granger come to this Hogwarts so soon."

"Wait, what do you by mean another Hermione Granger?"

"You can talk to me by just thinking you know. You don't have to speak out loud...Hermione Granger, your grandmother, Voldemort's lover. She attended Hogwarts during his time. She was talented just like you, I don't know what happened to her but...I'm sorry to say. I know it's hard..."

"It's okay. It's just hard to believe...I never knew about my grandmother."

"Yeah? She was in Slytherin. Do you want me to sort you into Slytherin?"

"I want you to sort me into a house where I can find love and friendship and help others."

"He will not like your reasoning."

"He will change. I'll change him. I'll not allow him to fall into darkness." Hermione said firmly.

"Ravenclaw is the second best choice for you..."

"Do what is best for me and him."

"GRYFFINDOR..." Hermione opened her eyes and stared at Harry who was staring at her with a frown. She smiled at him and stood up from the stool and started walking towards him.

"It is my decision. It is my choice." She said while walking past him. Harry glanced at her back while she sat down on the Gryffindor table.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Slytherin..."

"Ronald Weasley."

"Slytherin..."

"What is going on here? Why the hat is sorting everyone in Slytherin?" Fred spoke confusedly.

"Maybe Snape had jinxed the hat." Dean Thomas, a black skinned guy replied. George snorted,

"I don't think Snape has the power to even jinx himself."

"Neville Longbottom." Every Gryffindor turned their eyes towards the sorting hat, hoping to get at least Neville in their house.

"Slytherin..."

"What the hell." Fred smacked his fist on the table.

"The hat is jinxed," Dean said again.

"Shut up Dean..." Fred was about to say something to Dean when his ear twitched.

"What did she say?"

"Harry Potter." Everyone could see and sense uncertainty in McGonagall's voice. They saw Dumbledore stood up.

"Professor McGonagall." He addressed.

"It's true professor. It is written on the scroll."

"But how is this possible?" Professor Flitwick, a tiny man half Goblin, and half human said.

"Harry Potter." This time it was Dumbledore who addressed his name.

"Harry Potter if you are here then step forward."

Then they saw a boy in the first years moved and started walking towards the stage. He climbed the stairs and turned around, ignoring the shocked looks on Dumbledore and McGonagall's faces.

Even Severus Snape stood up from his seat with mouth wide open.

"There is no mistaking it, he is Harry Potter." Those facial features, those green eyes.

Harry turned his eyes towards his brother who was looking at him with tears falling out of his eyes. He could see a look of betrayal on his face. Harry snorted and turned his direction towards the student body and held his head high and spoke.

"Yes, there is no mistaking it. I'm Harry Potter." His voice, clear, deeper and louder and was heard by everyone in the great hall as he sat down on the stool and waited for McGonagall to put the sorting hat on his head.

"How is this possible? How is a scum like him alive? He is a death eater."

"Everyone please calm down." Dumbledore roared.

"He is just an eleven-year-old child. I want all of you to treat him like you treat every other first year."

"But if you don't then I don't care what you think of me, as long as you will stay out of my way I'll not do anything." Harry whispered with his head down. His voice was low but carried throughout the hall with a magical current.

The light in the great hall dimmed and the cold wind howled and everyone shivered, and then Harry turned his eyes towards the students. His green eyes flashing and shining in the dark making students, even more, intimidate and no one was able to look into his eyes. Then everything returned to normal. The pressurized cold air in the air disappeared and light returned to normal.

McGonagall, when came out of her trance, dropped the hat on Harry's head and stepped backward.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter."

"Why you sorted Hermione into Gryffindor?"

"Oh, no time for greetings I see?"

"Just answer my question."

"Because she wanted to, it was her choice."

"What you will choose for me."

"Aren't you going to show me your memories?"

"And why would I?"

"I know lots of things Mr. Potter. I've seen you in Hermione's memories and felt what she felt.

I can not only see memories but I can even felt emotions in everyone's heart. Through their emotions, I sort students into houses.

Don't worry; your secrets are safe with me. I cannot speak about your secrets to anyone."

"Okay then." Harry dropped his magical shields.

"So...?"

"Every house is suitable for you, but the house where I want you to go is..."

"Sort me already."

"You're so impatient."

"I don't want you to feel tired and drain your energy."

"Hum, quite funny."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Gryffindor..."

"I knew it." Harry said annoyed.


	9. The dream or reality?

**Chapter 9**

 **The dream or reality**

Harry was in his bed. His body covered in sweat, his face going from different emotions. His hands thrashing around his body as if he was having a dream, he was trying to touch something, he was yelling and moaning.

"Harry, Harry wake up it's just a dream." Hermione was sleeping in her own bed when she heard him screaming. She woke up and saw him in this state. She knew that he was dreaming or having a nightmare. His body was covered in sweat.

She shook his body, trying to wake him up.

"H-Hermione..." Harry's eyes opened, he felt her taking his hands in hers.

"I'm here. Harry, what happened?"

"N-nightmare...water..." His throat was dry and aching...

"Here drink it." Harry with the help of Hermione's hands and with his trembling hands drank water before falling on the bed sighing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione said before she switched on the lights.

"W-where are we?" Harry questioned, his eyes wide looking around the room.

"In the Leaky Cauldron..." Hermione said confused.

"B-but weren't we in Hogwarts?"

"Oh, Harry we are going to Hogwarts today."

"But I saw...the train...the sorting...Gryffindor..."

"Harry it was just a dream; you might have seen all of this in your dream. What happened, tell me?" Hermione said gently as she sat on his bed.

Harry nodded weakly before he started telling her about his dream and what he saw in it.

"Everything felt so real Hermione. I saw those death eaters attacking the train. I saw myself performing magic that I'd never performed before."

"As I said before, it was just a dream and nothing more. Forget about it. Dreams are just dreams; there is a major difference between dreams and reality." Harry nodded his head still not convinced about all of this.

"Harry if you think that was real and you ended up in Gryffindor then how come you are here with me in Leaky Cauldron?" Harry's eyes found here's. Realizing what Hermione meant.

"But, I know what you are talking about but it felt so real."

"Don't think about it okay." Harry nodded his head and sigh.

"What time it is?" Harry changed the subject.

"Four-thirty."

"I don't think I'd be able to get much sleep." Harry sat in bed sighing.

"My head, it's like it is going to explode."

"Can I see your memories, your dream?"

"What for...?"

"I just wanted to see what you have seen in your dream that you're having a hard time believing that it's not real." Harry locked his eyes with Hermione's.

Seeing approval in his eyes, Hermione connected her eyes with Harry's before entering into his mind. She saw Harry's entire dream, from King Cross station to the Hogwarts where Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. She came out of his mind and Harry was looking at her, his questioning gaze upon her.

"Well...?" Harry said.

"It's...I can't believe it Harry; how could you see a dream so real. I mean its mind boggling. I'm sure you have never met the Weasley family before."

"That's the point, Hermione. I've never met them in my life but I've seen their faces and such. Are you sure that it's a dream?"

"Harry, believe it or not, it was a dream. You'd have been in Hogwarts if this has been a reality."

"But how come then I've seen all of those people that I've never seen before?"

"I don't know Harry, I don't know." They sat there silently, thinking hard. Hermione has to admit that it almost felt real after seeing Harry's dream with her own eyes. She doesn't think she would be able to find a solution to this problem in a book.

"I think we should get some sleep. We have got a long journey ahead." Hermione stood up and switched off the lights before returning to her own bed.

* * *

The next morning, they woke up and started packing everything in their trunks. After changing into nice clothes and having breakfast they headed towards the King Cross station. Harry and Hermione had been quiet ever since they woke up. The dream of Harry still in their minds, they don't know what they would do if Harry's dream becomes a reality. Hermione was expecting everything to against Harry's dream. She doesn't know why but she knew that Harry's dream she had seen earlier was representing a dark version of Harry and her.

They arrived at King Cross station and headed towards the entrance to the magical world. There they saw the Weasley clan. Their breath caught and their eyes wide. Now they were waiting for Miss. Weasley to come towards them while they headed towards the barrier.

But Hermione sighed in relief when she didn't come and they passed the barrier without any hassle.

"See Harry I told you it was just a dream nothing more," Hermione said while glancing towards Harry who was looking pale slightly.

"Well, I hope you're right Hermione." Harry glanced at her and gave her a small smile before looking around the platform.

"We should have come earlier. I don't think we'll be able to find an apartment for us."

"Yes, we will. We just a have to go at the end of the train." Harry said before dashing towards the last cabin.

They found the last apartment empty. Harry and Hermione locked the apartment door before sitting and relaxing in their seats.

"You were right; the last apartment was empty."

"And when was I wrong?" Harry said playfully.

"Oh please, you were wrong about you dream." Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry before taking a book from her trunk and started reading it. Harry chuckled and turned his gaze outside of the train. He could see parents saying their last goodbye to their children. The train whistled and with a small jerked it moved forward.

"Are you excited, Hermione?" Harry said looking at her friend who has her head buried in her book.

"Hmm, yeah, yeah I'm excited." Harry just rolled his eyes before snatching her from him.

"Hey, what was that for? Give me my book back Harry."

"Honestly Hermione. Just relax and enjoy the scenery on the train." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry before huffing.

"You're not giving my book back are you?"

"Do you really want it?"

"Yes, I want it."

"Then take it from me," Harry said playfully swinging book from his left hand to his right.

"Are you challenging me, Potter?" Hermione said with a serious tone with a sweet smile on her face.

' _Oh shit.'_ Harry thought. " N-no it's not a challenge Hermione. I just wanted to play with you." Harry said innocently with his puppy dog eyes.

Hermione was about to snatch her book from Harry's hand when they heard knocking on the door. They turned towards the door and saw a very nervous boy with chubby cheeks standing there.

"Can I help you?" Hermione opened the door and smiled at the boy.

"I-I'm s-sorry to bother you but I'd lost my pet toad, Trevor. I-I w-was wondering if you could help me find him." He shuttered while looking at Hermione nervously.

Hermione glanced at Harry who nodded his head. She turned around and smiled gently at the boy.

"Of course I'll help you." Hermione shut the door before started walking with the boy.

"So what's your name?" Hermione glanced at the boy who was walking with his head down.

"N-Neville Longbottom..." Hermione's eyes widened slightly. Before heading to Hogwarts she had searched and read the history of the ancient and noble houses of wizarding Britain. The Longbottoms was one of them. She can't even imagine how Neville would have felt when he'd seen his parents alive but not alive at the same time.

"My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself. The boy looked upward and nodded his head hesitantly. He smiled at her before returning his gaze towards the ground again.

"So do you have friends?"

"Y-yeah I've but I don't get along with them."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Hermione remained quiet. It was as if Neville didn't want to talk about it. She let it go and checked each and every apartment to find Neville's toad. She knew she can just summon it but she doesn't want to do it in front on Neville.

"Hey have you guys seen a toad? Neville lost his." Hermione opened the door of the compartment and saw a boy with red hair with his wand in his hand. Another boy with messy black hair and brown eyes looked at her. Their eyes wide before the boy with brown eyes spoke.

"Neville...? Neville where were you? You know we were waiting for you?" The boy with brown eyes said getting Neville's attention.

"Sorry Almond but I lost Trevor so I'd to look for it and am still looking for it." Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she stared at the boy with black messy hair.

' _So this is Harry's brother. The-boy –who-lived.'_

"Well, we will be waiting for you? Come soon."

"Let's go, Neville, I think the prefects will help us find your toad." The boy nodded his head dumbly and followed her.

After finding his toad Hermione led Neville to her apartment where they were seated before.

"So why don't you come and sit with us?" Hermione gave him a suggestion as she opened the door and sat beside Harry.

"Yeah come on." Harry nodded his head. Neville looks hesitant.

"It's okay if you want to go to your friends. We understand." Hermione smiled at the nervous boy.

"N-no I'll stay here." He sat opposite Harry and looked at him.

"M-my name I-is Neville, Neville Longbottom." Harry smiled at the boy and introduced himself.

"I'm Harry, Harry James."

"I-if you don't mind could I ask you a question?"

"Of course Neville you can ask whatever you want to ask." Neville looked at Hermione in gratitude before speaking.

"Are you guys are muggleborn?"

"Yes, we are muggleborn." They talked for a while when a food trolley came outside of their apartment. Harry went bought some chocolates with him.

"What are these?"

"They are chocolate frogs. You will find a picture of a famous wizard on each frog card." Neville now seemed more relaxed in front of Harry and Hermione as time passed by. The three Hogwarts students talked about their lives before coming to Hogwarts.

"I think it's time for us to change into our school robes. We will be reaching soon." Hermione stood up took her robs from the trunk and went outside to change.

"So in which house do you think you will be sorted into?" Neville looked up at Harry and shrugged slightly before sitting in his seat.

"I don't know Harry; I think I'll be sorted into Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff...? How so?"

"I think that house suits me the best. I-I mean I don't think I'm brave enough to be sorted into Gryffindor. Ravenclaw is out of the question. I don't have brains. And I don't want to go to Slytherin."

"Why you don't want to go to Slytherin?" Hermione entered the apartment before closing the door and sat beside Harry in her school robes.

"Oh never, I'll never go to Slytherin. I mean every bad wizard come from that house."

"House is not to blame Neville. The people who use magic the wrong way are to blame. There are many good wizards who ended up in Slytherin." Hermione gave her opinion to Neville who looked lost in his thoughts.

"And Slytherin house is for those who need the power to protect not only themselves but their family as well. I mean it has a bad reputation but it doesn't mean we will become bad. It's up to us whether we chose the easy path or the right path." Harry finished his little and looked up at Neville who was looking at him surprised.

"You've given me a lot think about Harry." Neville smiled slightly before looking at the outside of the window. There was nothing wrong about Slytherin house; there were students and their parents who had bad mouthed Slytherin. There were wizards and witches who went dark and they were from other houses.

"Look at the Potters, they were betrayed by their own closest friend. Peter Pettigrew, that man was from Gryffindor. So it doesn't matter in which house we sorted into. It is our actions that will affect our house and our name." Neville and Hermione nodded their heads.

It wasn't long before the train stopped and they were on their way to Hogwarts castle.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Hermione turned to Harry and Neville, she was smiling, her eyes filled with excitement and happiness. The castle in which they will be going to stay for the next seven years looked very beautiful and mesmerizing.

"Everything is going differently from you dream Harry." Harry looked at Hermione and nodded his head. The train ride was smooth and there was no one who bothered them. No death eater attack had happened. They were standing in front of the old sorting hat. The students were being sorted into the four different houses. Neville had left them to meet his friends.

"Goldstein, Anthony."

"Ravenclaw..."

"I think it's your turn now Hermione, get ready."

"Goyle, Gregory."

"Slytherin..."

"Granger, Hermione." There was a long pause. Harry could tell Hermione was talking to the Sorting hat. He could not see her eyes but judge from her body language, he could tell that she was debating with the hat.

"Slytherin..." Harry's eyes widened. He saw Hermione stood up and removed her hat from her head and looked at him before started walking towards the Slytherin table. The Slytherin clapped politely although there were some older students that were glaring at her with hatred.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

"Slytherin..." The blonde haired girl went and sat beside Hermione.

"Li, Sue."

"Ravenclaw..."

"Longbottom, Neville." Harry's eyes found Neville who was looking as nervous as Harry had first seen him on the train. The hat took much longer to sort him into a house.

"Gryffindor..." There were cheers and whistles from the Gryffindor table. Neville looked happy and even surprised.

"Macmillan, Ernie."

"Hufflepuff..."

"Malfoy, Draco." An arrogant blond haired boy sorted into Slytherin in a second.

The majority of muggleborn students had been sorted into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"Slytherin..." Harry prepared himself to be called. The next name took him by surprise. Although he knew that name will be going to come.

"Potter, Almond." And just like that everyone in the great hall stopped whatever they going and stared at the boy who was sitting on the table with sorting hat on his head.

"Did she say, Almond? You mean Potter Almond."

"The boy-who-lived...? Where is he?"

"Look at his scar. Wicked...!" Whispers could be heard in the great hall.

"Gryffindor..." Again Harry was not surprised when the three tables except Slytherin clapped and cheered loudly. Harry saw his brother with a huge smile stood up from the table and pushed his round spectacles upward before going to the Gryffindor table and joined Ronald Weasley, Edgar Black, and Neville Longbottom. At least Neville had friends in that house. Now he knew it was his turn, he could feel it. His heartbeat increased and all of a sudden he felt he can't move anymore. His nervousness and his hesitation increased suddenly. His confidence shattered. The great hall was silent once again. But he could still hear students talking about his brother. Harry had seen even Dumbledore clapped politely when Almond was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Potter, Harry." And again the great hall went quiet. Pin drop silence, as if someone had cast a silencing charm on the student body.

"It's impossible." Whispers started and Harry could feel eyes boring into his back.

"But he is dead." Someone shouted.

"I think there is a mistake. He had died years ago." Harry knew that there was only one way to stop these whispers and so he stepped forward and locked his eyes with Professor McGonagall who was looking at him shocked.

"How...could this be?" She stared into Harry's eyes. Harry turned his eyes towards Headmaster. He was looking calm but the twinkle in his eyes had disappeared. Professor McGonagall dropped the sorting hat on Harry's head and waited for him to be sorted into a house.

"I know you want to discuss your dream with me Mr. Potter but I don't think I'll be able to answer your questions. The answers will come to you at the right time. I just want to give you only one advice. If you want to destroy your biggest enemy, then you have to think like your enemy."

"Slytherin..." Harry sighed in relief.

' _At least I'm with Hermione.'_ The Slytherins clapped politely. He went and sat beside Hermione. The students were staring at him like he had something forbidden in this castle.

"Are you alright Harry?" Harry turned his eyes towards his friend and nodded. Hermione under the table squeezed his hand in silent support and gave him a warm smile.

"We will talk about this later. Okay?" He nodded his head and smiled. He sighed and stared at the table. All of his energy had drained and all of a sudden he felt hungry. He ignored everything around him, even Hermione who was talking to the blonde girl that was sitting to her other side.

On the Gryffindor table, Neville was looking at Harry's back with shock and betrayal. When McGonagall had announced Harry's name and when his eyes landed on Harry's he felt like he had been betrayed. Why they lied to him in the train? That Granger girl who was sorted into Slytherin as Harry, he turned his eyes towards Almond who has his mouth opened and his eyes wide. He felt betrayed but he can't imagine how Almond had felt when he saw his brother for the first time.

"Are you alright Almond?" Edgar placed his right hand on Almond's shoulder in silent support.

"You have to control yourself mate." Ron looked at Almond with pity. Three friends could see tears in his eyes.

"A-all of this time I-I thought that my brother is dead."

"You are not the only one who thought that your brother is dead. Look at Dumbledore and other Professors; they are all staring at Harry. They themselves are looking shocked." Neville said all of this without shuttering. Almond looked at Neville and nodded. He wiped his eyes and stared at his brother's back.

"It doesn't matter if he belongs to Slytherin. I'll become friends with him no matter what." Almond looked at his friends around him who all looked surprised. The sorting ended and Dumbledore stood up.

"Another year at Hogwarts and I welcome new students. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak...!" A few students laughed and clapped their hand while other rolled their eyes and groaned. The food appeared and they started eating without talking to one another. Everyone looked hungry and upon seeing so many dishes on the table increased their hunger more.

On the Slytherin table, Hermione was eating as well as talking to her fellow students on her left sides.

"So you are a muggleborn?" Daphne questioned politely in a hushed voice.

"Yes, I'm. You know I was very surprised when I found about magic and everything. I can't wait to learn everything...Say, Daphne?"

"Hmm...?"

"How come you and Tracy talk to me but the others Slytherins don't?"

"Because Tracy is a half-blood, although I'm a pureblood my family is neutral."

"Neutral...?"

"Yes. During the last war, there were some ancient houses that sided with the Dark Lord and some that went against him. But there were some houses that remained quite meaning neutral."

"Oh okay."

"Hermione I don't know how you ended up in Slytherin. But if I were you I'd remain quiet about blood purity and politics. You know there is a chance you will get bullied. There are students in higher classes like the Carrows; they are very much against the Muggleborns. But you don't have to worry, Slytherins help each other." Tracy said with a smile and Hermione smiled back. Harry who was listening to the conservation snorted and Hermione nudged him as if saying him to don't say anything.

After the feast, the Great Hall was buzzing with activates. The older students were talking about their holidays while the first years were talking and making new friends. The students turned their attention to the Headmaster when he stood up.

"Now before you go to bed there are some things that I would like to discuss with you. The first year should note that the forbidden forest is forbidden for a reason and older students would do well to remember that.

I have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind all of you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

Quidditch should be held in the second week of the term, anyone interested in to play the game for their house should contact Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Few students cringed at that while Almond and his friends looked at each other with confusion and fear.

"I would also like to offer congratulations to Professor Quirrell, who will be going to teach the defense against the dark arts this year. Please welcome Professor Quirrell." The students and staff clapped while Professor Quirrell stood from his seat and bowed.

"There is something that looks strange to me about him," Harry whispered.

"Oh Harry it's nothing, you are getting paranoid." Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

"And now let us sing the school song." Harry and Hermione sighed in relief when the song ended.

"This is the most interesting song that I've ever heard," Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh really...?" Harry turned towards the girl who said that and it was none other than Daphne.

"You know I have got a collection of very interesting songs if you would like I can give it you to hear."

"Daphne Greengrass by the way."

"Harry Potter." Harry and Daphne shook their hands. After that, they were led by Severus Snape, the head of their house. They were walking towards the Slytherin common room when two students a girl and a boy came and slammed into Harry and Hermione from both sides. They fell on the ground. When they looked up they saw them standing and looking at them with disgust.

"A mud blood like you and a cursed boy like you don't belong to Slytherin." They sneered and the girl came closer, "and stay away from us you, filth." She sneered and turned around and left. The boy glared back before leaving.

"Harry, Hermione are guys alright?" Daphne and Tracy helped them standing up.

"I never thought they alerted target Harry as well," Daphne said.

"Slytherins are not the only ones who hate me, Daphne. I've seen students from different houses looking at me like I'm a freak." Hermione gripped Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"We're with you Harry, you are not alone," Tracy said with a smile while they started walking towards the common room.

"But why you guys don't hate me?" Harry looked at Daphne and Tracy and they rolled their eyes.

"Oh honestly, our parents had taught us to not judge a book by its cover. We didn't know you were alive you know, you were dead until the sorting ceremony, but I think Transfiguration can explain to us how you are alive."

Harry remained quiet. The door opened and they entered into a decent and warm common room. The common room had black sofas in the center with a roaring fireplace on one side. There was green and silvery carpet on the floor underneath the sofas. On the left sides, there was a long path leading to the rooms while on the front there was another long path also leading to the rooms. There were banners hung from the ceiling. Portraits of snakes with green eyes and other types of serpents were on the walls.

"You are all Slytherins. When you are in this school you must behave as a Slytherin should. I don't care what you do in this den but when you are out in the school you must behave and protect your fellow Slytherins. The other three houses are against you if you do not Lily's like a Slytherin they will tear you apart. They fear you, oh yes because they know the power Salazar Slytherin held, they fear what you will do if you gain that power. So in short words house unity. You must be united."

"Now the second most important thing is pride, having pride means you must maintain proper dress all the time no matter where you are, you must conduct yourself as a wizarding gentleman or lady should. You will obey the rules that I've for you. If you don't then you will be punished.

There are strict homework and bedtime schedules which you follow no matter what. You will wake up seven in the morning and go to bed at eight. From second year you can stay till ten but you must go to bed at ten." Snape looked around and saw everyone especially first years was looking and listening to him attentively. That was what he wanted to achieve.

"Any questions...?" He looked around, even at Potter and his breath hitched slightly when he saw lily's eyes staring at him. He composed himself quickly and averted the boy's gaze.

"When's Quidditch try-outs, sir?"

"Do you really think that you are capable of handling a broom Mr. Malfoy? Don't you know that first years are not allowed to play Quidditch?" Snape sneered and without expecting answers from the arrogant blonde pounce he continued." Try-outs for the team will be posted on the board; if you have any questions regarding Quidditch then you can contact Mr. Flint here. He is the captain of Quidditch team."

"Any questions..." This time he almost shouted, but there was none, he sneered and left slamming the door that took students by surprise.

"Well the girl's rooms are behind me and the boy's rooms are on my right. Your trunks are already in your rooms. There is a list on the board from where you can see in which room you are in." With that, the prefect and the older students left to their rooms. The first years went to the notice board. Harry after searching his name up and down found it on number seven.

 _'Room number seven.'_ Harry turned around and found Hermione going towards the girl's dormitories.

"Hermione..." Harry called for her and she turned around and spotted him.

"I'll talk to you in the morning Harry. I'm tired."

"Okay, you can go but I just wanted to know if you are alright."

"Don't worry about me, Harry. I was expecting this, and you know that I can take care of myself." Harry nodded and hugged Hermione.

"Good night."

"Good night!" Hermione said while returning the hug and left.

* * *

"Man mom was right. The common room in Gryffindor is cozy." Almond looked around before turning to his friends.

"So what do you say? Shell we head to our rooms or not?"

"What are you waiting for Almond come on?" Edgar shouted from the stairs, they opened the door and entered the room and found a boy there lying on his bed.

"Oh, so you're our roommate as well."

"Yes, of course, Seamus Finnegan."

"I'm Almond Potter and they are my friends. the night is Edgar Black, this is Ronald Weasley and this is Neville Longbottom."

"I'd heard that about your brother, Harry Potter. I thank God that he is in Slytherin." Almond flinched when he heard his brother's name.

"Mr. Finnegan I'd appreciate it if you mind your own business," Almond said harshly before heading to his bed.

"I'm too tired to say anything. I'll meet you guys in the morning. Good night." Everyone nodded and Almond went to sleep.

* * *

"Headmaster, you called for me?"

"Ah yes Severus, come in." The potion master entered into the headmaster's office and sat in front of him.

"You wanted to know about the Potter boy."

"You might be right Severus...how is he? Is there anything that you would like to tell me?" The Headmaster requested in a very polite tone. But Severus knew that he was being ordered. It was not a request. It was what Albus Dumbledore was known for.

"It's still hard to believe that he is alive and not dead. First I thought I've to deal with only one Potter child but now I've to deal with two." There was a pause. Albus waited for Snape to tell him what he wanted to know.

"After the feast, I saw Carrow and Rosier Countering Potter and Granger. They threatened them and tell them to stay away from them. Flint told me."

"And what did they do in return?"

"Really Albus, are you sure that Potter would do anything against them. Flint told me that they looked nervous and were on the verge of crying. I never thought that they will be able to make friends with Greengrass and Davis." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at that.

"In such a short amount of time, they were able to make friends with two pureblood families." Albus looked astonished as surprised.

"Not only that, the Greengrass and Davis girls saved them too, after they were subjugated by Carrow and Rosier."

"Severus you know as well as I that how important Harry is for our plans. I never thought he had died. But still, I don't know who saved him from that cursed dark magic. Harry is the only key to defeating Voldemort. It is necessary for him to look up to me for guidance, to do that he must make friends with light families. If he'd been in Gryffindor it'd have been easy for us to guide him to the right path. He'd have been friends with Weasleys." Dumbledore sighed dramatically and shook his head as if he was very concerned for the well-being of the boy.

"I understand headmaster. Harry is the only key as you said. I'll bring him tomorrow to you in free time."

"Of course Severus and good night." The potion master stood up and left.

He still remembered the day when Albus had told him that Harry was alive. He was shocked and asked headmaster to tell the Potters that their son was not dead. At that time, he himself was shocked that he was speaking in favor of a Potter.

Then Dumbledore had told him about his plan. Albus knew that Harry was the boy who was mentioned in the prophecy. He did everything in his power to separate Harry from his parents after the fall of the dark lord. Albus had thought that the dark lord will kill the Potters and Harry would be able to defeat the dark lord and then he will place Harry with the Dursleys. But the Potters survived and it was impossible to convince the Potters to place Harry with the Dursleys.

It took him by surprise when Harry's magic was tainted by dark magic from outside. The Potters contacted Albus and he examined the boy. He was unable to figure out how to remove the dark magic from the child because it was killing him from the inside. At the same time, Albus told the Potters to stay away from him because the magic that was hurting Harry was a parasitic magic that could be transferred or attached itself to anyone who'd touch him, it will take a time to heal him properly, it was a lie. So the Potters locked the boy in a room and assigned a house elf to take care of him.

Yes, the boy was hurting and dying slowly and Albus knew that. When Harry went into magical comma and Potters took him to the hospital then Albus asked the healer to tell the Potters what he wanted them to know.

And what was that? That their son had died. Now Albus knew that there was no one who would be able to stop him from taking the boy Muggle. After the funeral, Albus waited for the right time to go and free Harry Potter from his grave. But he was too late, when he reached there, everything was normal. He dug the grave and much to his shock Harry Potter was not there. Someone before him had taken him and Albus had no idea where Harry Potter was and who took him.

Until now, when his name was announced during the sorting ceremony Albus had no idea where the boy was. The Kid's life had been twisted by none other than the great Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light who could do everything to bring peace into the magical community.

Severus snorted _. 'Leader of light, yeah right.'_ Now it's up to him, to help or leave him alone or do what Albus would ask him to do. He will help the boy if he will be like his mother. But he cannot do much. He was bound by vows and unbreakable oaths. Albus had told him everything regarding Harry because he knew that Severus cannot do anything against him.

' _Damn you, Albus. Just you wait, a time will come when everything will be revealed, then what you will do?'_

* * *

Harry entered into the room number seven and found a single bed on his far right corner. He closed the door and saw a wardrobe on his right side. There were a desk and chair on his far left side. He opened the small door on his left side and found a small bathroom with a shower and a toilet. Harry closed the door and went towards his bed. He opened the trunk and with the swish of his wand his uniform appeared on the bed neat, clean and ironed. After that, he took out books and with the swish of his wand he arranged them in bookshelves. Harry then arranged all of his clothes into his wardrobe.

"I don't think I'll be able to get much sleep tonight." He muttered to himself before sitting in a chair and resting his head on the study table. He thought all of the events that had transpired today and sighed. He took out notes from his trunk and studied the diagram that he'd drawn and designed. He'd spent a month on this diagram and it still needs to be improved. He stared at the title, on the first page of the notes. _'The Firebolt...'_ Harry sighed and flipped the pages of the notes, his green eyes taking everything in, the design, the rules, the structure, speed, movements and everything that the fastest broom need. It'd be hard Harry knew that but it's not impossible. He knew that if he able to create the fastest broom then he will become rich and he will be able to fill the Peverell vaults.

That was one of his goals that he wanted to achieve, to bring back the respect, the power, the gold and the honor the ancient and noble house of Peverell had. The only way to make his place in the wizarding community was through gold or so he believed.

For next the next three hours, Harry sat there studying, searching and designing rules for his project before he went to his bed. He sighed and lay there in his bed staring at the ceiling that was showing the depth of the black lake. He could see ripples forming in the water.

' _That's a nice view.'_

His thought again returned to the broom he was designing. Tomorrow in his free time he would have to look for some advance charms that he needed for his broomstick. He closed his eyes allowing sleep to engulf him. Tomorrow will be his first day in his new home. Tomorrow will be his first day to start a new beginning as Ignotus had said. Now it's up to him what to do. His actions will affect the wizarding world as a whole, just like Voldemort's actions has had.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up at six, brushed his teeth, took a shower and changed into his Slytherin uniform before combing his hair with a charm. Harry placed a feather light charm on his bag filled with books before heading out. On his way out Harry placed a security and alarm ward around his room before heading towards the Slytherin common room. He sat there waiting for Hermione to show up. Not even two minutes later Hermione appeared and sat in front of Harry.

"Good morning Harry." Harry smiled and looked at Hermione in her uniform.

"Good morning Hermione." Hermione looked at Harry carefully. She could tell that he hadn't slept well last night.

"Another nightmare Harry...?" She said looking in his red puffy eyes.

"No, I slept late. I was doing some reading." Hermione sighed.

"Harry you look so tired. You shouldn't have done that."

"I Know Hermione let's go. I'm hungry." Hermione scowled and stood up with a huff. Harry glanced at the older boys who were coming towards the too room. From where he was seated he could see them coming towards him. He knew that they might leave him alone but they will not leave Hermione alone. Everyone knew that Hermione belongs to a muggle world, a muggleborn, and a muggleborn in a Slytherin? The pureblood racist will be against her and they will try to harm her.

"So how was your first night in the Slytherin?" Hermione's eyes gleamed and she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh, Harry you know that every girl has her own room? I've my own room. It's small not tool large but it's enough for me." Hermione said with a smile.

"I've my own room as well. It's just like you said. It's small not too large but we can expand its size by using some transfiguration spells."

"I think that's not a bad idea. I'll try looking for spells like this in the library." They entered the great hall and sat on the Slytherin table. There were students sitting there eating their breakfast. Some were reading the newspaper.

"I think we're early." Hermione poured pumpkin juice into the glass and looked around until her eyes settled on the Slytherin girl and a boy who were sitting together glaring at them.

"Harry, do you know who they are?" Harry looked where Hermione was pointing and sighed.

"They were the ones who bumped into us last night after the welcoming feast." Hermione frowned and turned to Harry.

"Shouldn't we complain to Professor Snape? He is our head of the house." Harry sighed and turned his complete attention to Hermione.

"Hermione we are in Slytherin. That girl is Carrow and that boy is Rosier. They are pureblood families and they are our seniors. Professor Snape will not be going to listen to us and if he did and gave them a punishment then they will come back to us again, for revenge. We have to accept this and defend ourselves. We're not in Gryffindor Hermione." Harry turned his attention to breakfast when he saw Greengrass and Davis coming towards them.

"Hey there Hermione, Potter..." Harry nodded his head.

"By the way Hermione, you locked your room when you came here, right?"

"Yeah, I did Harry. I know what you are talking about. We're in Slytherin. We've to be careful." Harry could see worry echoing on her face.

"Don't worry too much Hermione. I'm with you." Harry squeezed her hand in a silent support. Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand back. Professor Snape came and handed them their timetable.

"Our first class is Transfiguration."

"McGonagall is the one who teaches Transfiguration, right?" Harry questioned out loud.

"Yeah, I think so." He looked up and saw a dark skinned boy sitting in front of him who had answered his question.

"Blaise Zabini..." He extended his hand for Harry to shake it.

"Harry Potter..."

"So I've heard."

After the breakfast, they headed towards the Transfiguration class, their first lesson with Gryffindors. There were some students sitting there and a tabby cat was sitting on the desk looking at every student. Harry shot a confused look at the cat before taking a seat with Hermione on his left side and Zabini on his right side.

"Mind if I sit here Potter?"

"You are already sitting here Zabini."

"Well, you are right," Zabini said with a nervous laugh.

The first Transfiguration lesson was very interesting. They were in the middle of the lesson when the door opened and Almond Potter and his friends entered.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Black and Mr. Longbottom, you are late for your first lesson." McGonagall's eyes looked at them as if she was going to hex them with her eyes.

"S-sorry professor, we lost our way here."

"Five points from each of you for being late for my class." She turned around and left.

"Now everyone, before we begin practicing our first, transfigure spell I'd like to remind you a very important thing. Transfiguration is one of the most dangerous and complicated branches of magic. I'll not tolerate any nonsense in my class." With the swish of her wand, the matchsticks appeared in front of every student.

"Now I want all of you to follow the theory and transfigure this matchstick into a needle."

Harry and Hermione pretended reading through the theory for a few minutes while their classmates tried to change the matchstick into a needle. Hermione was the first one who turned the matchstick into a fine shining needle and got an attention from the professor.

"Well done Miss Granger, five points to Slytherin. Tell me, Miss Granger, have you tried this spell before?" She started regarding her with smart eyes behind her spectacles.

"No Professor but I've read some theory and books about transfiguration before." McGonagall nodded her head and continued with her rounds. Harry smiled at Hermione patted her back.

"Well done Hermione," Harry whispered.

"Oh please, Harry you know that as well as I do that this is a child's play for us." Hermione rolled her eyes but she smiled.

It was during the lunch time after the charms class and defense against the dark arts class in which they studied only theory about the subject. Harry and Hermione were sitting there eating lunch when Professor Snape came to them.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore had called for you. Please come with me, I'll accompany you to his office." Harry looked at Hermione with confused eyes before shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll meet you in the common room." Hermione nodded her head and saw Harry exiting the great hall before turning her attention to Daphne and Tracy.

"I wonder why Professor Dumbledore had called him for."

"Oh come on Hermione isn't it obvious? He came back from the dead. Everyone wants to know how he came back from the dead."

Harry and Snape were walking towards the Dumbledore's office silently until Snape spoke.

"So how was your first day in this school Mr. Potter?"

"Fine, I guess sir."

"And the behavior of the students with you...?"

"Well Granger, Greengrass, Davis, and Zabini have no problem talking to me, but others are..." Harry trailed off.

"It will take time Mr. Potter. You will find people with both minds, those who look at you of who you really are and those who only think of you as a boy who cursed or as a boy who turned dark."

"I understand sir," Harry said in his emotionless voice without even looking at Snape.

With the permission, they entered into the headmaster's office and Harry sighed. He saw headmaster sitting in his chair behind his desk. His mother and father were sitting in front of the professor.

"Ah Severus you are here...oh Harry my boy welcome, welcome. Tell me, Harry, how was your first day in school." Harry groaned mentally and activated his strongest Occlumency shields.

"It was fine Professor." His mother and father and stood up and turned towards him. Their eyes wide, their mouth wide open, their eyes looking at him up and down.

"It's not possible," Lily muttered and burst into tears, her hand covering her mouth while she was crying openly and looking at Harry unbelievably.

"My Harry, my baby..." Lily moved from James's embrace and moved towards him to embrace him but Harry moved aside. Lily turned towards him again.

"H-Harry...?" Harry sighed and turned his attention towards the professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, you called for me?"

"Harry my boy I called for you to meet your parents," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling and smiling at him.

"Oh yeah, right I forgot that I'd parents. They are my parents because they birthed me, nothing more nothing less."

"Harry my boy..."

"Please Professor this is a family matter and I don't think you should involve yourself in this. This is between me and my parents. With all due respect sir, you should stay away from this." Harry took a deep breath to control his emotions and turned towards his parents.

"And I don't think I 'm interested in your family anymore after what you have done to me. The bridges have already been destroyed and it is impossible to build those bridges again. Good day." With that Harry left the headmaster's office.

He doesn't know where he was going. Everyone, everything around him had disappeared; it was like he was walking in a dream surrounded by darkness. The memories of his childhood coming in front of mind, the loneliness that he'd felt, the hunger, the pain. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. How dare they? How dare she try to embrace him after everything she had done to him? He wanted to cry, to let go of everything that he'd buried in his soul for years. But he'd promised himself, he'd promised himself that he will never cry very long ago.

Harry stopped and took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening it again and found himself in front of the black lake. The sun was shining and bringing its warmth to him. Harry took a deep breath again to control the tears.

He screamed, he screamed to heavens and dropped on his knees crying. For how long he cried he doesn't know. He just stayed there and cried like a wounded animal, like room wolf, like a hungry infant.

' _The boy who cursed...the boy who turned dark...look at your brother... Almond Potter...the boy who lived...the star of our eyes...the boy who defeated the dark lord.'_ Harry sat there staring ahead, his eyes taking everything around him. He hugged his knees and cried, silent tears fell from his eyes.

Harry returned to the Slytherin common room and went to his room. He ignored the looks that he received. Hermione was nowhere to be found; he thought maybe he would find her in the library. Harry washed his face with cold water and stared into the mirror, his reflection staring at him.

Sighing, Harry took his notes and books before heading towards the library. First, he finished the homework that was assigned to him before started looking for charms and runes that he needed for his project.

The students that were sitting in the library thought that he couldn't hear them but Harry's ears were listening to everything that they were saying and his eyes searching for the book that might contain his required material.

"Look at him. You know, when I informed my parents about him they strictly warned me to stay away from him." He heard a girl spoke.

"I can't believe that my brother is in his year. I've also warned him to stay away from him."

"It's ironic, isn't it? That one brother is the boy who lived while the other is the boy who cursed."

"Thank God he is in Slytherin, a place for dark wizards."

"Fools!" Harry muttered under his breath before putting a silencing charm around him. He opened an old charm book and started looking for the missing charms that he needed for his project.

Before he could blink it was Friday and it was time for their first potion lesson with Gryffindor. After finishing his breakfast, he made his way to the dungeons with Hermione, Daphne, Tracy, and Blaise in a toe. It had been a week since he'd arrived at Hogwarts and a week since he'd seen his parents for the first time after so many years. No one knew that he'd met his parents, not even Hermione. Harry thought it will worry her too much so he kept quiet, not telling her anything. He knew she'd suspected something about it. She was too observing for his liking.

The door of their class room burst open and Snape walked in with his robes blowing in the wind. He turned around and clapped his hand loosely together in front of him.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in my class, and I don't think I expect many of you to understand the subtle science and art that is potion making. However, for those of you who possess the predisposition...I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and snare the senses. I can teach you how to cheat death and brew the success and the glory." Snape's eyes turned to Almond who was writing everything that Snape was saying.

Harry rolled his eyes and nudged Hermione to look at him, when she did she shook her head.

"Seriously?"

"Mr. Almond Potter." Snape barked.

"Here it comes..." Blaise whistled and smirked. Everyone turned their eyes to the boy who lived, who was standing there looking nervous.

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Tut, Tut Potter, fame is not everything."

"Weasley..." Snape barked before Almond had any chance to say something.

"Where would you look if asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"I-hmm...I think in the potion cabinet." Everyone started laughing even Weasley was laughing.

"Your cheek is not appreciated here, Weasley."

"Longbottom...?"

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Ahem...don't you know professor?" Neville said with a confused expression and Harry looked at him surprised. He can't believe his eyes.

"Is that the same Neville that we saw on the train Harry?"

"Hermione truly, I'm wondering the same thing," Harry said.

"Detention Weasley, Potter, Longbottom." Edgar sat there sighing until his eyes met Harry's. Edgar nodded at him but Harry turned his gaze from him.

The rest of the time in the potion class went normal and Harry and his friends went to the defense against the dark arts class. Although his only friend was Hermione, he doesn't trust Daphne, Tracy, and Blaise and will not consider them as friends until they gain his trust.

* * *

Voldemort was not a fool. He could tell when a man in front of him lying or not. He'd mastered Occlumency and legilimency when he was in Hogwarts. Now he doesn't even need to use legilimency on his son to confirm whether he was lying or not.

"I asked you a question Tenebriss." Voldemort hissed. After meeting with the death eaters of inner circles he'd come to his Manor and asked for Hermione, his granddaughter.

"Where is she?"

"You don't have to worry about her father. She is fine."

"Oh if she is fine then why haven't I seen her?" Dan sighed and placed the glass of wine on the table in front of him.

"She is missing. She had disappeared when I'd asked her to kill a muggle. Apparently, she was born with a heart of light. She had said at that time that she will not turn dark."

"Just like her grandmother." Voldemort mused. He turned his red eyes towards his son and spoke.

"And I assume you are looking for her?"

"Yes of course." Voldemort nodded his head and changed the topic.

"Were you able to contact Quirinus?"

"Yes, father. He is in the castle looking for the stone. While I've sent our men to Gringotts to pick the stone from Vault 713."

"And if it is not there then?" Voldemort raised his hairless eyebrow.

"Then it will be in the castle. I think I'll write a letter to him."

"How are you feeling after attaining a new body?" Dan looked at his father carefully. His father had become stronger than he was before he was defeated. He still doesn't know how his father was able to cheat death. He'd asked him several times in the past but he would change the subject or would remain quite.

"Good Tenebriss, Powerful. I don't know what you did but I like it. I feel a power that I'd never felt before." Voldemort's eyes shined. A glint in his eyes said so many things. His nostrils flared and his tongue came out of his mouth, like a snake.

"I still was unable to find out how you cheated death." In an instant, Tenebriss used Legilimency at his father to find out what his secret was to cheat death. But he found nothing, except blankness. He retreated back and saw his father smirking at him evilly.

"My dearTenebriss, you are still a child compared to me." Voldemort mocked before standing up and left his son alone.

* * *

The next day after the classes Harry was sitting in the common room doing his homework when Hermione came rushing to him and sat beside him. He saw Blaise, Daphne and Tracy also sat in front of him.

"Did you hear it, Harry?"

"Hear what?" He questioned without looking up from his work.

"About Gringotts..."

"What about Gringotts?" Harry saw Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Oh seriously Potter, you really don't know what happened in Gringotts?"

"Guys really I don't know."

"Apparently someone had broken into a vault 713 and tried to steal something valuable." Blaise said with a shrug.

"But the goblins are saying that the vault 713 had XXXX before the robbery." Harry leaned back and stared ahead.

"No one had ever done something like that before," Harry muttered.

"Exactly Harry, that's what Daphne, Tracy, and Blaise had concluded." Hermione said while chewing her bottom lip, lost in thought.

"But that's not all." Everyone perked at that and turned towards Hermione who was rubbing her hands nervously.

"Today I heard from Almond Potter that in that vault there was something belonging to Hogwarts. He said that when he was doing his school shopping, he bumped into Hagrid who was going to Gringotts. He said when he asked Hagrid why he was going to Gringotts...Hagrid said that he can't tell because it's Hogwarts business. And then the next day someone broke into the vault 713."

"Maybe it's just a coincident?" Tracy said.

"Do you really believe that it is coincident?" When Harry saw an unconvinced look on Tracy's face he sighed.

"I don't think so it is coincident. If you guys want to know about this Hogwarts's business then only Hagrid could, but we are not friends with Hagrid but Almond Potter and his gang is."

"Are you saying that we should keep an eye on those Gryffindor to see what they will do about this information?" Blaise said.

"Exactly...only they can tell us what is going own and we will see what they will do next." Everyone nodded their heads remained quiet, thinking and trying to solve the puzzle that was in front of them.

The next day Harry was having his breakfast when Blaise came and sat beside him.

"Good morning Harry."

"Good morning Blaise."

"Are you excited today?"

"And why would be I excited today?"

"Oh come on man, today is our first Quidditch lesson with Gryffindors." Realizations dawned on Harry.

"Yeah, I think I'm excited about Quidditch." Harry remained quiet for some time, thinking whether he should ask Blaise or not.

"Blaise there is something that I'd like you to tell me, and I want you to be honest with me." Blaise who was drinking pumpkin juice placed his empty glass on the table and nodded his head. He turned towards Harry and gave him his full attention.

"You talk to me, you sit with me during meals, and you sit with me during lessons as well. There are very few that talk to me in this whole school. I just want to know why you do that."

"I was thinking when you will ask something like that to me, you know." Blaise sighed and stared into Harry's eyes before responding.

"Because I'm not like them, Harry...you know during the sorting when your name was called I was shocked. But then something in me told me to sit with you and observe you. I don't why everybody calls you all those names. During the first war, you were just a baby. And then I realized that only teachers treat you well. But there are some students who are afraid of you. They grew up listening to the stories of the last war Harry.

When I started talking to you and sitting with you I was scared, a little bit but scared nonetheless. But then I saw that you are not what people and the paper had described you in the past. To me, you were like any other student who is here to learn magic." Here Blaise stopped and took a deep breath and smiled at Harry.

"I know I had lost my previous friends like Nott. But I thought why not become friends with you, you are way cooler than Nott and you are very mysterious." Harry just sat there dumbfounded through all of his explanation.

"I-Blaise...thanks man. I'm just speechless really. I never thought you think about me like that." Blaise smiled at Harry before swallowing a piece of egg.

"Harry there are many who want to become friends with you, you just have to look in the right direction. Daphne and Tracy are also regarded of you as a friend that's why they always sit with you and Hermione." Harry nodded his head and turned his attention towards his breakfast when Hermione, Daphne, and Tracy joined them.

"Are you guys excited about today's Quidditch tryouts?"

"Who cares about Quidditch? Football is way more exciting than Quidditch." Harry heard Tracy speak. Wait for what? Tracy knows about football?

"Tracy, how the hell do you know about Football?" Hermione questioned with surprise.

"Oh come one Hermione, I'm half-blood. I've been to Muggle world quite a few times. And I've to say that the things that they had invented are amazing and marvelous." Hermione and Tracy then started discussing muggle things. He looked up and saw Daphne rolling her eyes. She caught his eyes and smiled and he smiled back.

He returned to his breakfast and sighed. They are gaining his trust. They are not hurting Hermione. They don't think of Hermione as dirt. They were not from those families who think as Malfoy family thinks. Harry listened to the conversation that was going on between Hermione and Tracy about football.

"I'm with you in this Tracy; football is more famous and amazing than Quidditch."

"Who cares about football in here?" Blaise said annoyed that no one was backing him up.

"We do." Both Tracy and Hermione glared at Blaise who flinched.

All in all, Harry was looking forward to Quidditch try-outs, to fly in the air and feel free.


	10. Happy Halloween

**Chapter 10**

 **Happy Halloween**

Never in the million years had she thought that she would receive a letter from her son stating that her other son and his brother came back from the dead. It felt horribly wrong to think that Almond would lie something about that. She still felt the weight that dropped on her head when she had read the letter from Almond. She was very happy when she found out that Almond and all of his friends were sorted into Gryffindor. But the world around her turned black and white when Almond told her that Harry had been sorted into Slytherin. Lily thought that he was joking or maybe he was talking about another Harry. But when Almond mentioned that everyone was so shocked to see his brother alive, then she realized that he was talking about Harry, her Harry.

It was early in the morning; Lily woke up and started to prepare breakfast when a Hogwarts owl came with a letter. She opened that letter and started reading it. The smile on her face started to vanquish the more she read the letter until she screeched. She called James, who was sleeping until he heard her scream. He came to her hurriedly and hugged her.

"J-James..." Lily's eyes were on the letter that was on the ground.

"Lily...what happened."

"T-the letter James...I can't believe it, James." She shuddered as if someone had dropped a bucket of cold water on her head.

"James, James..." She heard James saying something to her, she saw James's eyes, filled with concerned and worry. But she felt as if someone had sucked all the life force from her body. In her husband's arms, she fell into unconsciousness.

Lily woke up and saw James sitting beside her, the familiar letter in his hand. She looked up and saw determined gaze directed towards her.

"You are the strongest woman I know Lily. Without you, I don't know what I do. We have to go to Hogwarts know." She nodded her head and shakily stood up with the help of James.

"Does anyone know about it?" She questioned in a whisper. Her eyes glazed as if she was looking into the past and finding answers.

"No one knows. But tonight, we will tell everyone." She nodded her head and took a deep breath. She has to be strong not for her, not for her husband, not for Almond, but for Harry, her baby. She will not give up, she will do anything in her power to have Harry in this home among them, laughing and enjoying everything that she hadn't given him in the past.

Lily and James were in the headmaster's office waiting for Severus to bring Harry here. She looked at James who was waiting patiently for Snape to show up with Harry.

The door of the room opened and she heard a voice very familiar to her ears spoke.

"It was fine, professor." She stood up and turned around and saw her Harry for the first time after so many years standing there looking at them. She rushed forward to hug him but he stepped forward and turned his attention towards the headmaster. He didn't even recognize them. He didn't even give them his attention.

Lily just stood there looking at her boy in Slytherin robes, without glasses his green eyes were shining. She heard what he'd said. She heard everything that he said and she knew that everything that he'd said was true. She just wanted to run away from there and never look back. She saw him leaving the headmaster's office without even looking at them. She turned to James who was crying silently and hugged him.

She has to be strong for her Harry, for her baby. She has to be strong to bring her baby back in his home.

* * *

Harry and his friends came into the Slytherin common room after the lunch and sat on the couch.

"Come on you two, Harry, Blaise. We have a Quidditch lesson to take." Harry looked up at Hermione who was looking at them sternly.

"Do you think Malfoy will be there Blaise?" Harry ignored Hermione and turned towards the dark-skinned boy.

"Of course, he will be there. He loves quidditch and he will not be going to miss a lesson with Gryffindors."

"I bet he will do something stupid, a very un-Slytherin." Daphne came back from her room and sat beside Harry.

"I don't know why he is in Slytherin; I mean so far he'd acted like a git who always looks for an opportunity to bully Gryffindors with his two so-called bodyguards," Tracy said with a disgusted look on her face.

"You don't like Malfoy too much I assume?"

"Like...? He is arrogant git who thinks he can buy and do everything with his gold."

"He'll do something to ruin the lesson," Hermione said with a groan.

"Let's just enjoy the lesson and see what happens from there, I don't think he will do something but if he does then we will take care of it." With that said, Harry stood and left with his friends.

"Do you know that Neville received a Remembrall from his grandmother this morning?" Hermione said.

"I don't think it is useful, what good would it do to you to remember you had forgotten something if you couldn't tell what it was? Malfoy seemed very interesting in that thing by the way and snatched it from Neville only to be forced to return it with the appearance of Professor McGonagall." Daphne said with a laugh.

"I can't believe that I don't know what his problem is, always trying to bully someone or getting in trouble. Thank God he hadn't said anything to Hermione though." Hermione smiled to herself while walking towards the Quidditch pitch.

"So, Harry will you try to apply for a position in Slytherin team next year?" Blaise said from where he was walking with Tracy.

"Of course, I love Quidditch and I'll apply for a position. First I've to find out what position will suit me better."

"Guys there is something you are all forgetting here." When everyone turned to Daphne with questioning looks she explained.

"Charley Weasley, he became a Gryffindor seeker during his second year and left that position when he left this school. He was so good at playing Quidditch that because of him Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup six times in a row." Daphne said with amazement.

"Wow."

"Yes 'wow', and Professor Snape is desperate to have that cup in his office and that is why he will choose only those who will show talent in Quidditch."

"Damn. I thought I have a chance." Harry said, disappointed in himself. But Hermione knew better, she knew he loves seeker position. During their stay in China, Harry had learned to fly a broom and he was very good as a seeker. She rolled her eyes when she saw him pouting and shaking his head.

They saw Madam Hooch; a woman with short gray hair and vivid yellow eyes was waiting. She gave them into an introductory speech about how they should handle their brooms and the basics of flying, while Harry amused himself if he could apply for a seeker position next year.

"Up!" And the broom was in his hand, even it was an old model a Comet 36, Harry wondered. The thing was ancient; it flew into his extended right hand. Could broomsticks feel the fear or emotions of riders? Maybe or maybe not, Harry winced sympathetically when Neville lost control of his broom and broke his wrist.

"Did you see his face, the son of a toad?" Draco said with an arrogant smirk before bending down and picking Neville's Remembrall.

"Here it comes," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Draco what are you doing?" Without even thinking about it Harry spoke.

"Can't you see Potter?"

"Shut up Malfoy and give it back." Almond Potter exclaimed, his anger flaring.

"Yeah give it back." Another Gryffindor girl spoke taking Almond's side immediately.

"Hey look at Potter's puffy red cheeks and look at that Gryffindor girl, it seems Neville got a girlfriend."

Almond gritted his teeth and took off on his broom. "Give it back, you git."

"What that idiot Malfoy doing? We should stop him before he does something reckless." Tracy said while looking up at Almond and Malfoy.

"Why are you worried about him Tracy? It's Malfoy." Harry said with a shrug.

"Remember what Professor Snape said in his first welcoming speech. Malfoy will get us in trouble because if he lost points then not only he will be punished but we as well by Professor Snape Harry."

"Draco, what the hell are you doing? Come back down here." Tracy shouted. Harry saw Almond tried to snatch the Remembrall from Draco but failed. He could see how frustrated Almond was looking. The next second Harry saw Almond pulled Draco's leg and knocked him from his broom. He was falling to the ground.

"Oh shit." Harry cursed before taking off from the ground. He could hear his friend yelling his name. Harry saw Malfoy throwing Remembrall high in the air.

"That git...what does he think he is doing." Almond Potter landed on the ground safely while he saw Harry taking his wand out and pointed at Draco who was falling.

 _ **"Wingardium Leviosa."**_ Harry thought, the spell struck Draco and when it did he stopped in the mid-air. After seeing that Malfoy was not going to crash on the ground, Harry dived and when he was almost on the ground he caught the Remembrall and landed on the ground safely.

"Harry James Potter." Harry turned around and saw Hermione approaching him with a death glare directed towards him.

"What were you thinking?"

"Sorry, Hermione." They then heard a loud thump and saw Malfoy on the ground moaning in pain.

"Sorry about that Malfoy," Harry said sheepishly.

"That was one hell of a catch Harry." Blaise praised, amazed that he had caught a Remembrall when it was just about to crash.

"That was so un-Slytherin of you Potter," Daphne said sternly. Harry ignored everyone and turned towards the Gryffindors and handed the Remembrall to Edgar, soon after, their flying lesson ended and Harry and his friends returned to the common room.

* * *

Later that night Harry was in his room when he heard someone knocked.

"Blaise, what are you doing here?"

"Professor Snape is waiting for you in the common room." Confused Harry just nodded and tried to shut the door when Blaise again spoke.

"He is waiting in the common room, Harry."

"I'm coming, give me two minutes."

"Okay then, I'll be waiting here." Harry nodded his head and closed the door. He then took all of his notes and books and put them into his trunk and locked it before opening the door and stepping outside.

He saw Professor Snape standing in the common room with Malfoy and Quidditch team caption Markus Flint.

"Ah, Mr. Potter you are here. Care to tell me what happened today during Quidditch try-outs." Harry nodded his head and looked around and saw everyone present there. Harry then explained what happened and waited for Snape to say something.

"Is this true Mr. Malfoy?"

"No professor he is lying."

"Miss Granger, Greengrass, Davis, is it true or not?"

"Yes, professor it's true," Daphne said while Hermione and Tracy nodded their heads.

"Mr. Malfoy, why are you lying?" Snape's eyes turned sharp and he glared at Malfoy.

"Professor I'm not lying..."

"Don't say another word. I already know what happened. I just wanted to know who will tell me the truth." Malfoy's eyes widened the and he looked down.

"Ten points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy and detention with Mr. Filch. I hope you learn your lesson." Snape then turned to Harry and regarded him with indifferent eyes, however when he spoke his voice was soft.

"Ten points to Slytherin Mr. Potter for saving a fellow Slytherin, and twenty points more for showing extraordinary skills in Quidditch." Harry's eyes widened slightly and he looked at his friends with a 'wow' expression. Snape's mouth twitched slightly when he saw Harry's expression. He then turned to the crowd in the common room and addressed them as a whole.

"As you already know, that Mr. Potter has shown extraordinary skills in Quidditch, especially in seeker position, so from now on Mr. Potter will play for Slytherin Quidditch team as a Seeker." Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He looked around everyone was looking at him shocked, some were scowling at him.

Harry turned to the professor who nodded his head at him before leaving the common room. He turned towards his friends and found himself engulfed by Hermione.

"Congregations Harry, I'm so proud of you."

"H-Hermione c-can't breathe." Hermione released him with a sheepish expression. Blaise patted him on his back while Daphne and Tracy nodded their heads at him, feeling happy for their friend. Unknown to him, the Carrow girls and Rosier was looking at them with disgust and hatred. The three of them looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"So, you're the youngest seeker in what, a century?" Harry smiled when he saw an astonished look on Blaise's face.

"Yeah, he is." Tracy chuckled.

* * *

Before Harry noticed it, a month had passed and nothing major happened. The classes were boring, so boring that he just wanted to skip them and do some real training. But it was not possible without raising any suspicions. He continued to not interact with other students other than his friends. Not that they would have wanted to become friends with him, they firmly believe that he will be going to become a dark lord, so most preferred to avoid him.

He doesn't know what to think about this issue. A part of him, maybe a Gryffindor part of him wanted to prove them wrong. That part wanted to prove them that he will not become a dark lord, he will a Harry Potter, a man famous throughout the wizarding world for his prowess in magic. But another part of him, maybe a Slytherin part wanted to just keep going no matter. Ignore them and do what your mind and heart ask. It doesn't matter if it's right or wrong. It doesn't matter if it's light or dark.

In this world, everyone has a soul filled with dark and light. Some chose to stay light and engulf their light side and some chose dark side and engulf their dark side. But he wanted to become something else, a bridge between light and dark. Like a phoenix that considered a symbol of light in their world. That has the ability to harm and heal.

Harry stood from his chair stretched and yawned. He turned his emeralds torches towards the blueprints that have been finally completed after three months of hard work. He carefully dropped the blueprints into his trunk before locking it. He brushed his teeth and went to bed.

* * *

An eleven-year-old boy was in a dark room. The full moon was shining and illuminating the room in which the boy was standing with an evil grin on his face. His green eyes staring at the boy on the ground who was clutching his head and moaning in pain, the boy on the ground were begging for mercy. The injured boy was clutching his robes and crying.

"P-please forgive me. I-it w-was a mistake. I'll do whatever y- you want me to do. J-just, don't do that p-please."

' _Fear, what a delightful emotion.'_ The boy with green eyes thought and laughed. A laugh that sent shivers, a laugh filled with cold and darkness. The boy chuckled and swirled a blood red colored wand in his right hand before aiming at the boy on his feet.

"You tried to steal my cloak from my trunk hmm. Don't you know who I'm, dear child?" The green-eyed boy said with a small smirk and voice filled with sweetness. But the boy on the floor knew that it was all but sweet, it was all but caring.

"Please, Master I beg of you to forgive me, please." The boy was now touching his forehead on the ground, bowing and begging for forgiveness.

"Master...? I don't need servants who steal from me. You, filth." He snarled.

"Legilimency..." The green-eyed boy whispered whilst connecting his emerald orbs with the victim on his feet. The next instant the boy howled in pain and clutched his head. Blood could be seen dripping from his ears.

" **Lacero**..." The boy with green eyes used a cutting curse on the boy's chest defense kicking him at the same time away from him. The sufferer howled in pain and clutched his chest, trying to stop the blood flow. The green-eyed boy used another cutting curse claim the victim's belly horribly he felt someone approaching.

"Well, I thought I'll use you for some more time and enjoy myself. As much as I want to hear your screams and see you in agony I must go. But before I go I have a parting gift for you.

 **"CRUSIO."** The green-eyed boy felt glee and mirth when he saw his victim in pain. "I hope you will be well soon for another session my fellow Gryffindor." The boy's green eyes sparkled in dark light before he disappeared from the room leaving an unconscious kid behind.

* * *

Harry woke to scream. His eyes were closed and were screaming with all his might until his throat ached. He coughed and opened his eyes slowly as if he was afraid to see what will be in front of him. His heart thumping in his chest, and his body covering in sweat, he took a deep breath and tried to sense his surroundings with his eyes closed. His whole body was shaking after seeing a nightmare.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around and sighed in relief when he saw himself in his room. The room was lit by burning torches on the wall that were keeping the room warm as well. He leaned back in his bed and were again. Harry rubbed his temple and took a flask from his bed drawer filled with the potion and gulped. He felt relief and calmness spreading all over his body, his headache lessening.

For a while Harry sat there in his bed unmoving, not even his eyes were blinking. His mind running through all the scenes that he'd seen in his latest dream. Sighing he stood up and transfigure his night clothes into jeans and shirt.

Harry opened his trunk and jumped in. His multi-apartment trunk was composed of a large training hall with gym equipment's, a library, a potion lab, an alchemy lab that he hasn't even touched three bedrooms and a kitchen.

He took ingredients from jars and started brewing a potion. When it was done, he poured it into a bowl and left towards the training hall. Harry saw three practicing dummies with wands in their hands standing in front of him unmoving. He sent a jolt of lightning towards the tree dummies and they came into life and started to throw non-lethal spells at him. Harry dogged, moved, jumped, ducked and produced shields to block himself from incoming spells.

The movements of the dummies increased as Harry dueled with them until a blasting hex hit him on his chest and his back hit the ground and he groaned.

"Damn, still not good." He groaned and rubbed his back and grimaced.

"I shouldn't have dulled today. But I've no choice." The dummies stopped immediately when he was hit by the spell. He looked at the dummies and saw '2' written on their chests.

"Still on level two, why can't I cross-level two?" He cursed under his breath whilst stood up on his shaky legs. The dummies have runes carved on their backs. Whenever Harry would shoot spells at them, they will respond by firing at the attacker. The speed, movement, the number of spells and reflexes will increase as the level increases.

"I wonder how Hermione is doing. She was at level two as well the last time she told me." Harry groaned when his back ached again.

"It seems I've to add some healing charms in my personal studies as well." Harry went to the potion lab and took out healing potions and gulped.

"Yuck, what a nasty taste, I should try to change their flavor." Harry came to his bedroom and transfigured his clothes into night clothes and went to bed.

"Tempus... five A.M, I still have two hours before I woke up, might get some sleep."

* * *

After the breakfast in the great hall Harry and his friends headed towards the defense against the dark arts. It had been a month since Harry had arrived in Hogwarts and the most interesting class was DADA. The teacher who was a shuttering fool and the students who don't even understand what defense against arts means. Though Harry knew that the professors knew what they have been teaching the class but maybe he just wanted to humor himself or in the Gryffindors eyes he just wanted to ask foolish questions, but the teacher, Quirrell knew that the question that was asked by Mr. Potter was unpredictable so he said.

"What did you say, Mr. Potter?" The shuttering was gone and was replaced by curiosity. Hermione was sitting on Harry's right side; she looked around the room and saw everyone looking at Harry with disgust. His own brother was looking at him with surprise and shock.

"I asked why this subject is called the defense against the dark arts. I read our book from cover to cover and I only find some jinxes and hexes and lots of theory. There are counter spells as well and I suppose that the defense part. What I want to know professor is that how we can defend ourselves from dark arts if we don't even know about them, but I suppose you could say that the dark arts are illegal and banned by the Ministry, if it is banned by the Ministry to be taught in schools then why you are teaching this subject, the defense against the dark arts."

When Harry finished his questioning the students were looking at him with more hatred and muttering some nasty things about him between themselves.

"The Ministry is the one to classify what is dark and what is light, because Ministry is our government and it can do whatever it wants and yes you're correct in this Mr. Potter. I don't know why this subject is called the 'defense against the dark arts'. Most people classify the 'dark arts' as curses and hexes that hurt or kill people." The man stopped and looked at Harry as if assuming him to nod his head and sit down but Harry looked at the man with unbelievable expression. He stared at the man incredulously.

"The arts are pure evil simple as that." Harry turned around and stared at the class and saw several students nodding their heads.

"I can't believe you guys!" Harry muttered to himself but loud enough to be heard by others and professor focused on him once more.

"And why is that Mr. Potter?" The professor said and Harry saw something in the professor's eyes that was not there before. What was it? As soon as it appeared it disappeared.

"This is one of the most illogical things that I've heard so far. Magic is in you, it's up to you how you manipulate it and use it. It is possible to kill a person with light magic, but if it the Ministry that decides that what is dark and what is light then it is the stupidest things that I've heard."

"And why do you say that?" The professor said while sitting down in his chair and staring at Harry with a new light, everyone in the class had stopped and was focusing on Harry.

"The Ministry is a government professor as you have said and it made out of people and people afraid of those things that they don't understand. It's human nature to fear unnatural things...tell me something, if you are in a battle against your enemy who is trying to kill you using dark and light magic and you only know light magic, you don't even know what type of dark spells your enemy is using, then how are you going to defend yourself from it." Harry looked around and waited for someone to say something but no one said.

"You will only use light magic because according to you, dark magic is illegal to do, then what will you do when you see death in front of you. Wait for your enemy to kill you? Of course, not, and in another situation, a dark wizard is in front of you and going to kill you and you only know one spell and that spell is dark but you know that it will stop that dark wizard to kill you, what will you do? Just stay there and close your eyes and accept death or use that only dark spell in your arsenal to defend yourself...surely you will use that only dark spell no matter what, because you want to save yourself, you don't want to die." Harry again paused waited for someone to say something but no one did, there was silence. Everyone was looking at either Harry or professor or staring into space.

Harry turned around and saw Professor stood up from his seat and clapped and surely after the whole class joined in, however, half of Gryffindor class was not clapping but he saw his brother and his friends was clapping and looking at him with awe and acknowledgment.

"Well done Mr. Potter, twenty points for Slytherin, a very good speech Mr. Potter." Harry nodded his head blushing slightly before sitting down.

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _I've received your letter not too long ago and there are several things in your letter that concerns me._ _ **First:**_ _let's talk about your nightmares. I'm afraid I won't be able to help you in this. I understand how much you are worried about it but don't be. I don't think anyone would be able to explain why you're seeing a Gryffindor version of yourself torturing students and people. You're a gifted with mind magic son use it, please don't drink potions whenever you woke up from your nightmares, it is not good for your health. As the sorting hat, had said, the answers will come to you eventually._

 _ **Second:**_ _Voldemort is back, Harry. Dumbledore knows this as well. I hope you understand what this means. He is lying low for now and doing his work from the shadows. It's time for you to take your training seriously Harry. No matter what you do, a time will come when you will have to face him alone; you know this as well as I. So, take it up seriously son. Dark times are ahead._

 _ **Third:**_ _I'm very pleased to know that you were able to make some friends in Slytherin. Greengrass, Davis, and Zabini are not ancient Houses but they have influence in the wizarding world, a good choice indeed. Don't show anyone on whose side you are. Make your own path in Slytherin. It will be good if you make allies/friends in other houses as well._

 _ **Forth:**_ _Quidditch. Seriously kid? I never thought I'd see blueprints of such an amazing product. It will be a very amazing broom I'm sure of it. I've checked everything in the blueprints and to me everything is flawless. I've sent some books as well regarding broom making that will come in handy. I hope you will bring this amazing piece of invention in the market soon. You told me that you are a seeker now for the Slytherin team? Congratulations son and I've sent you an amazing gift that will come in handy for your first Quidditch match._

 _ **Fifth:**_ _Yeah, I know what happened in Gringotts. I can guarantee you that Voldemort was behind this. I'm not sure what they wanted but if I'm certain then they are looking for philosopher's stone and I don't think I've to tell you what a philosopher stone is. I don't know where exactly that stone is, sorry kid but you have to contact Nicolas if you want to know but I don't think you contact him just for this. I'll contact him and if he tells me then I'll tell you. For now, just follow your brother and his gang. They will lead you to something I'm sure._

 _ **Sixth:**_ _Harry if you want my opinion about your family to me then I just have to say only one thing to you. Everyone deserves a second chance kid. You already know that there was someone who forced your parents to do what they did to you. Never forget that you are the one who is prophesied. You know everything and you've seen everything with your own eyes. To me, you're not a kid. Yes, you're eleven years old but your mind is sixteen years old. Don't forget the five years that you had spent with your ancestor, the first Potter. That is why I'm leaving this matter to you._

 _If you chose and embrace them, then you will only find love and acceptance from your family Harry. Not only that but you will also form an alliance with Potter, Blacks, and Bones. You will become stronger politically and they will back you up in everything you will do Harry._

 _You are suffering I know that and you want revenge. There are only two things you can get from this. You can either kill them or do whatever you want and avenge your childhood. Or you can accept them and feel loved. It's up to you kid, just don't forget that your parents were forced to do what they did to you, meaning there is someone powerful and influential that made your life hell._

 _You're suffering but don't forget that your parents are suffering as well._

 _ **Seventh:**_ _Dumbledore is and influential powerful wizard Harry. But he is very manipulative. Never ever trust that old man. He does whatever he wants for the greater good. Don't forget that he also knows about the prophecy and is the only one who can stand against Voldemort. You've to be careful about him Harry. He is a leader of light but who knows why he is showing so much interest in you?_

 _ **Eighth:**_ _You are dueling with training dummies. I was surprised when you said that you are on level two. It seems that your dueling skills are getting better and better day by day. You said that you want to learn healing charms, then why don't you learn Parseltongue's healing charms; it's one of the most effective healing charms out there. Parcel magic is a very strong and effective branch of magic that is very rare. I've sent some books to you about Parcel magic. It's not much but it's better than nothing. You know lots of spells kid but you just need the practice to cast them properly. Make sure to learn some wandless magic as well._

 _Best of luck kid, you know that I'm with you no matter what. Just do what is right. I just want to see you happy and loved and I'll do anything to make this happen._

 _Your grandfather,_

 _Ignotus Peverell._

* * *

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. His grandfather's letter still in his hand, questions and questions, it was like his mind had become a mess after reading that letter. Harry read the letter four times before putting it into his trunk. He opened his gifts and saw books about Parcel magic. He wanted to read them but he was too tired to even lift the book.

He opened the last gift and gasped when he saw a brand-new Nimbus 200 in his hands. Harry examined the broom for the next half an hour with a critical eye. He can't wait to rid his new broom in his first match against Gryffindors.

The letter from his grandfather had helped him a lot; he still doesn't know what to think about his parents. He knew they are not the one to blame. There was someone who influenced them, he doesn't know how. That's the question, that's the mystery to solve. Who? How? Why? If his parents were truly hated him then they wouldn't have come to Hogwarts when they found out about him. His parents had never tortured him. They just left him alone. They, instead of loving him feared him. But who was the one who turned them against him?

Thinking about Hermione made him flinch. He knew that when she found out about his nightmare and about his parents...he'd never hide anything from her in the past. Harry knew she will do anything for him but what has he done for her? Has he ever asked to her what she thinks about her parents and all? What she will do when she finds out about her grandfather. He knew that Ignotus would have told her about Voldemort.

Harry sighed and stared into space. So many burdens on his small shoulders, so many goals to achieve and so many enemies to deal with, what to do about Voldemort, what to do about his parents? Would he be able to give them a second chance? Everyone deserves a second chance. His brother Almond, who was trying to talk to him for the last month, his brother who was loved and cherished by his parents, Harry knew that he felt jealousy. His brother has one thing that he wants in his life the most, to be loved.

Harry knew that it's now in his hands to decide. He can get revenge or he can get love from his family. Deep in his heart, he knew that his mother and father love him. The look his mother had given him when he refused to hug her, it was filled with so much hurt that Harry had flinched inwardly. His parents lived with guilt until now. They thought they will never see him again and the things that they had done to him were horrible. They accepted it and in a way apologized as well.

His thoughts turned towards the Flamel family. Perenelle, the first woman that showed a mother love to him, a woman who cared about his well-being and his health. She was the one who saved his life. Harry lifted his left sleeve and stared at the dark mark on his forearm. Oh, how he wished to cut this arm right now. Everything that had happened to him was because of Voldemort and one other man or woman. He has to find that mysterious man/woman who twisted and manipulated his childhood.

* * *

One week had passed. A week ago, Harry had received a letter from Ignotus. Today was one of the few times that his friends weren't with him. Maybe because of Halloween, his friends would be busy writing letters to their families and such. Harry hadn't seen Hermione after classes. She had gone to Slytherin common room after classes and he'd gone to library to study. It's almost dinner time now and he hadn't seen her.

As soon as Harry went into the common room Harry knew that something was different. He felt a shiver go down his spine and looked around the common room. Harry noticed that no first year was present. There were only five older students were presents. The Carrow girls and Rosier were among them. It was strange to see only five older students standing in the common room, they had cruel smiles on their faces directed towards him and looking at him with disgust and hate. Nothing that was new to him.

He turned left and headed towards his room when a weak stunner hit him on the back. Harry dropped on the ground, it was unexpected. He never thought that they were waiting for him to turn his back to them so that they can cast a stunner at him. Harry stood up and turned around. They were standing there with evil smiles on their faces.

With a stoic mask on his face, Harry cocked his head to the right and looked at them calmly.

"It's time we teach you a lesson Potter." Rosier sneered. There wands were in their hands and were directed toward him. He only had a few moments to decide what he wants to do with them. To teach them a lesson or the other way around, he knew that if he wouldn't do anything now then they will do this again next time, more boldly and dangerously as well. The next time they will hurt his friends as well. But what they will do if he defeated them now?

For now, let's see what they have got. A sixth or seventh-year boy rushed towards him and grabbed him by his neck before slamming him into the nearby wall. Another boy held his arms and searched for his wand but found nothing.

"I think it's time we teach you how things work here in the Slytherin common room Potter." One of the Carrow's girls stepped in front of him and sneered before punching him in his stomach.

"You are nothing but a half-blood cursed child who shouldn't even be allowed in Hogwarts much less into the noble house of Slytherin."

"Your place is at my feet Potter, licking my shoes and today you're going to learn that," Rosier said with a disgusted look on his face before aiming his wand at Harry. Now Harry was angry. How dare he say he was nothing, a cursed child who shouldn't be allowed to enter into Hogwarts? Is it what he was doing so much hard work for, for to lick the shoes of the scum like Rosier?

"I see," Harry whispered and growled slightly. His voice was low but loud enough to could they by everyone in the common room. "And who is going to put me at your feet, Rosier?" Harry questioned innocently, his green eyes staring at the boy in front of him.

"I will." Rosier roared.

"Then do it," Harry said with a straight face and Rosier looked at him unbelievably before smirking.

"Now that's more like Potter. At least you know where you place is...release him." Rosier ordered and the two boys released him and Harry dropped on the ground.

' _Fools can't even think straight.'_ Harry stood up and sighed when he saw Rosier looking at him, expecting him to lick his shoes. The next second his blood red colored wand was in his right hand and in the next second Harry blasted all of them away from him. Harry pocketed his wand and made his way towards Rosier. He grabbed the boy on the floor from his hair and pulled his head upward. Harry connected his eyes with Rosier and in the next instant, the older boy was on the floor screaming in pain and clutching his head.

The Carrow girls looked at the scene dumbstruck and shocked. It was so instant and fast that they hadn't even seen the Potter boy taking his wand out. They flinched when they heard Rosier screaming. What the hell that boy was doing to Rosier.

"So, tell me, Rosier, where is my place?" Harry said softly, his voice was like a hiss. The Carrows girls and the two other boys behind him flinched and shivered when he heard him.

"A-above...above m-me..." Harry released the boy and turned towards the other four.

"After the welcoming feast, you girls bullied me and Hermione but I ignored it. I thought that you will not do anything against me if I leave you alone. I thought you guys will leave me and my friends alone but no. You didn't get it, do you? I just wanted to stay away from trouble you know, but now you have forced me to do what I should have done when I came here." Harry caressed the cheek of Flora Carrow who was looking at him with fear now. Harry stared into her eyes and smiled innocently.

"So, my dear Flora, do you want me to teach how things work in the Slytherin common room? Hmm..." Harry faked a frown and pouted.

"Oh, come on Flora, I'll be a good student," Harry said whilst sent two stunners at the two boys on his left side without even looking at them. His fingers traveled to her trembling lip and he grabbed her lower lip and pulled down hard.

"Don't you have tongue Flora or should I ask your twin sister Hestia." Harry's eyes turned towards the other girl who shook her head and backed away.

"Please don't do anything to my sister please." She was pleading; Hestia could see what was coming next towards her sister.

"Oh! I haven't done anything dear Hestia." Harry said innocently.

"But you want me to do something to you, don't you Flora." Harry smiled when he saw her eyes widened and tears fell from her eyes. Then Harry released her and she was on the floor trembling and screaming while rolling around the ground clutching her head. He then did the same thing to Hestia before releasing them. Harry pocketed his wand and then hung all five of them on the wall upside down.

Harry then went to Rosier and pulled his right sleeve upward exposing his right arm. The boy was still moaning in pain and was looking at Harry pleadingly. He wanted to say something but pulled because of pain.

"You did all of this just because I'm half-blood. Isn't it right Rosier?" Harry said while looking at him innocently. "Then let me show you something." Collected magic on the tip of his forefinger and making a cut appeared on the forearm wherever his finger passed.

"You see Rosier I've got a question for you. Tell me is your blood helping you now. Hmm, no I don't think so. The magic is all that matter, not the blood." Harry said as if he was talking to a child.

"Do you understand child?" Harry said with a strong voice. Despite being in pain Rosier nodded his head opened his mouth to speak.

"...I-I u-u-un-d-understand s-s-sir..."

"Good boy." Harry patted his head before stepping backward.

"I hope this will teach you a lesson and you will stay away from me and my allies my dear fellow Slytherins...and before I depart for dinner, happy Halloween." Harry giggled and smiled at them widely before exiting the common room.

* * *

"Hello, friends." Harry greeted his friends before sitting beside Blaise. He nodded looked around and nodded his head towards Daphne and Tracy.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry questioned while looking around for her.

"The last time we checked she was in the common room. She said that she will come with you to the feast." Harry looked confused.

"What are you talking about? There was no first year in the Slytherin common room." His friends shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know Harry maybe she went to her room and slept?" It was something Hermione could do. But to miss a dinner after telling her friends that she will join them with Harry, there was something that was missing in this puzzle, Harry could feel it.

Not too far away from Potter Theodore Nott was sitting. Seeing Potter coming to the great hall unharmed confused him slightly. He knew that Draco had told him what the Carrows and Rosier had planned for Granger and Potter today. Draco had told him that they were very desperate to teach Potter and Granger a lesson. Of course, Theodore knew that what the meant by a _'lesson'_. He and Draco had stayed in the common room hidden just to watch the show. When the Granger was alone in the common room waiting for Potter, the Carrows and Rosier had attacked her and humiliated her. She tried to put up a fight but the first year against sixth and seventh year, it was impossible for her to win.

Theo had seen how they had beaten Granger and then left her there waiting for Potter to show up so that they could do the same to him. But then they allowed Granger to run away with her wand. Rosier knew that he was hiding and watching what they had done. Rosier had asked him to go after her and see where she went and then tell him after the dinner. So, he went after her and followed her to the girl's bathroom at the second floor. Theo left her there and came to the great hall and sat not too far away from Potter's friends and waited for him to show up.

Now it's been almost half an hour since Potter had come unharmed in the great hall and had asked for Granger. But there was no sign of the Carrow sisters or Rosier. Where they could be? Could it be? Theo thought but it's impossible. But looking at Potter and how clam he was seated and eating dinner. He knew that Potter had shown remarkable skills in magic. But to think...no, no. It's impossible. Maybe they had abandoned their plan. But deep in his mind he knew that they wouldn't do that after humiliating Granger, they couldn't just leave Potter unharmed and unthreatened.

What to do? He looked at Blaise who was seated on Potter's left side and conversing on Quidditch. How many times had Blaise asked him to join them? But he always thought that making friends with powerful political families would do him good. If they found out about Granger and found out that he and Draco were there watching her beaten, then...if the Carrows and Rosier showed up then he will not have to worry about anything but if they wouldn't show up then he will tell Potter where the Granger was and will earn a favor from him.

Theo waited for them to show up in the great hall but they didn't, the door of the great hall opened and Professor Quirrell came rushing in and shouting.

"TROLL, TROLL IN THE DUNGEON...thought I'd let you know." The professor fell on the ground with a thump; there was silence in the great hall until student stood up from their seats screaming. Theo saw Draco throwing a chicken leg on the table and stood up panicked and screaming. He rolled his eyes and saw Dumbledore silencing the students and ordering the prefects to take the students to their dormitories. Theo looked at Potter and saw him looking around the Slytherin table searching for Granger. He could see Greengrass and Davis looking worried and saying something to Potter, maybe assuring him about Granger.

"Potter," Theo shouted before he could even stop himself and saw his group turned their eyes on him.

"Theo?" Blaise looked at him surprised. But Theo just wanted to run away from them especially from Potter. The way he was looking at him and his eyes that were boring into his own, it made him uncomfortable.

"The last time I checked I saw Granger heading towards second floor girls' bathroom." With that said he left leaving the group alone. They left the great hall, and Theo saw Potter was walking slower than the others. He saw him taking his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at himself and muttered something, and then he disappeared from his eyes.

* * *

Harry was running towards the second floor. After seeing how Quirrell had shouted about a troll in the dungeons and then when Nott had told him that he had seen Hermione heading towards the girl's bathroom he knew that there was something happened to her to go there and stay there until now.

Harry had used a notice me not charm on himself and headed towards the girl's bathroom after exiting the great hall. He could have taken his friends with him but he thought against it. Better leave them out of this. Harry could hear grumbling noises and loud thumps that were increasing in volume second after second. He heard her scream and cursed while rushing down the corridor.

"Oh, come on, come on." He blasted the door from its hinges and entered the bathroom. The troll with its back to him, it was looming over Hermione. She was trapped inside.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted.

"Harry?"

"Are you alright?"

"Am I looking alright? Am I looking alright?" She screamed and shouted at him and Harry flinched. What a stupid question.

"Where is your bloody wand?"

"It's not the time to investigate me, Potter, just help me already." She shouted frustrated while dodging another swing from the troll. It was destroying everything in the bathroom with its large club.

Harry pointed his wand at the troll's back and channeled as much magic as he can into his wand before shouting.

" **Ossis Effergo**." A dark jet of blue light erupted from his wand and struck around the troll's neck. The club from its hand dropped and Hermione rushed towards Harry while the troll was standing there stiff, unmoving like a rock. Harry and Hermione looked at the troll and it fell on the ground with a loud thud, cracking the ground in the process.

"Well, that went better than I'd expected. I never thought it would be that easy to break its bones you know." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how much magic you pumped into that spell, you dolt." Harry looked at Hermione sheepishly while rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"A lot I think." Hermione rolled her eyes again but smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Harry." She whispered into his ear before releasing him.

"You are welcome?"

"Oh, come on. We need to go to the common room before someone discovers us here." She took his hand in hers and left, running towards the Slytherin common room, leaving a dead troll behind.

"Are you Okay Hermione? Why were you in the bathroom for so long? I was very worried you know?" Harry felt Hermione's hand tightened and he saw how she flinched. He knew there was something that had happened to her.

"Alright, we're not going to common room unless you tell me what happened to you." Harry stopped in the corridor and crossed his arms looking at her sternly. Harry saw how Hermione opened her mouth to say something before snapping it shut when she saw him how he was looking at her.

"Fine, fine...I'll tell you but not here." She took his hand again they entered into an empty classroom.

"So, Hermione will you please tell me why you locked yourself in a bathroom for so long?" Hermione sighed and looked down. She shuddered and the next second she was clinging to him, crying.

"Hermione, it's okay, everything's alright what happened." Hermione just cried harder and squeezed him tightly. Harry wrapped his arms around her and patted her. They stand there quite for some time before she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry Harry."

"It's okay, you haven't done anything wrong." She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away before looking at her friend.

"Today after classes I went to common room and found Daphne, Blaise and Tracy waiting for me. They wanted to go to the great hall for Halloween feast with me but I asked them to go without me. I told them that I'll come with you." Then Hermione told him how she was alone sitting in the common room when those Carrows girls appeared with Rosier and two other boys with them. How they insulted her humiliated her and beaten her.

When Hermione finished speaking she saw Harry looking behind her clutching his fists and gritting his teeth.

"Those bastards, how dare they." Harry felt Hermione taking his hands in hers and squeezed.

"Please, Harry promise me you will not do something reckless. I'd have been able to defend myself if I hadn't been surprised. Please, Harry, promise me you will leave them alone." Harry sighed and turned his eyes towards Hermione. His anger disappeared and his eyes softened.

"It's okay Hermione but you have to be careful next time. Now come I want to show you something." Harry took her hand and headed towards the Slytherin common room.

The door opened and they entered the room and saw the commotion that was going on in the common room.

"Where were you two? Do you know that how much we were worried?" Daphne hissed at them whilst they saw Blaise and Tracy trailing behind her. Daphne's expression changed into confusion and concerned when she Hermione's red puffy eyes.

"Hermione, what happened to you? What were you doing in the bathroom for so long?"

"Long story Daphne. We'll tell you guys later." Harry said giving her a look. She nodded and hugged Hermione.

"So, what is going on here?" Hermione changed the topic, trying to distract her mind from the incident.

"No one knows but when we came into the common room we found the Carrows girls, Rosier and two other sixth year boys beaten and hanging on the walls upside down. The prefects had told Professor Snape and not surprisingly he just asked the prefect to send them to the infirmary." Hermione heard this she understood what Harry had wanted to show her. She glared at him and saw him shrugging his shoulders.

"They deserved it...you don't know what exactly happened Hermione. I'll tell you later." Hermione scowled but nodded her head.

* * *

"Hello Harry, are you decent?" Harry sighed when he heard the voice of one Tracy coming from outside of his room. He stood up and opened the door and stepped aside. Hermione, Blaise, Tracy, and Daphne entered the room. Harry closed the door, locked it and then warded the room with privacy spells.

"Would you guys care to tell us what is going on recently?" Daphne said annoyed.

"Sorry guys but I thought that it would be best to talk here in my room. I don't want anyone to listen to what I'm going to reveal to you guys. I know you guys will have questions but hear me out first."

Harry took a deep breath before he started telling them everything that had happened yesterday. When Hermione told them, what happened to her, Tracy and Daphne and hugged her.

"Oh Hermione, if only we would know." Tracy squeezed her hand.

"So, you are the one who sent them to the infirmary." Harry nodded his head and looked at Blaise who was standing there leaning against the wall looking at Harry with a serious look. The girls were sitting on his bed, huddled together with Hermione sitting between them. Harry could feel her glaring eyes on him. Everyone was silent and Harry was waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Show me." Harry looked at Blaise confused.

"What?" Harry looked at Blaise asking him to elaborate.

"I know you are not the one who would lie about this Harry but I think you should show us if you truly have skills to pull that off." Harry looked confused before realizing something.

"You want me to show how I 'sent them to the infirmary.'" Harry blinked when he saw Blaise nodding his head; the girls were looking at both of them. Harry knew Blaise was challenging him. He doesn't want to insult his friend by saying that it can't be possible or you don't have skills to pull that off. So, Blaise gave him a chance to prove himself.

Daphne and Tracy were looking at Harry with a new light. According to them, they would have done the same if they'd have been in Harry's place. He'd taught them a lesson. After everything they had done to Hermione, they deserved it.

"Okay but I've one condition." Harry agreed and saw Blaise nodded his head asking him to continue.

"I want everything that you guys will see secret."

"Of course, Harry you're our friend and we'll not betray your trust." Harry nodded his head, satisfied.

Harry then unlocked his trunk and jumped inside.

"Come on girls. What are you waiting for?" Blaise addressed the girls before jumping in the trunk well. He was followed by Tracy then Hermione and then Daphne.

"So, this is a multi-compartment trunk."

"Yes, it is." Blaise looked around the trunk; he followed Harry to the training hall where he saw training dummies standing on opposite side.

"I think you guys should stay behind slightly," Harry said glancing behind him before sending stunners at the three dummies. For the next ten minutes, Harry showed them his skills in magic. His friends slacked jawed and wide eyed were looking at him when he finished the show.

"So, you believe me now?" Harry said with a proud smile when he saw his friends looking at him awed. They just nodded their heads not even sure how to put their thought into words. It was an amazing site to see.

* * *

The next day after the classes Harry and his friends were sitting in the library doing their homework when they saw Almond and his friends passed them.

"Hey, Hermione were you able to find out what they were looking for? I mean about Gringotts business and all." Hermione who was writing with her quill in her hand stopped and sighed.

"No Harry, I think we should go to Hagrid ourselves. What do you think?"

"And you think he will tell us." Harry raised his eyebrow.

"I can't believe that we haven't found anything about that stupid thing." Harry and his friends looked at each other.

"It's Almond. What is he talking about?"

"Tracy, be quiet would you," Harry whispered and their ears perked when they heard Ron speaking.

"Now I know why Dumbledore had prohibited the students to stay away from the third-floor corridor." They could imagine Ron shivering with his ear getting pink.

"Be that as it may but I still believe that the beast is guarding something precious, something valuable."

"Yes, Edgar is right. Only Hagrid could tell us why that three-headed dog was put there. Thank God we came to the common room last night unharmed." Neville said.

"It's all thanks to Quirrell mate. That fool knocked himself in the middle of the great hall and chaos erupted. We saw this as an opportunity and headed towards the third-floor corridor."

"Oh, come on guys we should find something about that creature while we can." Harry and his friends zoomed out and looked at each other. Harry placed privacy charms around them before Daphne spoke.

"Well, now I know why that corridor is forbidden," Daphne said sarcastically.

"I think it's Cerberus. But the question is why that beast is there?" Tracy ignored Daphne's comment and voiced her thoughts.

"That thing is guarding something, isn't it obvious." Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

"There is something that is hidden there but what I want to know is that why someone would steal it and who is trying to defend it?" Harry looked at his friends as if expecting them to give him answers to his questions.

"And my question is why do we even care?" Hermione said and everyone blanched.

"Oh, come on Hermione aren't you curious?" Harry said slightly surprised.

"She has a point you know, why we even care." Blaise said smiling at Hermione.

"You know what fine but let me tell you something. There is something serious going on in this school and that old fool Dumbledore knows this but he is just ignoring it. It's like he is manipulating the student body. And I'll do everything I can to reveal what that old codger is scheming." When Harry finished, everyone was looking at him gaping.

"Oh man." Blaise whistled.

"Now when you put it that way...I think I'll help you to reveal what that old codger is scheming."

"Thanks, Blaise," Harry said sarcastically.


	11. Two Faces

**Chapter 11**

 **Two faces**

 _ **You-know-who: Dead or alive?**_

 _It had been eleven years since You-know-who defeated by Almond Potter- the-boy-who-lived. But is you-know-who is truly gone? Yesterday afternoon death eaters appeared in Diagon Alley and destroyed everything that came in their way, except_ knoctrun _Alley and Gringotts. Currently, 10 people are in Saint Mungo's hospital in critical condition. However, it is our greatest regret to inform that yesterday we lost over 20 people in the attack. The attack was so sudden and unexpected that people were caught unaware._

 _Inquiries are being made into this barbaric attack and so far all we know that what stopped the death eaters were the Aurors that were led by senior Aurors Lord Sirius Black and Lord James Potter._

 _"I thought I was going to die and I could see death eaters firing killing curses everywhere until Aurors showed up. They fought bravely and forced them to retreat." Another witness stated that,_

 _"It's coming again, the attacks, people disappearing, just like the last time. We demand Minister do something against those death eaters. It is a sign that you-know-who is not dead."_

 _Madam Amelia Black-head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) had assigned a team of Aurors and hit wizards to investigate this matter._

 _"We're doing our best to make sure that we bring justice to those death eaters who attacked Diagon Alley. Wizards and witches of Magical Britain, don't give up, stay strong and give us any information or clue that you found in order to bring peace in our society." Madam Amelia Black said._

 _People are wondering what is going to happen next._

 _We at the Daily Prophet give our condolences to the people who had lost their loved ones and families. People who affected by this attack, our hearts are with you._

The great hall fell into silence as soon as daily prophet arrived. The muttering started; students looked at each other fear could be seen on their faces. In front of them on the table, the daily prophet was staring at them with glaring headlines. Even staff was looking more somber and heartbroken.

The twinkling in the Professor Dumbledore's eyes had disappeared; he was sitting calmly, his eyes staring at one student, in particular, Harry Potter. The sudden change in the Slytherin student body hadn't gone unnoticed by Dumbledore. Today he was the first one to arrive in the great hall for breakfast. Everything was normal and nothing was different. Students were coming half asleep for breakfast except the Slytherins; it was what the Slytherins were famous for. Be a gentleman. But for someone like him who was used to notice everything and every detail and every little thing about his students, it was rather easy to see the Slytherins behaving differently, on high alert as if they were waiting for someone to show up, someone with power, and someone above them.

The Slytherins seemed nervous, mostly the seventh and sixth years' students keep glancing at the entrance of the great hall. Until Harry Potter entered with his friends, Albus saw him walking calmly with his head held high. On his right Hermione Granger and on his left Blaise Zabini was walking. Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis were walking behind him. Dumbledore's eyes then saw something that he hadn't think that he would see again in his life. He saw seventh and sixth years' students stopped what they were doing and looked at Harry with admiration and respect. But the Carrow girls and Rosier were looking at him with fear.

Albus could only hide his shock with effort. No! It can't be. It couldn't be. It was completely impossible. Harry Potter, a first-year student...no impossible. He saw Harry sat down on the table with his friends and then the seventh and sixth years started doing what they were doing.

Albus looked at Severus who has his mouth open his wide eyes staring at his snakes.

"Severus, we need to talk," Albus said strongly leaving no option behind. Snape just nodded. Then the owls arrived and daily prophet screamed.

* * *

"So it started again huh." Harry said bitterly while throwing the daily prophet on the table harshly.

"We need to do something." Harry scoffed when he heard Hermione.

"And what you can do?" He challenged.

"We don't have the power to do anything against those death eaters yet but you have skills Harry, you have the ability to teach those skills to us, to make us stronger so that we can defend ourselves against them." Hermione gave her idea and looked at her other friends, pleading them with her eyes to convince Harry to teach them.

"Yes Harry, Hermione is right. You're good with your wand. You can teach us dueling. We want to be ready when those death eaters come after us." Blaise requested.

"But you."

"No buts, you are good and you're going to teach us how to fight. You will teach us how to stand against death eaters. We will be your force Harry; we will be your arms. You need us as much as we need you. A single twig breaks easily but a bundle of twigs is strong." Daphne took Harry's hand and squeezed.

"You guys are not giving me any choice are you?" Harry looked at his friends and glared.

"Nope, you don't have a choice in this. You are going to teach us and that's final." Tracy grinned with a glint in her eyes.

Harry looked at his friends and he knew they will not back down.

"Fine, I'll teach you." Harry sighed, a look defeat on his face.

After the breakfast, they headed towards the Quidditch pitch for their first Quidditch match against Gryffindors.

"Are you feeling nervous Harry? It's your first match and it is against Gryffindor." Tracy looked concerned as they walked down the corridor with Harry in his quidditch outfit with his Nimbus 2000 in his hand.

"I believe I'm feeling thrilled, not nervous. This is my chance to prove to the school that I'm not a cursed a boy. I'm just like everyone else surrounded by different circumstances." Harry glanced at Tracy before stepping out into the Hogwarts ground.

* * *

"Do you really think he is ready for this match Flint? He is the first year with no experience of flying."

"But you are forgetting something Adrian Snape was the one who assigned him the seeker position. Potter is capable. I've seen him flying during our try-outs."

"We're going to lose this match because of Potter, Mark my words Flint." Harry heard Terence Higgs, the previous Slytherin Seeker shouted angrily.

"Shut it Higgs and get out of here. Do you know that what Potter would do if he hears you say that? Have you forgotten what he'd done to Carrows and Rosier? If I were you I'd stay away from his path." Flint shouted angrily. The other Quidditch players were looking at them worriedly. They could see the fear in Flint's eyes. He was not the only one who was afraid. Almost everyone in sixth and seventh year fears Potter now. They had seen with their own eyes what Potter had done to those who tried to harm him or his allies.

Everyone turned their attention towards the door when it opened the-boy-who-lived and Potter appeared with his stoic mask on.

"What's going on Flint?" Harry said with a cold demeanor. His eyes focused on everyone present in the room until it rested on Higgs before turning to Flint.

"Potter...nothing, we were discussing strategies for today's match," Flint said nervously. His body shaking slightly as Potter came near him and sat down in front of him. As he sat down and when he was sure that he was not going to hex by Potter he turned his eyes towards Higgs and glared at him. Asking him to be quiet and get out of here as soon as he can.

"There is no need of strategies. Just take down their captain and we will win." Harry said as he turned his eyes towards Higgs who turned around and left hurriedly.

"Yeah, of course, you're right Potter. Our beaters will take care of him."

"And they better will. Let's go." Harry stood and walked out of the room. As soon as he was out of the room everyone sighs in relief.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen Hello and welcome to the first Quidditch match of the session between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I'm Lee Jordan and I'll be your commentator for this match.

Here comes the high and mighty Gryffindor team with Oliver Wood as their team captain that had won six Quidditch cups in a row." There were loud cheers by everyone except Slytherins.

"And here comes the Slytherin team with Marcus Flint as its team captain. From Slytherin, we've Harry Potter, the youngest seeker in a century. I wonder if Potter would be able to catch the snitch." It was followed by chuckles and then laughter.

"We've Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey and Warrington as their chasers, Miles Bletchley as their keeper and Gemma Farley and Lucian Bole as their beaters.

For Gryffindor, we've Oliver Wood as their keeper, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet as their chasers, George and Fred Weasley as their beaters and Andrew Kirke as their seeker." Here Lee paused and waited for Madam Hooch to start the game.

"I want a nice and clean game." Harry snorted from his position.

"And Madam Hooch released the snitch and bludgers

into the air...and here goes the quaffle and Alicia snatched it from the air and headed towards the Slytherin goalposts. And Alicia passed the Quaffle to Katie who passed it to Angelina and here comes Flint behind Angelina to snatch the Quaffle but no... Angelina passed the Quaffle to Katie before Flint could even touch it.

Angelina ducked the bludger, whoa, what a beautiful move Angelina..."

"Jordan!"

"Sorry Professor."

"And here comes Flint with a sneer on his face..."

"Jordan."

"Yeah, I know Professor."

"Whoa, look at them go. It's amazing how Gryffindors chasers are passing Quaffle back and forth, it's making me dizzy...and now here comes a bludger towards Katie who passed the quaffle to Angelina and then ducked. Angelina headed towards the goal post and, and... She passed the quaffle to Alicia and... Score for Gryffindor, in the lead by ten to nothing."

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor!"

"Flint caught the quaffle and headed towards the Gryffindor goalpost. Here comes Angelina to snatch the Quaffle but Flint passed the quaffle to Adrian Pucey. He headed towards the goalpost, here come the bludger towards Pucey that was shot by Fred Weasley...but oh man! He dodged it; the bludgers was unable to hit the slimy Slytherin."

"Jordan, behave."

"But how professor...and here comes Warrington who passed the quaffle to Flint and the Slytherin captain shot the Quaffle to the goalpost but Gryffindor keeper catches the Quaffle and passed it to Alicia. Way to go Wood."

"What I told you, Flint. Ask those beaters to take their keeper down." Harry said.

"I know what you are talking about but those Weasley twins would not make it easy."

"Send your two chasers towards Fred Weasley, at the same time snatch the Quaffle from that girl and I'll ask our beaters to take their keeper down." Flint nodded his head and did what he was told.

"Whoa, its look like the Slytherins has started showing their cunning in the match. Our beater Fred Weasley could be seen squeezed by two Slytherin chasers. Marcus Flint is trying to snatch the Quaffle from Angelina...now look at Potter, don't know what he is doing.

The Slytherin Beaters headed towards the Gryffindor goalpost." After telling the beaters what to do Harry turned his attention towards the Gryffindor's seeker who was looking everywhere for the snitch. He looked around trying to find the snitch before the other seeker. He saw Flint snatched the quaffle from the girl and headed towards the goalpost. Harry turned his eyes towards the Gryffindor keeper who has his eyes on Flint. At the same time, the Slytherin shot the bludger towards Wood who has his eyes on Flint.

"Oh no, Wood is down, and Slytherin scores ten points," Harry smirked he was forced to turn around when his broom jerked upward.

"Whoa look at Potter, what's happening to him. It seems his broom is getting out of control." Harry gripped his broom tightly and tried to stop it but to no avail. The broom jerked upward then down until it was out of his control and he was holding it only with his right hand.

Hermione watched wide-eyed as Harry tried to take control of his broom. She felt scream building and put her one hand on her mouth to stop screaming. He was barely holding on the broom. He was dangling by his hands. She had seen him fly many times and never had he lost control of his broom. She put her binoculars aside and turned to her friends.

"What is happening to him?"

"Let me see Hermione." Daphne took binoculars from her. She looked around, examining Harry's broom closely until her eyes landed on Snape through binoculars. She saw him muttering something under his breath without blinking. She could see his jaw tightened. Professor Quirrell was sitting beside Snape looking around nervously. Daphne turned to Hermione who was looking at her worriedly.

"Well?"

"I know you won't believe it but Professor Snape was doing something to Harry's broom."

"Let me see." Hermione snatched binoculars from Daphne and saw with her own eyes. She handed them to Tracy to see and turned to Daphne.

"What do we do?"

"Leave it to me, Daphne. You guys stay here." Hermione said and left.

"Where she is going?"

"Don't know." Blaise looked at Hermione's retreating back before looking at Harry on the ground. Gryffindor had already scored 70 points. But it doesn't matter now, seeing Harry hanging from the broom.

Hermione summoned her wand from her storage seal on her right wrist before making her way towards where Professor Snape was sitting.

 **"Lacarnum Inflamarae."** Blue flames shot from her wand and lit Professor Snape's robes. Hermione disappeared from there and went to her friends and saw Harry still hanging on his broom in air until he suddenly jerked upward and took control of his broom.

"It seems Potter now has control on his broom but I think it's too late. Our Gryffindor seeker has already found the snitch and on his way to catch it."

"Go Harry go." Harry's friends shouted when they saw him sped towards the snitch.

"Catch the snitch Potter," Flint shouted.

"Potter and Kirke are in a dive, the snitch is not too far away from them. The snitch turned its direction and headed towards the sky." Lee shouted. Everyone had stopped what they were doing. Even the other players had stopped playing and were looking at the seekers.

Hermione saw Harry and the other seeker flying up and up. She saw with her eyes wide as they turned their direction and dived. They were coming closer and closer to the ground.

"Oh no Please no, please no. Harry, pull it up, pull it up please." Hermione could feel a lump forming in her throat, she sobbed as she saw him speeding towards the ground. She couldn't take anymore and tears fell from her eyes.

"Pull it up, you idiot." She screamed as she clutched her stomach, trying very best to not to vomit. When they were just only a few meters away from the ground the Gryffindor seeker tried to pull it up but failed and crashed on the ground. She swallowed and saw with wide eyes how he pulled his broom from dive, his right hand trying to catch the snitch until he jumped from his broom.

And there she saw on the ground rolling like a ball until he stopped suddenly, his body came to a halt. His broom lying not too far away from him, Hermione sucked, filling her lungs with cold air. She stopped breathing, her unblinking eyes landed on Harry's motionless from until his right hand moved and he opened his palm.

A tiny gold snitch was in his hand.

"Harry Potter caught the Snitch. Slytherin wins."

The entire stadium erupted in pandemonium. Hermione slumped back into her seat; her legs give up unable to hold any longer. She tried to control the sobs that escaped her lips but she couldn't. She cried and tears fell from her eyes.

"Thank God he is safe. He is alright." She wiped her eyes and turned towards her friends who was watching her with concerned.

Everywhere Harry looked people were either yelling or screaming. He saw his fellow team players on their brooms looking at him with respect. Cheering and celebrating their success. He turned his eyes towards the Gryffindor team and saw them nodding towards him. He stood up and went to Wood and extended his hand.

"You played well Captain," Harry said with a smile on his face, Oliver looked at Harry with a shock on his face before shaking his hand.

"Your skills are amazing. I wish you'd have been in Gryffindor." Harry smirked.

"See you again." Oliver nodded and left.

Harry then nodded towards Weasley twins who nodded back hesitantly. Thinking slightly Harry turned around and approached them.

"You're the prank stars of Hogwarts aren't you?" Fred and George looked at each other and turned towards Harry nodding.

"I like prank stars as well because they make people laugh. There is something that I want to discuss with you if you wouldn't mind."

"Well we don't mind but you have to tell us what you want to discuss with us after all,

-we can't trust Slytherin,

-because they are cunnings," Harry chuckled and laughed slightly.

"I don't know how you twins talk like this, but I like it. We'll meet in the Great Hall after lunch then I'll go with you. I'm sure my ideas will make you rich." Harry said with a whisper before turning around. "Have a great day Weasley wizarding wheezes." Harry whistled before heading towards his friends.

He saw Hermione running towards him and hugged him with all her might.

"Are you alright, you didn't get hurt are you, you know that how much you scared me. Jumping from the broom, what were you thinking? You worried me so..."

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Take a deep breath and calm down, please. I'm fine." Harry chuckled when Hermione stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself down. Harry rubbed her back, comforting her.

He blanched when "HARRY JAMES POTTER. What were you thinking...?"

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione..."

"Don't Hermione me. If I EVER saw you play Quidditch like this again..." she punched his chest before turning around and left huffing.

"Well, that went better than I'd expected." Blaise sigh in relief.

"And what you'd expected." Harry took his broom from the ground and placed it on his shoulder before walking along with Blaise, Daphne, and Tracy.

"To hex you off course or bind you and lock you in a cell and never let you go." Harry snorted.

"Huh funny Blaise, I'd have been alright with all of that but you see when she came and squeezed all the air out of me and screamed at me..." Harry shuddered.

"I don't think I want to see Hermione like that again." Daphne and Tracy chuckled and shook their heads.

"Well if you don't want to see Hermione like that again then you better play more carefully next time Potter," Daphne advised.

"Yes absolutely right," Tracy added before the two girls left them alone.

"Blaise mate I don't think they will ever understand Quidditch. Quidditch is nothing without danger."

* * *

Harry and Blaise were walking back to the castle from Quidditch pitch when they saw Almond and his friends were walking with Hagrid towards his hut.

"Now that's what I'm waiting for. Come on Blaise we need to hear what they are talking about." Harry took out his wand and placed glamor charm as well as a notice-me-not charm on Blaise and himself before heading towards them.

"Hagrid how could you be so certain? I saw Snape myself; he was the one who jinxed Harry's broom."

"Now listen here Almond, Professor Snape is one of the professors who is guarding it. He can't do that to one his own students."

"So you mean to tell us that there is something behind that trap door." Edgar looks at Hagrid surprised.

"Yeah, of course, Fluffy is guarding there something...Wait, I shouldn't have said that...no more questions..."

"But Hagrid we've to save it because whatever that is Snape trying to steal it."

"As I said no more question...you guys go to the common room and stay away from this, Professor Snape can't do that, he's Hogwarts professor."

"Hogwarts professor or not the fact is he was the one who was casting the spell on Harry's broom."

"You're meddling in things that r not to b meddling in... What Fluffy is guarding is the top secret between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Nicolas Flamel? Who the hell is Nicolas Flamel?" Neville looked at his friends with confusion before turning to Hagrid who shook his head.

"I shouldn't have said that...no more questions..." Hagrid left four Gryffindors behind muttering to himself.

* * *

"I can't believe that those idiots don't even know who Nicolas Flamel is." Harry shook his head as he and Blaise walked towards the dungeons. "Come one we've to tell the others as well."

"We've Potions after lunch remembers. Now it's lunch time. We should tell them after classes."

"I think you're right. We'll tell them after classes." They went to the common room, changed into their school robes and went to the great hall for lunch.

After lunch, they headed towards the potion class. They hadn't seen Professor Snape in lunch. Professor Snape was already present. They took their seats and waited for Professor Snape to begin. And as usual, he waved his wand and instructions appeared on the board.

"The instructions for boil cure potion is on the board, begin." Having said that Snape clapped his hand behind his back and strolled around the classroom. He continued to observe his snakes while strolling around the classroom. At lunch when the five Slytherin students had come from the infirmary and joined the rest of the house in the great hall Severus had seen how the atmosphere had changed. Sixth and seventh-year students were looking at Harry with fear and respect. But there was the majority of students who were avoiding his gaze. He saw how those five students that came from the infirmary stood there waiting for permission to sit down and when Potter nodded his head they bowed their head slightly towards his direction and only then they sat down. He saw how a fellow first-year student sitting in front of Potter was pouring pumpkin juice for Potter.

Even at that time, Severus had thought that it's impossible. But if it'd have been impossible then Draco would have taunted or harassed Potter or one of his friends. But Snape observed Draco and saw how he stayed away from Potter and his friends. After seeing everything like this it reminded him of how James Potter had bullied him and had gained attention from the rest of the school by doing pranks. If Potter would have been in another house, then Snape would have done the same thing to James's span that James Potter and his friends had done to him.

He knew that after seeing this Dumbledore would order him to do something about Potter. For a month Severus had been waiting for an opportunity to give detention to Potter or have some time alone with him. Severus wanted to know what the boy thinks. What does he want to achieve?

Today as usual Potter had done a remarkable job by brewing a perfect potion. He and Miss Granger, they, like in all their previous classes had handed a perfect potion.

"Potter stay after the end of the save." He ordered. Snape saw how he turned towards his friends and motioned them to go without him, the nodded and left him and Potter boy alone.

"Five Slytherin ended up in infirmary during the Halloween night. They found in the unconscious state in the Slytherin common room and if I'm guessing right you were the last one who arrived in the great hall at that night." Snape begin and hoped to see incriminating in Potter's posture but he found none. The boy was standing there looking at him with an innocent expression. The only thing that he got was a raised eyebrow and head tilted to the right.

"Is there anything that I'm missing from this picture Potter?" Snape knew it had to be him. Potter was the only one who has the gall to go against them. He was the one who was bullied by Rosier and Carrow during the welcoming feast. Snape saw him looking past behind him and for a fraction of a second he saw his eyes narrowing slightly and his cheeks moving as if he was trying to not to laugh.

"Those sixth and seventh-year student's professor...? At that time, I was in the library studying. When I arrived in the common room I saw them in the common room with Draco Malfoy. Theodor Nott was saying something about the duel that had happened between them and gets out of hand. You know as well as I do how Slytherins behave professor." Severus would have praised Potter's ability to lie without lying. Severus had used Legilimency on Potter to see if that's true or not but he found himself pushed back instantly.

That's one more proof that states Potter was behind the incident. He'd told him everything filled with truth and lies. Lily was different when she was eleven and even James was different than the brat standing in front of him.

"Get out...get out from my sight." He barked, barely suppressing his anger when he saw those beautiful green eyes shined. The eyes that remind him so much of Lily, he can't believe Lily's eyes belong to a brat like him. Lily was kind, her heart was pure and gold and her eyes, with love and understanding for everyone.

But now seeing Harry Potter standing in front of him lying and trying to intimidate him with his eyes, then he saw how Potter smiled and nodded his head, like a not so normal eleven years old would. He turned around and left, closing the door behind him. The Severus heard his laugh that echoed in the dungeons.

* * *

Albus was waiting for Severus to show up after his potion class. When he arrived he saw the potion master looking grumpy and distracted. Fawkes soothing voice calmed the Potion master as he turned his attention to him.

"You are not in your usual demeanor. Is something wrong Severus?"

"It's about Potter brat Albus. He and Miss Granger, they make every potion perfect."

"Is that all?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrow.

"I asked him to stay behind after the class and I questioned him about Halloween incident. I know it's him but he lied without lying, very smoothly."

"Do you have evidence, Severus?"

"That's the problem, Albus. I don't have evidence. Only Draco knows what happened and he will not tell anything about it. He is arrogant but he is not foolish. After seeing what he'd done to those five...I'm sure he will not say anything." Snape growled, frustrated.

"What do you think I do?"

"Severus, he is the youngest seeker in a century because of you, and by doing this many fellow Slytherin started seeing him in a new light. He is strong, he has allied with dark families and now is trying to make friends in other houses as well. Now the only thing that I'd suggest you do is stop giving him the attention that you are giving him."

"What's done is done, Albus. I don't think I'll be able to turn his allies against him."

"Yes I know that is why we've to make sure that he doesn't gain more allies. I'm waiting for an opportunity to present itself so that I can talk to him and realize him about his actions. We don't need another Voldemort. Many innocent lives had been lost today. I must do everything to stop young Harry before he turns against light completely." Dumbledore sighs and leaned back in his chair.

"What you will do if forgive he his parents, Albus?"

"Then I'll accept my defeat, right now Harry thinks that his parents were the one who abandoned him. But the truth is different. James and Lily are innocent, and when Harry finds out that there was someone other than his parents who had twisted his childhood then he will forgive his parents and he will do everything to find out who was the one behind his misery and pain."

"Do you really think he will do it?"

"I can only assume Severus. I'm not a seer."

"Do you know what he will do if he finds out that you were the one..." Severus trailed off as he saw Albus flinching slightly.

"Severus, there are many things that I'd done in my life that I'm not proud of and Harry was one of those things. I know Harry will find out that it was I who turned his life hell and when he will come to know it, he will kill me. I'm sure of it. Why I chose to do what I did because I was afraid."

"Afraid?" Severus looked amazed. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard alive.

"Yes, Severus fear. When Harry was born I was there and I knew that he will become great. I don't know why but I felt something inside of me telling me that this child will become great and powerful. I wasn't ready to see another Voldemort in my life. I saw Harry as a threat even when he was a just mere infant. My fears lead me to take precautions that destroyed many lives including Harry's." Here Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm still afraid. Part of me wants to take Harry and lock him in the cell until the time he faces Voldemort to kill him or be killed by him, thus completing the prophecy. But another part of me wants to just watch and have faith in him, that part of me wants to tell Harry everything I'd done to him and his family and accept the punishment." Dumbledore paused and closed his eyes, Fawkes's song calming him and keeping him intact. Severus sat there looking outside of the window. After hearing everything that Albus had told him he doesn't know what he wants to do.

"I think it's getting late; you have classes to take." Severus nodded his head grimly before leaving the office.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you heard Hagrid talking to them about Fluffy that is a three-headed dog and those Gryffindors believe Snape is the one who is trying to steal it, a thing belongs to Nicolas Flamel." Hermione summarized.

"And they don't know who Nicolas Flamel is as well."

"Yes, I still can't believe that they don't know who Nicolas Flamel is." Hermione looked at Harry who was smirking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"So you think that someone is after the philosopher's stone?" Tracy said while taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"I'm hundred percent sure about this. Hagrid said that this a secret between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel and we know that Nicolas is famous for the creation of the philosopher's stone. And he is the only one who is six and half century old." Hermione looked at her friends stating the obvious.

"The questions is, who is trying to steal it and why?" Blaise looked at Daphne whilst she scoffed.

"Isn't it obvious Mr. Zabini, whoever is trying to steal it is the elixir of life and gold."

"That could be one of the reasons but there could be something else too, something that we don't know that could be achieved by the stone."

"Immortality?" Hermione guessed.

"Why not Hermione, that's a very good reason to steal the stone."

"Tracy, do you have something to add?"

"Resurrection?" Tracy said, hesitantly.

"Yes, yes. Tracy, you made a very good point." Harry added.

"And you guys might know who would do everything to come back to life." Harry looked at his friends, Blaise, Tracy, and Daphne in particular. He saw how their confused expression changed into...

"You can't be serious?" It was Daphne, gaping and looking shocked.

"Go and ask Draco Daphne. I'm sure he will tell you if his lord is back or not." Harry glanced at Hermione who was looking down in her lap, rubbing her hands together.

"But...but he was killed by Almond Potter!" Tracy said, trying to put an argument and option to convince herself.

"Destroyed or killed? Aurors were able to find his body where he was destroyed?" Harry looked at his three friends, who were looking at each other with shock.

"Logic guys, use logic. Wizards and witches lack logic." Harry said trying to convince them.

"So you're saying that you-know-who is after the stone because he wants to come back."

"Not 'you-know-who', Voldemort. His name is Voldemort." Harry sigh when he saw them flinching.

"How you guys are going to fight his death eaters like this," Harry said frustrated and stood up from his seat. Taking a deep breath, he turned towards his parents.

"Listen, if you guys want me to train you then my first condition is you will mention him by his name." They all nodded dumbly.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry looked concerned. She had been sitting there quietly, lost in her own world.

"I think it's time for us to go back to our rooms," Hermione said while standing up and leaving the room, soon after his friends left, leaving him alone. Hermione turned around and looked at him before leaving.

Harry looked around before vanishing table and chairs. He came to his room from his trunk and changed before hitting the bed.

Harry was about to drift to sleep when he heard the knock.

"You know I was wondering when you will come," Harry said with a smile when he saw Hermione standing there. "I'd have been asleep if you'd have come later."

"And then what?" Hermione said challenging him.

"You knew that I'm coming and I knew you will wait for me, for how long it doesn't matter. But I knew you will not sleep." Hermione continued before sitting on his bed.

"And that's why you kept me awake, kept me waiting for you Hermione," Harry said with a mock glare.

"Beautiful things come to those who wait for it," Hermione said with a teasing smile.

"And you think you are a thing," Harry said and saw how Hermione's smile vanished.

"I know that I'm not beautiful Harry."

"Oh come on Hermione. Now it's not the time to become so moody and broody." Hermione glared at him before huffing.

"So why are you here?" Harry sat on his bed in front of her.

"Wanted to discuss some things with you also there is one thing that I wanted to confirm about you." Hermione took her wand out and waved it in front of Harry's face.

The glamor that he'd on his face disappeared and Harry flinched and turned his face away from Hermione.

"Look at me, Harry," Hermione said sternly. Harry sighed and turned his face towards Hermione.

"You are not sleeping, are you? It's because of nightmares, isn't it? Why you are you trying to hide your problems from me?"

"Hermione I..."

"What am I to you Harry? Tell me what I am to you?"

"My friend, my best friend..." Harry looked at Hermione and saw her on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I..."

"You didn't want to upset me. You don't want to share your problems with me. Is that it?" Hermione whispered and glared.

"How many times did I've to tell you that you're the only one in my life? And do you've any bloody idea how much it hurts me to see you like this?" Hermione almost screamed, tears falling from her eyes. She looked around, her eyes scanning his room until it rested on his drawer. Hermione opened the drawer and saw empty flask.

"You're drinking potions for sleeping. Harry do you have any bloody idea how dangerous is it."

"I didn't have any choice," Harry growled. He sighed when he saw how Hermione flinched. He stood up and hugged her.

"Please try to understand. Now, look at yourself. That's why I wasn't telling you. I'm sorry Hermione." Harry squeezed her. He kept her in his arms until she calmed down.

"I know you will do everything that I'll ask you. I was afraid to talk to you about my nightmares. That's why I can't sleep, Hermione. Every blood night I see myself torturing people. I see myself killing students in Hogwarts. I see myself killing...killing my own brother, my own family." Harry dropped on his bed.

Hermione could see the walls that he'd build around him crumbling and shattering. She put her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at her.

"Remember they're just nightmares, Harry..."

"But you don't understand. Seeing torturing them is one thing but feeling the pleasure, the thrill, and excitement. It wants me to torture people here. It wants me to feel the same pleasure and excitement as well. Hermione, I don't know what to do." Hermione hugged him and felt his tears soaking her shirt.

"Just forget about everything. Put these thoughts back in your mind, deep down in your mind." She whispered and stroked his hair. She stood there, hugging Harry to her stomach.

"You've to be strong. One day you will find out why you're having these nightmares. I think you should talk to Ignotus about this." Harry separated himself from her and wiped his tears away.

"I've and he said he doesn't know why I'm having these nightmares." Hermione nodded her head and sat down on his bed.

"Good things come to those who wait for it," Harry said and saw Hermione smiled slightly. A smile that he knew too well.

"I'm fine. I'm not like you, Harry. I'm not hiding anything from you well..." Hermione again spoke quickly when she how Harry was about to explode.

"It's not about my grandfather, my dad or my mom. The night when I left them I vowed to myself that I'll not cry for them. They are dead to me. I see myself as an orphan that has some friends and has a best friend in Harry Potter." Hermione smiled.

"You know how good I'm in runes Harry and I were thinking about creating some items and other things with the help of runes, and I have been able to create some exploding stones." Hermione took some things from her storage seal on her right wrist.

"Yeah exploding stones, the stones work like a blasting curse. They are like little pebbles but they can cause serious damage." Harry looked at Hermione with amazement.

"Wow, Hermione that's bloody brilliant. I-it's amazing. Just think how much money we will make from these stones." Hermione stopped Harry's rant and spoke.

"Yeah I know and I also created a runic stone that works as a shield."

"Can I see it?" Hermione took a stone from her storage seal on her right wrist and give it to Harry.

"So how does it work?

"You just have to channel magic into it and a shield will appear around you. The shield is strong enough to block from four to six blasting curses."

"That's amazing!" Harry said while examining the stone. He could see runes carved on its surface in a symbol.

"So you inscribed an arma rune on the stone in a circle, that works as a shield and that's why the shield appears in a circular pattern around you when you activate it. But to make it stronger you carved fortitudo rune in the center, it will make the shield stronger." Hermione beamed and nodded her head. Proud that Harry was able to figured it out so quickly.

"That's amazing Hermione. You know I'm keeping this to myself." Hermione laughed when she Harry stored it in storage seal on his right wrist.

"So what are you working on Harry? On a broomstick?" Hermione teased and laughed when she Harry saw her looking at her with shock.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm your friend and I know everything about you." She replied and Harry rolled his eyes. Harry took blueprints of his broomstick from his trunk and placed it on the table. Hermione opened them and whistled when she saw the design.

"That's amazing. I'm now hundred percent sure that your project is amazing than mine." Hermione said in awed as she stared at the broomstick structure.

"Yeah I know but your work is dangerous, far more dangerous than mine."

"Yes it is dangerous but I take precautions." Harry nodded his head and let Hermione examine the structure.

"So do you think this will work?"

"Yes, I sent a copy to grandfather and he said that the design is flawless, now all I need is material and machinery to make a prototype version of it. Then I'll test it and then I'll go to Nimbus Company and show them and then I'll be rich." Hermione laughed and shook her head.

' _Such a boy.'_ She thought.

* * *

"My lord, Lucius Malfoy is here. He has some news to deliver." A death eater bowed in front of Voldemort and spoke.

"Send him in," Voldemort said. After a while Lucius Malfoy entered the dark chamber, his eyes looking at the form of his master that was sitting on a throne lazily. Lucius walked his steps echoing in the room. He stopped when he was in front of Voldemort and bowed.

Voldemort handed the parchment that he saw reading to the servant that was standing behind and turned his red eyes towards the death eater in front of him.

"Lucius." Voldemort hissed. The servant stood up and addressed his master.

"My lord!"

"What news do you have for me, Lucius?"

"About Harry Potter my lord," Lucius said hesitantly. When he realized that his master was not going to say something Lucius spoke.

"My son Draco has informed me about the activities that had happened on Halloween night. Draco said in his letter that the Carrow girls and Rosier boy were planning to teach a lesson to Potter with two other boys. Draco said that when Potter entered into Slytherin common room he was ambushed by them. But Potter was able to defeat everyone. Draco said he doesn't know what Potter did but in the end, he left the five of them unconscious in common room without leaving any evidence." Malfoy said everything that Draco had mentioned in his letter to his master. He saw Voldemort snorted and then laughed.

"I never thought someone with Potter blood would turn out like this." Voldemort mused and turned his eyes to his son who had just arrived.

"So Tenebriss the grave of Potter is empty I presume."

"Yes father, you're right."

"Hmm, so would anyone of you like to tell me how that Potter boy is alive with my dark mark on his skin?" He looked at all of them with anger.

"He should have been here with me, on my side and I'd have been training him but he is not here. But no matter I'll give him a chance to join me and if he'll not then I'll kill him and his family."

"Do you have anything else to tell me, Lucius?"

"Yes my lord. Apparently, Potter has been able to make some allies in Greengrass, Davis, and Zabini. But there is another girl that is friends with Greengrass, Zabini, and Davis."

"And who might that girl be?" Tenebriss questioned.

"Hermione Granger."

* * *

Today was Sunday and Harry was sitting in the great hall alone eating breakfast because his friends were sleeping still. It's early in the morning and the great hall was almost empty. The discussion that he's with Hermione last night still hanging in his head, he had to admit talking to Hermione was helped him a lot. He felt light headed now. He promised to himself that he will not hide anything to Hermione because sooner rather than later she'd find out.

Harry took a sip of pumpkin juice and stared into his plate. A fried egg now looks more delicious than ever and maybe a piece of bread as well. He still needs to talk to Weasley twins. He knew they will be very interested in Hermione's ideas and he was thinking to take Hermione with him when he will go to meet them. He glanced at the Gryffindor table to see if they had arrived or not and sigh when he was unable to spot them. His eyes met Professor McGonagall and he nodded his head. She nodded her back and took a seat at the staff table.

"Harry?" Unfamiliar voice, but not so unfamiliar voice called him from his left side. He turned his head from right to left to see who was the calling him and his eyes widened when he saw none other than Almond Potter was standing there looking nervous and sweaty.

First Harry thought to just ignore him and tell him to sod off. But then he sighs and thought why not give him a chance and see what he has to say?

"Yes, Mr. Potter? What do you need?" Harry kept his voice neutral and saw how Almond flinched. He could see McGonagall looking at them and observing them.

"Can, can I talk to you?" Almond said nervously.

"Yes, of course, you can," Harry said raising his eyebrow at him.

"Not here, somewhere else in private I mean."

"Can't you see I'm eating my breakfast, Mr. Potter? If you want to talk to me then I'd recommend you to wait for me outside of the great hall." Harry said in a dismissive voice and returned to his breakfast. He felt Almond leaving his side without saying anything.

Harry ate his breakfast slowly and carefully and he spent the next half an hour sitting there eating breakfast. He was waiting for his friends to show up especially Hermione but they didn't so he stood up and left the great hall. When he turned right he saw his brother leaning against the wall. When he saw Harry he straightened and was about to say something when Harry spoke.

"Will you please wait for me for a while here? I need to take care of something."

"Umm yeah sure, why not..." Almond said and Harry left smirking. He glanced at his brother who stayed there leaning against the wall. Harry took some notes and other things that he wanted to show to Weasley twins before going the great hall. He came again to the great hall and saw his brother standing there leaning against the wall.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"Yeah sure, why not, lead the way." Almond nodded. Both of them remained quiet until they were out of the castle. Almond stopped when he approached the black lake. He turned around and looked at Harry.

Harry could see how his brother struggling to say something to him, his hazel eyes behind his glasses staring at everything around him except Harry.

"So?" Harry folded his arms and waited for his brother to speak.

"I'm not a girl Almond. Speak up." Harry barked. Harry saw his brother blushing and then he looked down rubbing his neck awkwardly before sighing.

"Do you hate me?" Harry hadn't expected that type of question from him. He stared at Almond who was looking at him with watery eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry questioned as he came nearer to his brother.

"You haven't talked to me ever since we came here..."

"Neither you..."

"Yeah, I suppose. I was struggling to talk to you for a while. I'm not talking about mom or dad here Harry. I know what they did was horrible and I can't imagine how you must have felt and even now how you feel. I just wanted to know if you also blame me for what they did to you." Here Almond choked and turned his back towards Harry, facing the black lake.

Harry saw him taking his glasses from his eyes and wiping his tears, his shoulders shaking slightly as if he was trying to control his tears.

"Ever since you left us, Harry, I've seen Mom and Dad visiting your grave every single day. I saw them crying and begging for forgiveness. For three years they have been doing this. I've seen our parents crying in the middle of the night, seen them whispering your name in the wind. And your godfather Sirius, he blames himself for everything that had happened to him. He'd devoted himself in his Auror work. Taking every mission, no matter how dangerous it is." Here Almond turned around and looked at his brother.

"And me." Almond chuckled bitterly.

"I-I was a fool when I was younger. I was in my own world, didn't even knew that I'd a brother. Seeing you again for the first time during the sorting ceremony, I was shocked and just wanted to grab you in a hug and apologize. But then I thought will you be happy to see me?"

"I know that I've screwed up but please give me a second chance...I'll do everything to make up to you." Harry just stood there for a while before exposing his dark mark on his left forearm.

"Will you accept me now Almond." Almond stared at the mark in horror.

"You."

"Yes, I'll. You're my brother no matter what. It wasn't your fault." Here Almond tried to hug Harry but Harry stepped aside. Harry extended his hand to shake.

"This is your second and only chance. I'm giving you a chance because you were a child, who didn't know what was right or wrong at that time." Almond smiled and shook Harry's hand. Harry turned around and left.

"You're welcome to sit on Gryffindor table with us whenever you like." Harry heard but doesn't acknowledge.

* * *

Harry entered the common room and spotted Hermione and sigh. Hermione closed her book and went with Harry into his room. She could tell from his facial expressions that something had happened.

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione looked worriedly as Harry slammed the door and clench his fists.

"Almond happened," Harry muttered. Taking a deep breath, he Harry told Hermione everything that transpired between him and his brother.

"And you think you did a wrong thing." Hermione guessed and Harry nodded.

"Yes Hermione and now he will tell our parents. And then they will come again and then..."

"No, he will not. Almond will not tell a thing to your parents." Harry stopped his pacing and looked at Hermione.

"How do you know that?"

"I just know and now come with me. We've to meet the Weasley twins." Hermione took Harry's hand and dragged him from his room.

"Where are others?"

"In the library, I knew you will come here looking for me so I stayed here."

"You know we should make something that shows us where everyone is in the castle."

"Like a muggle GPS." Hermione guessed and Harry nodded.

"Not a bad idea Harry. I'll look into it." Harry and Hermione stopped at the entrance of the great hall and spotted the Weasley twins. When they saw them they stood and came towards them.

"Are you sure you guys want to do this...

-you sure we'll not...

-betray you...

-or break your trust...

-or steal your girlfriend." Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione who was blushing slightly.

"Oh stop your rambling and she is not my girlfriend. And yes we trust you guys." Here Harry looked at them and smiled wickedly.

"Are you sure you guys trust us. After all, we're Slytherins." Fred and George laughed.

"Now look here Fred, this first-year student threatening us...

-So what do you say, Greg...

-Should we show them that we're lions...?

-Oh, that's a very a good idea Fred."

"So where are we going to show you our products?" Hermione said they followed Fred and George out of the great hall until they arrived at the boatyard.

"Not a bad location." Hermione took her things that she wanted to show to Weasley twins whilst Harry looked around.

"So this is a stone." Hermione begin.

"Yeah, we can see that this is a stone."

"Honestly, be serious."

"So this stone work as a blasting curse. Here let me show you." Hermione channeled her magic into it and threw the stone far away from them. The stone exploded.

"Wicked huh..." Hermione smirked when she saw their gobsmacked expressions.

"Yeah it's wicked but it's dangerous," Fred said.

"Yes that is why we're going to sell it to you and you guys are going to sell it to Auror department."

"That's not a bad idea Mr. Potter..."

"You can call me Harry if you want...and you can call me Hermione as well." Fred and George looked at each other before Fred spoke.

"You know you're not normal Slytherins. Okay, Harry and Hermione, that's a good idea but how we're going to sell this to DMLE."

"I know how." Hermione smiled when she Harry looking at her curiously.

"You guys are friends with Edgar Black aren't you?" When Hermione saw them nodding their heads she continued, "First you will tell Edgar that you guys want to meet his mother during the Christmas break, and I know she will not say no to you. Then during Christmas, you guys will visit the Potters, there you will meet Amelia Black, the head of DMLE and then you guys will show her these items and I'm sure she will be impressed and... You know the rest." Hermione and blushed when she saw them looking at her with amazement.

"Now I know...

-Why sorting hat...

-placed you in Slytherin." Harry chuckled and gave a thumb up to Hermione.

"So what else do you guys have?" Hermione then took another stone and handed it to Harry.

"Now this stone work as a Protego

." Hermione took a blasting stone, activated it and threw it at Harry. Harry in time activated the Protego stone and there was a loud boom.

"What the hell Hermione. You killed Harry." Fred and George looked at Hermione with shock.

"Just relax." Hermione rolled her eyes. The dust settled and Fred and George saw Harry covered in a blue circular shield.

"This stone will produce shield for three times or for five minutes constantly before running out of magic." Fred and George nodded dumbly.

"So do we guys have a deal?" Harry said folding his arms and stepping aside Hermione.

"Yes, of course, you guys have a deal."

"Three gallons..."

"Half a gallon..."

"Two gallons..."

"One gallon..."

"Okay fine. One gallon for blasting stone and two gallons for Protego stone, and this non-negotiable..." Before Hermione could say something else Harry spoke.

"I don't think this is a good idea. Why don't we first see how much she will pay for each stone? Then we will share it in two, like 75 percent and 25 percent." Fred and George looked at each other. They were about to spoke when Harry interrupted them.

"And you guys forgot one thing. We've other stones in progress as well. If you think that this is unacceptable then I can ask my brother. I'm sure he will do it." Harry said stoically.

"Now look here Harry mate, I know you guys have done a very good job creating these stones of destruction but please try to understand. What about 35 percent...?" George said.

"Okay fine. 35 percent no matter where you sell them and one last thing...we guys don't know each other." Fred and George looked at each other before shrugging.

"We don't have any problem with that. Your secrets are safe with us." Hermione then took a box from her bag and handed it to Fred or George, whatever.

"See you soon." Hermione waved before she left with Harry.

"Do you think we should tell others as well; our friends I mean?"

"Remember Hermione what we discussed. I don't want death eaters to use them neither do you and that's why Amelia is the client for now."

"Are you saying that their parents could be death eaters?"

"No Hermione what I meant is that their fathers will sell these things in the market, from where everyone would be able to buy them." Hermione realized what Harry meant and she nodded her.

"Oh, now I know what you meant.


	12. Talking with Riddle

**Chapter 12**

 **Talking with Riddle**

It was quiet and dark. The house was covered in darkness. No light could be seen entering the house. The entrance door of the house was opened, the doors were moving slowly due to the wind, that was howling like a wolf. The full moon was on the sky slightly covered by the white clouds. The clouds moving and changing their shapes. Not a single star was visible in the sky. The wind howled and roared and the windows of the house burst open, shattering the glass in the process.

A village of sorts, filled with small houses and very few people. The darkened house was filled with dust and smell. A smell very familiar to the figure that was standing outside of the house. He was covering every part of his body in black. His wand in his right hand. He looked around, expecting something to happen or someone to come out in front of him. The figured strolled forward without making any noise and reached the darkened house. He paused at the doorway and stared ahead. His blue eyes staring into the darkness. His nostrils flaring when he smelled the scent, a very familiar smell of blood. He nodded his head and strolled forward before lighting his wand and looking around the empty Muggle house. There on the floor was a body of a man with a shocked look on his face. A deep slash around his throat, blood coming from it and covering the whole area around it.

The man looked around and found his target standing behind him. He could smell his scent and feel breath on his neck. The proximity was close but it didn't bother him in the slightest. He turned around and stared into the eyes of his target. The man glared and pushed him away.

"I finally found you." The blue-eyed man said, proud of his accomplishment.

"Why're you here?" The figure glared at him. He was tall with a bare chest. His hands clawed, covered in blood. His teeth large and yellow red.

"A mission for you." The man snorted and laughed, a mocking laugh.

"I sensed as soon as you apparated here. I could've killed you if I wanted to." The figure shook his head.

"I think you're forgetting who you're speaking to. This mission is not from me. It is from the Dark Lord himself." The figure paused his mocking and serious expression appeared on his face. He turned around and left the house. The figure with the blue eyes followed him outside.

"And do I believe that he is alive?" The man with the blue laughed. The wind carrying his laugh to the man standing in front of him with his back.

"That's a very daring question to ask, do you think? Imagine what he would do to you if he found out what you had said just now, hmm." The man smiled under his hood when he saw how his target blanched. This was a question that was currently in every death eaters mind. A low-level death eater who doesn't know anything about his Lord. But the figure sitting in front of him was different, he was beast trapped in the human body. He was an intelligent beast, powerful and intelligent. But to hear something like this from his mouth…

' _Fear.'_ He thought, amused by the action shown by the man in front of him. He fears the dark lord's torture but he does not fear to talk to him in a disrespectful way. What a coward. He doesn't want to believe that the dark lord was there somewhere. He wants to live on his own like he was living for the past twelve years now. No orders, no torture, and nothing to worry about. Just free in your world.

"Your assignment is to kill your fellow wolf, and I presume you know whom am I talking about?" The man continued speaking without expecting an answer from him.

"A child that was turned into a werewolf by you. He is getting very bolder in his missions. The dark lord wants him dead." There was a pause before he spoke again.

"You know where to find me…and by the way, I'll be taking that body with me. Bodies are very precious these days." The man disapparated.

* * *

Remus Lupin found himself in a situation that he never thought that he'd found himself in. He doesn't know what to think now that he was in front of his worst enemy. Dumbledore had sent him on a mission. A mission concerning the majority of werewolves. It was fruitless. The werewolves had always been dark nature. They had supported the dark lord in the previous war and now the clouds of the second war could be seen on the horizon, Remus knew that it will be impossible to convince them to join the light side. But it was Dumbledore's orders. It had to be followed.

But now his first objective was to think and get out this situation alive. Standing in front of was none other than Fenrir Greyback. Remus knew that the man was going to kill him. He would be lucky to get out of this situation alive.

"Fenrir," Remus said as he gripped his wand in his hand tightly. Founding himself in a bad situation was one thing but founding himself in an unfamiliar territory alone. He leveled his wand at his attacker.

"What do you want?" It was obvious, to kill him of course. But Remus was gaining time and forming a plan to escape. He doesn't know if Fenrir had come alone or not. He should have been more careful but he never thought that he'd face Fenrir of all people.

"Remus Lupin. It's so nice to see you again after so many years. You've grown." The werewolf in the death eater snarled.

"And you've become more of a beast than a man. It's still not too late. You can join us." The werewolf snorted inside Remus. Does he really think that a beast like Fenrir would ever join the light side? Remus looked around. The sky had turned dark. The sun had finally gone, waiting for the next day to come. Remus turned his eyes towards the man in front of him who raised his wand and sent the killing curse his way.

"So, this is your answer." Remus shouted as he ducked and raised a shield to protect himself from the cutting curse.

"Remus Lupin you're not going to live to see the next day. You will die in this forest." The beast looked around and flared his nostrils. It's hard to find the smell of his target in this windy weather.

"I can smell you Lupin. Come out, come out." He sent a blasting curse at the tree that shattered into pieces.

Remus snorted from where he was hiding and grimaced when some pieces of wood fell on his head. He could tell it's hard to pinpoint him correctly due to the windy weather. The storm will soon be coming and Remus has to wait for it.

Another blasting curse and another tree found itself on the ground. Remus jumped just in time to avoid the large pieces of wood that fell where he was hiding previously. He turned around and raised a shield to block another cutting curse from Greyback.

"Is that all you can do Lupin…hiding and trying to run away from your death." The death eater mocked as he sent a fury of spells his way. Remus ducked and countered the spell as much as he can.

Remus thrust his wand forward and fire in the form of snake shot from it. Fenrir side stepped and fire lit the grass around it. It provided enough light to see Fenrir in the dark stormy night. Remus could tell that his enemy wasn't taking him seriously. And it will be going to cost him. He would love to kill that beast but not in this situation and in this environment. Remus shot another jet of fire at him and then again Fenrir avoided it. The smell of the burning leaves and grass as well the smell of the smoke will cloud his mind and Remus would be able to run from him easily. He turned around and ran. Remus looked back and saw Fenrir running towards him and aiming his wand at him. Remus ducked the spell, the spell that would have bound him. He jumped to avoid the large log in his way. Remus shot a blasting curse at his attacker without even looking back.

He can't apparate, not yet. Fenrir will follow him wherever he'd go. He first has to lose Fenrir. Thank God Fenrir had come alone. The dark cloud on the sky thundered and all of a sudden wind stopped. Remus looked back again and saw Fenrir had disappeared. He stopped and looked around. His ear twisted and stood straight. He looked around trying to find his attacker. The clouds on the sky thundered and lightning flashed. Then Remus heard hurried steps and looked behind just in time to see Fenrir jumping towards him.

 **"Confringo."** An orange fire like a light hit the death eater on his chest and he dropped on the ground, howling in pain. Remus shot another one at him but he rolled and avoided the spell. On the ground, Fenrir pointed his wand at Remus.

 **"Sectumsempra."** He shouted and Remus ducked but the spell was not aimed for his head or upper body. Remus screamed when a large gash appeared on his right leg.

He looked up and saw Fenrir standing up breathing hard. His wand shakily pointing at him but he threw his wand aside and glared at him with yellow eyes.

"I'm going to kill you the werewolf way Lupin." He snarled and lunged towards him with his bare claws and teeth. Remus was standing on his shaky legs. He saw Fenrir jumping towards him again.

' _I don't have any choice.'_ He swished his wand slightly and disapparated from the sight.

Fenrir stood there snarling. He turned around to look for his wand but in the dark, he couldn't.

"Lupin when I'll see you again I'll rip you to shreds." He screamed and howled like it was a full moon for him.

Remus fell on the ground, moaning in pain. His heart beating fast in his chest. His eyes unfocused and all he could feel was a pain. His vision becoming blurry. He gasped again as he moved his legs. He took his wand shakily in hand and a sent a Patronus to James. Remus looked around with barely opened eyes. Thank God Greyback hadn't followed him here. If he'd then Remus would have been dead by now. He lay there on the cold ground waiting for help to come. He could feel his consciousness losing him.

His wand still clutched in his hand, ready to shot spell anywhere. He still can't believe that Fenrir hadn't followed him here. He screamed again as he felt pain in his legs. It's now becoming unbearable.

Then he heard cracks. Someone had apparated and Remus clutched his wand more tightly, ready to cast a shield to block the spells. He can't move, his legs and chest throbbing in pain. His breathing coming in gasps. He could feel someone approaching until he heard the familiar shouts.

"Moony."

"Remus."

His friends had arrived. Remus closed his eyes and sighed. The hand around his wand loosened and he drifted to unconsciousness.

* * *

Studying, talking with his friends and training them. Discovering new things with Hermione and in this way, November started bringing with it the usual cold that Harry had expected and then in no time Christmas approached. The Quidditch games were going smoothly. Their next game was with the Ravenclaws. The Slytherins had won and Harry's reputation grew in the Slytherins as well as in the whole school. Gryffindor was going to play with Hufflepuff and the winner will play with the Slytherins. Harry was looking forward to the final game. He can't wait to hold the Quidditch cup in his hands.

Snape's behavior towards him was neutral. After the Halloween incident, he'd shown animosity to him. But after some time, he'd turned normal. Snape hadn't given him any detention or detect points after that. Whatever Harry would do he'd leave him alone.

Harry was fine with that. He knew that there was something that had happened that had changed the behavior of his head of the house. If Snape wouldn't do anything against him then he wouldn't anything against him as well.

The relationship with his brother had improved slightly. His brother had never mentioned their family to him. For that Harry was thankful. He even had sat with his brother on the Gryffindor table during meals. He'd observed his brother and his friends, the hushed whispers and glances. He could tell that there was something that was going on between four friends. The hushed whispers and conspiratorial glances continued the whole month. he knew that it was related to the stone. They still hadn't found out about Nicolas Flamel.

He saw them entering into the library and Harry instantly cast a notice me not charm on himself. He saw three friends following Edgar to one of the sections of the library.

Harry stood up from his seat and followed them. They stopped and Edgar started looking for a book. He waited for someone to speak and he wasn't surprised when Ron spoke first the dumbest one.

"Are you sure we're looking at the right section in the library?" He whined. Harry could understand, what a boy like Ron did in the library? Ron had the same question in his mind.

"Those are the books on the great wizards and witches Ron," Edgar said as if it answers his question.

"But we're looking for months now. How could you be sure that it would here?"

"Look Ron shut up and stay quiet. Do you want someone else to hear your whining?" Almond glared at the red head.

"Ah, here it is." Edgar opened the book and started flipping through the pages. The other three leaned in to read. They stay there for a while before looking at each other widely.

"No wonder Snape was trying to steal it." Neville said.

"That's why I saw his bleeding leg during the troll incident." Harry looked confused at that. What the hell they are talking about? Snape? Bleeding?

"During that night, he'd tried to get pass the Fluffy but couldn't." Edgar trailed off, lost in thought.

"And then he got his leg bitten." Almond finished Edgar's thoughts.

"So, it is Snape." Neville looked at them realizing.

"I can't believe Harry has to endure Snape for seven years. If only he would have been in Gryffindor." Almond sighed and shook his head, disappointed.

"We better get going before someone else finds out about it." Edgar placed the book on the shelve.

"So, what do you think we should do now?" Ron spoke. Harry could feel relief in his voice when he saw his friends going out of the hell. It was a library but to Ron it was hell.

"I don't know. First, we have to go to Hagrid's place tonight. I don't know what he wanted to show us but well. We'll go to him after curfew." Neville looked at his friends. Waiting for someone to say something against it.

"That's a great idea. But we must have to be careful. Malfoy would sure follow us like he did the last time. That git, I still can't believe he hadn't come for the duel." Ron sneered. A look of hatred passed from his features.

"It was a trap, Ron. Hadn't you realized it yet? He just wanted us to get caught by Filch." Almond looked at his friend frowning.

Harry shakes his head left them outside of the library and headed towards the Slytherin common room. He opened the common room and saw Hermione sitting on the sofa near the fireplace reading a book. parchment and quills scattered around her on the floor. Harry stopped and just looked at her for a while. She was so engrossed in the book. Her bushy hair was everywhere and she was twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. Her warm brown eyes scanning the page, up and down. Her left hand flipping through the pages.

Harry doesn't know for how long he stood there looking at her like that until he remembered why he came here. He tipped toed towards her. Without making any sound he appeared behind her and bent down.

"Hermione!" Harry whispered into her ear and she jumped from her seat screaming. Her book dropped on the ground and she twirled around and her eyes searched for him until it landed on his form. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him laughing, grinning at her. Harry saw her breathing hard. Her hands shaking slightly before she relaxed.

"Harry James Potter." She said sweetly. Harry saw her looking at her with a stoic expression. The way she had said her name…she walked towards him with the same look. Harry looked at her curiously. When she was near she took her wand out and spoke.

"Do you know what it is Harry?" Hermione was looking at her wand, her sweet voice brought him to reply immediately.

"Yes. It's your wand."

"Do you know what I'm going to do with it now?" She glanced at him and then pointed it at him.

"I think I should test it to see if it's working properly or not," Hermione muttered to herself but loud enough that Harry heard her. His eyes widened and he stepped back slightly but it was too late.

 **"Rictusempra."** A jet of silvery light hit Harry in the stomach and he fell on the ground laughing. Hermione stood there pleased. She looked down at him smirking.

"H-Hermione p-please. Stop, s-stop it." Harry laughed. His whole body shaking, tears leaking out from his eyes.

"I don't think so, Harry. You wanted to laugh that's why you sneaked upon me. Now laugh, laugh as much as you want."

"I-I'll do any, anything. J-just…" Harry knew Hermione would not listen to her so he took a deep breath and tried to scream as if he was feeling pain. His eyes shut and gasped.

"Harry." He heard Hermione's concerned voice.

' _Oh, it's working.'_ He thought satisfied and tried to scream again.

"Are you alright? Oh, my God. I shouldn't have." Then Harry felt the spell lifted off from him and he took a deep breath.

"Harry! Are you alright? I'm so sorry." Hermione's hand grabbed his face and she looked into his eyes.

He smirked at her. She looked confused and worried until she saw him smirking at her. His breathing heavy but she saw him smirking and she scowled and slapped his head.

"Prat." She muttered and stood up, leaving him on the floor.

"Where do you think, you're going?" She turned around and saw him smirking at her. She raised her brow and saw a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

"Now it's my time to do it. But without magic." Harry jumped towards her and tackled her.

"Let me go. Harry let me go." She tried to grab his hands but he was fast and he tickled her sides. Now it was Hermione's turn to squirm and laugh.

"H-Harry. I s-swear to Merlin…"

"You're swearing to Merlin? Last time I checked he was dead. How are you going to swear to Merlin?" Harry tickled her mercilessly until he heard someone else laughing at them. He stopped, turned around and saw their friends looking at them amused.

"Well, Hermione I think you've enough laughing for a month." Blaise joked and she glared at Harry who winked at her.

"Well someone is having fun." Daphne chuckled and sat down on the sofa.

"Yes, yes. We're having fun. Want to join us?" Hermione glared at Harry before huffing. She stood up and turned around with her wand pointed at Harry to cast the tickling charm again who was on the floor but found him directing his wand at her already.

"Do you really think I'm going to fall for the same trick twice?" Harry winked at her. Huffing she sat near Daphne and grabbed a book and threw it at Harry.

He ducked. "Hey." Hermione saw his wand in his pocket. She took her wand and shot the tickling spell at him. He jumped to avoid it. Hermione stood up and again fired the same spell. He turned and ran. Hermione chased him while firing tickling spells at him until he disappeared into his room.

Hermione stood there huffing and breathing heavily. "You're not going to stay in this room for the rest of your life, are you?" When Hermione got no response, she huffed again and left.

She sat on the sofa and relaxed. She took a deep breath and sighed. She doesn't know why but she felt good after all of this. Harry had never done something like this before. It felt good to see him so relaxed and laughing. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Prat." She muttered softly while smiling. She never had so much fun with him before. It felt good and relaxing. It felt like everything had disappeared around them. The troubles, the enemies, the danger. Just her and Harry laughing and enjoying. She would never forget this moment. She would cherish these little thoughts for the rest of her life.

* * *

The holiday started soon and the castle saw Neville Longbottom leaving the castle alone. Harry was surprised when Almond had decided to stay back with his remaining friends. But he knew that they were looking forward to going to Hagrid and talk to him about some egg.

The castle had turned into almost a ghost town. Besides Almond's friends, only Harry and Hermione were staying in the castle. Their friends also had left for Yule. Harry was fine with that, a whole castle to himself. So, he woke up early in the morning, filled with energy. He went to the common room and saw Hermione sitting there reading a book with her right hand in a chocolate box.

Harry smiled. "Happy Yule Hermione." Hermione averted her eyes from the book and looked at him with a smile.

"Happy Yule Harry." She then turned her eyes to the book. Harry frowned and looked around. He saw a pile of gifts near Hermione.

"So, you received gifts?" Hermione shut the book and took a present from the floor and handed it to him.

"They all are yours. I've already seen mine and they are in my room."

"You opened your gifts without me, Hermione." Harry looked at her shocked. She shrugged her shoulders and motioned him to open the gift.

"It's from Daphne." He opened it and found a guide to Arithmancy and spell crafting. Tracy had given him a large portrait with a note stating that he should decorate his apartment. The portrait was of a large blue phoenix with green eyes, tears could be seen coming out of its eyes. The tears then fell in the hands of the girl who was smiling at the Phoenix. The background was filled with trees and mountain with a beautiful white castle on top of it.

"It's beautiful." Harry murmured. Hermione nodded her head and he placed the portrait on the table carefully. He opened the next present that was from Blaise and found a collection of witch weekly magazines.

"Really?" Hermione shook her head. A dark looked appeared on her face before she snatched all the magazines from Harry.

"It's mine, Harry. An innocent child like you mustn't read these." She gestured towards the magazines. She looked at him seriously and daring him to take them from him.

"Really?" Harry looked at Hermione. Disbelief, shock, and amusement on his face. Hermione didn't answer and put the magazines at her side. He then took another present.

"It's from Perenelle and Nicolas." Harry looked at Hermione who left her magazines behind and waited for Harry to open the present. He did and gasped when he saw the title.

"Magnum Opus." He read out loud and Hermione looked at him confused.

"I take it you didn't expect such a gift?" Harry looked at her Hermione like she was crazy and shook his head.

"Expect? Hermione this the most precious and expensive book in this world." Harry exclaimed and looked at the book in awe.

"I don't understand Harry. I know it's a book and I'd love to read it as well if you let me but what's so special about this book?" Hermione saw Harry touching the book as if he was afraid it would disappear from his sight.

"You don't understand Hermione. It's a book, the last chapter on how to make a philosopher stone." He whispered and looked at Hermione whose eyes opened and she stared at the book in awe.

"You mean to tell me he sent you a formula to create a philosopher stone? Hermione looked at Harry in disbelief.

"Not the formula Hermione. This book describes how the process will look like, what will happen and the end result of the greatest creation. This book must have been written by Nicolas himself." Harry placed the book in his storage seal on his right wrist before grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Promise me, Hermione, that this will remain between us. You will not tell anything to our friends or anyone else."

"Harry, would you really believe that I'd tell anyone about it huh? Of course, I'll not. This must remain between us." Harry nodded his head.

"But why would he send you a book like this? I mean you must have to be a good alchemist to even understand the things that are written in that book. And the last time I checked you didn't even know a thing about alchemy."

"I don't know." He shook his head. He ignored Hermione's comment about him knowing nothing about alchemy. He took the next present.

"It's from my parents," Harry said scowling slightly before he tore the envelope and took a note and read it.

"Harry! Sweetheart hopes you will like our present. Mum and Dad." He unrolled the parchment and gasped.

"No way."

"What is it, Harry?" Harry handed her the parchment and she read it.

"They booked the Nimbus 2001 broom for me, a broom that will come next year." Hermione looked at Harry who was looking at the parchment, he stared at the stamp of Nimbus company.

"I don't want their present." Harry threw the parchment away from him angrily. Hermione took the parchment from the floor and stared at Harry seriously.

"Do you really think you don't want this. In past, you wished something like that to happen. You wished to receive a present from your parents. But now they give you and what are you doing? Throwing them away?" Harry dropped on the sofa and sighed.

"Your luck to receive presents from them, Harry." Harry looked at Hermione. Her voice was thick. As if she was swallowing something thick. She stared ahead, not meeting his eyes. She shook slightly before sighing. She took a deep breath and looked at him and Harry saw her watery eyes. His vision cleared and understanding filled his eyes.

In an instant, he was in front of her, hugging her.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry rubbed her back gently. She placed her chin on his shoulder and shook. Harry could feel her tears falling on his shirt.

"I miss them, Harry." She hiccupped. Her arms encircling his body.

"No matter who they are, not matter what they believe. They are still my parents Harry and I just wished I'd received a single word from them today. I don't know why I feel so lonely today." Hermione closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. Harry hugged her back without saying anything. His eyes watering slightly.

She broke their hug and looked at him with a watery smile. "You're acting so immature. What happened to the real Harry?" She questioned and tilted her head to the side.

Harry smiled and wiped her tears away. He didn't say a word and lead her to the couch. He knew that if he'd say something about her parents then she will miss them more. So, it would be good to drift her thoughts from parents.

He took the second last present.

"It's from Ignotus." Harry took a letter from the large box and opened and read it out loud.

"It's time I returned it to you Harry, Hermione. Use it well." Hermione opened the box and took a black shimmering cloak out of it and they both gasped.

"It's…"

"The invisibility cloak." Hermione swirled the cloak and put it around her. Much to her delight and shock her body disappeared.

"Harry come over here. Oh, my God, it's so amazing." Harry and Hermione looked down at their invincible bodies.

"Just think about it. We in the middle of the night heading towards the library's restricted section."

Hermione's eyes light up and she hugged Harry squealing. Harry smiled and hugged her back. He sighed in relief he saw the real old Hermione, a bookish Hermione, a bookworm Hermione who doesn't give a damn about her parents.

Harry then took his last present that was from Hermione.

"You shouldn't have." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And why I shouldn't have? Come on now open it." Harry glanced at her then at the gift before standing up.

"Wait for me here." He went to his room and come back with a small box in his hand. He handed it to Hermione. Her surprised eyes fell on the gift before taking it with a small smile.

"Open it."

"No, you open it first." Hermione looked at him with a smile.

"No, you first."

"No, you."

"You."

"You."

"Me?"

"Me?" they both looked at each before burst into laughing.

"Okay, I go first." Harry unwrapped the gift and found a book, The Art of the broom-smith. Harry looked Hermione with a small smile. She was looking at him nervously, chewing her bottom lip.

"I know it's not that much…"

"It's brilliant. It's one of the rarest books in this world. Where did you get this?" Hermione smiled at Harry.

"From the library." She laughed when she saw his face.

"From Hogwarts library." Harry looked at her for confirmation. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and suppressed a smile. She looked at him innocently.

"I found this book a few weeks ago, and today I went to the library and borrowed it from Madam Pince packed it and gave it to you."

"But it's Hogwarts property. We have to return it to library Hermione." Harry looked at her like she'd grown a second head. How could it suppose to be a gift for him?

"Of course, you can return it after reading it" She replied.

"But…" Harry looked hesitant. He doesn't know whether to thank Hermione or…he shook his head and placed the book on the table. He looked her closely. She was looking everywhere but him. Her legs on the table, her right hand was in the chocolate box.

"It's not from the library, is it?" Hermione looked at him with an innocent and confused expression.

"I know that loo" Harry continued. He took the book again from the table and turned to Hermione.

"If it's from the library then we're supposed to return it to the library in the same condition." Harry smiled slightly when Hermione's eyes widened slightly and her mouth filled with the chocolate opening.

"I can't rip it apart, I can't burn it, can I?" He was about to do just that when Hermione shouted.

"Wait." Harry looked at her.

"So, it's from the library huh." Hermione shook her head. "You can't fool me, my dear Hermione." Harry smiled at her when she pouted.

"But it was a good prank. I'd have fallen for your trick if you wouldn't have shown that innocent and confused expression." Hermione grinned at him showing her buck teeth and her lips covered in chocolate.

"Now it's your turn." Hermione wiped the chocolate from her lips before opening the small box. She noticed a small silver and emerald ring with carved runes on it. There was a small white stone on the ring.

"It's beautiful." She looked at it awed.

"I made it myself." Harry said proudly before continuing. "it's not only beautiful but it's special as well. As long as you have it on you, you will not appear on any magical tracking device, it even blocks your trace from the Ministry." Hermione's eyes widened and she examined the ring closely.

"It's amazing. Thank you, Harry."

"Glad you like it." He took the ring from her and grabbed her right hand. She looked at him confused before realizing what he was doing, she straightened her hand and Harry slide the ring on her middle finger. Hermione examined her hand from all direction before turning to Harry with a bright smile. She jumped towards him and tackled him on the floor, hugging him.

"Thank you so much, Harry." Harry chuckled and hugged her back. She then stood up and sat down on the couch before speaking.

"You do know what it means to give a ring to a girl? Don't you?" Harry looked at Hermione before his eyes widened and he faked a gasp.

"So, this means that we're engaged. Oh man, how am I going to spend the rest of my life with you?" Hermione looked at Harry shocked before slapping his arm playfully.

"Part."

* * *

Harry and Hermione after breakfast went to the Hogwarts ground with other students and played in the snow. They went to the black lake and sat there enjoying the scenery and the student that were building different things from snow.

Later in the evening, Harry left Hermione in the common room alone after dinner before heading to the library. He headed to the restricted section of the library. He took off the invisibility cloak from and opened the book. A face appeared from the book that screams bloody murder. Harry then heard another scream that was coming not too far away from him. He hurriedly hid under the cloak before Filch entered and passed him with his cat glancing at him. Harry followed him from behind.

"Who's there…I know you're here. Come out, come out." Filch bent down and took a broken lantern from the floor. He turned and headed outside of the library. Harry followed Filch until he bumped into Snape who had Quirrell in a corner. Harry narrowed his eyes at the professors. Something was not right.

"Professor someone is out of bed. I found this lantern in the library." Snape left hurriedly. Harry then saw a door to the classroom opened and closed. Harry grinned and went into the room.

He was about to take his cloak from him when someone other than him did the same. Harry saw his brother stepped out of the cloak and went towards the mirror and examined it.

Harry slapped his forehead lightly. _'Of course, the Potter's invisibility cloak. How could have I forgotten about it?'_ Harry then examined the mirror, the mirror of Erised he realized. Harry saw his brother standing there with a hopeful look on his face.

Harry knew what the mirror do to you. Show you your deepest desires to you. Harry doesn't know what it had shown to Almond but he saw his brother sniffing slightly before touching the mirror with his hand. His brother turned around, wrapped himself in his cloak and left. Harry glanced at the mirror before exiting and heading towards the common room.

"Hermione!" Harry looked around the common room and saw her sleeping on the couch.

"Hermione! Come with me. Hurry up, it's urgent. Come on I want to show you something." Harry shook Hermione and when she opened her eyes he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the couch, she stumbled slightly.

"Take a breath will you." She shouted at him irritably.

"Come it's urgent."

"Alright, alright."

Harry took Hermione to the same classroom and showed her the mirror.

"It's the mirror of Erised." Hermione stepped in front of the mirror. Harry saw her examining the mirror. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved on top. Harry looked closely trying to read the unknown language until he read it backward.

That made more sense. Heart desires, deepest heart desires. Harry looked at Hermione who was looking at the mirror. A glazed look on her face. Harry had never seen her look so wistfully at anything before. She touched the mirror and sighed. Hermione turned to Harry with watery eyes.

"Hermione?" Harry looked at her with concern. She shook her head and left him there. Harry turned towards the mirror and saw what he thought would be his deepest heart desire.

Harry saw himself standing with his family. An older version of Hermione was standing on his right side while his mom and dad were standing on his left side. They are all grinning and laughing. His brother could be seen standing behind him. So, this was his deepest heart desire. To have a loving family. Harry knew deep in his heart that, that's what he wants. To be loved by his family.

The image was so amazing that he sat there in front of the mirror looking at his older self who was laughing and, waving and enjoying with his family.

"Many had lost their minds because of this mirror." Harry stood abruptly and turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing there looking at him.

"It's like a drug. The mirror work like a drug work to our body." He continued. Dumbledore's blue eyes looked at Harry with kindness.

"if you want to achieve your deepest desires then you should work for it."

"Why we betray one another professor?" Harry's question was hit Dumbledore like a cruciatus curse. He blinked his eyes several times before responding.

"For power, money, fame." So, simple answer but why it hurt so much to tell him. A guilty look appeared on his face when he saw how Harry was looking at the mirror. What would Harry do when he will find about his manipulations? An arrogant part of him thought that he will never find out. Who will tell him? No one knows. He'd make sure to keep his tracks covered.

What he'd gain after putting Harry's and others lives through some much pain. But it was necessary for the greater good. It should have been avoided. He could have done something else. Since the start of the year waves of different emotions and thoughts were clashing in him. Questions and mysteries that he'd seen around Harry were one of the things that had worried him.

Even now looking at Harry, he was struggling with himself to help him or manipulate him.

"I'm going to move this mirror somewhere else. Don't try to find it again." The manipulative part of him won and he turned around leaving young Harry there alone.

'It is his destiny to fight him.' Then why he was controlling Harry? He believes in fate. He knew in the future Harry will face Voldemort. He should leave everything to fate. But the fear of Harry turning to Voldemort. Turning into another Dark Lord. The resemblance, the power, the attitude…Harry and Voldemort have many things in common. He'd seen those same things in Harry.

But the power of love, the power to love someone else, to make friends and do good things…a chance that Harry had given to his brother…these kind of things separate Harry from Tom. That was the only thing that nudged Dumbledore to leave Harry on his own. The things that had been done can't be undone. To change the time or go back in time and then change everything seems impossible. What would happen he wonder when the truth comes out.

For now, let's just keep an eye on Harry and see what he'd do next.

* * *

"How are you feeling now Moony?" Remus turned from the balcony and looked at his old friend who had saved him. He still felt thankful to them to save his life that day. A week ago, he was cornered by Fenrir Greyback, a man he hated the most. But the thing that hated the most was he was unable to do anything. He was tired and exhausted for sure at that time but to think he'd felt fear…

"Better than before." Physical wounds had been healed but the internal old wounds on his physique had opened up. He had started having nightmares of the day when he was beaten by that wolf. He was a boy, a young child and to this day he'd accepted himself as a werewolf. But then his friends came in his life and changed his mind and thinking. He felt alive after so many years when he created bonds with his friends. Everything had been unfolded and opened when he'd seen him.

Remus turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw James looking at him concerned.

"I'm fine really." He tried to give a genuine smile but failed.

"You're not." He sighed and looked at the stars and the black sky.

"I feel like I don't belong here, James. I feel like my place is in the woods with other wolves. you guys are in danger because of me. He is trying to recruit all the werewolf. He will send them after again to kill me."

"Remus, I thought you know us better than that." Remus sighed and glanced at James.

"You guys helped me when no one helped me. You are the only friends I've and I don't want to see a day when something happens to any of you because of me." James sighed and swing the bottle of fire whiskey in his hand.

"You're talking nonsense today. Here drink it. If you want to leave us behind, then feel free to go. We'll not stop you…at least think about your godson. What Almond would think?" Remus' eyes widened. He'd never thought about him. What would his godson think when he will leave him alone?

"Surely you will take care of him and tell him why I left."

"Enough." Remus stared at James when he spoke angrily to him. "You're not going anywhere. You are safe here, with us. You will be killed Remus and we'll lose another friend to this bloody war. Don't you understand that's what he wants? He wants to separate us." Remus looked down on the floor.

"It's like you're giving up. It's like you're running away from fear just like Peter did." James spat and threw the bottle on the ground angrily.

"What's going on here?" Lily entered into the balcony and froze. Her eyes looking at her husband and Remus.

"It's nothing," James said glaring at Remus. He sighed and placed his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Look, I 'm worried about you. We're together since our first year. We're stronger together Remus." James turned Remus around forcefully and hugged him.

Remus hesitated for a while before hugging him back. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Sometimes even the brilliant think stupidly." Remus chuckled and patted James's back.

"You need this brilliant mind to win this war."

"Damn right," Lily muttered before speaking. "Dinner's ready." She shot a pointed look at James before leaving them alone. She would talk to James when they will be alone. For now, let's just enjoy the dinner.

* * *

"So, you are saying that our Hermione is at Hogwarts and she is sorted into Slytherin." Dan looked at his wife and nodded his head. He was very pleased to hear the news about his daughter.

"She is my daughter after all. Slytherin through and through." Emma smiled at her husband. After so many years she'd heard some news of her daughter.

"Thank God she is safe and alright."

"Now we only have to wait for the year to end then we will pick her from the station." Emma frowned.

"Why wait. Can't we just send her a letter to her and tell her that we're coming to take her." Emma gave her a suggestion. She really wanted to meet her daughter. She can't even wait for even a single day.

"Do you think that old fool Dumbledore will allow us to meet Hermione. Because Hermione is studying as an orphan there. According to Hogwarts, she is a muggleborn orphan who doesn't know about her parents." Dan stood up from his seat angrily.

"My daughter, a muggleborn?" He spat, his eyes narrowed into slits. The nerve of those muggle loving staff. He went to the nearby shelf and poured an expensive wine in two glasses before handing one to his wife. He took a sip from his own and sighed.

"No matter, I'll bring her here. I'll kidnap her if I've to."

"Do whatever you do but I want my daughter here in this mansion with me." Emma was now on the verge of tears. Living as muggleborn in a Slytherin house. She knew how much Slytherins hate muggles and muggle-borns. She can't even imagine what they will do her baby girl.

 _'Oh, Hermione! If only you'd have understood our way of thinking…'_

* * *

The next few days had passed in a blur. In previous few days, other than the flying lesson nothing happened. Apparently, his house had learned their lessons. Even after coming from the Christmas holidays they hadn't changed. The first lesson after the Christmas was Potions and Snape had watched him like a hawk. Snape's behavior to him confused him.

The most interesting thing that Harry noticed was the behavior of the Carrows and Rosier. Instead of avoiding him and his friends like they had done before the Christmas, they had decided to spend some time with him. Harry doesn't know what changed or who instructed them to do that but it happened after the Christmas holidays and that means that someone from their family had asked them to that.

In previous week they had spent two days in the library helping him and his friends with their homework. Of course, Hermione refused their help. One time Harry and Hermione were working on rules when Rosier came and noticed and offered help in their project. Hermione had asked him to make Protego rune stones as much as he can, and after two days he'd given them two hundred carved stones. Harry was impressed by the progress.

Harry stretched and went to his shower. A hot bath what he needed after a morning workout. It had been almost two years since Harry and Hermione had decided to add morning workout in their routine. Harry had to admit that just after a month of doing morning workout he'd felt change not only physically but magically as well. So, they continued to do so.

Their speed, their reflexes and the timing to cast spells had improved very much in the past two years. Hermione and Harry had made a plan for their other friends. First Harry had assigned them to work on their Occlumency. Of course, they knew the technique but they were not strong enough for someone like Dumbledore or Snape. Once that done they will turn their attention to the dueling and spell casting.

On the other hand, Harry and Hermione had started working to master some wandless spells. The art was difficult that require patients and concentration. No wonder no one had able to master the said art before.

Coming out of the room with some books in his hand he left to the library. To do some homework and read the book Hermione had given him as a Christmas present. In one of the farther corner of the library, Harry found a little table and comfortable armchair, it was Harry's favorite place. He opened his charms homework and started doing it. After completing it he then completed the potions homework. He was on his third assignment when his name was called.

"Harry." The pen stopped and he looked in the direction where the voice had come from. He was surprised when he saw Professor Quirrell. This time his voice was deeper and there was something different, something intimidating and unique about his voice. His body language had changed. It was different before Christmas and the way he held himself. Harry wondered to himself that why he hadn't seen these changes before.

"Professor." Harry leaned back in his chair and smiled at the professor.

"I called you two times and you didn't notice." Professor raised an eyebrow and glanced at the book opened in front of Harry.

"Oh sorry, I was just too absorbed in this book that I didn't notice." Harry smiled at the professor apologetically. The professor looked at Harry curiously. His eyes glanced at the book again before he conjured the chair and sat in front of Harry.

"So, what's so special about that book that took you out of this world." He questioned and saw his student laughed.

"The Arithmancy of the unforgivables." Quirrell narrowed his eyes at the book and turned it towards Harry who was looking at him with the same smile. A smile that one would think appears on only the children's faces.

"I never thought I'd see a student with that kind of book, much less a first year. It's hard to understand even for the NEWT level students. Is there something that I ought to know?"

"Oh, no professor it's not what you might be thinking. One of my friends gave me this book as Christmas present and I thought why not read it in free time." Quirrell stared into Harry's eyes. If it would have been someone else in Harry's place he/she would have squirmed or lowered his/her gaze. But Harry was a different person, a strong-minded person.

Quirrell, without taking his eyes from Harry's spoke, "You're saying that you're not a very social person but there are some exceptions for those who have something that interests you." For a fraction of a second Harry had sworn he saw his eyes shine red before settling into brown.

"That's not right, professor." Harry chided without breaking eye contact and dropping his smile.

"Oh, you got me wrong Harry. What I meant is that that Granger girl has always been seen with you, ever since the start of this year. It looks like you guys know each other before coming to this school." He paused and leaned in. "Am I wrong?" Harry frowned inwardly. He knew that Snape always had an eye on him, wherever he goes. But to think that Quirrell…

"We met on the train. We talked about our lives and where we came from." Harry knowingly answered more than he wanted to. Just 'we met on the train' would have been enough but he wanted to know why and in whom he was interested in. In him or in Hermione. Curiosity is a double edge sword. It's useful and dangerous at the same time.

Harry knew that professor looked curious and wanted to know about him or Hermione. Providing information that harms him in no way will lead to more questions, questions that will be filled with curiosity, a curiosity that gives him information that he wanted to know without asking direct questions.

Just like he'd predicted the professor questioned again. "Your lives before Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. I mean every first year was talking about how he/she come to know about magic and how they are looking forward to practicing magic in Hogwarts." He answered and smirked inwardly when he saw a small frown passed through the professor's features.

"And what Miss Granger said?" He questioned again and narrowed his eyes at him. He was interested in him a few minutes ago, but all of a sudden, his interest changed and his questioned turned towards Hermione her and life before Hogwarts.

"Well, she said she is a muggleborn and her parents had died when she was barely a year old and she is living in an orphanage ever since," Harry answered and gave the information about Hermione that the authority figures know already. This time Harry saw Professor sighing in defeat.

"I was very surprised when Professor Snape told me about the Halloween incident. He thinks you are responsible for it." Harry sighed inwardly. So now he wants to play a game of hiding and seek. He wanted to see who will hide the information and who will seek it. From the look of it, the professor was the seeker one.

"Tell me, Professor, when you attended Hogwarts, in which house you were sorted?" Quirrell searched Harry's face to see why he was asking rather than speaking before he replied.

"Slytherin." A tiny smile appeared on Harry' lips before disappearing.

"Then you must know how things in Slytherin works. Power, money, fame and hierarchies and alliances. These are the fundamental concepts that rule Slytherin house.

Let me give you an example. Theodore Nott's father went to Azkaban because he didn't deny that he hadn't served the dark lord. Because of it, his family suffered as well. Before going to Azkaban his father used most of his gold to bribe people in authority to save himself. The Ministry confiscated their properties and most of their friends turned against them when they saw this happen.

Then they teach their next generation their children the same thing. They come to Hogwarts with the same mind, to obtain power and influence. With the Nott family losing their power, Theodore found himself at the bottom of the hierarchy.

Do you not think it is natural for him to seek someone who was in the same circumstances?"

"But it doesn't explain the Halloween incident." Harry sighed and explained more.

"He tried to do what Rosier and his friends asked him to do when he came here but then he stopped when Rosier landed in the infirmary. He started talking to my friends because he thinks that I've friends in Greengrass, Zabini, and Davis. He thinks he will be safe and we will help him if he joined our group."

"But it doesn't explain why Rosier and the Carrows, children of loyal death eaters sit with you and do talk with you." Quirrell was completely focused on Harry. He was observing his every move and every expression that was crossing his features like a hawk. His eyes showed interest and curiosity when Harry spoke again.

"As long as they are useful to me I don't care. I don't care where they came from and what their parents did. They were misinformed about some things. I corrected them and gave them knowledge about these things." Quirrell can't believe that he was sitting in front of an eleven-year-old boy. The sharp mind that they boy had and the way of thinking. He saw a smile so different from other smiles that the boy had given him. It was different and there was a hidden meaning in it.

The smile and the eyes that shine with the green light of Avada Kedavra looked at him until it drifted towards the nearby window.

"Oh, my…I think it's time for me to return to my common room professor. We're going to have dinner in half an hour. I think we should prepare ourselves for the delicious feast." Harry smiled apologetically and gathered his book and placed them in his bag and stood up and left.


	13. A fake identity

**Chapter 13**

 **A fake identity**

Another night, filled with stars and as moon decorating it. The sky was clear, there was not a single cloud on it. The wind was blowing softly, traveling and blowing the clothes of a boy who was staring at the sky with his wide eyes. His dirty and blood stained clothes were clinging to his body. His green eyes staring at the sky with horror. His eyes staring at the dark mark on the sky with shock and fear.

"You know it." A voice whispered, a voice so smooth and unique. A shiver run down his spine when he heard it echoing in his ears.

"Don't hide it, Harry." It came again. A voice of a man who was speaking in a very soothing voice. To him, it was like a warm blanket in the cold winter. He could feel his heart demanding to hear that voice again. His hand searched for the wand. Then he felt the aching and pain in his whole body. Then he felt the blood dripping from his head.

"They say light can be found in the darkest places." The man spoke again. Harry looked around, trying very desperately to see something in the black night, something that would prove him wrong about his assumptions.

"Why me?" He questioned. He questioned to the whispers against his ears, it was as if his counterpart was speaking to him.

"Let me show you something, my chosen one." The silky sweet voice brushed against his ears and he shivered. The temptation he felt to hear and felt that feeling again rose in him and washed over him like a crashing wave of an ocean. Harry saw a man appeared in front of him and turned around to face him.

He stepped back and stared at the man in shock. His mouth open and his wide eyes stared at the being without blinking. The man smirked at him and disappeared into the forest. Harry heard the voice, the so familiar voice. The voice that moved his frozen feats. The voice that leads him and forced him to follow the man in front of him. He disappeared into the forest and he saw the bodies, the so familiar bodies of his…

He kept walking, walking to where he would finally stop. Then the man he was following suddenly stopped when he arrived in a clearing. He turned around and spoke to the boy in front of him.

"You saw their bodies didn't you." That soothing voice again hit his ears and Harry tried hard not to close his eyes and purred. The man in front of him continued. "The bodies of your so-called family, the body of Nicolas, the body of Perenelle, the bodies of your friends and most of all the body of your precious Hermione Granger. They were killed and do you know who killed them?"

Harry shook his head and looked at the sky to calm his beating heart. He'd seen their bodies; he knew if he'd turn back then he'd see a glimpse of their dead bodies lying in their own blood. "It's all just a dream. It's not real, it's not real." He muttered to himself, his eyes watered and his throat tightened. He swallowed and looked at the man in front of him.

"Who're you?"

"You don't have to worry about me. Why don't we worry about you?" The man smiled at Harry gently.

"You want to become strong, don't you Harry. You want to become rich." The man paused here and searched Harry's face for something before continuing, "you become so engrossed in your projects and goals that you forget about your true self. You are forgetting about your true self Harry. You don't deserve gifts; you don't deserve friends. You only need a wand to kill, to make your point, to succeed in your plans, Harry. This is your true self that you are hiding from everyone Harry. This image that I'd shown to you is your true image. Accept it, embrace it..."

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled. His green eyes staring at the man furiously. His breathing hard, his heart thumping in his chest. He swallowed thickly. Sweat drops fell from his chin. His whole body shaking with rage as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Alright, I'll shut up but deep down in your heart, you know who you truly are. This scenery shows your true self, an identity that you are hiding."

"This is not real!"

"Then why are you seeing this." When the man got no response from him continued, "Let me show you something." He waved his hand and everything around him disappeared, it was replaced by a very familiar Hogwarts ground. Harry looked around and saw an older version of Hermione sitting near the black lake. She was leaning against the tree, her curly brown hair tied in a ponytail. She'd her eyes closed and had a small smile on her lips.

She looked so peaceful and content. Harry had never seen Hermione so happy before. She opened her eyes and turned in his direction and smiled. She waved and Harry thought that she was motioning him to come to her but when he saw her eyes looking past his shoulders he turned around and saw an older version of Harry Potter was walking towards her.

Harry saw Hermione stood up and hugged him. He hugged her back and they looked at each other with large smiles. But Harry saw how his older self was looking at Hermione.

"It's still not too late Hermione, come with me." Harry saw Hermione shook her head.

"It's still not too late for you as well Harry, you come with me. You know that I'll not bow down to my father."

"Hermione the dark lord will change this society for good. Please try to understand." Harry saw her shook her head again and she turned around from his older self.

"I still can't believe that you're one of his followers."

"I'm not his follower, I'm only doing what I feel is right." Harry growled.

"It doesn't matter what you say, Harry." The older Harry took his wand out and turned Hermione around.

"So, this is your final answer huh." The older Hermione smiled at him and nodded. Harry could see tears falling from her eyes.

"I know what you're going to do next. I'll gladly accept my death from your hands. One day you will realize what you've done and one day you will realize what is right and wrong."

"Good by Hermione." The older Harry stepped forward and hugged her before younger Harry saw a green light shot from his wand and hit Hermione in her chest.

"HERMIONE!" Harry cried when he saw her body dropped on the ground, lifeless body hit the ground with a thud.

"Such a waste. If you'd have understood our way of thinking. Your brain would have brought so many good changes in the magical community. Oh well, something has to be sacrificed for the greater good." Harry just stood there motionless. Tears fell from his eyes. His unblinking eyes stared at the lifeless body of Hermione. He begged in his heart to open her eyes and smile the way he'd seen her smile not too long ago. He knew it's not real but everything around him felt so real.

"Hermione please wake up." He cried and fell on his knees.

"HERMIONE WAKE UP PLEASE!" Harry screamed.

"HERMIONE." Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat in his bed breathing hard. His form covered in sweat, his skin cold. His body shaking as If he was hit by a cruciatus curse. The lifeless body of Hermione lying on the cold floor frightened him to no end. He stared at his shaky hands. his hands, that had killed his most precious person. He sucked in a cold breath and looked around the room. The only sound that he could hear was his breathing. The images of the nightmare flashed through his eyes again and he grimaced and took a deep breath to control his ragged emotions. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down but he saw Hermione, her body lying. Her lifeless eyes staring into his own.

He opened his eyes and shook his head before standing up and looked at his wand before sealing it into his storage seal on his right wrist. He looked around his room to do something, too busy himself into anything so that the nightmare could go away. He opened his wardrobe and changed into his training clothes before exiting his room.

His face deathly pale and one could see the sweat pouring from his brows. His body shaking slightly as if he'd poured a bucket of cold water on himself if one observed closely. He paused when he reached the common room and head towards Hermione's room. Then suddenly he stopped and stared at the path in front of him. What would he tell Hermione? That he saw himself kill her? Or murder her. What would she think of him? What would she do? Would she embrace him or push him away after learning about his nightmare?

Despite all of this, does he have the courage to tell her about his nightmare, that how much it feels that it was genuine. That how much…believable it felt.

Harry clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Never in his life would he hurt Hermione. But why then he now seeing her being killed by his own hands? He'd seen nightmare before, he'd seen himself killed his own brother but the pain he felt now after seeing Hermione being killed by his own hands was the worst pain he'd felt so far. The ache that he can feel in his heart in, the pain, the emptiness that he can feel in his heart.

Harry went to the couch and dropped on it and gripped his head with his both hands. His hands gripping his hair and pulling it. When will he be going to see some happiness in his life? When he will be going to feel happiness in his life. His thoughts turning towards the nightmare that he'd experienced not too long ago. How miserable he was in that nightmare. How powerless he was, how he was unable to do anything in that hell.

Harry stood up and excited the Slytherin dungeons before putting notice me not charm on himself. The corridors were empty. He was not afraid of getting caught by some prefect or professor. His mind was out somewhere, filled with anger and irritation. That's what he was going to do. To release some steam. To let go everything that he was feeling. To let his mind wandered into a peaceful word.

He looked around until his eyes connected the dark sky and the black lake in front of him. The stars were twinkling, the moon was smiling at him. The howling and sounds of different animals could be heard from the forest, the so-called forbidden forest. To Harry, the forest was forbidden only for those who don't know how to defend themselves. The animals in there posed threat but it could be dealt with if you have the power to deal with them. His eyes turned to Hagrid's hut as he saw the smoke coming from the chimney. He heard Fang, his dog barking. Harry turned his attention towards the black lake and roamed his eyes around it.

First, he was jogging and soon his jogging turned into a run as his body poured sweat. The trees around him blurred as he ran passed them. For the first time since he came into Hogwarts did he realized that how much it makes difference to run outside of the compartment trunk. He stopped when he came to the same position, his hands on his knees as he panted and tried to gain his breath again. Harry wiped sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath. Feeling the fresh air in his lungs.

"Misty?" Harry whispered. A loud crack and a familiar house-elf were standing in front of him wearing black shorts and white full sleeve shirt. She looked at Harry up and down with shock.

"Master Harry?" Misty's eyes watered and she lunged forward and hugged her master after so long.

"So many years…" She whispered.

"I missed you too Misty." Harry said smiling at the little elf who had taken care of him when he was little. Misty backed away and whipped the tears away from her eyes and gave a large smile to Harry. Then her eyes landed on the dark mark, her smile faltered.

"I'm glad you're alive and healthy. I always knew that you're alive. All this time I waited for you to call me and finally you did." She squealed.

Harry grimaced and looked apologetically at her. "I'm so sorry Misty. I wanted to call you earlier but thought against it. I was just waiting for the right time to call you." Harry dropped to his knees and sat on the cold grass. Mist cast the warming charm on themselves and sat in front of crossed legged.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about something." Harry looked at her hesitantly. He rubbed his hands anxiously and glanced at the little elf with hop.

"Let's hear it then… there is something that I want to tell you too." Harry opened his mouth to demand what she wanted to tell him but closed it when he saw her raising her thick eyebrow. He sighed and took a deep breath to control his beating heart and blinked several times to control his tears. Misty was the only one who had seen his pain and misery. He can share everything with her, he can show the defeated and weak side of himself that no one had seen.

Harry then told her everything that had happened since the start of this term. His dreams, his projects, his fears.

"I-I don't know what to do anymore."

"You're the bravest wizard I'd seen in my life Master Harry. You fear to lose your loved ones especially Miss Hermione. This is your fears that come into your sleep in the form of nightmares. Stop worrying so much about your loved ones. You're not alone" Misty begun, her soothing and caring voice calming Harry without the calming drought. "I know you can control your emotions and I know you have remarkably strong Occlumency…"

"How did you know?"

"Let me finish. I'll answer your every question…I don't know what you will do after I tell you." Misty took a deep breath and spoke.

"You're just an eleven years old child. Stop worrying about everything, you have a long life ahead. Enjoy it, appreciate it, make friends. it will heal your soul, it will heal your injured heart and then you will see, your nightmares will go away as well." Harry just nodded his head and sighed. Misty sat there talking with Harry and catching up with him. when she felt his tension leaving his body she spoke.

"Perhaps it would be better if you see this with your own eyes."

"I have a pensieve in my trunk." Misty took Harry's hand and disappeared from Hogwarts grounds. They appeared in Harry's trunk. Harry went to his bedroom and brought the pensieve and placed it on the table in the living room. Misty added the memory into it and they both put their heads into it.

Harry looked around and saw himself standing in his room in the Potter Manor.

"It was after the Halloween night Master Harry when I found this dreadful information." Harry nodded his head without even looking at his elf. Harry saw Misty who was sleeping on his bed woke up and went outside the room. Harry followed Misty wherever she was going. She stopped on the stairs when she heard the whispers and people talking in hushed tones.

Harry saw Misty hide behind the door that led to the living room and sneaked a look.

There he saw James Potter, Lily Potter, and Albus Dumbledore sitting there talking. But their behavior seemed different. Their way of talking and everything seems strange to Harry.

"Is it safe to talk freely?" Dumbledore spoke, his blue eyes looking around suspiciously.

"Of course. We're alone. That little elf is upstairs but you should cast some privacy spells, just in case." James spoke. Albus took out his wand and cast the charms and then Harry saw Misty making herself invincible and pointed her finger towards them.

Much to Harry's amazement, a bubble appeared that was invincible before, it was covering the whole living room. Harry saw Misty touched the bubble with her magic. A hole appeared in it and Harry was able to hear the voices again.

"Amazing!" Harry muttered under his breath.

"It's elf magic Master Harry. It's how we see magic with our own eyes." The memory had paused and Harry looked at Misty with questioning gaze.

"Look around you." She replied. Harry looked around and sucked in a breath when he saw a world filled with different colors. Blue, red, brown, yellow, silver, gray…and so many colors all around him in different patterns.

"Is it magic?" Harry questioned in awed. He'd never seen anything like this before. Everything around him had magic. The walls, the trees, the grass, the glass, the table, the wood, people sitting in the living room. Harry saw Dumbledore's form or rather his magic. Its color was gray with the patches of black color. Harry turned his eyes towards his parents and saw their forms covered in dark gray colors.

He shook his head when the memory started playing again and Harry listened to what the old codger was saying to his parents.

"First sorted into Slytherin, then become the youngest seeker in a century, and now this. Torturing young pureblood heirs. Who the hell does he think he is?" Dumbledore yelled frustrated. Harry saw cracks appearing on his skin.

"Calm down Dumbledore. You don't want to lose your appearance now do you?" Lily, who was sitting beside James spoke.

"I'm alright."

"Then why those cracks are appearing on your skin?" Dumbledore took a deep breath to control his raging emotions. Harry saw the cracks that had appeared on his face disappeared.

"It will take some time to convince him, to change him. We should not let our guard down now that we're close to our goal." James' eyes glanced towards the door where Misty was hiding before turning to Dumbledore.

"I visited Potter vault last week." Dumbledore, who was feeling dejected perked up at that and looked at James with the optimistic inspection.

"I don't know what type of magic those blasted Potter had cast at that vault." And just like this an overwhelmed sighed escaped his lips.

"So you failed again."

"Go and do it yourself then. I'm sure the Potter vault will let you in easily. After all, you're a man who defeated Albus Dumbledore."

"You should not speak to your betters like this James." Lily scowled her husband satirically. Harry saw Dumbledore's face going red before he took several deep breaths to calm his mind.

"Be that as it may. I still am able to achieve more than anyone of you. I become headmaster, the chief warlock, supreme mugwump…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You have told us these titles many times before. But remember this Grind, if you unable to turn Harry Potter to our side…" Dumbledore or rather Grind shook his head and twirled his elder wand in his hand before pocketing it. He stood up and left. Those children don't know what type of power he has at his disposal. Those cowards, they can't do anything other than making threats.

The scene changed and then Harry saw himself standing in a large clearing. He saw Misty in a conversation with another elf. He was very old and looked at Misty with teary eyed.

"I'm glad you contacted me, you should do something about this daughter. The house Potter will go extinct if this continued. I've seen Master James and Lady Lily grow up in front of my eyes. They are hiding in Potter Manor that is in Scotland. That's all I know." Misty looked worriedly around her before speaking again.

"So you're saying that those are not real?"

"Yes. I don't know what type of dark magic they had used to turn themselves into Master James and Lady Lily. You're the only one who can help the house Potter or perhaps young Master Harry." Misty shook her head and tears leaked from her eyes.

"I don't know why Master Harry is keeping me away. I want to help him; I really do but I can't go to him unless he calls me himself. He is powerful, I know that father but I don't think he will be able to destroy those ancient words." Misty spoke her concern to her father who shook his head and looked at Misty with determination.

"Then make him a sage. It's the only way. Have some faith in him. I can't stand here anymore; I don't think we will be able to see each other again. Goodbye Misty." With that said the older elf disappeared with a crack, leaving shocked and crying elf behind.

The memory ended and Harry found himself in his living room. A mug of hot cocoa filled with calming draught going through his esophagus, giving him calmness and peace.

"They are not your parents."

"I don't believe you." Misty stopped abruptly and pursed her lips in a frown. "I know it's hard to believe but trust me, Master Harry…"

"Misty do you know why I said I don't believe you?" Harry leaned in and stared into her eyes. When he got no response he was begun and told her everything about his past. How he sorts of died and saw the first Potter and how he told him everything and showed him everything.

"There is nothing hidden from me. I know everythin"

"That's the problem." Misty interrupted, her voice higher than before. "You don't know everything. You don't know your parents; you don't know anything about them. It's there for the memories, your father, Lord James Potter himself saying that he can't open the Potter vault. Why can't he? He is a Lord, head of the ancient and the Noble House of Potter." Misty paused and took a deep breath and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Remember Master Harry I'm only here to help you. I'm bound to you and father was bound to Potter magic. And when my father says that Lord Potter and Lady Potter are there somewhere hiding then I believe him." Misty stood up from her chair and sat near Harry. She took his hands in her and squeezed it.

"Just believe me, Harry. I swear on my elf magic." Harry's eyes widened.

"Misty?"

"You don't have much time. Your parents are in danger. The wealth of House Potter is in danger." Harry felt dazed. Misty had sworn on her magic. "Just think about it and call me when you will feel right. I don't have much time. I've to go before they notice my disappearance." Misty stood and with a crack disappeared. Harry had barely registered what Misty had said.

Misty swearing on her magic, a house elf swearing on her magic.

 _'It's much more complicated and serious than I thought.'_ The memories of that he'd seen in the pensieve swirling in his mind.

' _Torturing pureblood heirs.'_ Harry knew what Dumbledore or rather Grind was referring to. Halloween night, the incident that involved Carrows in the Slytherin common room.

' _You don't want to lose your appearance now do you?'_ Lily's words registered into his mind.

Another problem, another mystery, and another headache. Who were they? What do they want? Almond was in the thick of it.

* * *

"Things are much worse than we imagined it to be." Biting her lower lip as she recalled the memories that she'd seen in the pensieve not long ago.

"Should I tell the Flamels?" Harry suggested. They were the only ones who Harry trust right now except Ignotus of course. They will do something or tell them to do something.

"But what if Flamels are imposters too? Then what?" Hermione, lost in thought muttered. Too low for anyone to hear. Of course, they have privacy charms placed around them, but it was out of habit for her to lean in, stare into his eyes and whisper as if she was telling the secret of immortality.

"Damn! I never thought about that." He sucked in a breath and ruffled his hair due to frustration.

"Let's wait. That's all we can do right now until we get more information." Hermione tried to close the conversation as she turned her attention towards defense against the dark arts assignment.

"Information, that's the problem, that's what we're lacking, that's what we're looking for." Harry looked around the library as if expecting for someone to come to them and give them the desired information. He thought, don't know how long he stayed in the same position thinking hard.

"We need someone to spy on them. Someone proficient enough to spy on them."

"Or something that will help us to spy on them." For the next half an hour the suggestions made, the arguments about what to do. Alone, they can't do anything alone. They need people, allies, and friends to help them.

"I'm going to see the Weasley twins. Want to come?"

* * *

"She was amazed. She herself examined them and used them in front of us. She wanted to know who was the inventor of these things." Harry and Hermione grinned at each other. They were sitting in the so-called Weasley twin's hideout on the fifth floor.

"Then what did you told her?" Hermione inquired. She doesn't want someone like Amelia Black to corner her and Harry with her Aurors in Hogwarts. These types of things were against the rules that were placed by the board of governors. Going against their rules will get them in trouble.

The twins spoke with matching grins. "What you asked us to tell her. She knows we like pranks and it's our specialty and then when we told her that it's us who invented these things, she believed us…"

"-And then she asked us to…"

"-Make those things for DMLE."

"-Just you have predicted." Fred and George finished together.

"And money?"

"Of course." Fred and George rubbed their hands together excitedly before Fred took out a pouch from a nearby box filled with gallons.

"Keep the money. I want you guys to purchase the required material and tools that you guys need. We're going to create a laboratory of sorts."

"We first have to find a place, a large place for that matter," Hermione said.

"Yes, a place, hidden from everyone else."

"Don't worry about it. Just leave it to us." Fred and George echoed.

"Right. Well, there are some other ideas that we come up with. Like, enchanted jewelry, clothes and such." Hermione took out some notes from her bag and gave them to the twins.

"It will be more difficult. Enchanting jewelry, I don't think we can carve runes on jewelry, that's why it will be more difficult because we've to use only charms, permanent charms for that matter." George hummed in agreement with his brother.

"That's what Hermione figured out as well. But she is better in charms than me so I think we'll leave that work to her." They talked and discussed and argued for another hour before they stood up to leave.

"Keep the good work and we will bestow you with fortune." Harry stood head towards the door.

"Yes my Lord…"

"-We will not disappoint you." The twins bowed mockingly as they exited the room.

* * *

"Let's try again." Harry leveled his wand at Daphne who nodded her head. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as soon as Harry spoke.

 **"Legilimens."** Her mental shields came in contact with the intruder, she tried to hold back the attack and even tried to push the intruder out from her mind. She could feel pressure building around her shields. The cracks appeared and she clenched her fists tightly…and all of sudden she fell on the floor breathing harshly.

"Still not good enough." Daphne glared at Harry who shrugged his shoulders. "But they are better than before, stronger than before." Harry looked at Hermione who nodded her head in approval. He stared at Daphne as she tried to collect her breath. He knew that Hermione trusts them more than he does. Her shields are stronger than any adult wizard. In just six months all of his friends had been able to master Occlumency. while he was testing Daphne's shields, Hermione was testing Tracy's and Blaise's shields.

Maybe it's time to show them what he truly is, and see what they have to say.

"There is something that I'd like to tell you guys." He got their attention. Harry stared at the ground beneath his feet. How much he'd tell them. It's a lot harder than he'd expected. He felt Hermione taking his hands in hers and squeezing it. A comfortable gesture, a supportive gesture. He looked into her eyes, he could see worry, the tension behind those brown orbs.

He took a deep breath and looked at his friends who were sitting in front of him and Hermione. He separated his hand from Hermione's and rolled his sleeve upward. He stared at the Dark Mark for a while before showing it to his friends.

Gasps. The look of fear appeared in their eyes. The same look that he'd seen many times in Lily's and James's eyes. Daphne and Tracy have their open mouths covered with their hands while Blaise was staring at the mark motionless.

The three friends moved closer and looked at the mark for several minutes.

"You're not going to inquire why I have this?" Harry questioned softly, breaking the unbearable silence. He was afraid to make them angry or awful. He felt exposed. He just wanted to hide it and run away from their fearful gazes, but the only thing that was stopping him was Hermione's presence.

"I'm sorry if…" Harry stopped when he saw Daphne shook her head. She looked up into his eyes and Harry's eyes widened when he saw her eyes watered.

"It's not your fault. One brother become the boy-who-lived and other become the dark child." She wiped her tears away and touched the mark hesitantly.

"Every soul has scars Harry; no one is pure. And I haven't seen a soul stronger, courageous and braver than yours." Tracy's words brought tears to his and Hermione's eyes.

"No matter how much scars you have and no matter how much scars you will get, we will be your friends in thick and thin." Blaise clapped his hand in his and shook it strongly.

"You guys." Harry swallowed and closed his eyes. He will not cry. He took a deep breath and sighed, it was as if a burden has been lifted from his soul. He felt so free and alive. Hermione hugged his left side. Seeing this, Daphne, Tracy, and Blaise also joined in.

He felt complete. He felt stronger and bolder. He felt alive after so many years. After so many years a smile appeared on his lips that were genuine.

And after so many years he let his tears fall from his green eyes.

* * *

"I never thought I'd see a day when you'd call me in your office for a chit chat Amelia." Rufus Scrimgeour took a seat in front of her with his trademark stern face.

"What are you happy about? I never thought I'd see a day when I'll see a happy look on you scowling face." Amelia shot back.

"Anyway, bickering aside, I called you here to discuss something." Rufus nodded his head and leaned in, putting his arms on the desk. Amelia took out some stones and placed them in front of him. He picked one of them and examined it. He could see runes carved around it.

"These are not normal stones, are they?" He glanced at Amelia who nodded her head.

"They are not diamonds either." Rufus shook his head.

"Geez, Amelia take a break from your sarcastic comments."

"What do they do? He inquired.

"For that, we've to go to the training ground." Amelia stood up, gathered the stones in her fist and exited her office with Rufus.

Rufus' eyes widened when he threw the little pebble at Amelia and it exploded. It was like seeing a blasting curse, but more powerful and deadlier.

"Now you understand what this thing do?" Rufus nodded his head as he stared at the little pebble in his palm. So many possibilities rushing through his mind.

"Imagine what will happen if we gave these stones to our Auror force."

"It's amazing. I can't believe it Amelia; it will make our force a lot deadlier."

"I know that Rufus, I know that."

"Whoever comes up with this is a genius."

"A couple of Hogwarts students invented these." Rufus gaped at Amelia. He waited for Amelia to say that she was joking.

"You are serious?" He exclaimed.

"No? Sirius is my husband." Rufus glared at Amelia.

"Tell me everything about it." So Amelia told him what she wanted him to know.

"They are not cheap."

"Yeah I know but they are a damn lot useful. Just imagine if an author is in a middle of battle and magically exhausted…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. But still, do you think Fudge will approve of it?"

"Of course he will. No one can stop me from buying these."

"That's your new assignment, Rufus. I want you to add this in you training curriculum as well. I want my soldiers to know how to use them and have them in their arsenal when they will face death eaters again." Amelia declared with determination.

"Consider it done Boss." Rufus gave a determined nod to Amelia before leaving.

* * *

It had been a week since Harry had told his friends about his dark mark, a week since they'd mastered their Occlumency shields. Hermione didn't know what was going on in Harry's head as he'd the tendency to think too much. She knew he was worried about the information that he'd received from his elf a week ago. She was worried herself, she doesn't know what to do about that. The only thing that they knew was that someone was trying to harm House, Potter. Who? How? No one knows. Not even Misty. Of course, Harry had asked her to keep an eye on James and Lily Potter, to get more information.

Hermione was observing him from the distance as they walk towards the great hall with their friends for lunch. For the first few days, she saw him stealing glances at his brother and stared at him with a worried look, sometimes with a caution or narrowed look.

The only good thing that had happened in the previous week was the letter from DMLE to Weasley twins from Amelia Black. She had asked them to send as many stones as they can. She also had asked them to come up other ideas too. The Weasley twins were ecstatic. They had even found a large room on the fourth floor. With the help of Daphne, Tracy and Blaise and the twins they were able to change the classroom into a laboratory. No one knew about that location except them.

The last exam –history of magic- came to an end. The first years could be seen coming out of the exam hall with pure joy and relief on their faces. The result would be out in a week and then after the last Quidditch game, their first year of Hogwarts will be over officially.

"So what you guys will do during your summer holidays?" The question that was bothering her for some days. She saw Harry drank pumpkin juice from his goblet before turning to Blaise, from the corner of her eyes she could see the Carrows and Malfoy in a heated conversation.

"I'll be busy, very busy." Yeah very busy indeed. They can't plan anything because they don't know what will happen to them in the future but one thing was certain that Harry will not be same again. She knew that he will be going to push his body to its limit. To learn everything, he can.

"We're going to France, me and my mom." Harry just nodded his head.

"And you Daphne, Tracy?"

"My father wants me to control all of our business and everything after my graduation, so I'll be busy with him." Daphne chewed on the piece of chicken before she spoke. They saw Harry's brother and his friends entered and sat down for lunch.

"I'll spend my summer home, maybe visit Daphne too. Our families are political allies and partner in business for many years." Tracy and Daphne smiled at each other.

"Yes. We were also part of the Great Alliance."

"Great Alliance?" Harry and Hermione looked confused. Though they know politics and how the British wizarding politics works, they hadn't heard or read about the Great Alliance.

"Don't you know Harry? It was created by Charles Potter. Many pureblood, half-blood, light and neutral families joined this alliance. It became the greatest political power in Britain." Daphne looked at Harry incredulously. While Harry and Hermione looked at her in disbelief.

"What happened to it then? I mean if there was a political alliance like this then surely it would have been impossible for anyone to destroy it." Harry reasoned, a logical conclusion, someone would have done something to destroy such political power.

"After the death of Charles Potter-the founder of the Great Alliance, James Potter become the head of the alliance as well as the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. He was as cunning and ambitious as his father was but with good intentions. He led with strong hands until 1981, when his family was attacked by You-know-who." They all turned towards the voice who had spoken and found Theodore Nott was standing beside Blaise.

"Hello, Theodore." Harry greeted the boy, no one wanted to say hello to him but when Harry did everyone greeted him.

"Hello, Harry." Nott looked pleased, maybe because Harry had called him by his first name. He saw Harry looking at him and realized he wanted to know more about the alliance, he cleared his throat and continued, ignoring the glare of Malfoy who was sitting far away from him.

"After that night James Potter resigned from the alliance. And then in just a year, the Great Alliance was no more." Harry turned towards his food and stared at the plate deep in thought.

"Are there any other alliances now?" Hermione questioned Theodore from his right side.

"Well, there is a light alliance now, led by Dumbledore. The house of Dumbledore, Longbottom, Weasley and some others are in this." Harry and Hermione exchanged a knowing look.

* * *

"Hey, Harry!"

"You guys go. I'll meet you in the common room." Everyone nodded and started walking but Hermione stayed behind.

"What do want Almond?" Harry turned around and saw his brother out of breath.

"There is something we want to tell you." When Harry opened his mouth to say something, Almond spoke again.

"Hurry, we don't have time." Almond grabbed Harry's hand and started dragging him outside of the castle. Hermione running behind them. They went outside towards Almond's friends who were huddled together while watching them coming towards them.

"What this know-it-all doing here." Ron Weasley spoke in a haughty tone as his eyes landed on Hermione.

"You better watch what you are saying Weasley, I can ask you the same question. What a dunderhead like you doing here?" Harry and Hermione smirked when they saw Ron's ears turning pink and his cheeks puffing. He opened his mouth to retort when.

"RON." When Edgar hissed at him. Ron glared at him before nodding at him.

"There is something that we'd like to talk to you, Potter." Edgar was begun but was interrupted by Harry.

"You can call me Harry if you want to." Edgar nodded and the Gryffindors told him their adventures throughout the year.

"So let me get this straight," Harry began when Edgar stopped speaking. "You think that philosophers stone is hidden behind the third-floor corridor and Professor Snape will be going to steal it tonight because Dumbledore is in London."

"Yes, yes, yes." Everyone confirmed.

"Are you guys nuts." Hermione began but Harry placed his hand on her left arm.

"Pack your things and go home children." Harry turned around, his hand still on Hermione's arm when Ron yelled.

"Hey who do you think you are Potter." Harry turned his head towards him and glared at the red head.

"Shut up Weasley, or should I send Malfoy your way for another duel." Hermione snickered beside him. The snicker turned into a giggle and the giggle turned into laughter.

"Harry Please." Almond ignored Weasley who was sulking behind.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Come with us." Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry brother but I suggest you don't worry about it. It is safe" Almond looked defeated, sighed and nodded his head.

"He is a coward, that's why he is not going."

"RON! Please shut up." Edgar and Neville yelled at the red head.

"I'm not a Gryffindor Weasley," Harry replied hotly as he and Hermione started walking away from them.

"That prat, what's with him?"

"He doesn't like Slytherins."

"That's his problem, not our Hermione."

"Harry, will you really not help them?"

"Do you want me to help them?" He stopped when they were outside of the Transfiguration classroom.

"I just want you to help your brother." Harry sighed and leaned back against the wall and folded his arms across his chest.

"We will wait outside of the third floor after curfew. If they show up, then we will go with them and if not, then we'll return." Hermione nodded her head. She was about to speak when she saw Professor Snape heading their way.

"Good afternoon Potter, Granger."

"Good afternoon sir."

"Enjoying the weather…I see…looking forward to your final game?"

"Of course professor."

"I hope to see Quidditch trophy in my office Potter."

"Don't worry sir, I'll do my best." Snape gives a curt nod before leaving them alone.

Harry and Hermione were standing outside of the third floor.

"Do you really think notice-me-not-charm is enough to not get caught."

"It is more than enough Hermione. Filch is a squib."

"Invisibility cloak would have been better." She argued. Harry could feel the nervousness in her voice. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I can project myself." Harry felt her smiling in her voice. "I can't believe we're acting like foolhardy Gryffindors." She continued. "Where are we going to stay in the coming summer Harry?" she changed the subject.

"I don't know…maybe Leaky Cauldron." He suggested as he rubbed her back. He could feel the tension leaving her body.

"What about somewhere in Muggle London." She whispered in his chest as she tightened her arms around his waist.

"That's not the bad idea either. We will see when the time comes." Hermione released her hold on Harry when they felt someone running towards them. They saw Almond, Edgar, and Neville running towards them.

"They really are Gryffindors," Harry muttered under his breath and canceled the notice-me-not charm.

"Harry, Hermione?" Three Gryffindors came to a halt abruptly. They stared at them gaping.

"Where is the dunderhead." Harry broke the silence.

"He was sleeping so we left him alone," Edgar spoke as he stepped beside Almond.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"You did the good thing, leaving the dunderhead behind I mean." Harry looked at the three of them and sighed.

"Last chance guys. If you want, then you can go back to your common room." He sighed again when they lifted their chins and gripped their wands tightly in their hands.

"How many spells the three of you know?" Harry taunted and saw them narrowing their eyes at him.

"Do you really think you will be able to pass the protections that were placed by the professors easily?" Hermione always the logical one spoke.

"Be that as it may, we're not going to let Snape steal the stone. He will give it to Voldemort and then he will come back." Harry and Hermione looked impressed when they saw no one flinched when Almond spoke his name, that's all they needed to see before they gave up.

"Fine lead the way." Harry bowed mockingly as the three Gryffindors passed him hesitantly. They were standing in front of the door, Almond, Neville, and Edgar knew what's hidden behind the door.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Don't know the spell to unlock the door."

"It's not that…there is a three-headed dog behind the door." Harry's eyes widened.

"What a creature like Cerberus doing in the castle full of children? Is Dumbledore a fool?" Harry cursed under his breath. It would be difficult to take down a creature like Cerberus.

"Don't you guys know how bypass Cerberus?" Hermione questioned, looking at them, disbelievingly. It was as if they had come here without any preparation.

"Of course we know. You just have to sing a song…" Edgar defended his and his fellows Gryffindor's pride.

"Or twinkle, twinkle little star…" Hermione suppressed the laugh that tried to bubble out of her at Harry's comment.

"Just open the door already." Harry snapped at Edgar who nodded his head hesitantly before using Alohomora spell to unlock the door.

* * *

 **One day earlier**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office lost in thought after seeing another memory of Tom Riddle. He'd seen him grown in front of his eyes. A boy who walked in the corridors of this castle, a boy who ate and slept in this castle like any other student. But he was not an ordinary student.

A boy with extraordinary abilities and magic. A boy who had the power to surpass him, him? Albus thought at that time that it would be impossible for Tom to gain such power but he did. He completed his dream and become the strongest wizard after Albus.

He still remembered the day when he was sitting in front of him in his office for an interview. He wanted to become the Defense against the dark arts teacher. He was more than capable for that job. But he refused to give him that seat only because he was jealous of him. The abilities that he'd had.

Of course, he knew Tom had the ability to confound any animal and creature. He has the ability of wandless magic, a boy like him with no pureblood magical background, it was astonishing. And then Parseltongue. And now…

'What is your secret of Immortality?' He's been looking for an answer to this question for so many years. There were not many ways to gain immortality. It's impossible to gain immortality, he knew that. He stared at the elder wand on his front table and his thoughts drifted elsewhere.

He stared in horror at the body of Ariana. How her body hit the ground with a thud, how her lifeless eyes stared into his own. He heard screams. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Albus running towards his sister. He approached and shook her. How he cried and begged her to open her eyes. He saw tears rolling down his eyes. He'd never seen his former best friend looking so broken before.

But it was Aberforth's fault. Why he'd tried to defend the so-called muggles, those creatures without any magic. He should have talked to Albus alone, Aberforth was a fool, defending muggles. It's not his fault, he hopes Albus would blame Aberforth instead of him. He doesn't want to leave Albus, a strong, good-looking wizard who has a passion for him.

Ariana was no more. She was dead and there was nothing they can do. Their mistake, their anger, and foolishness. He looked at Albus who placed his sister's corpse gently on the ground and caressed her cheek. He stood up and turned towards him with determination in his eyes.

"You killed my sister." He accused him, his voice filled with anger and betrayal. She was a nuisance, she was in his way, she was an obstacle that he removed with his wand, the Elder Wand. Albus was anger, very angry.

"It was a mistake," Albus growled and clenched his fist tightly.

Albus raised his wand and he raised his elder wand, no one can beat the elder wand. He waited for a moment before their spells clashed and both tried to dominate the other. The magic started destroying everything around them. The trees fell on the ground. The earth cracked opened. The sky thundered and lightning flashed.

Fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth used by him and Albus. Serpents of fire against lions of water clashed against each other.

The elder wand hummed in his mind, satisfied. He smirked arrogantly. No one can beat the elder wand. People apparated around them to witness the mighty duel between two strongest wizards. He raised his wand in the air and released the fiendfire in the form of a large serpent at Albus. He saw Albus muttering under his breath, he saw him moving his wand arm towards right whilst he sent an invincible spell towards the incoming fire. The fire headed towards where Albus's wand arm was and disappeared into thin air.

He saw Albus conjuring large seven feet tall lions from the shattering earth and sent them his way. At the same time, he conjured ten feet tall wave of water that headed his way.

They dueled, they fought, they bled until they were exhausted, until there was no magic to fight in their bodies. They fell on their knees and panted heavily. Their wands still in their hands. They stared at each other.

How Albus was able to defeat him was astonished him, even with the possession of elder wand Albus was able to defeat him. Maybe he was stronger than him.

"H-how?" Albus just stared at him without any emotion. "With love. Love is the most powerful magic. I used my love for my sister to defeat you." He just stared at the elder wand in Albus's hand. The longing, the emptiness that he now felt after losing his precious wand. But it does not matter now. Albus was going to kill him, it's his end.

"Kill me already Albus." He coughed, as blood dripped from his mouth. He doesn't know what he was waiting for. People were heading their way. Someone sent a killing curse towards him but Albus conjured a wall just in time to save his life.

A life debt. Magic swirled from both of their bodies and formed a life debt between them.

"No, I'll not kill you. You will go to prison for the crimes you committed." Here Albus pauses and stared into his eyes. "Maybe one day you will realize what you have done and ask for forgiveness for your sins. I can only hope."

His hands tied behind his back as he led to Nurmengard prison-a tower like building jet black in color and forbidden. The prison that was built to hold his opponents.

In a display of irony, he was collared in the topmost cell in his own prison, rather than killed, after his defeat by his former best friend, Albus Dumbledore. His cell was dark, ominous room in the highest tower with a stone bed and a ragged thin blanket.

Albus turned his back towards his former best friend and turned to leave.

"Albus? You should have killed me. You did a very big mistake by coming here." Albus' eyes widened when he saw two people standing in front of him, a man and a woman. They had their wands leveled at him, Albus stepped back, into the cell. His former best friend turned towards him. The man took a wand from his pocket and gave it to him.

"Expelliarmus." The elder wand was in his hand again. "Do you know what I'm going to do with you now Albus? I'm going to steal your identity. I'm going to become Albus Dumbledore. And how this is possible you ask?" Here the woman took a vial from her pocket and handed it to him. It was black in color.

"It's one of the darkest portions that was created by me and my partners." Here he glanced at the woman and man before he plucked hair from his head. Albus saw in front of his own eyes he drank the potion and turned into Albus Dumbledore.

"I'll fulfill my dreams, Albus. I'll claim everything that is in Britain. I'll use your reputation for my own good, for the greater good." Here he straightened his robes before smiling at his former best friend.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. I'll spare your life as you spared mine and in this way, I fulfilled life debt." He closed the gate and placed several wards around the cell.

"My house elf will take care of your needs." He sneered before smiling slightly. "And don't worry I'll not be a stranger. Until then good day. I have got the world to conquer."

Albus Dumbledore just stared at the man with shock written on his features.

"No matter what Grindel, no matter what you do, a time will come when someone will come and rescue me. Someone will come to defeat you."

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

 **Next chapter: A three-way dual.**


	14. A three-way duel

**Chapter 14**

 **A three-way duel**

* * *

It was midnight when Amelia and Sirius woke up by their house elf. The elf seemed nervous as he waited for his master and mistress to give him a response.

"Who could be at this time of night?" Sirius stood up from his bed and headed to the bathroom.

"I don't know master but he said it's urgent."

"This should better be urgent or else…" Amelia rubbed her sleepy eyes as she slipped her wand into her nightgown. "You can go now." She said to her house elf. He disappeared from her sight. She waited for Sirius to show up, they headed downstairs towards the lounge. They saw a white beard man with shoulder length white hair and brown eyes with round spectacles who was wearing dark crimson robes sitting on a sofa drinking tea.

Amelia thought he looked a lot like Dumbledore. But there was kind of aura that she'd never sensed around Dumbledore. It was warm and soothing. His brown eyes landed on them and it focused on her for a moment before shifting towards Sirius.

That man was not ordinary, she could tell that much. He seems powerful and ancient. In the wizarding world, with age comes experience, and with experience comes power. That's why you must be cautious when it comes to old wizards and witches. Alastor Moody would have his wand in his hand if he'd have been in this situation.

She could take some points from him, she touched her wand under her robes to make sure it's still there. She glanced at Sirius who was walking down without a care in the world. She shook her head. He'd never learn.

"Lord Black, Lady Black." He stood up and bowed slightly without taking his eyes from them.

"And who you are?" Sirius greeted and asked the first question that was in his mind. Yes, indeed who he was and how he knew their address was enigmatic to them.

"Lord Ignotus Peverell." He answered and the remaining sleep that they had in their eyes vanished after hearing his claim.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and the three Gryffindors entered the room. They could hear the music playing. The three headed dog was sleeping.

"We were right. See? I'm sure he was the one who put that music instrument to produce music." Neville said as he looked at Harry.

"We've to pass through that trap door if we want to proceed further," Edgar said. He stepped hesitantly towards the dog's paw that was covering the trap door.

"Come on we should help him," Almond said to Harry and Hermione. The trio started moving the paw when the music suddenly stopped and the dog's eyes opened. Harry took out his wand and waved it towards the musical instrument, it started producing music again.

"Thanks for the help." Edgar looked at Harry gratefully who rolled his eyes.

"Typical Gryffindors. Always going into situations without making any plans."

"Let's hurry before it wakes up again," Hermione said and tugged Harry's sleeve before helping them moving the Cerberus's paw from the trap door. They opened it and Neville was about to jump in the hole when Harry stopped him.

"Wait? We don't what's waiting for us inside. We should form a plan before heading inside. But first, we have to know what we are going to face next." Having said that Harry took out his wand and cast a spell.

"Lumos." He adjusted his wand slightly and a small ball of light shot from his wand and went inside the hole. The intensity of light grew and they were able to see everything clearly.

"This…is this?" Neville knew what this was. But he was unsure about it.

"This Devil's snare," Hermione said.

"We just have to cast a lightning charm," Edgar suggested.

"Or do nothing." Harry gave his suggestion. Neville and Hermione nodded his head.

"Okay. Here's the plan. I'll go first and pass the Devil's snare. Then I'll give you guys a signal to come. If something happens to me, you will go back and get help." Harry looked at everyone in the eye as they all nodded.

Satisfied, he jumped and landed on the Devil's snare. It started moving and Harry stayed still. He started sinking and landed on a hard floor. He looked around and sucked in a breath when he saw hundreds of Fanged Geraniums surrounding him. There were hundreds of Fire Seeds as well that started shooting Fire Seeds at him.

Fanged Geranium, a magical plant that bites and attacks with its sharp teeth if not taken care of. Fire seeds shoot Seeds covered with fire on the target.

 **"Glacius."** A light blue light shot out from his wand. Harry moved in a circle whilst maintaining the spell. All the Fire Seeds around him froze and their attack stopped instantly. He then moved towards the Fanged Geraniums.

 **"Insendio."** Just like before, the fire shot from his wand and burned every plant in the area. When everything was good to go, he shouted.

"You can come now, everything is alright." Harry heard yells of agreement and waited for them. As they appeared, they saw hundreds of birds like keys appeared out of thin air. There was an old rusty broomstick waiting to be touched.

"There is a door there," Almond said as he approached the door and tried to open it but found it locked.

"Use Alohomora spell," Edgar suggested and Almond did but nothing happened.

"if we can't open this door than we need a key to open it." Harry looked at Hermione and nodded his head before his eyes landed on the keys.

"A key huh!"

"But they are all the same," Edgar said as he looked at where Harry was looking.

"Then find the odd one," Hermione said.

"But how we're going to catch that key. We can't fly can we?"

"There is a broomstick for a reason Almond." Harry stared at the broom.

"Then go ahead and catch it. You're the youngest seeker in century Harry." Hermione encouraged him with a smile on her face. Harry smiled back, take a deep breath and touched the broom. The keys moved faster than he thought and attacked him. He locked his eyes on the old silver key before making his way towards it whilst riding the broom.

* * *

"Why do we believe you?" Amelia stated after hearing what Ignotus Peverell has to say after disturbing their sleep. She still in denial that this man could be Ignotus Peverell. But the things he'd told them and the knowledge he'd shared with them about the Potter family…

"Believe me or not but the truth is the truth. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the children's safety." Ignotus gave them an apologetic smile.

"There are many things that I still haven't told you guys. There are some people after the Potter family, very dangerous people aside from the Dark Lord and his followers. They are trying to gain the power and fortune of the family. But they haven't succeeded yet." Sirius was wide away now as he stared at the white beard man with a frown on his face.

"Another time Lord Black." The man said as he opened his mouth to speak.

"We've to go to Hogwarts now. We have to contact Albus."

* * *

"We should take them to the infirmary and get some help," Almond said as he stared at the unconscious and bleeding Neville and Edgar.

"If you want to go then go, Almond, I won't stop you but I've to go and see who placed this curse on the chess pieces," Harry said. The next obstacle was to win a chess game. Neville and Edgar played the game and their own chess pieces turn against them and attacked them. The attack was so unexpected that they got hurt badly and fell unconscious.

"Hermione has already healed them. You should stay here with her." Harry knew this course. It was an imperious curse. Who could have the power to cast an imperious curse on statues and command them to act in this way? He shared a glance with Hermione. He could see the fear in her eyes. She was afraid, he could tell. She had shared the stories of her father and mother torturing victims and muggles, the imperious curse was their favorite.

He grabbed her in a hug and tried to calm her down. "It's okay. You're not alone. You're with me, I'll protect you."

"S-stupid, w-we will p-protect each other." She tried to hold her tears back as memories of her past broke through her Occlumency shields. Harry tightened his grip on her. He stood there holding her until she calmed down and fell asleep.

"Take care of her." He requested and Almond saw a totally different Harry at this time. His eyes widened when Harry took out a totally different wand from out of nowhere. A red wand with small silvery lines carved into its wood.

* * *

"Welcome Mr. Potter, I was waiting for you to show up." Harry looked at the form of Quirrell who was standing in front of the mirror of Erased.

"So you are the one who cast an imperious curse on the chess pieces." Harry had seething look on his face as he tried to control his anger.

"Yes. You have a very long life or you are very skilled. I've tried to kill you many times in this year, remember the incident during the Quidditch match? It was I who was trying to kill you. But Alas, you are a stubborn one, you refuse to die."

"Why do you want to kill me?"

"Why the Dark Lord wants to kill you?" Harry took a deep breath as he legs slightly shook from shock.

"If you're after me then why are you trying to steal the stone?" Quirrell turned towards the mirror and stared at it yearningly.

"I can see myself giving the stone to my master but I can't make it a reality."

"Because it's not in your destiny to give the stone to Voldemort," Harry replied.

"What did you say you? How dare you say his name? How dare you?" Quirrell angrily shot curses at Harry who dodged every one of them.

"Do you think this will be enough to kill me?" Harry shouted as he hides behind a pillar. He took out some blasting stones from his storage seal.

"I'm more than enough to defeat you, Potter," Quirrell shouted another spell that hit the pillar.

 **"Defodio!"** It was a gouging spell that could carve through hard surfaces with ease. Harry cursed when the cracks appeared on the pillar. He took out a shielding stone channeled magic into it and threw it in front of him before diving towards the other pillar.

Quirrell had his eyes locked on the falling pillar when he saw a shield appeared to block the debris. "You can't win Potter." He shouted as he sent several bones breaking curses towards the shield. Harry threw a blasting stone at Quirrell who never saw it coming.

"BOOM!" The DADA professor went flying towards the opposite wall. Harry appeared in front of him with his wand leveled at him. Blood was leaking from his mouth as he stared at Harry.

"You will not defeat me so easily."

 **"Avada Kedavra."** Harry jumped towards the right and dodged the spell. Quirrell shot again as he stood up from the ground. His vision was blurry due to impact; blood was covering his face.

 **"Insendio maxima."** He shouted again and the fire around him roared as a dragon head formed that rushed towards Harry. "Burn to crisp, Potter."

 **"Aguamenti maxima!"** Harry conjured water in a large quantity. He gripped his wand tightly as he rotated it in a circular motion. The water rotated and turned into a ball that hit the fire dragon head on. The fire died down as Harry quickly cast another spell before Quirrell.

 **"Expelliarmus!"** Harry disarmed Quirrell and broke his wand into two pieces. "Now you won't be able to cast any spells." Quirrell grinned at Harry and fell on his knees. He laughed like a madman as he saw Potter approaching him.

"I won't stop until you kill me, Potter. You know you love killing. You love it, you love it when you see-

"-Shut up!"

"Life extinguishing from someone's eyes." Harry gritted his teeth. His wand arm shook as Quirrell ranted and shouted. His disgusting face covered in blood, his turban…

Then unconsciously silvery mist started appearing around Harry. His anger flared as he tried to control the pain that he felt around his forearm and head. A silvery light shot from Harry's wand towards Quirrell suddenly as he saw a large slash appeared on Quirrell's chest. Blood erupted like a fountain and covered Quirrell in red color. The floor beneath him turned red, red, it was the only color he could see as his green eyes stared, shocked and dazed at the horrifying scene before him.

Quirrell's body shook as someone was giving him small electric shocks. His mouth wide open as his eyes stared blankly. His turban had disappeared into thin air as if it was conjured as if it was not really there in the first place.

Life extinguishing from someone's eyes. And he was seeing it now, life leaving his eyes.

Air shifted slightly around the chamber. He felt magic tingling his skin, he felt intruder's magic messaging his skin.

"You know the spell, Harry." The voice whispered in Harry's air.

"You can kill him, Harry. You know the spell; you just have to do it." But Harry shook his head as if he was seeing a dream and was hearing things. He then saw, someone appeared out of thin air. It was like a mist first, that changed into a man who was wearing black robes, with bare feet he touched Quirrell's cheek as his red eyes stared at him.

"M-my L-lo-lord!"

"You did well Quirinus. It's time I give you your reward." The green eyed boy stood there like a statue, his eyes were the only thing that was moving and recording the scene in front of him.

 **"Avada Kedavra."** And just like that, life extinguished from his eyes. The body went limp and went into eternal sleep.

Quirinus Quirrell went into eternal sleep with his reward, death, that was given to him by Voldemort. By his master by his Lord.

"Harry Potter!" The Dark Lord turned around and stared at the young boy who was breathing heavily. "That's how you kill someone without giving them any pain." His red eyes looked around the room, his eyes even captured the blood that was covering the wall.

Harry tried to straighten his wand arm to attack Voldemort.

"Ah!" Voldemort stated arrogantly as he disarmed Harry with the wave of his hand. Harry's wand clattered to the ground. "So weak!" Harry pursed his lips. He stared at his wand and felt desperate. He looked at Voldemort in the eye and spoke.

"What do you want?" Harry said cautiously. Harry saw his face, there were red scars covering his face, his body behind those black robes looked weak and fragile. But he was standing there as if he was healthy and completely fine.

' _He is here to heal himself. Philosopher's Stone has the properties to heal him and make him stronger. '_

"I want many things in my life. Like immortality, your death, and my granddaughter." Voldemort circled Harry as he spoke again. "It could be achieved right now. You are here all alone, the philosopher stone is here and I know my granddaughter will be here, somewhere." Voldemort came near Harry and stared into his eyes.

"I can see many questions in your eyes, like, how am I alive? You want to know why I attacked your family. And why I gave you this mark." Voldemort gripped Harry's left forearm and revealed his Dark Mark. It was glowing and moving slowly, it's green eyes stared at Voldemort.

"I'm still surprised that even at such a young age you were able to survive this." He released Harry's forearm and turned around and stared at the mirror.

"Why my parents hate me?" Voldemort glanced at Harry with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Come here!" Harry hesitantly came near him and stood in front of the mirror.

"What did you see?" Harry saw his reflection smiling at him as he showed a red stone to him before pocketing it. The reflection winked at him before disappearing.

"I saw my parents hugging me."

"You are lying," Voldemort said calmly. He waited for Harry to tell him the truth, he gave him another chance. Harry suddenly jumped back where his wand was lying and picked it up. He leveled it at Voldemort and stood up.

"First, answer my questions." Tom sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright, right now I'm in good mood and not in hurry. I'll answer your first question. You said why your parents hate you." Harry nodded his head.

"It's simple really because they are not your parents." Harry's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean they are not my parents?"

"Don't get me wrong, James and Lily Potter are your parents. But they are…"

"You have done a big mistake by coming here at this time, Tom." Harry frowned when he heard the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore sounding behind him. Tom looked at Dumbledore behind Harry and smiled thinly.

"Always interrupting other's conversations Grind. He deserves it."

"Stop lying to him. He will never believe you. His parents hate him because of the Dark Mark that you gave him at that night."

"You have left many things unsaid Grind. I know who you really are."

"But you can't prove it, can you. Aurors are on their way here. That was a very big mistake you did by coming here Tom, your arrogance will be your downfall one day."

"And this child will be your downfall one day as well, and I made a very big mistake? I think it's time we settle this score once and for all, don't you think?" A green light shot from Voldemort's wand and head towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pushed Harry behind him with the motion of his left hand while he shot a white light that collided with the green one. Electricity sparked as it started destroying everything that it hits. Harry was covering himself behind a shield while he saw them duel. Voldemort was trying to cut the connection between the two collided spells that were trying to dominate each other. He succeeded and instantly he brought his left hand towards his mouth and a large snake made of fire appeared and hissed at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore waved his wand in a horizontal motion as the fire dragon was about to strike him. The invincible wind pushed the dragon backward and it disappeared. Dumbledore conjured water in the form of a large ball that engulfed Voldemort.

"You should go Mr. Potter. It's not safe here for you."

"Don't listen to him, Harry. He is lying, he is hiding your true parents from you…" Voldemort cried as he broke out from the water ball and sent large earth spikes towards Dumbledore.

"I don't know what you are talking about Tom. You should shut up and give up, I knew you will come here for the stone, I know your body is still weak."

"Professor, what is he talking about?" Harry questioned professor with suspicious eyes.

"Oh nothing my boy, you should go."

"How pathetic Grind, don't you think it's time for you to tell him the truth, tell him what happened that night when I attacked their family…" Voldemort wanted to say something but was interrupted by Dumbledore, who was looking at him furiously.

"Do not try to play mind games with me, Tom, it has been your greatest weapon in the battle. You can't sway young Harry by telling lies and gibberish…" A disarming spell hit Dumbledore from behind, he halted in his conversation as both duelists looked at Harry Potter with shocked eyes. Voldemort had a bloodthirsty grin on his face, thinking his speech had changed Harry's mind.

' _Yes!'_ The Dark Lord thought victoriously.

"Professor! Why don't you just shut up for a sec and let me listen what he has to say." Harry was gripping the elder wand in his left hand, his eyes on the ground as he tried to control the anger that was bubbling in his body.

"Harry? Please give me my wand back." Dumbledore said cautiously.

"I'm listening, Tom. You can tell me everything now." Voldemort smiled at Harry.

"Certainly, but not before you give me the stone."

"That I can't do. You first tell me everything."

"Then my answer is no, no stone, no information." Harry gripped his wand tightly as he channeled the enormous amount of magic in it.

"Then, you leave me no choice." A white lightning shot from Harry's wand and struck Voldemort's chest. The Dark Lord fell on his back, dazed and shocked, he hadn't even seen the spell coming his way. The speed was amazing.

"I'm sorry Harry." Harry looked at Dumbledore confused. His eyes widened when Dumbledore waved his hand and the ground beneath his feet turned into two large hands and gripped Harry's hand. With another wave, Dumbledore took his wand from Harry and sent him flying back until he hit the wall hard.

"Professor?" He was still in shock, he felt pain in his head. His mind going numb, his vision turned blurry. Through his blurry vision, he saw Voldemort stood up with a murderous look on his face and sent a cruciatus curse his way.

He screamed as blood flowed from his head to his face and chin. "I'll kill you, Potter."

"Yes, it will be a good riddance. After all, you're not Almond Potter, you are not the boy-who-lived. You have nothing to give except the magic that you have in you." Dumbledore taunted him, his voice, his tone had changed. Although he couldn't see clearly, it was obvious to his ears that Dumbledore voice had changed. It was like someone else was speaking. His wand was still in his hand, tightly griped as he waited for the cruciatus to end.

"I won't let you take his magic Dumbledore! It's mine. I'll be the one to obtain that power that is sleeping in him." Voldemort roared as he sent a killing curse at Dumbledore.

 _'Never lose your wand.'_ That was the first lesson Ignotus had taught him during dueling, no matter what, don't lose your wand.

* * *

Sirius, Ignotus, and Amelia apparated outside of the Hogwarts and started walking towards McGonagall's office.

"I hope we are not late." Sirius had a worried look on his face as he took Amelia's hand in his and squeezed.

"Don't worry, young Harry and Hermione are capable enough to defend themselves. They will take care of each other." Ignotus said.

"What do you want us to do?" Amelia glanced at Ignotus who had his appearance disguised.

"We will go to McGonagall's office and take her with us to the third-floor corridor and bring the kids with us, simple as that." Ignotus shrugged. They turned around the corner and bumped into Severus Snape.

"Well, what do we have here, Sirius Black…Madam Black?"

"Mr. Snape, have you been to the third-floor corridor recently?" Amelia said in a hurry without stopping.

"Long time no see, Snivilius."

"Sirius! It's not the right time for jokes." Amelia glared at him before turning to Ignotus.

"Auror Lee? Why don't you go with Professor Snape to the third-floor corridor while we fetch Professor McGonagall?" Auror Lee nodded his head and motioned Severus to come with him.

"What is going on, why are you in such a hurry?" Severus looked back at Amelia and Sirius retreating forms.

"Someone has informed Madam Black that some student's lives are in danger. Nothing else was told except that they have gone after the one who was trying to steal the philosopher's stone." Snape's eyes widened slightly as he understood the whole scenario.

"We have to hurry! There is no time to waste."

"Where is headmaster? Shouldn't we go and inform him?" Auror Lee questioned Snape.

"There is no need to inform him, for all we know he might be there." And that was the problem, there was something that wasn't sitting right in Ignotus's mind. Why would headmaster ask for Philosopher's stone this year? The year when Harry was to attend his first year at this school. Why hadn't he asked for Nicolas for the stone last year?

 _'Could it be? It's possible,'_ Ignotus thought. A man with power in both politics and magic, a man who has his influence in the whole magical world. A man with such power could do anything. A man with such power would want more power.

' _Oh Harry, Hermione! Please be careful. Please be safe.'_

* * *

Harry saw Voldemort sending a killing curse at Dumbledore who evaded it easily. Seeing his opportunity, he quickly took some blasting stones from his storage seal and threw at Voldemort, who was fighting with Dumbledore. the stones exploded and he flew back and hit the wall hard. Seeing his chance, Harry stood up on his shaky legs, his head still throbbing as he tried to look at the scene through his blurry eyes. He never saw it coming as Voldemort shot a silvery light at him. It hit him on his chest and he fell on his knees again. Harry quickly channeled magic into the shield stone and as several curses shot at him by the Dark Lord. The shield erupted and enveloped him.

"You are stronger than I imagined you to be Harry. I'm giving you a chance, come with me, I'll give you the power, the training you need to become stronger, far stronger than anyone." Voldemort stood up and came into Harry's view. Dumbledore was standing on the opposite side of the Dark Lord as he spoke.

"Don't listen to him Harry, he will use you, he wants your power, not you," Dumbledore advised.

"As if you have only good intentions for him," Voldemort said sarcastically.

"I don't trust anyone of you." His stood up on his legs, his wand arm up and aimed at them with his shaky hand. His green eyes looking at them with a hardened gaze.

"You guys haven't done anything to earn my trust. You attacked my family and tried to kill us." Harry looked at Voldemort with hatred in his eyes. And then he turned his eyes towards Dumbledore.

"And you, I don't know if you really are a Dumbledore or not, because of you, my parents abandoned me." Harry choked as his eyes filled tears. His chest tightened, he looked at Dumbledore furiously.

"I hate you, more than anyone in this life. Because of you, the majority of the wizarding world hates me." Tears rolled down on his cheeks as he cried.

"I'm sorry Harry! But I think your memory needs to be oblivated." Dumbledore apologized. Although his eyes showed the real side of him, there was no remorse in his eyes. It was like he doesn't feel guilty at all.

Harry looked at Dumbledore with shocked eyes. He glanced at Voldemort who was standing there quietly, waiting for Dumbledore to cast the charm. He knew he can't defend himself, he felt too tired, he doesn't know how he was even standing, maybe through sheer will. He just wanted to close his eyes and fell unconscious. An image of smiling Hermione came into his view, his eyes filled with more tears.

' _I'm sorry! Mione.'_ Dumbledore raised his wand to cast the spell when two figures burst into the chamber.

Severus Snape and Auror Lee looked at the scene with narrowed eyes as they hastily aimed their wands at the Dark Lord. Dumbledore cursed under his breath as he quickly turned his wand towards the Dark Lord.

"Thank God you are here Severus. Quickly, call the Aurors, we have to capture the Dark Lord." Dumbledore said hastily as his whole persona changed.

"Aurors are already here," Severus said, never leaving his eyes from the Dark Lord's form who chuckled before disappearing into nothingness. Auror Lee quickly went to Harry and picked him up from the ground.

"He is unconscious."

"Thank God! I was worried about him." Dumbledore sighed in relief. Auror Lee narrowed his eyes at him for a sec before turning to Severus.

"Please take me to the infirmary, he needs medical attention, quickly." Severus just nodded his head, he glanced at Dumbledore with questioning eyes before leading Auror Lee towards the infirmary. They quickly found Amelia, Sirius, and McGonagall in the chess room levitating Edgar and Neville. Hermione was standing near the unconscious boys when her eyes landed on Harry who was in Auror Lee's arms.

"He needs medical attention. The Dark Lord was here but he left, Professor Dumbledore is still there." Auror _Lee_.

"Auror Lee, I don't think we should discuss Dark Lord in front of children," McGonagall said sternly as she glanced at Hermione. Hermione tried to smile faintly as she saw Auror Lee rolling his eyes, he winked at her.

"Don't worry Professor, I don't think there are any children here." He grinned.

* * *

Amelia and Sirius entered the infirmary and placed Edgar and Almond on the beds.

"They will be going to be alright, right?" Hermione's question went unanswered.

"Poppy! Please come here, we have an emergency." Amelia shouted as they saw blood on Harry's back. Madam Pomfrey hurriedly cast diagnostic spells on his body.

"He was tortured, cruciatus curse." She looked disbelievingly at them and saw their shocked looks. Hermione gasped.

"Who did this to him?" She quickly poured a vial of potion in his mouth and started healing his injuries. "He's injured badly; he's exhausted magically…his backbone is fractured…. his nervous system is affected as well, because of the cruciatus curse." Poppy had a look of disbelief on her face.

"My God! Who could do this to him? To this poor child!"

"Will he going to be alright?" Hermione said tears were in her eyes as she looked at Harry contritely.

"He will be alright once I'm done with him, Ms. Granger. But it will take time." Hermione nodded her head slowly.

"It's all my fault! I should have stopped him. I should have done something…" She broke into tears, she cried silently as she heard him moaning in pain.

"I don't think you would have been able to stop him, Hermione. Stop blaming yourself." Auror Lee patted her head.

"You haven't answered my question. Who did this to him?" Madam Pomfrey interrupted them.

"Voldemort," Dumbledore said as he entered the infirmary.


	15. An upcoming battle

**C** **hapter 15**

 **An upcoming battle  
**

* * *

It was middle of the night when Harry woke up from his slumber. His head ache a bit as he tried to look around, the moon was shining illuminating the hospital wing. There was complete silence in the room. He could hear the sound of winds and the owls hooting. Harry lay there for over an hour with his mind filled with the events through which he ended up in this condition. His thoughts were all over the place and he couldn't think a little bit straight.

Voldemort wanted the philosopher stone but he wanted, _'power which is sleeping in me?'_ he unconsciously rubbed his belly, slightly uncomfortable about this nonsense. He knew he was not normal, even his own parents had called him freak and abnormal.

The people of magical Britain had called him _the evil child, the child with dark mark_ and other nonsense, and to be honest Harry didn't care what other think about him. It'd hurt in the past but when he realized that there was nothing that he could do to change people's way of thinking, he stopped caring about that matter.

Harry came out of his thoughts when he heard the knock on the door. He glanced at the person that entered before he resumed his staring at the moon.

"How are you feeling?"

"You can't imagine." Ignotus cringed at the answer that was given to him. It was not unexpected to see Harry looking so glum and sad.

"I know you have lots of questions in your mind." The old wizard sat down beside Harry and took his hand in his. "You are my blood Harry, and I've vowed to myself that I'll do anything to protect you."

"Then why don't you start by telling me everything from the start?" Harry stared at the old wizard hard, making him sigh and nod. His tone was a bit icy and irritated, from all the mysteries and the questions which he doesn't have an answer to.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't even know what I want to know. Why my parents hate me?" He added the last part of the sentence after a pause. It was a beginning, the first question which he doesn't have a _real_ answer to.

"Because they are not your real parents." Harry stared at the blank face of his grandfather, waiting to tell him that it was some kind of joke. But deep in his mind he really wanted to believe this. He really wanted to believe in Ignotus's words. Because he wanted to feel hope, hope that those were not his parents. The expressions Ignotus's face were raising his hope second by second, and he knew Ignotus would never lie to him.

"Please don't…"

"I'm not lying." Ignotus interrupted. He would not lie to him. Harry and Hermione were the only family that he'd now. He'd done anything in his power to keep them safe.

"The James and Lily that you know are not real, I have been keeping an eye on them for twelve years now. When James broke the great alliance that he and his father worked so hard to build, I become suspicious. James knew about my identity but after Voldemort attacked everything changed. It was like we never knew each other.

With the help of Flames I started to observe them." Ignotus placed his hand on Harry's cheek and said.

"Your parents loved you Harry. I know that because I saw it with my own eyes. You and Almond were the most important little things to them. And when I saw how they are treating you after the attack, I knew straight away that there is something wrong in the picture."

"If what you are saying is true, if my parents were truly loved me than why didn't you tell me when I met you for the first time?" Harry removed Ignotus's hand from his cheek and questioned. His face was covers with confusion, his eyes were filled with hope and his heart was whispering him to believe everything that Ignotus was telling him.

"At that time you hated your parents so much that I feared that you wouldn't believe what I've to say. You will accuse me of lying. So instead of telling you myself I sent you here in Hogwarts, because I knew your enemies will reveal something to you and I was right." Harry and Ignotus were silent for a while. Both of them lost in their own thoughts. Harry knew he was referring to the incident that had placed not too long ago. Voldemort and Dumbledore had revealed many things to him, thinking they will kill him in the end. It was one of the reasons Dumbledore tried to oblivate him.

"Are…are they alive?" Harry chocked his words. Tears were coming out of his eyes as he adapt slightly. He gripped his sheets tightly into his fists. He wasn't meeting Ignotus's gaze. Ignotus gripped Harry's shoulder and shook it.

"I don't know for sure but I believe they are alive." Ignotus didn't want to give him a false hope. He doesn't want to hurt Harry anymore, he had already manipulated Harry enough, it doesn't matter he did it to keep him safe. Manipulation, which he disliked the most. Harry was about to speak when the door creaked open and Hermione entered the infirmary.

"Hermione!" Harry acknowledged her presence. He felt a relief when he saw her with his eyes, alive and well. He felt calmer just by looking at her. Ignotus might have seen Harry's expressions on his face because he smiled knowingly and stood up from the bed.

"We will talk later." Ignotus stood up, tugged Harry in a blanket and walked until he was standing in front of Hermione. He smiled, ruffled her hair and left.

Hermione stood there slightly annoyed by Ignotus's gesture but still looking at Harry with concern.

"He loves you, you know." Harry said with a smile. He adjusted his hospital gown and moved towards the right end of the bed. The talk with Ignotus forgotten as he waited and expected Hermione to sit beside him.

"And you?" Hermione blurred. They both looked at each other shocked, Hermione blushed slightly as she quickly spoke.

"I didn't mean like _that_." Harry looked confusedly at her as she avoided his gaze. He knew Hermione was referring to something else but what, he didn't know.

"What do you mean?" He asked, inquired. Hermione would always shutter when she feel nervousness or make a mistake, and right now she was shuttering.

"Just forget about it." Hermione said as she moved from the spot and sat on Harry's left side on his bed.

"I like you, if that's what you mean. I mean, you are my best friend and we know each other for years." Hermione stated into his green eyes, smiling at his cluelessness.

"You are an idiot." Her smile grew as she pinched his cheek. Harry looked down, slightly embarrassed by her actions. He let the topic drop as he stared ahead. Hermione straightened her legs and placed her head on his left shoulder.

"You heard everything?"

"Yeah." She whispered as she took his hand in hers.

"You might get your parents back. I'm happy for you." Her voice was thick with emotions. She was truly happy for him, she knew he will change when he will get his real parents back. He might not need her anymore. It'd hurt she knew to see Harry spending most of his time with his family rather than her.

"And what about you? _I_ want you to be happy. _I_ want to see you happy." Harry turned his face towards her. Unknown to him, his green eyes were showing the love and care for Hermione. The brown eyes of the bushy haired witch captured it all and laughed heartily.

"They do not matter to me anymore Harry. The most important person in my life is you. You are in this shape because of my grandfather, he tried to kill someone who is precious to me. I'll never forgive them." There was convictions, promise and threat in her voice.

"I abandoned them the day I left them." There was no emotion in her voice. It was filled with revenge.

Harry knew Hermione and knew she will never acknowledge them. They loved her but to think that she would go as far as to never forgive them. She hated them, despised them because of their ideals and believes.

Hermione was afraid to be honest, she doesn't want to lose Harry in any way. The relationship they have will going to be interrupted, changed when he will get his parents back. They will give him everything that he deserves. And he might not be able to give her his attention. She could feel the fear of loneliness gripping her heart, she could see the nightmares of her past freaking her out and making her mad.

"Then I want to make a promise as well." Harry's soft voice reached her ears and brought her back into the real world. He was looking down at her. She could see a small smile on his lips in the moon light. Harry took Hermione's hand and placed it on his chest, on his heart to be precise, it was an unconscious action.

Hermione registered his heart beat, it was beating faster and faster.

"You will always be in my heart." Hermione's brown eyes grew wide and her lips trembled. She looked at her hand that was resting on his chest and gripped his shirt into a fist, as if she was capturing his heart.

They gripped their intervened hands tightly. Their eyes locked as if solidifying the promise which will last for forever.

"At the very end." Hermione said.

"Always." Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly, silent tears were coming out of her eyes. She felt a strange feeling entering her heart. It was like someone was enveloping her heart with warmth that she'd never experienced before.

 _ **The next day**_

"Where is Hermione?" He questioned out loud unconsciously.

"I'm here." Harry was standing outside of Slytherin dungeons ready to attend the last feast of the first year. Harry returned Hermione's smile and quickly avoided her gaze when the memories of last night appeared in front of his eyes. He unconsciously grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it, their eyes met for a second before he released her hand. He saw everyone was in their uniforms standing waiting for him to move forward.

The interaction between Harry and Hermione didn't go unnoticed. Daphne and Tracy exchanged a knowing look. Daphne smiled at Harry when he looked at her, but there was sadness shadowing it.

The students were going on their way to the great hall, unaware that they barely escaped an attack from Voldemort and his death eaters. Harry as usual got glares from the students as he passed them by. There was a blank look on his face, his head held high, his posture straight and he was walking without the care in the world. To him, these people who were glaring at him were nothing but fools, following a blind path.

"Almond, Edgar, good to see you guys doing well." He got encouraging nods from them as he approached the Gryffindor table. Amelia unconsciously moved slightly closer to her son. Sirius Black was sitting on Neville's right side who was sitting in front of Almond.

Harry's attention was on the Slytherin table as he saw Daphne, Tracy and Blaise took their seats when he gave them a nod.

"Hope you are feeling well Mr. Potter?" Amelia Black addressed him in her business like tone. He tilted his head to the left and looked at the head of the DMLE with an odd expression. It was not the first time he was seeing her and her husband. They visited Potter manor very often and not even once they tried to talk to him.

For a second a flash of anger passed his features, his posture tensed as her words registered in his mind. _His_ wellbeing? Harry's narrowed green eyes stared at her. He wanted to insult her, to scream at her and release all of his anger at her.

Hermione quickly intervened when she saw the body language of Harry. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. That brought him out of turmoil as a fake smile appeared on his lips, his eyes almost closed as he spoke.

"I'm still alive director Black. Thanks to you and your Auror team." A sarcastic remark. He was pleased when he saw an uncomfortable look appeared on their faces. Sirius turned his attention towards the head table. Daphne, Blade and Tracy were looking at Harry and Hermione from the Slytherin table with confused look on their faces.

"Please contact me when you are free, I wish to hear what you have to say."

"I'm always free Madam Black. I've _much_ to say. I sure you're looking forward to what I've to say." Without wasting another moment in her presence, they left. Sirius Black just gave a nod towards Harry which was returned and Edgar did the same. Throughout the whole meeting, the young lions around Sirius and Amelia looked like lost puppies. They were confused by the remarks and the dialogue occurred between a Slytherin and a head of the DMLE.

Harry approached and the adults present in the Great Hall watched an interesting thing happened. Most of them had attended Hogwarts in their lives but they had never saw something like this before.

As soon as Harry approached the Slytherin table, the Slytherins stopped doing everything and gave a light towards Harry's direction.

Hermione moved forward and sat with her fellow Slytherins before Harry joined her. The black spiky haired boy with green eyes looked around the Slytherin table and then nodded his head. With his nod everything resumed and everyone started doing what they were doing.

Amelia and Sirius watched the whole thing occur with wide eyes and gaped expressions. The young children around them were oblivious. To them, it was not a rare occurrence. They had seen this happening throughout the whole year. Ignotus smirked proudly under his disguise.

The great Hall was filled with voices, students chatting and enjoying their meals. And at the Slytherin table Rosier was looking murderously at Harry. He was gripping his fork so tight that his hand turned white.

"Do you want to die?" Hestia warned. "If he caught you staring..." Her eyes held fear, it was like she was speaking her experience.

"Shut up. I'll never forget this, the humiliation and the misery that I'd felt because of him. I'll get revenge." The fool said as he stared at his plate, his eyes narrowed and filled with anger.

* * *

The headmaster stood up from his chair, waiting for students to turn their attention to him as _his_ attention was on Harry. The Potter boy was looking at him from the corner of his eye. The green colour flashed dangerously in his eyes and he saw the power which even the Potter boy was unaware of. The boy was enjoying his meal, talking with his housemates and listening to them without breaking eye contact with him.

The plans for that boy failed miserably this year. He got nothing on him nor did he accepted his _parent's_ apology. He imagined wrong, thought he would see a crying Harry Potter accepting his parent's apology and hug them without any other thought.

The headmaster frowned as his eyes drifted towards the Gryffindor table. Lord Black had come himself to save not only his child but Harry Potter as well. They had make sure that it won't happen. It was their first priority to turn every single family member of Harry Potter against him. Maybe the Confounds charm which was placed on the Black family had expired or maybe someone had removed it from them. Albus Dumbledore in disguise frowned when his eyes roamed on the Auror Lee who was sitting at the Gryffindor table with the Weasley twins laughing at their jock. He'd never seen that man in the department of mystery before. And if he was a new recruit why was he accompanying the director of DMLE.

He heard someone clear their throat which brought him back to the real world. The whole student population was staring at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Another year gone. And it's time to give the house cup to the house with the most points. On the forth place Hufflepuff with three hundred and twenty seven points." A light clapping for the said house.

"On third place Ravenclaw with three hundred and eighty two points." Clapping for Ravenclaw.

"On second place Slytherin with four hundred and twenty three points." Harry didn't clapped nor did Hermione. He wanted his house to win the house cup just like they had won the Quidditch Cup. The other Slytherin students clapped but when they saw Harry Potter was not clapping, they stopped immediately.

"On the first place, just like the last year or the year before that Gryffindor with four hundred and ninety points." The loud cheating and whistles. The black hats thrown into the air as the shouting increased, McGonagall looked very pleased as she glanced at the Gryffindor banners decorating the Great Hall.

"Yes well done Gryffindor, well done. But recent events that happened in our school must be taken into considerations, and I've few points to award." The whole school perked up at that. Even the teachers were looking at the headmaster with confusion.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the professor when he saw him smirking at him. The smirk was not innocent or caring, there was an agenda hidden behind that smirk.

"For showing bravery and a good game of chess, I award fifty points to Neville Longbottom, Almond Potter and Edgar Black. " The Gryffindor cheered.

"Friendship is the most important thing in the world. For saving Neville Longbottom and Edgar Black's lives and contacting the staff for help I award Hermione Granger sixty points." The Slytherin looked shocked at the declaration. Hermione blushed as she saw the awed looks directed towards her. Professor Snape looking at her with approval as he nodded his head for encouragement.

"Well done Hermione." Harry and her friends praised as she felt proud and happy.

"For facing the greatest opponent of your life and come back unscathed and for saving the whole school. I award Harry James Potter hundred points." The cheering at the Slytherin table increased tenfold as everyone praised him. The other three houses were silent as they stared at him with wonder and confusion, their features reflecting anger. His acquaintances at the Gryffindor table were clapping for him and nodding towards him.

Harry eyes were on the Headmaster as he raised an eyebrow and gave him a smile. That old man was cooking another scheme now. Turning three houses against him. Harry could see the hatred in the eyes of the many students. They were looking at him with disdain and malice. But his own house was congratulating him and looking at him with admiration.

Professor Snape was looking at him differently now, he nodded his head and raised his goblet for him.

"So looking at the house points now, it seems that Slytherin house has won the house Cup." With a clap he changed the colour of the banners decorating the hall.

* * *

The feast ended and Harry finally returned to his room. He spotted Hedwig on her perch. The bird jotted as Harry and stroked her feathers.

"Hey there beautiful. Aren't you going to hunt tonight?" The white owl hooted as she rubbed her head with his palm and bit his thumb. Harry glanced down and saw a letter for him.

 _Harry_

 _Come to the forest with Hermione early in the morning._

There was no sign of the sender, but he knew who the sender was. He dropped the letter in the fire and changed out of his school robes. There were many things that he would like to do right now. Like doing some duelling or reading a book about philosopher's stone.

His broomstick project would need machines and material to make a prototype version of the broom, which would take time and money to buy everything that he needed for it.

So much has changed in so little time. He stared at the burning letter as he wonder what would happen from now on. He was anxious, he wanted to know what Ignotus want from him and Hermione tomorrow.

The door knocked and glanced at it as he saw it opened and saw Hermione entered with their friends.

"Hi." Hermione said and looked around before her eyes caught the burning letter in the fire place. She raised her eyebrow questionably.

"Harry." Daphne called.

"Yes?" He glances at his friends who were hesitating about something. From the expressions on their faces he knew they were struggling to ask him about something which were making them uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" He sighed when Daphne changed the question.

"What do you want to know?" He saw a defeated look on their faces as they looked at him apologetically. Daphne sat on his right side and took his hands in hers.

"I just want you to know that if you need anything from us..." Harry squeezed her hand as he gave her a small smile.

"That's means a lot to me. I know you guys want to help me in everything but I don't want to hurt you guys..."

"We are already in a red zone Harry." Tracy interrupted.

"We can't back down now. Your enemies are our enemies as well." Blaise said.

"I understand but there is nothing to worry about. Just continue your training and live the way you are living your lives."

His rejection to tell them hurt them a little bit but there were things that he only wanted few people to know. Hermione understood his point of view as she remained quiet. They talked about other things, like politics. Although he was not that interested in it.

One by one they left, it was getting late and tomorrow they will be going to their homes. Hermione stayed behind. Daphne was the last one to leave the room. She glanced at Hermione, a wishful look on her face. She wanted Harry to look at her the way he looks at Hermione.

"We need to go to the forest tomorrow morning, Ignotus called."

"Any particular reason?" Hermione inquired.

"He didn't mention." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you think you did the right thing? By not telling them anything about the incident." Hermione asked after a moment of silence. Harry looked into her brown eyes for a while, slightly amused by her question as he saw a worried look in her eyes. He took her hand in his.

"You will not lose them. They will still be your friends in the end."

"I'm not worried about that..."

"Yes, you are..." Harry looked challengingly at her. "I don't care about all this nonsense, but you do. Friendship matters to you the most. And you are afraid you might lose them." Hermione glared at Harry and pushed his hand away from her forcefully.

"So, friendship is nonsense to you huh. Which means our relationship, our friendship is nothing but nonsense."

"That's not what I meant." Hermione stared at him quietly. She gritted her teeth slightly, and when a look of hurt appeared on her face.

"I would sacrifice my life for you. I can do anything for you, but just for you. We know each other for years, and this is one of the reason that I tell you everything. We know them only for a year and they haven't done anything to prove their loyalty to us.

Their friendship is real and they really want to be my friends but I don't want to bring them closer to me Hermione." Hermione didn't say anything just stared at the cracking fire.

Her face was unreadable, her jaw was clapped tightly, her eyes frozen in place.

"Hermione? I'm sorry." She still didn't say anything. Harry moved closer and placed both of his hands on her cheeks. When she looked at him, she saw him smiling at her softly. She still refused to look at him in the eye.

"Like I told you before, I'd do anything for you and I'll be friendlier with them from now on." Hermione blinked, surprised at Harry's words. Her mouth slightly open, her eyebrows lifted upwards. She turned her eyes to his and saw an apologetic expression on his face. His voice carried the concern for her. She didn't think he would agree so easily. She envelope him in a hug with a large smile on her face. She was not angry with him.

"Happy now?" He hugged her back. His heart speeding up as he smelled her shampoo. She nodded furiously. His body tickled when she whispered.

"Yes." He could feel her smiling and grinning. She squeezed him tightly before ending the hug.

* * *

"Good! You guys are here on time." Ignotus was standing near the forest, leaning towards the tree. He was not alone. Nicolas and Perenelle were standing there, the three of them were wearing duelling robes with different kind of weapons attached around their waist. It was as if they were going into some kind of battle.

Harry ran and enveloped Perenelle who had her arms wide opened, slightly bent with a smile on her face when she enveloped him in a hug.

"I missed you." She smiled as she patted his back.

"I missed you too." She ended the hug but kept her hands on his arms and took a look at him.

"You have grown." She ruffled his hair affectionately as he blushed before he moved to Nicolas for a hug.

Perenelle looked at Hermione. She was smiling while looking at Harry, a wishful look on her features. She stared at her with a smile and motioned her to come to her with the wave of her hand. The poor girl hesitated before giving up and melted into her embrace. She heard her sobs as Perenelle tried to comfort her.

"Everything will be alright." Her eyes were filled with tears as she wiped the tears from Hermione's eyes and kissed her forehead.

Hermione didn't know what to say as she felt the feeling of a parent hugging their child. It was so long ago when her own mother hugged her. And now, when she hugged Perenelle, she felt those same feelings. She felt safer and better.

"Alright!" Ignotus cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. "Let's move." Nicolas and Perenelle grabbed Harry and Hermione's hands and disappeared deep into the forest.

The first thing they saw after appearing was a small hut made of wood surrounded by forest. The sun was shining and sun rays was trying to defeat the darkness surrounding the hut. Many type of birds were signing their tones.

"Come on we don't have much time."

"Where are we?" Hermione said impatiently. No one answered as they moved into the hut. It looked like a small hut from the outside but when they entered they could see almost ten rooms with sitting room, kitchen and much more. It was not an amazing site for Harry and Hermione to see.

"How far you are in duelling?" Ignotus said as he took two black robes from the table and threw it at Harry and Hermione.

* * *

The dark Lord found himself thinking again and again about the battle that happened not too long ago. The kid had shown exponential skills in duelling. It was like seeing himself when he was at his age and learning magic. Harry Potter hadn't used _that_ magic in his fight at all.

 _The magic of Merlin_

Voldemort cursed thousandth time as the image of those green eyes appeared in his mind, determined and staring at him with something that not even his vast amount of knowledge could understand. Yes, there were many things that he couldn't understand.

He seemed to forget something, what was it that was forcing that child to stand again and again, trying to fight again and again.

And his blood, _his_ granddaughter following him, _loyal_ to that boy rather than him. It angered him to no end. To think that his son let her go.

"Father." Tenebriss called out to him. He could see his father and Lord staring into space with an angered look on his face. His father don't react to his presence at all.

"He escaped. He destroyed the Philosopher's stone and I lost one of my followers, not that I cared about him in the slightest." The Dark Lord said with a sneer, finally he turned his eyes towards his son.

"I warned you, but you didn't listen. Because of your _foolish_ actions _again_ you lost to a boy." An angered look appeared on his face.

"Don't forget whole you're talking to." The son snorted and shook his head in disapproval.

"You made me stronger but it is not enough. I must become stronger than this because _he_ will become stronger and I know it." Tenebriss stared at his father as if he wanted to say something but sighed and spoke.

"There is a way." The red eyes of the evil wizard sparked slightly. The dark Lord's wand was in his hand as he twirled it around his fingers and waited for his son to continue.

There was no doubt about it. Tenebriss knew his father will always be stronger than him no matter what. His father was born with talents and magic that he doesn't have and will never have. But he has his mother's brain, her intelligence and her thrust for knowledge.

"It's like a double edge sword. To gain something you have to sacrifice something. If you want to become powerful than you have to sacrifice your immortality." His father had refused to share his immortality secret with him, with his own son. He searched for years and years, traveled like a mad man in search for the answer behind the secret of immortality but to no avail.

Tenebriss looked at his father with expectation, silently waiting for him to reply and say yes.

"How much powerful will I become." An internal grin as he cheered internally for his little victory.

"You will be an evil Merlin." He was unable to stop the grin which appeared on his face as he saw his father thinking about the idea.

* * *

"I'll get to the point. We are going on a dangerous mission." Ignotus stated. Harry took the dueling robs and shared a nervous glance with Hermione.

"What type of mission are you talking about?"

"You shared everything with Hermione right?" Harry nodded vigorously.

"Let just say that we are going to save your parents." Ignotus dropped the bombshell.

"We found out where they are Harry." Perenelle said in a rush and she gave Harry a big smile. Harry froze in place. His eyes wide and blood rushed to his heart and it thumped in his chest. His mind whirled as his mind repeated the words again and again.

"Come again." Harry said in bewilderment. Hermione was not doing any better. She quickly adjusted her robes and rushed to Harry's side and took his hand in hers.

"It's not the time to think anything Harry. They need you. They are even closer to you than you might think. Clear your mind and help us save them." Nicolas squeezed his shoulder and pushed him aside, as if trying to bring him back from his reverie.

"You are right." He swallowed and glanced at Hermione with an appreciated smile. She understood and gave him an assuring smile before leaving him alone to prepare for the upcoming battle. He doesn't know what he should and shouldn't bring things with him to the battle.

"Pack only things which would help us in the battle like potions, bandages, the runes that you guys have developed for destruction." Perenelle suggested.

"Where are we going anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Germany." That's what Ignotus said as he exited the hut and went deep into the forest for who knows what.


	16. A rescue mission

**Chapter 16**

 **A rescue mission**

* * *

"If something unexpected happens, I want you guys to get here by using this portkey." Ignotus handed them a pair of rings.

"Promise me you will get here no matter what." Harry and Hermione looked at each other, sharing a look of concern.

"Look, our lives are not as important as yours, if something happens to you guys I won't be able to forgive myself. And there is still a chance that your parents might not be there Harry."

"We promise we will get out of there if things get south. And I know there is still a chance a that my parents might not be there at all. Don't worry about us, worry about what's going to come." Harry tried to reassured the adults as they started to lecture them.

An hour later, they were at the airport, ready to go to Germany.

"We could have used a portkey to get there."

"Portkeys can be tracked, even if they are illegal. The wizards will never think of coming here, especially our enemies, because of muggles and all." They understood, it was the safest way of travelling, if they want to cover their tracks.

It was the first time Harry and Hermione got on a plane, with window seats they were able to see a whole different world through a different perspective.

 **Germany**

After arriving in Germany they booked three rooms in a hotel, unpacked their things from wizarding bags.

"We are going somewhere to take care of something, I want you guys to stay in this hotel and take rest, eat whatever you like but don't go outside of the hotel and don't try to use magic. You guys are still minor." Ignotus warned.

"Aren't you becoming too much paranoid?" Hermione said annoyed.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Sleep Harry, Hermione. We have a long day ahead." Perenelle said before they left. They were in a hurry that much was certain. What's the point of hiding anything from them?

"Harry?" Hermione turned towards her friend who was lying on couch, staring. It was almost an hour and Hermione was in her deep thoughts when she spoke.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever thought why Professor Dumbledore tried to obliviate you?"

"No I don't, he didn't try to kill me, which means I'm important to him." Hermione stared at Harry for a long minute before she went to him. She knew him better then anyone, he doesn't forgive easily. She knew he will try to get revenge on the professor.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid. I know that look Harry, please, I can't see you on a deathbed." She knew he would confront the headmaster and make him tell him why he didn't try to kill him and tried to obliviate him. He was rash and sometime too proud.

"What are you talking about?" Harry looked innocently at her. Hermione frowned and playfully slapped him.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid." Harry stood up from the coach.

"Hermione why would I do that? I know my limits. We are in this together, I want this to get it over with." Harry opened his trunk and took out a book to read. He glanced at the girl standing staring him down and sighed.

"What now?'' Hermione could feel irritation in his voice. A frown appearing on his face. He wasn't able to make him understand about what she wanted to warn him about, she let it go, they have lot of other problems to deal with right now. Making Harry to stay away from the headmaster could be done later as well.

"You're still drinking dreamless potions, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." He didn't lie to her. The nightmares have gone but his fears hadn't.

"I don't usually get nightmares now, but ever since the encounter with the dark lord, I'm having memories of those nights playing in my sleep again and again. I see myself being obliviated by the headmaster. Becoming a different person, like a puppet.'' Hermione didn't know what to say.

"You know that it's not true, you know that you're strong enough to control your life.'' Harry sighed. He just wanted Hermione to stop talking about it.

"I know. Can we please talk about something else?'' Hermione's expression softened. She felt stupid, still knowing that Harry didn't like being lectured like that. She should be doing something to bring a smile on his face. When was the last time she had seen him smile? She couldn't remember, it was sad really, to see the saviour of the wizarding world being labelled as a dark lord. Making her mind to make Harry smile she spoke.

"Harry! I want to go outside. We don't know when they will come and I don't want to spend all day here in this room like a caged bird." Harry looked from his book. She was known as a bookworm in the school and here she was, standing and asking for her friend to go on an adventure when he was reading.

"I thought you would prefer to study." A mischievous glint was in his eyes. He closed the book without getting an answer from her and stood.

"To be frank, I wanted to do the same but I thought you'd prefer to stay here." She preferred to stay quiet. They opened the door and was surprised when they didn't find any wards or locks on the door.

For the next three hours Harry and Hermione wandered around the town. First they went to a restaurant and ate lunch. From there they walked from one place to another, looking at the scenery and enjoying. Hermione took Harry for shopping, which Harry protested but she took only thirty minutes. For Harry it was like ages.

"I wonder where the magical Bazaar is. I'm very interested to see it."

"I don't know maybe they know. We might ask them once they come." Harry said. Hermione had her arm wrapped around Harry's. She glanced at him. He was smiling unconsciously, his dark silky hair shadowing his green eyes and hiding the half of his ears.

"You need a haircut." She said.

"Oh come on, they are still much shorter than yours." Hermione huffed.

"I'm a girl Harry." She said, rolling her eyes at him as they passed a burger shop. Harry inhaled the smell and glanced inside. He could see people eating what he thought was a burger.

"Do you want to try out?" Harry nodded and they entered the shop. But the scene changed, the shop turned into a hallway, at the end there were stairs going down to somewhere. People could be seen coming and going but the difference they noted right away was the robes they were wearing. They looked outside, but the outside world was the same.

''I think we found it. The magical community lives in this area.'' Hermione felt a rush of adrenaline in her system. A new magical world to discover, books, lots of other things and what not.

"Lets go." She squealed happily as she pulled him with her. Harry just shook his head but smiled nonetheless. The magical world of Germany came into view. It was completely different from the theirs. The shops were stationed in a circle. There was a statue of wand, a book and a vile of potion made of stone. the shops were made of wood, a dark wood, their roofs were covered with grass. They could see people sitting on benches chatting, they were wearing muggles clothes. There were three long and wide streets and at the end of the one of the street they could see a very familiar building that reminded them of Gringotts.

"Well that makes sense. The only bank of magical world, Gringotts. It seems the Goblins control the wealth of our magical world." Harry commented as they roamed around.

"But they lack power, the numbers as well." Hermione spoke her thoughts.

"Do you want to buy anything?" Hermione looked thoughtful, the idea of a shopping was not bad, but it was their first time here and they don't know the language and frankly they don't know the spell that can help them with this problem.

"Maybe some other time.'' She smiled at Harry. Harry raised his brow in surprise but didn't say anything. They did window shopping. Hermione made a mental list of what she would like to buy if she ever came here again. They did taste the food of the place though and they fell in love with it. It was completely different then anything else they had ever tasted in the country.

After almost three hours later they came back to their hotel. It was getting dark and they wanted to get back to the hotel before Flamels or Ignotus. Opening the door of their room, they saw Ignotus standing there, hands crossed around his chest and glaring at them.

Harry smiled sheepishly while Hermione looked around, the Flamels were sitting on sofa drinking tea, there were papers scattered on the table and a large map. They ignored them as they looked busy staring at the map instead.

"Where have you been?" Ignotus stern voice turned Hermione's head towards his direction.

"Outside." Harry shrugged the stern look.

"Outside where?" Harry didn't answer or Ignotus didn't wait for the answer from them and spoke.

"You do know that you were being followed?" Harry and Hermione flinched. Their reaction brought a sigh from the elders as he went and sat on the sofa. Hermione and Harry stood there, feeling sorry.

"Well, it doesn't matter, you guys can take care of yourselves. Come here we have lot to discuss." With a slight hesitation they sat in front of the Flamels. The table was in between them as Hermione stared at the map.

"This the map of Nurmengard prison." Harry and Hermione straightened.

"Where did you get this?"

"You shouldn't ask this Hermione, what you should ask is how we are going to break into this prison." Ignotus said.

"The place is highly protected with powerful wards. We went there to see what else we can get but with wards that can alert the magical ministry of this country, its very difficult to go inside without sounding an alarm."

"if we cancel the alarm ward, then there is another ward that will alert the ministry of someone breaking the alarm ward."

"Which means we have to take care of both of the wards at the same time." Hermione concluded.

"Exactly, but there is another problem. We will have only three minutes to destroy these wards _at the same time_ before we can access to another layer of wards." Perenelle said.

"How much wards are there and if what you said is true then we will need two men to take care of the alarm wards at the same time, their timings must be perfect, within three minutes they must destroy them" Harry summarized.

"Nicolas and I will take care of the wards, after that there is an anti apparition ward that Harry and Hermione can put aside that will help us to transport James and Lily at the rendezvous point. In the meanwhile, Perenelle, Harry and Hermione will act as backup and take care of the threats while we are inside." Ignotus said as the Flamels seem to agree with his plan.

"I don't think it'd be that easy." Hermione chewed her bottom lip as she spoke her thoughts.

"How many guards can you expect to meet when you will be inside the prison?"

"Maybe five or ten."

"If we look into the history of the Nurmengard we can see that not a single prison was able to escape, it was because of the security and I don't think they have left the cells without wards. In the worst scenario we can expect a layer of wards around each cell. Maybe alarm wards or some other wards as well."

"We never thought about that." Harry squeezed Hermione's hand, it was a silent gesture stating that 'you're brilliant'. Hermione smiled slightly as Ignotus spoke.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Hermione stared at the map, lost in thought as everyone waited for her to speak.

"We know that breaking wards without alerting the ministry will cost lots of energy. So Harry and I will take care of the outer wards. After that Nicolas and Ignotus will go inside and take care of the threats along the way while finding the cell of our target.

Perenelle will take care of the anti apparition ward. Harry and I will come after you while Perenelle will stay outside just in case. You guys will send us a patronus that will take us to you. We will then help you destroy all the wards that will be around the cell before getting out of there." The plan was logical, with the minimum danger towards the kids, Ignotus couldn't find any reason to argue Hermione and Harry to stay away from the field but they know that it's impossible. They just hoped that they don't end up meeting someone they don't want to meet.

"Then you guys have to practice to break the wards without sounding the alarm." Hermione and Harry nodded their heads. Ignotus led them into Harry's trunk to practice.

 **The next day**

As the sun set behind the horizon Harry and Hermione found themselves standing in an abandoned allay with the Flamels and Ignotus. Their wands in their hands, their hands locked with each other as they prepared themselves for the apparition. With one swish from Ignotus's wand they disappeared and appeared in a rocky area. Quickly they scanned their surroundings and found themselves not too far away from the prison.

The moon was shining and they could see the prison hidden in the dark. It was like an old building at the edge of the mountain that was abandoned.

Ignotus tightened his grip around the wand as others followed him. After reaching the point where they knew they could destroy the wards they stopped and Ignotus and Nicolas waved the wands in the air and for a second everyone saw a ripple appeared in the air and gone the other second.

"So, here it is, one step further and you will raise the alarm. As soon as you guys touch the alarm you will have only three minutes before the alarm turns on automatically. Best of luck." He stepped back as Harry and Hermione nodded their heads and looked at each other. Remembering their training of breaking the wards like this, they touched the ward with their wands at the same time and started the process. Harry and Hermione had their full concentration on the ward, their eyes narrowed as they channelled the balance amount of magic to cancel the wards. They could see the runes hidden deep into the ground shining the more they channelled the magic. They just needed to pour as much magic as they could so that the runes could burst and cancel the wards because without the runes there will be no wards.

"Fifty seconds remaining." Hermione's hands shook slightly at the declaration. Her heart thumping in her chest as she could hear the sound in her ears. Harry was feeling the pressure as well but he was calm. He knew that one little mistake and everything will be over. He wanted to say comforting words to her but he didn't want to divert her attention.

"Ten seconds." Harry gritted his teeth as he saw the runes vibrating. With one final push of magic Harry and Hermione yelled as they suddenly poured high amount of magic into it and jumped back. The runes exploded and they smiled, feeling happy about their little victory.

"We did it!" Exhausted Hermione grinned at Harry who was panting heavily.

"Good work kids. Now wait here and take some rest while Perenelle take care of the anti apparition ward." Ignotus said.

"Wait for our patronus, okay?'' Nicolas nodded towards the trio and waved at them before disappearing as well.

"Don't expect us to answer you back because we can't do patronus charm." Hermione shouted as the duo disappeared into the darkness.

 **With Nicolas and Ignotus**

Two men were running as fast as they could to reach the first and entrance gate of the prison. Their eyes scanning their surroundings for any hostile target. They can't apparate to their destination because of the ward that was being taken care of by Perenelle.

"I'll go ahead and you will cover me behind." Ignotus said. Nicolas didn't try to argue because the both of them knew that who has more skills in duelling. Upon reaching the gate they scanned the gate for any wards and sighed in relief when they didn't find any. With one swish of the wand and gate opened, the lock broken.

There was no light to illuminate the corridor, they could see two guards patrolling, one of them smoking while the other yawning, which meant they hadn't noticed the disappearance of the wards yet.

Besides who would dare to breach the prison which holds the darkest of the wizards of their world.

With careful steps they appeared behind the guards and stunned them. They put the **disillusion** charm on them and then **notice me not charm** , to make sure the bodies remain hidden. The two ancient men scanned the hallway with the stairs that were going up for any other threats.

"Ignotus!" The man stopped and turned to Nicolas.

"It's a very big prison, why don't you try to point me charm to locate James and Lily." Ignotus frowned but then nodded. That was a good idea, in that way they won't have to search the whole prison for them.

" **Point me! James and Lily Potter!"** The old man grinned as a small white arrow appeared and went upstairs. They followed the arrow and Nicolas scanned every corner and everything to make sure they wouldn't get ambushed.

Before they could get any further though they found a man standing in their way with a wand levelled at them.

"What do we have here? Don't think you can get out of here because this is two against one." The stranger was speaking in a monotone; no emotion in his voice but it was manly.

" **Confringo."** Ignotus cast the spell first, the man who was wearing a long black cloak created a shield to stop the spell but he didn't expect Nicolas to throw a vile at him. The vile stopped when it reached him and…

" **BOOOM."** The two men have to shield their eyes from the dust and pebbles because of the explosion. The man was on his knees. With the help of the moon light they saw the liquid around him on the floor.

"I must warn you, get out of here before it costs you your life." The man chuckled at Ignotus's words. Magic sparked at the tip of the stranger's wands as he stood up on shaky legs and raised his head.

They sucked their breaths at what they saw. The shock was evident on their faces, Ignotus's wand shook with fear then rage when he understood the situation in front of him. Nicolas was no better then Ignotus. He was in shock. They have enough knowledge to understand or make a guess at what was in front of them.

The thing was not a human, it was think, they could count bones on its body, there were no eyes in its socket but it could see them like a normal person. There were runes engraved on its body that were shining.

Before the lifeless body in front of them could cast any spell Ignotus sent the shower of fire at it, it enveloped in the fire but it didn't harm the body.

" **Sectumsempra."** Ignotus knew that the curse that he was using was considered dark but he didn't care, right know he wanted to get that thing down permanently. It was in his way to get to _his_ children.

Nicolas didn't care either, he felt the emotions in Ignotus voice as the curse separated the head from the body. The lifeless body stood there for few seconds before the runes on its body vanished and it dropped on the ground and turned to dust.

They stood there for a minute to gather themselves before they went ahead.

 **With Harry, Hermione and Perenelle**

Harry was pacing back and forth, anxious and worried. His hands moving on their own. Hermione's eyes tracked Harry's every movement. She felt worried too but she could control her emotions unlike someone else she knew, she snorted. Harry could control his emotions but he didn't want to. He didn't feel it necessary.

"Harry calm down." She snapped at him, feeling annoyed. "Just…just calm down okay, and…" She didn't know what to say. Harry was looking at her a little shocked. Maybe it was her shouting that had shocked him.

"They have gone for thirty minutes."

"Harry stay calm, I know you're anxious but so are we. There's nothing you can do except wait." Perenelle said. She was worried too, she doesn't want any unwanted guests but her instincts were screaming her that Nicolas and Ignotus were in trouble. They don't know the strength of enemy. What type of enemy was hiding in there. All she can do was pray, pray for the success of mission. They had been searching for James and Lily for so long, and now they have told Harry as well. She knew Harry was anxious to see if its really true. To see his _real_ parents. To meet them and feel what it's really like be loved by them.

 **Potter Manor**

The Manor of the Nobel and the Most Ancient House of Potter looked nothing like it was eleven years ago. The day when two strangers, followers of Gellert Grindelwald kidnapped unconscious James and Lily after the attack in which Voldemort defeated. They left them in the Nurmengard prison. These two strangers then duplicated themselves into James and Lily. They tried to copy the magic of the Ancient House of the Potters but couldn't.

No one knew what happened but magic knew, they weren't able to fool the magic of the one of the most Ancient Houses.

Their sons Harry and Almond Potter were manipulated. One left alone, abandoned and one were given everything, the Boy who lived, because they knew Almond would be the key, when he will become the head of the Potter House and they will make sure they get what they wanted.

The same thing happened to the Headmaster, the chief warlock, the supreme mugwump. Grindelwald imprisoned his old friend and defeater. He took control of the school.

Their goal was to conquer the British wizarding world and there were only three personalities that were in their way. The Dark lord, Albus Dumbledore and the Potters.

The Potters were the main player in the Great Alliance. That Alliance and that political power that Gellert wanted, it was in his grasps but they didn't even think that magic would be in their way. They weren't able to access the vaults of the Potters; they weren't able to do anything that required magic of the Ancient House of the Potters.

So the result was the crumbling empire that was the Great Alliance. James Potter stopped attending wizengamot meetings, and the Great Alliance meetings.

They were able to access the Potter Manor but they knew it's not the _real_ Potter Manor. The real Potter Manor and their properties were hidden that only a true Potter with Potter magic could access as the head of the house, and Almond was the key. All they need to do was wait, wait for when Almond will be the head of the house.

So when _James_ took notice of the wards that were placed by them around the Nurmengard crumbled he knew it's time to make a hostage situation. Almond Potter's life in exchange for the magic of Merlin that was in Harry. At least they would be able to get the power to make people fear them. Gold and Political power will come eventually. Just like Voldemort, he used people's fear against them to make himself untouchable until the day he was defeated.

A smirk appeared on his face as his facial features changed. _Lily_ did the same and they dropped their fake identities on their feet. The real people who were responsible for all the terrible things that happened in the Potter's lives appeared.

And it was none other then Dan and Emma Granger (Tenebriss and Emma Riddle). The son and Daughter in law of the Dark lord Voldemort, and the Parents of Hermione Granger. Only Gellert knew of their real identities. They didn't work for him; they were partners in crime. Of course Voldemort doesn't know that his own son has betrayed him and turned against him. it was all for power and dominance.

It was Dan (Tenebriss) who asked his father to put the Dark mark on Harry Potter.

"Dan, go and take the boy in, I'll prepare the portkey to go to Germany." The stoic face of Emma hardened as her husband went upstairs to fetch the boy.

* * *

Almond Potter was in his room, lying on the bed and thinking about the year and the adventures that he had been thorough in the Hogwarts. He felt happy that his brother has given him a chance to prove himself as a true brother to him. He looked up to his brother, he was powerful, great in Quidditch and as smart as Hermione, the smartest witch of their generation. He didn't tell all these things to his parents. He doesn't know why his parents hated his brother so much. Was it because he has the dark mark on his arm?

His parents never treated him like they treated Harry. It was night time, he wanted to go to Ron's place to play Quidditch and see Ginny. But he wasn't allowed to go anywhere, he doesn't know why but his parent's attitude was different. Ginny would always shy away from him whenever he'd talk to her or go near her. But his mum had asked him to take care of her and be good to her. He missed them. He missed those days when he was allowed to go to Ron's house whenever he wanted.

He was lost in thoughts when he saw Harry's owl appeared in his room with a letter. His heart raced and eyes widened.

"Hedwig!" He quickly got up and untied the letter. His brother had never written a letter to him before, it was strange. But he felt happy.

 _Almond!_

 _It's not a good time for greetings and casual talks. Your life is in danger. Someone has breached the Manor and is coming after you. Before it's too late, take the portkey and activated it by saying the 'the Potters.' Stop everything that you're doing and don't bring anything with you except your wand._

 _Hope you will be fine._

 _Your brother_

 _Harry_

He looked at Hedwig who hooted. He trusted his brother but he was confused, who would dare to breach the Potter Manor and harm him? Should he trust his brother and do what he was saying or should he go to his parents and warn them?

He picked his wand and pocketed it. The portkey was in his hand when he heard his father calling him.

"Almond!"

"I'm…" The voice died in his throat when his father called him again. He didn't recognize the voice; it was different than before. He looked at the letter again. The feeling of dread rising in his heart. Hedwig hooted again and again as if asking him to go away. Swallowing, his gripped the portkey in his hands and muttered.

"The Potters." The last thing that he saw was a long black haired man with a wand appearing in his room that he didn't recognize.

Dan cried in rage when he saw Almond using the portkey. That stupid owl of Potter disappeared with it as well and there was nothing he can do about it. If Potter has send the Portkey then he wouldn't be that stupid to let them track the portkey.

He used the spell, just to make sure if Potter really has covered his tracks or not, and the spell didn't work.

"They got away." He said to his wife as she appeared behind him. She sighed and didn't say anything.

"We need to inform Gellert." She said the only thing the she could say at that time and turned around and left.

 **Germany**

The waiting trio didn't have to wait too long when the patronus appeared. Harry and Hermione followed the patronus while Perenelle stayed there to make sure no one gets in there while they rescue James and Lily.

They went upstairs, Hermione followed and kept her senses high and make sure they get there without unharmed.

"Where are they?" It was the first question that Harry uttered as his eyes landed on Ignotus.

"They are in there." Ignotus stepped away from the gate and let Harry see his parents. Ignotus sent the ball of light in the cell.

"Make it quick Harry. They already know we've breached their prison. They will be coming." It was Harry and Hermione's responsibility to apparate them out of the prison.

Hermione pushed the frozen Harry towards the cell. His eyes filled with tears at seeing his real parents for the first time in his life.

Two people, wearing the dirtiest clothes he could imagine standing in the cell that was filled with smell of urine. They were standing in the cell looking at Harry with shocked and surprised faces. Harry's eyes roamed to James to Lily. It was like he wanted to memorize their appearance as soon as he could.

"Harry!" Lily's trembling voice reached his ears and tears fell from his eyes. It was the voice filled with mother's love. Never in his life someone has called him with so much love and care. His mother's trembling arms opened, waiting for him to be embraced by them. Her green eyes, so much like him filled with tears and happiness.

Nothing could stop him from going forward and enveloping his mother in a deep embrace. He sighed and cried happy tears for the first time. She felt so thin and fragile in his embrace. He felt anger rising at those who did this to his parents.

"You're very brave." She whispered in his ears. He tightened the embrace. Words couldn't describe the feelings that he was feeling. All he could do was step away from her and look at her.

"I missed you." She saw him node, she understood what she meant by his node.

"Everything will be alright." She said as she inclined her head towards his father, motioning him to go to him.

"Dad!"

"Harry! My boy, my child." They embraced.

"We don't have much time." Ignotus stated loudly. Harry glanced at him and stepped away from his father.

"Ignotus take Lily first." James said in a weak and rough voice.

"Harry do it." James looked at Harry questionably.

"I can do apparition." His father eyes widened slightly and the parents smiled.

"I'll be back." He said to his father and took his mother is his arms and disappeared. Hermione was about to grab James's hand when Perenelle's patronus arrived.

"We are under attack. A witch and a wizard, hurry up I can't hold for long.''

"Hermione! Go! And don't come back." Hermione nodded her head she took James out of the cell when she saw Perenelle fighting creatures who were walking like zombies.

"Go!" Ignotus shouted as they headed towards Perenelle. She disappeared from the prison.

 **The Peverell Manor**

Hermione appeared in a bedroom in the Manor. She saw Lily sitting in a chair with with Harry helping her to drink her water. She saw no emotion on his face, his eyes blazing with silent fury at seeing his parents like this.

He looked at her when he registered their appearance.

"They are under attack; I'm going to give them some help." Hermione said as she helped James to sit on the chair.

"Where are we, Harry."

"The Peverell Manor, mum." Harry said smiling at his mother. He saw her questioning gaze.

"Everything will be answered okay, but right now I need to go. If you need anything call Misty." The little elf nodded her head happily.

"Misty take care of them. Feed them and make sure to add healing potions and nutrition potions in the food and help them take a bath and prepare their clothes as well." Lily and James looked at each other with smiling faces, amused by their son's caring nature for them.

"Where is Almond son."

"He is safe dad." Harry said and took Hermione's hand in his and disappeared.

' _He has grown.'_ Their thoughts were same for their son.

* * *

Harry and Hermione appeared where they had seen Perenelle the last time and saw them fighting with creatures they had never seen before.

"I told you not to come." Ignotus shouted and went into coughing fit.

Harry looked around and saw Nicolas in duel with a wizard. Perenelle was killing these creatures by using Sectumsempra curse and taking their heads off.

"What are these creatures Ignotus?" Hermione questioned as she created the shield to stop the incoming curses from these creatures.

"I'm not certain but I think they are inferius."

"They can do magic?"

"That was surprising for me as well." Ignotus went ahead to help Perenelle. Hermione was about to move when she saw a curse heading her way. She quickly ducked and turned around to see who was the attacker.

"Hello daughter." Emma said without a smile on her face as her eyes landed on her only child.

"I'm not surprised to see you here."

"And I'm not surprised to see you helping the wrong side.''

"Yeah, only your side is good, isn't it mother?" Hermione taunted as she raised her wand for duel.

"You will never win." Her mother sneered. "You dare to raise your wand against your mother. I thought I taught you better."

"You never taught me anything if you had then you would have found me besides you. All you did was sing the songs of the pureblood non sense that I never cared to listen." She didn't get any response from her mother. Hermione saw Harry raising his wand against Emma.

"Leave her to me Harry. Why don't you go and take care of Dan? I know that man is Dan because mother never went into battles alone, too afraid to be defeated." Hermione's remarks brought a furry on Emma's face as she screamed and sent barrage of curse towards her daughter.

Harry quickly moved towards Nicolas who was having hard time fighting a wizard more skilled than him. He was expert in alchemy not in duelling.

"Let me handle him." Harry said and quickly sent the cutting curse towards Dan's way as the man was forced to form a shield because of the speed of the curse.

"You are being overpowered Dan. It's best if you leave from here."

"I don't think so Mr. Potter, you haven't seen the things that I can do." To show what he can do he summoned fiendfire that was in the form of snake and sent it towards Harry. Harry used transfiguration technique to turn the ground around Dan into slippery mud before summoning a large wave of water to block the fire just in time. The area filled with mist and Harry knew that the water wouldn't be able to hold the fire much longer. He jumped back and used the counter attack to vanish the dark fire. He looked around in the Mist to see where the attack could come from. Due to the Mist and darkness of the night, he was having difficulty to see track his opponent's movements. A idea came into his mind as he used the spell.

" **Homenum revelio."** The charm was designed to show human presence in the surrounding environment. Harry's eyes widened slightly when the spell went ahead and disappeared into the building that was the Nurmengard.

"There is someone alive in there."

" **Sectumsempra."** The spell came too quickly and from his right side, Harry brought the shield up but it was not strong enough to hold the spell completely. The shield shattered and the curse stuck his left arm.

Harry felt the pain and liquid running down on his left arm.

"Nicolas I want you to do something. I used the Homenum Revello charm and found out that there is someone still alive in the prison. It is at the top of the tower. Can you please go and find out what it is?" Nicolas nodded his head. He knew Harry is much skilled in duelling. He went ahead, it was the only way he can help.

* * *

" **Cruciatus!"** Hermione rolled left, avoiding the torture curse from her mother.

"I don't think you're sane anymore Emma. Using the cruciatus curse against your own daughter."

"You're not my daughter." She shouted and tried to sent the curse again but Hermione was faster. She sent the banishing charm at her mother that sent her flying backward until she hit the tree hard enough to crack her skull. Blood was pouring from her head as the dark witch stood up on shaky legs.

Hermione didn't give an opportunity to her mother to harm her. So she sent the binding spell that stopped her movements completely.

Perenelle and Ignotus were almost done killing all the inferius when Dan eyes landed on Emma. Harry saw his hesitation and spoke.

"You can't win. Your little army is dead and your daughter has defeated your wife." Tenebriss knew that and knew that they can't get captured. He appeared besides Emma and disappeared with her before Hermione could do anything.

As soon as they left everyone sighed and lowered their wands but stayed on guard.

"Where is Nicolas?" Perenelle said as she looked around for her husband.

"I used the Homenum Revello charm and found out that there is someone alive in the prison. I Sent Nicolas to investigate it."

"Look who I found!" Nicolas stated as soon as he appeared. Everyone turned around and saw a familiar face of Albus Dumbledore. Nicolas had his right arm behind Albus's waist for support. The old man was too thin and weak to stand on his legs.

…./


End file.
